Only Doll Still Doll
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis kutu-buku yang selalu menjadi korban bullying teman-teman sekolahnya menemukan sebuah boneka di dalam lokernya. Tanpa tahu kalau boneka itu sebenarnya adalah boneka kutukan yang akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Sasori telah hancur, Sasuke terluka, lalu di mana Hinata? "Anata ga..., suki desu..."/"Cepatlah kemari. Hinata akan pergi!" LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi-hints

Main Pair : SasukeXHinata (For later)

Genres : Hurt-comfort/Friendship/Romance/Mystery

.

**Only Doll, Still Doll  
**

-Prolog-

.

Hinata seorang gadis biasa, terlalu biasa malah yang sayangnya dia harus bersekolah yang di dalamnya terdapat orang-orang luar biasa terkenal. Rambut diikat dua, kacamata tebal, baju seragam yang terlalu rapih, serta beberapa tumpukan buku yang selalu dipegangnya membuat gadis normal itu tampak seperti seorang abnormal dan sangat mencolok. Sosoknya bahkan sangat mudah dikenali karena hanya dia satu-satunya pelajar yang yang berpenampilan seperti itu. Selain dari penampilannya, ia bisa dikenali dari cara berjalannya yang selalu menunduk, menghindari tiap pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya dan cara bicaranya yang tergagap.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Hinata datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Hal itu terpaksa ia lakukan demi menghindari aksi _bullying_ dari beberapa orang adik kelasnya. Ironis, dia yang merupakan senior di **Konoha Academy** malah menjadi korban kejahilan adik kelasnya sendiri. Selain itu dia juga harus menghindari 4 pangeran berbagai musim atau yang sering dikenal dengan sebutan _Four Season Prince_ di sekolahnya.

Dengan langkah cepat gadis itu berjalan menuju ke arah lokernya. Begitu sampai dan membuka loker tersebut, Hinata langsung menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Jeritannya cukup keras, tapi karena suasana di sana masih terlalu pagi jadi tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" sepasang manik lavender itu menatap takut ke arah sebuah boneka yang berada di dalam loker. Sesaat pandangannya tertuju ke arah mata sang boneka yang berwarna hazel, membuatnya gugup karena pancaran yang menyorot dari kedua bola mata boneka yang sepertinya terbuat dari kaca itu tampak hidup.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangannya bergerak memasuki bagian dalam loker dan meraih boneka aneh yang berada di dalamnya. Dengan takut-takut dikeluarkannya boneka itu.

Awalnya gadis itu merasa ngeri saat melihat boneka yang bentuknya menyerupai wujud manusia itu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ada suatu perasaan kasihan saat melihat boneka tersebut. Pakaian yang dikenakan sang boneka terlihat usang, rambut merahnya acak-acakan, ditambah wajah dari boneka itu sudah dicoret-coret oleh spidol berwarna membuat penampilannya menjadi buruk dan terlihat usang.

"Kasihan sekali kau," ucap gadis itu sambil menatap sendu ke arah sang boneka.

Hinata mengeluarkan sapu tangan biru gelapnya dari dalam tas dan mencoba membersihkan coretan pada wajah si boneka, namun tak berhasil meski Hinata mengusap-usap wajah boneka itu beberapa kali.

"Hah..." Gadis itu menghela napas sesaat, "Aku akan membawamu pulang dan akan kubersihkan setelah pulang sekolah nanti." Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil boneka itu.

Hinata tidak akan pernah tahu kalau boneka itu akan membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 1

.

Hinata dengan tergesa berlari menuju ke kelasnya sebelum ada murid iseng yang melihatnya. Asal kalian tahu saja kalau gadis itu seperti sebuah samsak perpeloncoan di sekolah. Hampir semua anak mengerjai dan menjahilinya, dan semua perbuatan mereka hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hinata. Sebenarnya selain Hinata masih ada Lee yang juga sering menjadi sasaran murid-murid lain. Dia seorang pemuda culun, berkacamata tebal dan seringkali dianggap alien oleh murid-murid sekitar. Hinata cukup berkawan baik dengannya dan menurut Hinata, anak itu sangat baik. Hinata belajar untuk selalu tersenyum dari pemuda itu.

Lee sebenarnya seorang anak laki-laki yang pandai sekali bela diri. Hanya saja kemampuannya itu tak pernah dia gunakan untuk membalas anak-anak yang sering menjahilinya. Lee bilang pada Hinata kalau menghadapi mereka cukup dengan senyuman dan tunjukkan kalau kau bisa bertahan. Dengan senyuman perasaan akan jauh lebih membaik dan memberi kekuatan pada diri sendiri kalau kau bisa melewati semuanya.

Begitu melihat keadaan di sekitar lorong kelasnya aman, gadis itu buru-buru berlari dan segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Gadis itu bergegas berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat duduknya yang berada di bagian pojok kiri paling depan.

"Huft..., untunglah masih sepi," ucapnya sambil menghela napas lega. Hinata berucap syukur berkali-kali karena sangat jarang sekali dia bisa masuk ke dalam kelas dengan selamat tanpa menerima _bully_-an dari murid-murid lain.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah jam dinding yang bertengger tepat di atas papan tulis masih menunjukkan pukul 6:00 pagi, dan bel masuk sekolah masih satu jam lagi.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang bangku sambil mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tas. Karena bangun terlalu pagi dia memang tak sempat sarapan. Gadis yang sebenarnya memiliki senyuman manis itu tersenyum saat melihat 6 deretan onigiri isi ikan salmon buatan Ayame dengan rasa lapar yang sudah tak tertahan.

_Kruyuk...!_

Perutnya bernyanyi minta untuk segera diisi.

Dengan cekatan tangannya bergerak mengambil satu buah onigiri yang dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk orang yang sedang tersenyum dan menggigitnya.

_Nyem... Nyem...!_

Benar-benar onigiri yang sangat enak! Ayame memang sangat pandai membuat onigiri. Perlahan-lahan onigiri di tangannya habis. Hinata menutup bekalnya untuk dimakan nanti siang dan memasukkan kotak makan siangnya itu kembali ke dalam tas.

Kemudian gadis itu mengambil botol minuman, membuka tutup botolnya perlahan dan meminumnya. Namun, ketenangan Hinata harus terganggu dengan kemunculan tiga orang gadis yang mendadak menginvansi ruangan kelasnya.

BRAKH!

Pintu kelasnya dibuka dan dibanting sehingga menimbulkan gema keras di dalam ruangan kelas.

"Uhuk... Uhukk!" Hinata yang terkejut langsung terbatuk dan hampir saja menumpahkan minumnya.

Pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke arah samping dan napasnya hampir berhenti saat mendapati 3 orang seniornya sedang berada di dalam kelas. Ketiga gadis itu adalah Temari, Guren, dan Koyuki. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari keluarga kaya dan populer. Temari, merupakan anak dari Presiden di Sunagakure, dia sendiri adalah seorang foto model bertalenta pada tahun ini. Guren, anak dari seorang pengusaha konglomerat yang cabang perusahannya ada di mana-mana, lalu Koyuki hampir sama dengan Temari, dia adalah anak dari seorang Presiden dari negeri salju dan dia merupakan aktris pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun.

Tapi dibalik nama besar orang tua mereka dan ketenaran mereka, ketiga gadis itu murid yang bermasalah dan senang menggunakan kekuasaan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Hinata sering menjadi korban _bullying_ ketiganya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?" Temari, gadis berkuncir dua itu mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf...!" reflek Hinata langsung tertunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketiga gadis itu. Entah apa yang mau mereka lakukan di dalam kelas Hinata. Dalam hati Hinata berdoa semoga ketiga gadis itu tidak menjahilinya.

"Sudah di sini saja."

"Eh? Di sini? Tapi ada Hinata..."

"Alah, takut apa sih sama dia? Kalau dia berani macam-macam kita hajar saja!"

Hinata duduk sambil tertunduk dan mau tak mau mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga gadis itu. Meskipun ketiganya sedang berbisik-bisik tapi Hinata dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Entah apa yang mau dilakukan mereka bertiga, tapi yang jelas Hinata tidak mau tahu apalagi ikut campur. Dia masih ingin menjalani harinya di sekolah dengan tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata mencium bau asap yang menusuk penciumannya. Gadis itu spontan menoleh ke arah samping, ke sumber asap itu berasal. Manik lavendernya kini tertuju ke arah tiga gadis yang berdiri di pojok kanan, lebih tepatnya duduk-duduk di tempat duduknya Sasuke sambil merokok!

"A-ano..., maaf, tapi di sekolah ini 'kan dilarang merokok..." kata-kata itu tercelos dari bibir Hinata secara spontan. Walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu merasa ketakutan sekali, apalagi saat ketiga seniornya kini sedang memicing tajam ke arahnya.

"Bilang apa kau barusan?" Koyuki yang sedang asik duduk langsung berdiri dan bertanya pada Hinata dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Di-di sekolah i-ini dilarang me-merokok, Ko-Koyuki-_senpai_...," jawab Hinata terbata dengan perasaan takut berkecamuk.

"Kayaknya ada yang minta dikasih pelajaran nih." Koyuki melirik ke arah Guren dan Temari sambil menyeringai.

Hinata langsung mendapatkan firasat tidak enak saat gadis-gadis itu melirik ke arahnya sambil tertawa aneh. Cepat-cepat gadis itu merunduk menatap ke laintai sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Dalam hati gadis itu berdoa agar ketiga seniornya tidak mengganggu dirinya.

_Sreeet...!_

Hinata dapat mendengar suara bangku dan meja digeser. Tampaknya doa Hinata masih masuk _waiting list_ karena kenyataannya ketiga gadis itu sekarang sedang berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya.

Seiring dengan derap langkah kaki yang mendekat, jantung Hinata semakin terasa berdegup dan tubuhnya jadi semakin gemetar. Keringat juga mulai membanjiri kedua telapak tangannya.

BRAKH!

Guren menggebrak meja tempat duduk Hinata dengan kasar, membuat Hinata yang sedang terduduk langsung melompat kaget.

"Kau berani menceramahi kami, heh?!" gadis berambut biru itu segera duduk di atas meja Hinata.

"A-aku tidak be-berani..." Hinata hanya bisa mencicit ketakutan.

"Hei! Kalau diajak ngomong itu matanya lihat kemari!" Koyuki yang berdiri di sebelah Guren langsung membentak Hinata dengan keras.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini jangan kasar-kasar, dong." Temari terkekeh dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Kasihan, nanti dia ngompol di celana gimana?" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang mengejek.

Temari merangkul bahu Hinata yang sedang gemetar. Gadis pirang itu tertawa melihat ketakutan si kutu-buku sambil berkata, "Jangan takut begitu, Hinata. Tenanglah sedikit." Kemudian ketiga gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Guren yang duduk di atas meja segera melompat turun. Dia berjalan ke arah samping Hinata. Tanpa terduga gadis itu menarik sebelah ikatan rambut Hinata ke samping dengan kasar membuat kepala gadis berkacamata itu tertarik ke sebelah kiri sambil mengaduh.

"Enaknya diapain, ya?" Guren melirik ke arah Temari dan Koyuki yang sedang tertawa sinis.

"Kita gantung saja!" sambar Koyuki asal membuat kedua manik lavender itu melebar ketakutan.

"Ja-ja-jangan..., kumohon..." Hinata hanya bisa memelas mengharapkan ampunan.

"Kalau gak mau digantung, cepat hisap rokok ini!" Temari menyodorkan rokok yang sedang dipegangnya ke Hinata.

Gadis itu menatap ragu ke arah rokok tersebut, namun Temari memaksanya untuk mengambil rokok itu, hingga akhirnya Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Tangannya gemetar dan ia menatap Temari dengan bingung.

"Cepat dihisap!" bentak gadis itu dengan tidak sabar.

Dengan keraguan yang teramat sangat Hinata mengangkat tangannya pelan-pelan dan mengarahkan rokok yang sedang dia pegang ke arah bibir mungilnya. Asap rokok semakin menyeruak dan mengepul di sekitar wajahnya begitu batang rokok tersebut ia angkat ke atas. Hinata mencium batang rokok itu dulu yang mengeluarkan aroma tidak enak.

"Cepat masukkan ke mulutmu!" Koyuki mendorong rokok yang sedang dipegang Hinata ke arah bibirnya, membuat rokok tersebut berciuman dengan bibir merah Hinata dengan kasar.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk karena tidak biasa menghisap rokok sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ahahahahaha! Dia bodoh sekali!" gadis-gadis itu tertawa saat melihat Hinata yang wajahnya kini memerah karena menahan bau asap yang semakin menusuk hidung.

_Greb!_

Temari menarik ikatan rambut Hinata yang sebelahnya. Dia menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Jangan berani ikut campur dalam urusan kami!" ujarnya sinis.

_Puh!_

Koyuki mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya ke wajah Hinata, membuat gadis indigo itu kembali terbatuk.

"Ayo teman-teman kita pergi!" ucap Temari mengajak kedua temannya keluar dari kelas. Gadis itu keluar dari dalam kelas sambil tertawa-tawa puas. Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Rasanya benar-benar sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, meskipun dia sudah terbiasa tapi tetap saja rasanya sungguh tidak enak.

.

.

Waktu bergulir dari menit ke menit tanpa disadarinya sampai tiba-tiba suasana kelasnya sudah ramai begitu saja. Hinata menatap ke sekeliling kelasnya dan matanya menangkap 4 sosok pemuda yang sangat ditakutinya, setidaknya 3 dari mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Mereka berempat adalah orang-orang yang dijuluki dengan sebutan _four season prince._ Pertama Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang keluarganya bergerak pada bidang _fashion_ dan _entertainment_. Selepas dari nama besar kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke adalah seorang penyanyi _single_ remaja yang namanya sedang meroket berkat lagunya yang berjudul '_**Love Hunter'**_meledak dipasaran dan terjual 1 juta _copy_ hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 hari. Sifatnya yang dingin mencerminkan musim dingin, sehingga orang-orang menjulukinya dengan sebutan _Prince of winter_.

Kemudian ada Naruto Namikaze, pemuda dari keluarga Namikaze yang _notabene_ memiliki peranan politik paling besar di Konoha. Dia sangat bertalenta dalam bidang olahraga, selalu enerjik dan ramah pada semua orang. Sayangnya pemuda itu sepertinya sensitif pada Hinata karena setiap saat ada kesempatan dia akan menjahili Hinata. Sifatnya yang ceria seperti matahari membuatnya mendapat panggilan _Prince of summer_.

Setelah itu ada Shimura Sai, yang bisa dikatakan masih merupakan kerabat dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha. Keluarganya bergerak di bidang seni dan tampaknya hal itu menurun pada Sai yang sangat pandai melukis, ahli fotografi dan desain. Pemuda ini selalu bersikap manis dan selalu tersenyum kepada siapa pun, membuat para gadis di sekolahnya tergila-gila hanya dengan senyumannya itu. Tapi jangan salah, Sai sangat mesum. Karena senyumnya yang selalu merekah dia dijuluki _Prince of spring_, seperti bunga yang merekah pada musim semi.

Terakhir adalah Neji Hyuuga. Yup, dia adalah kakak sepupu Hinata sendiri. Keluarga Hyuuga sudah turun-temurun terkenal akan kekuatan bisnisnya dan cukup bersahabat dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Hanya Neji satu-satunya yang tidak mau berurusan dengan Hinata kalau ketiga temannya sedang mengerjai gadis itu, tapi dia juga tidak membelanya. Neji hanya diam dan mengamati. Neji diberi julukan _Prince of autumn_.

Manik kelam Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang dengan cepat membuang muka ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Sebuah seringai bermain pada wajahnya yang tampan.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Hinata yang disusul oleh Naruto juga Sai, sementara Neji lebih memilih untuk diam dan segera duduk di tempat duduknya.

Apa kira-kira yang mau dilakukan Sasuke pada Hinata?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hina-centric

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Horror/Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 2

.

Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat sepasang _onyx_ itu menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu benar-benar gelisah, apalagi saat dilihat ketiga orang itu berjalan menghampirinya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga kali ini ketiganya tidak membuat ulah terhadap dirinya, dan tidak ada hal aneh-aneh lagi yang mereka perintahkan untuk ia lakukan.

Kini ketiga pemuda itu sudah berdiri persis di depan meja duduk Hinata. Gadis itu tak berani melihat ke arah ketiganya. Dia hanya menunduk dengan gelisah dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Hinata." Suara bariton Sasuke masuk ke dalam pendengaran Hinata, membuat tubuh gadis itu gemetar seketika. "Kenapa tempat dudukku bisa kotor?" tanyanya dengan tajam.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas, meminta maaf untuk hal yang seharusnya tak perlu ia lakukan.

"Bersihkan," tegas Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata untuk membersihkan tempat duduknya.

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu, Hinata segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Hinata tak berani banyak berkomentar apalagi membantah perintah Sasuke. Gadis itu memilih untuk diam dan menuruti perintah Sasuke daripada dia mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat.

Hinata berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke bersama Naruto, dan melihat kalau di tempat duduk kedua pemuda itu memang kotor. Ada beberapa puntung rokok yang tergeletak di bawah meja juga debu dari rokok yang terbakar. Hinata sudah bisa menebak darimana batang-batang rokok yang berserakan itu berasal. Pasti tadi Temari dan teman-temannya sengaja membuang sampah sembarangan yang secara kebetulan di tempat duduknya Sasuke dan Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas sabar.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat bereskan semua kotorannya," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik tajam ke arah Hinata yang sempat diam sesaat.

Hinata pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia bergegas memungut puntung-puntung rokok yang mengotori tempat duduk si_ Ice prince_. Setelah memungut batang-batang rokok itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, Hinata kemudian bergerak mengambil sapu yang terdapat pada sudut ruangan kelas dengan rapih. Tanpa ba bi bu Hinata segera menyapu bersih kotoran bekas rokok-rokok tadi sampai bersih.

Usai membersihkan tempat duduk Sasuke, Hinata bergegas mengembalikan sapu itu pada tempatnya semula. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauh, hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto dan Sai menghadangnya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk kembali?" tanya Naruto dengan sarkastik. Sepasang _sapphire_ itu menatap sengit pada Hinata yang kemudian berbalik ke arah Naruto dan Sai.

"Pe-pekerjaanku su-sudah selesai," jawab Hinata seolah ingin membela haknya karena sudah menyelesaikan kewajiban yang diberikan Sasuke tadi.

"Itu baru perintah dari Sasuke, sementara dariku dan dari Sai belum," balas pemuda pirang itu sambil setengah menyeringai.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Hinata langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk. Ketakutan langsung menyergap hatinya. Dia tahu Naruto sejak awal penataran sekolah tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya, begitu juga dengan Sai. Kedua pemuda itu seperti memang sudah membencinya sejak mereka lahir. Dia juga tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat sehingga para _prince_ di sekolahnya begitu sensitif terhadap dirinya.

"Ja-jadi...?" sepasang manik lavender itu menatap kepada Naruto dan Sai dengan pandangan bingung.

"Pergi ke ruangan olahraga dan ambil tas serta bola basketku yang tertinggal di sana," balas Naruto memerintah Hinata untuk membawakan tasnya ke kelas.

"Jangan lupa tasku yang tertinggal di klub kesenian," timpal Sai sembari memasang senyuman tak berdosa pada Hinata.

Kedua pemuda itu memang biasanya sebelum masuk sekolah, selalu menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang mereka ikuti masing-masing. Karena ruangan itulah satu-satunya tempat yang menyelamatkan mereka dari para _fans_ fanatik perempuan di sekolah.

"Ta-ta-tapi..., se-sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai," ucap Hinata dengan terbata dan gugup. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menolak meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri dia sangat takut melakukannya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sebentar lagi Kurenai-_sensei_ datang." Neji yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mengamati akhirnya angkat bicara dan menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk tak menyuruh Hinata lagi.

"Jangan ikut campur Neji! Kau berniat untuk membelanya, ya?" Naruto mendelik marah ke arah Neji yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Terserah saja," balas Neji yang akhirnya duduk kembali. Dia malas kalau harus berdebat dengan Naruto, apalagi nanti Sasuke jadi ikut-ikutan memenangkan Naruto nanti. Jadi, akhirnya dibiarkan saja Naruto dan Sai.

"Ba-baik..., a-aku akan mengambilkan tas ka-kalian..." Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengiyakan apa yang disuruh Naruto dan Sai.

Hinata bergegas keluar meninggalkan kelas dengan diiringi sorak-sorai dari para murid yang mentertawakannya. Mereka mentertawakan kebodohan dan kekikukan Hinata yang mau-maunya saja disuruh ini-itu oleh Naruto dan Sai. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang terang-terangan mengejek Hinata secara kasar dengan mengatakan kalau Hinata itu persis budak.

Hinata bukannya tak mendengar atau pun merasa sakit hati mendengarnya. Kalau boleh jujur ia merasa sangat sakit hati dan sedih, apalagi Neji sama sekali tak bergeming untuk membantunya, padahal mereka masih ada ikatan saudara.

Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin sekali menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa sedih dan beban yang dialaminya selama ini. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Lee untuk selalu tersenyum dan sabar. Dia tidak boleh menangis dan membiarkan mereka yang mentertawakannya semakin senang dengan melihat kelemahannya.

...

Gadis itu pergi ke ruangan klub seni terlebih dahulu yang letaknya ada di lantai 3 dan bersebelahan persis dengan perpustakaan sekolah. Dibukanya perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut. Tatapannya menangkap ke arah seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan helaian merah muda tengah duduk pada salah satu bangku ruangan, sedang melukis.

"Permisi." Hinata memberi salam terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Kehadiran Hinata di tempat itu, membuat sang gadis merah muda yang merupakan seniornya di sekolah segera beralih padanya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya menatap Hinata tajam.

"Hinata? Kau bukan anak klub lukis 'kan? Mau apa kemari?" tanya gadis yang akbrab dipanggil Tayuya itu dengan heran.

Tayuya adalah senior Hinata yang bisa dikatakan masuk ke dalam golongan netral terhadap gadis indigo itu. Dia tidak membenci Hinata, tapi tidak juga menyukainya. Dia netral dan tidak akan mengusik apalagi mengganggu Hinata seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"A-aku kemari ma-mau mengambil ta-tas," jawab Hinata sambil berjalan masuk ke arah sebuah tas hitam satu-satunya yang tergeletak pada salah satu meja di ruangan itu.

"Itu tas milik Sai 'kan. Untuk apa kau yang mengambilnya?" Tayuya mendengus saat menyadari Hinata mengambilkan tas untuk Sai. Tak salah lagi pasti pemuda-pemuda itu sedang mengerjai Hinata.

"Sa-Sai me-meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambilkan tasnya," balas Hinata sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum, meskipun pertanyaan Tayuya tadi terlalu tajam menusuk hatinya tadi.

"Aku heran padamu. Sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan diperbudak oleh mereka?" ucap Tayuya tiba-tiba. Tak biasa-biasanya dia mencampuri urusan Hinata seperti ini. Biasanya gadis itu selalu bersikap tidak peduli, tidak mau tahu, dan tak jarang menganggap Hinata tak ada.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi ini urusanku dan kau tidak seharusnya bertanya se-seperti itu." Hinata tampak jelas sekali terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tayuya yang di luar dugaannya itu.

"Terserahlah. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang lemah dan bodoh," jawab Tayuya jelas menyindir Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian Tayuya kembali fokus pada lukisannya. Dia bersikap seperti pada biasanya, bahkan mungkin tak menganggap keberadaan Hinata di sana. Sementara itu Hinata buru-buru mengambil tas milik Sai dan menyampir tas tersebut ke samping. Setelah itu tanpa permisi lagi ia bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruangan klub seni.

...

Sekarang Hinata pergi keruangan olahraga yang berada di lantai paling bawah dan berseberangan dengan ruangan klub karate. Gadis itu menuruni tangga dengan cepat, karena dia ingin segera sampai dan bisa secepatnya kembali ke kelas. Saat fokus matanya hanya tertuju ke arah depan, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu, sekelebatan bayangan yang melintas persis di depannya dengan sangat cepat.

Tuk!

Ujung kaki Hinata terantuk pada salah satu anak tangga, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tubuh gadis itu langsung oleng. Dia terjun bebas dari anak tangga atas ke bawah. Pandangannya menatap ngeri ke arah bawah sambil membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan dia terima nanti kalau sampai bersentuhan dengan lantai keramik sekolah dengan keras.

Brukh!

Hinata memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk jatuh. Tapi bayangan ngeri yang sempat terlintas pada pikirannya menghilang begitu dirasanya ia menubruk sesuatu yang empuk.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" begitu mendengar suara tersebut, Hinata segera membuka kedua matanya kembali.

"Le-Lee?" gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati sosok Lee yang sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jadi jatuh ke bawah dari tangga atas.

"Te-terima kasih Lee, a-aku tidak apa-apa!" Hinata cepat-cepat segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Lee. Dia tak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya dalam posisi itu dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Fiuh, untung saja kau tidak jatuh tadi." Lee mengurut dada dengan lega. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau ke mana? Bukannya sebentar lagi bunyi bel pelajaran pertama?" tanya Lee yang tak biasa-biasanya melihat Hinata berkeliaran pada detik-detik bel masuk pelajaran akan berbunyi.

"Aku mau ke ruangan olahraga," jawab Hinata dengan pandangan mata tertuju ke arah ruangan yang dimaksud sudah tak berada jauh lagi dari jangkauannya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?" tanya Lee curiga, karena dia tahu Hinata tidak suka yang namanya olahraga.

"Aku..., mau mengambil tas dan bolanya Naruto...," jawab Hinata dengan jujur dan tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi eksrepsi sedihnya pada Lee.

"Jadi mereka masih suka seenaknya padamu, ya?" tanya Lee yang tak habis pikir apa sih maunya keempat orang itu? Sikap mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau mereka adalah laki-laki sejati. Beraninya hanya pada gadis seperti Hinata.

"Hum..." Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Lee. "Sudah ya, Lee, aku harus cepat mengambil tas Naruto dan kembali ke kelas," ujar Hinata dan kembali menuruni anak tangga.

Hinata dengan cepat berlari menuju ke ruangan olahraga dan masuk ke dalamnya. Lee akhirnya ikut membuntuti di belakang gadis itu. Di dalam sana Hinata segera menghampiri satu-satunya tas dengan warna mencolok yang tersandar pada sebuah tiang _ring_ basket, dan di sebelahnya ada sebuah bola basket. Tanpa diberitahu Hinata yakin kalau bola dan tas itu pastilah kepunyaan Naruto.

Hinata meraih tas _orange_ tersebut dan segera memakainya di belakang punggungnya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil bola basket tersebut.

"Huft..." Hinata agak kewalahan, tak menyadari betapa beratnya tas Naruto. Entah apa yang ada di dalam tas pemuda nakal itu. Mungkin segudang alat-alat untuk menjahili Hinata? Siapa yang tahu.

Dengan langkah agak berat ia berjalan keluar ruangan dan menghampiri Lee yang sedang berdiri menunggunya di ambang pintu.

"Biar aku bantu bawakan," kata Lee yang tanpa diminta langsung meraih bola basket yang sedang dipegang Hinata. "Tasnya juga," ucap pemuda itu yang langsung bergerak ke belakang Hinata dan menurunkan tas besar itu dari punggung si gadis indigo.

"Yuk, aku antar ke kelasmu!" seru Lee bersemangat sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi kau juga harus masuk ke kelas Lee. Sebentar lagi ma-masuk." Hinata jadi tak enak hati karena harus merepotkan Lee lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jam pelajaranku sedang kosong, kok! Aku hanya sedang menunggu Guy-_sensei_ saja, tapi dia juga belum datang," balas Lee meyakinkan Hinata.

...

Akhirnya Hinata menerima bantuan Lee lagi. Dia tahu Lee sangat keras kepala, jadi meskipun dia sudah menolak bantuan darinya, pemuda itu akan tetap ngotot untuk membantunya. Keduanya berjalan menuju ke kelas 2-A. Kelas Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih Lee." Hinata membungkuk 90 derajat pada Lee. Gadis itu segera meraih kembali basket dan tas ransel milik Naruto dari Lee.

"Hey, lihat-lihat! Kedua orang cupu itu sedang bersama!" teriak seseorang dari arah dalam kelas sambil menunjuk ke arah luar kelas, tepat di mana Hinata dan Lee sedang berdiri berdekatan.

"Mereka serasi sekali! Benar-benar dua itik buruk rupa!" timpal anak lainnya dan seketika terjadi kericuhan di dalam kelas.

Hinata dan Lee sama-sama tersentak kaget saat menyadari anak-anak di dalam kelas menyoraki mereka berdua dan membuat suasana jadi tak nyaman. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Lee jadi merasa kasihan melihat Hinata yang selalu jadi bahan ejekan dan bulan-bulanan para murid di sekolah, bahkan di dalam kelasnya sendiri.

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh gentar," ucap Lee dengan pelan, menyemangati gadis itu agar bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya.

Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja, akhirnya bergerak. Pemuda itu menghampiri Hinata dan Lee yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan langkah cepat. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, pemuda itu terlihat sangat marah. Tatapan tajamnya tak lepas memandang Hinata yang masih tertunduk.

"Kau itu...," Neji menggeram marah pada Hinata saat berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke arah Lee yang masih berdiri di sana. Ada sorot kebencian pada tatapan Neji saat bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Lee.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang untuk tidak berteman dengan orang seperti dia, Hinata? Kau itu membuatku malu saja!" Neji ternyata memarahi Hinata di depan semua murid.

"Neji, kenapa kau memarahi Hinata? Seharusnya kau membela dia!" Lee benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak Neji. Apa pemuda itu sudah kehilangan kejeniusan yang selama ini dibanggakannya? Kenapa dia malah marah-marah pada Hinata, padahal jelas mereka berdua bersaudara.

"Diam! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Neji spontan membentak Lee dengan kasar. Pemuda beralis tebal itu langsung terdiam.

Neji kalau sedang marah memang sangat menakutkan. Saat itu bukan hanya Lee yang diam, tapi hampir seisi kelas ikutan terdiam. Sasuke terlihat menyeringai dan sudah tak sabar lagi ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Neji pada Hinata dan Lee. Sai dan Naruto menikmati tontonan drama keluarga Hyuuga ini dengan senang hati.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman karena telah melanggar aturanku," tukas Neji dengan tegas. "Aku ingin kau mengepel seluruh ruangan olahraga sampai bersih sekarang," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi.

"Ta-tapi, Ku-Kurenai-_sensei _sebe—" Hinata mencoba memohon pengertian pada Neji. Tapi sepertinya percuma karena ucapannya dipotong Neji secara kasar. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak mau menerima penjelasan apa pun dari Hinata.

"Sekarang!" Neji membentak Hinata dengan kasar dan mendelik tajam padanya.

Hinata tahu dia tak berdaya menghadapi Neji. Disaat dia sedang butuh bantuan, tak ada satu pun yang mau menolong. Mereka semua hanya tertawa, melihat bahkan ikut menghina dirinya dari kejauhan. Tapi Hinata tak membiarkan satu tetes air matanya jatuh. Tidak akan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata segera memutar tubuhnya kembali ke belakang. Lee perlahan ikut menyusulnya. Sesaat setelah keduanya pergi kelas menjadi riuh kembali. Mereka sama-sama mentertawakan Hinata dan Lee.

"Dasar Neji. Pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang bersikap paling kejam pada Hinata!" ucap Naruto geleng-geleng melihat sikap Neji yang terkadang suka tak menentu.

"Kita semua tahu kalau Neji memang seperti itu," timpal Sasuke sambil tersenyum iblis. Dia puas dengan tindakan Neji tadi.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for anonim atas koreksinya. Mulai dari chapter ini sudah masuk ke cerita inti.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Horror/Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 3

.

**Di dalam ruangan olahraga**

Hinata tampak sibuk mengepel dengan tergesa. Biar bagaimana pun dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa kembali ke kelas sebelum bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Tak jauh darinya ada Lee yang juga ikut membantu Hinata mengepel ruangan olahraga tersebut.

Kring! Kring!

Lengkingan suara bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama telah berakhir berbunyi. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung panik dan segera berlari keluar ruangan menyisakan Lee yang tertinggal di dalam ruangan olahraga.

.

.

Hinata berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berharap Kurenai masih berada di dalam kelas. Gadis itu hampir sampai ke kelas ketika dilihatnya sang guru sedang berjalan keluar dari dalam kelasnya.

"Ku-Kurenai-_sensei_ tu-tunggu!"

Hinata mendekati Kurenai dengan setengah berlari. Napas gadis itu tersenggal-senggal karena dia memang tidak terbiasa berlari.

"Hinata?!" sepasang manik _crimson_ Kurenai membelalak saat melihat Hinata baru datang. "Kau ini kemana saja? Kenapa kau tidak masuk pada jam pelajaranku? Apa kau tahu kalau hari ini ulangan?" sederet pertanyaan yang menyiratkan kecemasan terlontar dari bibir wanita berusa 28 tahunan itu.

"A-a-aku... Aku..." Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah.

Kurenai mengamati Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang mendapat masalah (lagi) dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan jari-jari tangan yang saling bertautan. Manik lavender itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi tak berani untuk ia ungkap.

Wanita yang mengajar bahasa inggris itu menghela napas. Sebagai wali kelas 2-A dia sudah hapal betul watak dan kelakuan semua murid-muridnya termasuk Hinata. Dia tahu bagaimana gerak-gerik disaat gadis itu sedang mengalami kesusahan akibat teman-temannya yang lain.

"Temui aku pada jam istirahat. Kau akan ulangan di ruangan guru," ucap Kurenai kemudian yang tidak mau membahas masalah absennya Hinata pada jam pelajarannya tadi.

"Te-terima kasih, Kurena-_sensei_!" gadis itu mendongak kembali dan menatap Kurenai dengan mata berbinar. Senyumannya merekah lebar.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kau tidak datang, atau kau tidak dapat nilai." Kurenai mengingatkan Hinata sekali lagi agar tidak lupa untuk datang ke ruangannya nanti.

"Baik, _sensei_!" jawab Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat.

Setelah Kurenai pergi, anak-anak di dalam kelas langsung mencibir Hinata. Mereka tidak terima kalau Kurenai masih mengijinkan gadis itu untuk ikut ulangan padahal jelas sekali tadi dia absen pada jam pelajaran yang seharusnya dia mengikuti ulangan. Seisi ruangan kelas bergemuruh dengan suara-suara sumbang mengenai Hinata yang terlalu dianak emaskan oleh wali kelas mereka.

Hinata bersikap cuek atas segala protesan yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya, yang penting dia bisa mengikuti ulangan dan bisa mendapatkan nilai. Lagipula dia absen tadi bukan kesalahannya, melainkan karena Neji.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa ini? Kenapa berisik sekali?" disaat kelas sedang berisik tiba-tiba muncul Orochimaru di depan kelas. Pria berusia 30 tahun itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kegaduhan kelas.

Melihat Orochimaru ada di depan kelas, semua murid sontak terdiam. Mereka takut pada Orochimaru, guru biologi yang nyentrik dan terkenal _killer_ oleh semua murid di sekolah.

"Hinata, kenapa kau berdiri saja di sini? Cepat masuk, saya mau memulai pelajaran," ucapnya kemudian menyuruh Hinata yang masih terpaku di depan kelas untuk segera masuk ke kelas.

"Ba-baik, _sensei_!" gadis itu mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah tempat duduknya, yang kemudian disusul oleh Orochimaru.

...

Pria itu masuk ke dalam sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku tebal yang diletakkannya di atas meja guru. Dia mengamati seluruh murid-murid di dalam kelas yang hari itu lengkap, masuk semuanya. Orochimaru tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajarannya, saya akan mengabsen kalian dulu," katanya sembari membuka buku absen yang ia bawa.

Orochimaru mengabsen satu-persatu muridnya di dalam kelas. Selesai melakukan ritual awalnya sebagai seorang guru, pria berambut panjang itu segera membuka sebuah buku cetak yang ia bawa.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan melanjutkan catatan materi kemarin. Silahkan buku kalian," perintahnya meminta semua murid untuk mengeluarkan buku catatan masing-masing.

Orochimaru berdiri di depan papan tulis dan mulai mencatat materi yang ingin dia sampaikan. Para murid segera mengeluarkan buku catatan dan menulis apa yang dicatat Orochimaru di papan tulis tanpa banyak berkomentar.

Dalam sekejap keheningan menyergap seisi kelas. Semuanya fokus menatap papan tulis, dan mencatat kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana. Pun, Hinata mencatat dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Zzzz... Zzzz..." Shikamaru yang menjadi teman bangku Hinata malah asik tertidur pulas meskipun posisi duduk mereka berada paling depan.

Pemuda itu memang memiliki hak khusus di dalam kelas, karena meski ia tertidur, tapi nilai-nilainya selalu bagus. Jadi para guru tidak keberatan kalau pemuda itu tidur di dalam kelas. Hinata sendiri juga tidak merasa terganggu. Selama ini Shikamaru cukup baik padanya, dan Hinata dengan senang hati selalu meminjamkan semua catatan miliknya pada pemuda itu, bahkan memberikan _foto copy_-annya tanpa diminta oleh yang bersangkutan.

Menit demi menit berlalu hingga akhirnya bel jam pelajaran kedua sekaligus tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid langsung bernapas lega, karena pelajaran yang menjemukan telah selesai.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sisa materinya dilanjutkan hari kamis, dan setelah itu kita akan ulangan minggu depan." Orochimaru bergegas merapihkan buku-bukunya dan segera keluar dari dalam kelas.

Hinata yang sudah punya janji pada Kurenai untuk menemui Kurenai di ruangannya bergegas mengambil alat-alat tulis yang ia butuhkan. Setelah itu ia melesat keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru sebelum ada anak lain yang iseng menghadangnya.

...

Gadis itu berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke ruangan guru yang berada di lantai bawah dekat dengan ruangan kepala sekolah. Saat kakinya menginjak lorong sekolah bawah perasaan Hinata berubah jadi tidak enak. Larinya terhenti, berganti menjadi sebuah langkah pelan. Hinata berjalan hati-hati menyusuri lorong tersebut.

Hinata meremas jari-jemarinya dengan perasaan gugup. Setiap langkahnya terdengar menggema di dalam lorong yang tak biasanya sepi itu, padahal ini sudah jam istirahat. Degup jantungnya semakin berpacu tak karuan, sampai tiba-tiba Hinata melihat sekelebat bayangan seorang gadis dengan gaun putih berlari, masuk ke dalam ruangan olahraga.

"A-apa itu? Ya-yang kulihat ta-tadi a-apa?" Hinata bicara sendiri sambil berjalan mendekati ruangan olahraga untuk memastikan apa sebenarnya yang lewat tadi.

Dengan ketakutan yang menguasai dirinya, gadis itu masih bisa memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke arah ruangan olahraga. Di dalam sana, ia mendapati sorang gadis berdiri di tengah lapangan tengah menangis.

"Si-siapa di sana? A-apa kau ba-baik saja?"

Hinata merasa tidak yakin kalau gadis itu adalah salah satu dari murid Konoha. Gadis yang sedang memunggunginya itu tampak aneh, dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sudah lusuh, dan rambut kemerahan yang tak beraturan menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam sana.

Hinata memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat, untuk mengetahui siapa gadis yang sedang menangis itu. Suara tangisnya terdengar begitu memilukan, mengiris hatinya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanpa disadari Hinata, muncul Kurenai di belakangnya dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Hah! Ku-Kurenai-_se-sensei_!" Hinata melompat kaget dan langsung berbalik ke belakang, mendapati Kurenai sudah berdiri di sana, sedang mengawasinya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu di ruangan dari tadi, untuk apa kau malah di sini?" wanita itu memandang heran ke arah Hinata. Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu seorang diri di dalam ruangan olahraga.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tadi hanya sedang..." Hinata segera membungkuk dan ingin menjelaskan mengenai gadis aneh yang dilihatnya.

Namun, begitu Hinata berbalik, sosok gadis yang tadi ada di tengah lapangan sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kurenai sambil melirik ke arah mata gadis itu tertuju dan hanya mendapati ruang kosong.

'_Aneh, kemana perginya gadis itu?'_ Hinata kebingungan sendiri. Kenapa gadis itu cepat sekali perginya.

"Ayo cepat ke ruanganku." Kurenai memerintahkan Hinata untuk ikut dengannya ke ruangan guru.

...

Hinata akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Kurenai, meskipun sebenarnya dia masih sangat penasaran dengan sosok gadis yang tadi dilihatnya. Begitu tiba di ruangan guru, Hinata dapat melihat suasana di dalam sana yang tampak begitu sibuk. Masing-masing guru sedang sibuk mengecek tugas-tugas dan nilai ulangan para murid. Menjelang ujian nasional para guru memang selalu sibuk, bahkan Kakashi, guru yang terkenal paling santai dan cuek di antara guru lainnya ikut menenggelamkan diri di dalam pekerjaannya. Laki-laki berusia 25 tahun itu tampak serius sekali. Jarang-jarang Hinata melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ayo masuk." Kurenai mengantar Hinata berjalan ke arah mejanya. "Duduklah di sini, aku akan mengambilkan soal dan kertas ulangan untukmu." Guru itu menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di bangkunya.

Hinata duduk sambil menyamankan dirinya di situ, sementara Kurenai pergi ke arah rak buku dan mengambil soal ulangan yang disimpannya di sana. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi tegang meskipun dia sudah belajar dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ulangan ini. Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk meja guru itu dengan puplen untuk menghilangkan grogi.

Ctak!

Saking groginya, pulpen yang ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja lepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh ke kolong meja. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang terlalu cepat panik dalam menghadapi situasi. Gadis itu segera membungkuk untuk mengambil pulpennya yang terjatuh.

Manik lavender itu mencari-cari sang puplen yang ternyata tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Hinata, ini soal dan kertas ulanganmu." Terdengar suara Kurenai dari arah samping meja.

Tangan Hinata terulur untuk mengambil pulpen, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat dua pasang kaki sedang berdiri di samping meja. Kaki yang satu kemungkinan adalah milik Kurenai, tapi sepasang kaki lain yang berada persis di belakang Kurenai begitu pucat, bahkan terlalu pucat untuk ukuran manusia normal. Satu hal yang mengerikan dari semua itu adalah, sepasang kaki yang berdiri di belakang Kurenai itu tidak menapak ke bumi, melainkan melayang! Sontak hawa dingin menyergap seluruh tubuh Hinata, membuatnya seolah membeku di tempat. Pergerakan tangannya juga terhenti.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kurenai membungkuk dan menatap Hinata yang terlihat sedang ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak..., ha-hanya mau mengambil pu-pulpen," jawab Hinata yang segera menyambar pulpennya dan buru-buru duduk kembali.

"Baiklah, kau hanya punya waktu satu jam dan ada 10 soal yang harus kau selesaikan." Kurenai menghela napas, tak mengerti melihat sikap Hinata yang seperti ketakutan tadi.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada lembaran soal yang diberikan Kurenai. Sejenak dia berusaha melupakan mengenai 'sesuatu' yang dilihatnya tadi.

Gadis itu tersenyum begitu melihat ke sepuluh soal ulangannya, karena materi yang dipelajarinya keluar semua. Ini merupakan hal yang paling luar biasa bagi Hinata. Tak biasa-biasanya semua materi yang ia baca dan pelajari keluar semua. Berkat itulah Hinata mengerjakan semua soal itu dengan antusias, dan perasaan bahagianya menghapus kejadian aneh yang dialaminya 5 menit lalu.

Tepat 10 menit sebelum bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi, Hinata sudah menyelesaikan semua soal ulangan itu dengan sempurna. Ia tersenyum puas dan sangat optimis akan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

Hinata merapihkan kembali alat tulisnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk, berjalan menghampiri Kurenai yang sedang duduk di meja guru milik Anko.

"A-ano..., a-aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya." Hinata menyodorkan kertas ulangan miliknya pada Kurenai.

"Baiklah Hinata, kau boleh kembali ke kelas." Kurenai mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Hinata padanya dan tersenyum sesaat begitu melihat jawaban Hinata.

...

Hinata melangkah riang menuju kelasnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan untuknya karena bisa menjawab semua soal-soal tadi tanpa masalah sedikit pun, dan hal itu sangat membahagiakan lebih dari apa pun juga. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berdiri seorang diri, dan pada bagian kaki gadis itu ada tetesan darah yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Warna merahnya terlalu kontras dengan lantai putih sekolah.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi kakimu berdarah!" Hinata segera memberitahukan hal itu pada sang gadis, tapi tak ada respon. Gadis itu masih saja berdiri menyamping dengan tatapan kosong ke arah depan.

Hinata secara spontan berlari mendekatinya. Ia menepuk pundak gadis merah muda itu agar sang gadis menyadari kalau kakinya terluka.

"Maaf, kakimu terluka. Ada banyak darah di sana," ucap Hinata mengulangi lagi kalimatnya dan menunjuk ceceran darah yang membasahi lantai.

Hinata merasakan tangannya bagai menyentuh gunung es saat bersentuhan dengan pundak gadis merah muda itu. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti apakah tubuh manusia bisa sedingin ini? Saat pikirannya melayang mengenai temperatur tubuh manusia normal pada umumnya, gadis merah muda itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"KYAAAAAA!" Hinata berteriak kaget saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

Siapa yang bisa menduga kalau rupa gadis itu begitu mengerikan. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan kedua bola mata yang berwarna putih tanpa adanya pupil mata sama sekali. Hinata belum pernah melihat wajah sesorang yang sebegitu mengerikannya seperti ini sebelumnya.

Blugh!

Saking takutnya gadis berambut indigo itu akhirnya jatuh pingsan di tempat.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Mulai dari chapter ini Hinata sudah mendapatkan efek dari kepemilikannya pada si boneka


	5. Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Horror/Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 4

.

Hinata terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di ruangan kesehatan sekolah. Ia benar-benar bingung kenapa dirinya bisa ada di ruangan kesehatan, dan kenapa hatinya terasa begitu cemas, bahkan jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun?" suara bariton khas milik Sasuke terdengar tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Hinata kaget dan segera menoleh ke samping. Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di sana.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Tak mungkin kalau dia sedang menungguku 'kan? Kalau begitu untuk apa dia di sini?'_ Hinata terbengong dengan memendam berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

"Cepat bangun, dan ambil tasmu di kelas, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Hinata nyaris tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama? Apa saat ini dia sedang bermimpi?

"Ma-maaf? Tapi tadi kau bilang apa?" Hinata bertanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Aku bilang, cepat ambil tasmu karena aku mau mengantarmu pulang," balas Sasuke yang tampak agak kesal harus mengulangi kalimatnya lagi pada Hinata.

"Se-sebelum itu, bi-bisa kau ce-ceritakan pa-padaku, apa yang sebenarnya te-terjadi? Ke-kenapa aku bisa di sini dan kenapa kau mau mengantarku?" Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke mau repot-repot mengantarnya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi.

"Kau pingsan dan aku yang membawamu kemari, karena hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang melihatmu tadi." Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke, Hinata segera paham kalau tadi dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Sosok yang dilihatnya tadi benar-benar nyata, karena itulah dia pingsan. Masih segar dalam ingatan Hinata bagaimana wajah gadis merah muda itu begitu mengerikan saat bertemu pandang dengan manik lavendernya.

"Kurenai-_sensei_ tadi sempat melihat keadaanmu dan dia memintaku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang," lanjut Sasuke memberikan alasan kenapa dia sampai mau repot mengantar Hinata. Kalau bukan karena wali kelas mereka, dia tidak sudi untuk mengajak gadis itu bersamanya.

'_Kurenai-sensei...'_ Hinata hanya bisa membatin lemah mengetahui gurunya yang satu itu sangat peduli dan selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Kurenai sudah seperti orang tua keduanya di sekolah.

"Jangan diam saja seperti orang bodoh begitu." Sasuke mendengus saat melihat Hinata yang malah termenung sendiri di atas tempat tidur, "cepat ke kelas dan ambil tasmu!" ucapnya dengan sedikit membentak. Sasuke benar-benar kesal karena menurutnya Hinata terlalu lamban.

"Tidak perlu," sambar sebuah suara dari arah pintu.

Tepat di depan pintu ruangan Sai berdiri dengan malas sambil menenteng sebuah tas berwarna ungu cerah. Hinata terbelalak saat menyadari itu adalah tas miliknya. Dengan secepat kilat Hinata melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah Sai. Disambarnya tas ungu itu dari genggaman Sai dengan wajah panik.

"Hei, setidaknya ucapkan dulu terima kasih!" protes Sai merasa tindakan Hinata tidak sopan terhadap dirinya.

"Ma-maaf, terima kasih!" ucap Hinata dengan terburu-buru.

Hinata segera meletakkan tasnya di atas sebuah meja kecil di sana dan memeriksa keadaan tasnya. Sai mengernyit melihat tingkah gadis itu, jujur saja dia tersinggung dan perilaku Hinata membuat dirinya seperti seorang pencuri yang baru saja menjarah isi tas si gadis indigo.

"Aku tidak mengambil barangmu di dalam tas," dengus Sai tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Te-terakhir kali ka-kalian memasukkan ko-kodok di dalam tasku, dan kali ini siapa yang tahu," jawab Hinata dengan agak ketus, walaupun nada bicaranya terbata begitu.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Aku tidak sekejam itu! Aku tidak berani menjahili orang yang sedang sakit, aku tak ingin terkena karma!" Sai menjawab dengan jujur. Meskipun diakuinya sering mengerjai Hinata dan pernah memasukkan kodok, serangga atau hewan mati di dalam tas gadis itu, tapi dia tak sampai hati menyakiti orang yang sedang tertimpa musibah.

Hinata tidak memedulikan penjelasan Sai. Mata dan tangannya tetap fokus, mengecek dan mengamati isi tasnya. Siapa tahu di dalam sana ada benda asing yang sengaja dimasukkan oleh Sai. Semenit, dua menit, sampai lima menit, Hinata tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari dalam tasnya. Semua buku-bukunya masih lengkap, bahkan boneka yang ia temukan di dalam loker pun masih ada di sana. Tidak ada benda-benda aneh yang ia temukan di dalam.

"Huft..., untunglah..." Hinata menghela napas lega setelah mengetahui tasnya benar-benar aman.

"Bagaimana? Aku berkata jujur 'kan? Jadi, apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Sai melemparkan pandangan bosannya ke arah Sasuke. Ayolah, ia ingin segera pulang dan menyelesaikan membaca novel horor yang baru dibelinya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pelajarannya? Bu-bukankah masih ada ke-kelas?" tanya Hinata yang berniat untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

"Oh, iya. Anko-_sensei _tadi memberi pengumuman kalau hari ini kita pulang cepat, dan besok sekolah diliburkan karena ada rapat para guru," tukas Sai yang tumben-tumbenan berbaik hati menerangkan pada Hinata mengenai pemberitahuan yang disampaikan oleh Anko mengenai hari libur besok.

"Oh..." Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kalian saja berdua, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Hinata dengan halus menolak tawaran Sasuke yang ingin mengantarnya pulang. Dia merasa tak enak hati, dan canggung berada di antara dua orang yang jelas-jelas sering menjahilinya. Selain itu dia hanya berusaha bertindak waspada pada Sasuke dan Sai.

"Aku sudah diberi tanggung jawab oleh Kurena-_sensei_, jadi aku akan melakukannya sampai tuntas meskipun aku tidak menyukainya," sambar Sasuke cepat. Menurutnya laki-laki harus bisa bertanggung jawab pada setiap apa yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Menurut saja. Sasuke memang begitu, dan kau jangan khawatir. Kami tidak akan memakanmu," timpal Sai sembari tertawa renyah.

Hinata tersenyum sedikit menanggapi ucapan Sai barusan. Hal yang sangat jarang sekali dia bisa berdekatan dengan mereka berdua tanpa modus _bullying_, apalagi Sai yang bisa tertawa lepas begitu di hadapannya. Hinata cukup merasa senang tapi dia tidak mau terlena oleh suasana. Dia cukup sadar diri.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku menurut saja." Akhirnya Hinata setuju untuk ikut dengan Sasuke. Rasanya lebih baik dia menurut saja daripada membuat pemuda berhati es itu marah dan malah melakukan pembalasan dendam padanya besok.

Tanpa banyak berkomentar pemuda itu melangkah keluar ruangan, berjalan beriringan dengan Sai. Hinata membuntuti keduanya dari belakang dengan perasaan gugup. Inilah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia berjalan kedua pangeran yang sangat populer di sekolah. Rasanya berdebar-debar juga, apalagi cukup diakuinya dalam hati kalau ia menaruh hati pada sang _ice prince_, tapi sayang harapannya itu seperti punduk yang merindukan bulan.

Hinata berjalan sambil menunduk, menghindari tiap pasang mata sinis yang mengarah padanya. Jelas para _fans_ Sasuke dan Sai tidak menyukai pemandangan ini. mereka semua berpikir, bagaimana bisa Hinata yang seorang budak bisa berjalan bersama dengan kedua pangeran itu, sementara mereka sangat sulit sekali untuk mendekati keduanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus menunduk begitu, Hinata. Kita sudah sampai, cepat masuk ke mobil." Suara Sasuke membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan menyadari mereka sudah sampai di area parkir sekolah.

"Astaga Hinata, kau ini benar-benar pasif sekali. Pantas saja semua orang berani terhadapmu." Sai menyeringai sinis saat melihat sikap Hinata yang terlalu penurut.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Kalian berdua cepat masuk." Sasuke memutar kedua _onyx_-nya dengan bosan.

...

Hinata duduk di bangku belakang bersama Sai. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa tak nyaman, karena dia memang tak terbiasa berada sedekat ini dengan anak laki-laki apalagi pada Sai dan Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sisi jalan, sementara Sai sedang duduk dengan anteng sambil membaca sebuah buku novel, dan Sasuke tentu saja menyetir dengan tatapan fokus ke depan.

"To-tolong berhenti!" tiba-tiba saja Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Sasuke mengerem secara mendadak membuat Sai yang sedang asik membaca terlonjak ke depan dan langsung melancarkan protes pada sang pengemudi, tapi tak ditanggapi oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kenapa? Kita belum sampai di rumahmu 'kan?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menatapnya heran.

"A-ano..., a-aku turun di sini saja, da-dan kalian bisa pergi tanpa aku," jawab Hinata yang minta diturunkan di depan sebuah toko aksesoris.

"Mau apa memangnya kau turun di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik, sementara Sai diam-diam mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya sambil melirik Hinata dari balik buku bacaannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang i-ingin kubeli, dan a-aku rasa itu bukan u-urusanmu, Sasuke." Hinata menjawab dengan nada ketus. Sejak kapan pemuda itu jadi peduli dan ingin tahu tentang apa yang mau dilakukannya, huh?

Tangan Hinata bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil, tapi terhenti ketika tiba-tiba dilihatnya Sasuke turun dari mobil. Manik lavender itu mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah pintu mobil sebelah kiri. Pemuda itu berhenti dan membuka pintu mobil bagian kiri. Hinata masih bingung, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke dalam," ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Hinata dan Sai sama-sama tercengang saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Seorang Sasuke yang selalu bersikap kasar, dingin dan tega kepada Hinata mau mengantar gadis itu masuk ke dalam toko? Seperti bukan Sasuke saja.

"Ti-tidak usah. A-aku bisa pergi sendiri." Buru-buru Hinata menolak tawaran Sasuke. Entah ada apa dengan pemuda itu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi perhatian begini?

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Kurenai-_sensei_ untuk mengantarmu pulang, jadi aku akan terus mengamatimu sampai kau benar-benar kuantar pulang dengan selamat." Ternyata alasan Sasuke adalah karena Kurenai.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Ia mengangguk dan menuruti semua ucapan Sasuke. Gadis itu akhirnya turun dari mobil dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah toko. Sai lebih memilih untuk tetap berdiam di dalam mobil dan melanjutkan buku bacaannya.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Hinata merasa senang karena baru kali ini Sasuke memberikan perhatian, meskipun hal itu dilakukan karena rasa tanggung jawab pemuda itu pada janjinya terhadap Kurenai.

...

Di dalam toko mata Hinata langsung dimanjakan oleh berbagai macam pernak-pernik boneka. Mulai dari patung-patung boneka berukuran mini, beragam boneka _porcelain_ yang tersusun rapih pada tiap-tiap rak pajangan, kalung, anting, pita, payung, dan tentu saja kostum untuk boneka dalam berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran.

Hinata melesat cepat menelusuri rak khusus bagian kostum, meinggalkan Sasuke di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan perasaan jengkel karena ditinggal begitu saja. Gadis itu kini sudah tenggelam di dalam dunianya. Dia sedang asik memilih beberapa kostum untuk boneka barunya.

Gadis indigo itu sudah berkutat selama 30 menit hanya untuk memilih baju. Sesekali tangannya bergerak menaikkan kacamata besarnya yang turun. Akhirnya Hinata memilih dua baju boneka berwarna merah dan ungu. Setelah mendapat apa yang dibutuhkan ia bergegas ke kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaannya.

"Maaf, kamar mandi di mana, ya?" tanya Hinata sesaat setelah selesai membayar barang-barangnya.

"Kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana." Sang kasir menunjuk ke arah sebelah kanannya.

"Oh, terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum dan bergegas pergi ke arah yang ditunjukkan kasir itu kepadanya sambil membawa plastik belanjaan miliknya ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pergi ke kamar mandi hanya bisa mendengus bosan. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak berteriak kasar pada gadis itu, atau menyeretnya untuk segera pulang.

Di dalam kamar mandi Hinata mengeluarkan boneka yang ditemukannya di dalam loker. Ditatapannya boneka yang penuh coretan itu sambil tersenyum sendu. Hinata meletakkan boneka tersebut di atas wastafel, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan biru dari dalam tasnya.

Dibasahinya sapu tangan biru itu dengan air dan perlahan Hinata membasuh sapu tangan yang sudah dibasahi ke wajah sang boneka yang penuh dengan coretan spidol. Hinata melakukannya dengan hati-hati sekali, seolah-olah boneka itu seperti seorang bayi mungil yang baru lahir. Hinata juga membasahi rambut merah sang boneka sehingga tampak lebih berkilau. Selesai melakukan pembersihan pada sang boneka, kini Hinata memakaikan pakaian boneka yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kau menakjubkan," ucap Hinata dengan puas, mengagumi perubahan pada sang boneka.

_Set!_

Disaat tatapannya fokus pada sang boneka, tanpa sengaja manik lavendernya menangkap sekelebatan sosok seorang gadis yang berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet dan masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi yang ada dengan satu gerakan yang cepat.

Hinata segera berbalik ke belakang dengan degup jantung yang berpacu cepat. Di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di bagian kiri, dengan jelas Hinata dapat mendengar suara air keran terbuka.

"A-apa ada orang di dalam?" dengan ragu Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Namun, karena tak ada jawaban dari dalam setelah pintunya ia ketuk beberapa kali, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

_Blam!_

Hinata terkejut karena ternyata di kamar mandi itu tidak ada siapa siapa, padahal jelas tadi ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam sana. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Bulu romanya tiba-tiba saja meremang dan perasaannya berubah jadi tak enak. Hinata mundur perlahan dari pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya menggapai boneka miliknya yang masih tergeletak di wastafel. Setelah itu ia cepat-cepat berlari keluar dari dalam toilet.

...

Sambil membawa-bawa boneka dalam genggamannya, Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri pada tengah ruangan.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Sasuke heran saat mendapati wajah Hinata yang begitu pucat setelah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sa-Sasuke, a-ayo ki-ki-kita pergi dari si-sini," balas Hinata yang tanpa sengaja langsung menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk buru-buru keluar dari dalam toko.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Pemuda itu membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh si surai indigo keluar dari dalam toko ke arah mobilnya kembali. Begitu sampai di mobil, Hinata bergegas masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" kali ini giliran Sai yang bertanya heran pada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak ke-kenapa-kenapa." Hinata masih memberikan jawaban yang sama. "Sa-Sasuke, bi-bisa tidak kita se-segera pergi?" tanyanya tanpa sungkan lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi dia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan sang mobil pergi dari toko tersebut. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, tapi dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada gadis itu.

"Hinata, kau ke sekolah bawa boneka? Memangnya boleh?" mata kelam Sai menangkap sebuah boneka yang ada dalam pangkuan Hinata, dan ada suatu ketertarikan saat melihat boneka tersebut.

"Ja-jangan salahkan aku, ta-tapi salahkan mereka yang meletakkan bo-boneka ini di dalam lokerku," jawab Hinata dengan spontan menceritakan darimana dia mendapatkan boneka itu, "kelihatannya a-ada yang ingin menakut-na-nakutiku dengan boneka ini," tambahnya yang mengetahui kalau itu adalah pekerjaan dari murid-murid yang iseng saja terhadap dirinya.

"Pasti perbuatan Ino," sambar Sai dengan yakin.

"I-Ino?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Yah, soalnya kemarin saat pulang sekolah, aku sempat melihat Ino dan Shion sedang memasukkan sesuatu di dalam lokermu. Mungkin benda yang dia masukkan adalah boneka itu." Sai memang melihat Ino dan Shion bukan karena kebetulan. Saat itu sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengerjai Hinata tapi sudah keduluan oleh kedua gadis itu.

Mendengar penjelasan Sai, Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dia tak marah, atau pun protes, karena dia memang sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Gadis itu tersenyum untuk melapangkan hatinya dalam menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi boneka itu kelihatan seperti benda seni antik," ucap Sai tiba-tiba setelah mengamati boneka dalam pangkuan Hinata dengan seksama. "Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" Sai jadi merasa penasaran dengan boneka itu dan ingin menelitinya lebih dekat lagi.

"Te-tentu." Hinata menyerahkan boneka itu kepada Sai.

Sai meneliti boneka dalam genggamannya kini dengan seksama. Dia sempat mengusap pelan kepala merah boneka yang terasa seperti rambut sungguhan. Tangannya juga mulai menjelajahi wajah dan tubuh sang boneka yang seperti dibuat dari suatu bahan khusus yang tidak ada pada jaman sekarang. Ketika Sai mengamati lekat wajah sang boneka, ia dikejutkan oleh sepasang hazel milik boneka yang tiba-tiba saja berkedip ke arahnya. Spontan Sai buru-buru mengembalikan boneka itu pada Hinata.

"Se-sepertinya itu memang boneka antik," tukas Sai dengan agak gugup. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan boneka itu, Hinata?" Sai melirik ke arah boneka yang kini dipegang Hinata dengan tatapan ngeri. Sumpah mati, boneka itu semakin dilihat, semakin mirip manusia,dan apa-apaan tadi mata boneka itu berkedip kepadanya.

"Aku akan merawatnya tentu saja," ucap Hinata sambil mengusap lembut kening boneka tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak kau jual saja di toko antik atau berikan ke _museum_?" tanya Sai sembari memberi usulan. Entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak pada boneka itu.

"Boneka ini mengingatkan aku pada diriku sendiri," jawab Hinata dengan suara lemah, "dikucilkan, diasingkan, dan dijadikan bahan lelucon..., sama seperti aku yang selalu dijauhi dan dijadikan bahan lelucon oleh anak-anak lain..." Hinata tersenyum dengan miris. Sai dan Sasuke (yang mengamati Hinata dari kaca mobil) sama-sama melirik ke arah Hinata yang menyiratkan suatu kesedihan dari sinar matanya. Ada suatu gurat sesal yang terlintas dalam benak kedua pemuda itu. Mereka sama-sama tak menyangka kalau Hinata terlihat begitu tersakiti.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu kalau kau memang ingin merawatnya. Di setiap barang antik, pasti ada 'penunggunya'," ungkap Sai yang sepertinya ingin memperingati Hinata.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Sasori tidak akan muncul secara utuh, dan Hinata tidak bisa melihat sosoknya. Untuk adegan SasuHina mohon bersabar. Saya tidak mau terburu-buru**, **biar gak ada kesan maksa. Tapi mulai dari chapter ini pendekatan Sasuke dan Hinata sudah dimulai**.  
**

Mohon maaf bila alur terasa lambat, karena sebenarnya yang kalian lihat ini murni dari satu chapter yang saya pecah. Karena terlalu panjang dan faktor kondisi saya yang kurang baik, jadi saya hanya mampu mengeditnya perlahan, sepotong-sepotong dan membaginya menjadi beberapa chapter. Tapi setelah ini alur akan kembali normal.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/HIna-centric

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Horror/Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 5

.

**Malamnya, kediaman Hyuuga**

**.**

Gadis itu terlihat sedang asik memandangi boneka barunya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Sepasang manik lavender itu mengagumi sosok boneka yang ditemukannya di sekolah, dan berkali-kali memuji kalau boneka itu sangat cantik, meskipun dia tahu boneka itu mengambil wujud anak laki-laki.

"Kira-kira apa ya, na-nama yang tepat untukmu?" gadis itu memikirkan beberapa nama yang melintas dalam pikirannya, dan mencari yang cocok untuk sang boneka.

"Bagaimana kalau namamu Aka-_chan_?" Hinata tersenyum simpul saat menemukan nama yang pas untuk boneka _porcelain_ itu. "Kau setuju 'kan?" ucapnya lagi sambil menggendong sang boneka ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata benar-benar terlihat senang. Dia seperti seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Ah, aku harus tidur. Selamat malam, Aka-_chan_." Setelah puas melampiaskan perasaan senangnya, Hinata kembali meletakkan sang boneka yang telah ia beri nama di atas meja belajarnya.

Perlahan gadis itu berjalan dan naik ke atas tempat tidur yang dibalut sprei berwarna _soft pink_ dan menarik selimut putih menutupi tubuhnya. "_Oyasumi_," ucapnya kepada sang boneka sebelum kedua matanya terpejam.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik rasa kantuk sudah menguasai tubuh lelah Hinata dan sesaat setelah memejamkan mata, dirinya langsung dibuai ke alam mimpi.

**Hinata's Dream World**

_Dengan cepat Hinata terbuai oleh alam mimpi. Pada mimpinya ia berada di suatu tempat yang tertutupi oleh kabut putih yang tebal. Saking tebalnya Hinata tak bisa mengenali di mana ia berada sekarang. _

_Gadis itu melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati pada setiap pijakannya dengan sorot mata tertuju ke depan berusaha menembus dinding tebal formasi kabut di depannya. Hawa dingin yang berasal dari kabut itu menusuk tulang tiap kali kulit tipisnya bersentuhan dengan salah satu fenomena alam tersebut. _

_Hinata menggigil begitu kabut mulai menyelimuti hampir di sekitarnya. Tapi hal itu tetap tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk terus maju ke depan. Samar-samar manik lavendernya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. _

_Hinata tak dapat mengenali sosok itu, karena kabut yang menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya. Hanya saja ia mengenali betul pakaian yang dikenakan oleh orang tersebut. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis dengan Aka-chan._

"_A-Aka-chan?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memanggil sosok itu. "A-apa kau A-Aka-chan?" tanyanya lagi jadi semakin penasaran. _

"_Hinata Hyuuga." Sosok itu memanggil Hinata secara tiba-tiba, "apakah kau mau melakukan pertukaran padaku?" tanyanya kemudian._

"_Pe-pertukaran?" Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa memahami kondisi mimpinya saat ini._

"_Aku akan memberikan warna tak terduga dalam hidupmu yang membosankan selama 30 hari, tapi..." Ucapan sosok itu menggantung begitu saja, menyisakan tanda-tanya besar dalam hati Hinata._

"_Ta-tapi apa?" tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan dan sukses besar telah dibuat penasaran._

"_Setelah 30 hari kau harus memberikan nyawamu yang tak berharga itu padaku." Hinata begidik ngeri saat mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dengan 'pertukaran' itu. _

_Hinata merasa sangat takut dan ingin lari dari sana, tapi pada sisi hatinya yang lain, ada suatu perasaan penasaran yang luar biasa, dan ingin mencoba pertukaran itu._

"_A-apakah aku a-akan benar-benar me-mendapatkan yang kuinginkan se-selama 30 hari itu?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya mulai merasa tertarik dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh sosok tersebut. _

"_Tentu saja Hinata. Mereka semua yang mentertawai dan menghinamu akan berbalik memujamu," jawab sosok itu dengan begitu menggiurkan. _

"_Be-benarkah?" Hinata kelihatannya sudah mulai terlena oleh rayuan yang dilontarkan oleh sosok itu._

"_Jadi, apa kau mau melakukan pertukaran dengan 30 hari keajaiban, Hinata?" _

_Hinata terdiam sejenak memikirkan semua perkataan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir apa mungkin Tuhan sedang menurunkan keajaiban pada dirinya? Hidupnya memang sangatlah membosankan. Dia selalu menjadi bahan ejekan, di perintah sana-sini tanpa bisa menolak dan dia ingin adanya perubahan._

_Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya Hinata sudah mendapat keputusan. 30 hari keberuntungan rasanya sepadan dengan nyawanya yang tidak berharga ini. Hinata sudah terlalu lelah menjalani kehidupannya yang terlalu mengenaskan. _

"_A-aku..., aku me-menerima pertukaran ini. Be-berikan aku 30 hari yang tak dapat kulupakan se-sepanjang hidupku." Hinata menerima pertukaran itu. Rasanya kematian sudah bukan merupakan hal yang menakutkan baginya. Setidaknya sebelum mati, dia bisa merasakah kebahagiaan selama 30 hari yang belum pernah dirasakannya. _

_Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, sosok dari balik kabut itu menyeringai sesaat setelah mendengar Hinata menyetujui pertukaran yang ia tawarkan._

**End Of Dream**

Tak terasa hari berganti oleh pagi. Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya. Sesaat gadis penyuka warna ungu gelap itu sempat melihat keadaan di sekeliling kamarnya untuk memastikan, apakah dia masih berada di dalam mimpi, karena mimpi yang dialaminya benar-benar nyata.

"Sepertinya yang ta-tadi itu memang hanya mimpi..." ucapnya pelan. Ada rasa lega, karena dia memang hanya berimpi tadi, akan tetapi ada juga suatu gurat kecewa dari suaranya. Yah, Hinata memang sempat berharap apa yang diimpikannya benar-benar suatu yang nyata.

Pandangan matanya kini tertuju ke arah sang boneka yang masih duduk dengan manis di atas meja belajar miliknya.

"Aka-_chan_..., apa tadi kau datang ke mimpiku?" Hinata menatap boneka itu, mengajaknya bicara, seolah boneka itu akan menjawab pertanyaan darinya saja.

Hening, tak ada balasan apa pun dari sang boneka meski Hinata sudah bertanya panjang-lebar pada sosok mati yang duduk bersebrangan dengan posisi tempat tidurnya.

"Hah..., sudahlah." Gadis indigo itu menghela napas, menyadari kekonyolannya yang bicara dengan benda mati.

Hinata menyingkap selimut tebal yang menyelimuti dirinya dan segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu meregangkan beberapa otot jari-jari tangannya ke depan, kemudian dengan cekatan ia melipat selimutnya kembali dengan rapih dan membetulkan sprei tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

Setelah selesai merapihkan tempat tidurnya sendiri, Hinata beranjak mengambil handuk berwarna ungu muda dari lemari pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian**

Hinata yang sudah selesai mandi berjalan keluar dengan tubuh yang sudah terbalut oleh handuk. Ia melangkah ke depan lemari pakaiannya. Gadis itu mengambil pakaian dalamnya, juga sebuah kaos ungu muda dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan menyisir rambut panjangnya, Hinata bergegas keluar kamar. Di hari libur begini, biasanya Hinata selalu melakukan bersih-bersih pada seluruh ruangan di rumahnya yang cukup besar itu, dibandingkan harus pergi keluar. Selain karena dia tidak tahu mau pergi kemana, Hinata juga tidak memiliki teman yang bisa dia ajak keluar.

Dengan langkah riang Hinata berlari ke arah ruangan dapur. Ia berencana untuk melakukan pembersihan pada ruangan itu terlebih dahulu. Sesaat setelah Hinata keluar dari kamar, ruangan itu tampak begitu sunyi, dan tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bayangan seorang gadis di tengah kamar Hinata. Sosok gadis berambut merah keemasan itu mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tak lama sosok itu menghilang kembali.

.

.

Saat ini Hinata sedang merapihkan dapur sambil bersenandung kecil. Tangan mungilnya bergerak dengan cekatan mencuci peralatan makan dan merendam sayuran ke dalam air segar. Hari ini ia berencana untuk memasak oseng sayur. Mumpung masih jam 5 pagi dan anggota penghuni lainnya belum pada bangun, termasuk Neji dan Hanabi yang masih tertidur pulas. Sementara di rumah utama pasti para pelayan sedang sibuk.

Hinata meletakkan satu-persatu peralatan makan yang ia cuci ke rak piring dengan hati-hati. Sementara itu di luar rumah ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang berdiri dan tampak ragu untuk memanggil sang penghuni rumah.

"Dipanggil, tidak?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang melirik ke arah temannya yang berdiri di sebelah, seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Tentu saja dipanggil," jawab temannya sambil mendengus, "cepat tekan bel rumahnya, _dobe_!" perintahnya kepada sang teman, yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Aku harap Neji tidak marah dibangunkan sepagi ini," balas Naruto sambil berdoa dalam hati, semoga setelah ini Neji tidak akan memakinya.

Pagi itu Naruto dan Sasuke, sengaja bertandang ke rumah Neji. Mereka, hari ini ada urusan penting dengan salah satu pemilik produk iklan makanan, dan rencananya mereka akan tekan kontrak hari ini sebagai persetujuan untuk menjadi _mascot_ dari iklan tersebut.

_Ting Tong! _

_Ting Tong!_

Naruto memencet bel pintu kediaman Hyuuga beberapa kali, tapi tak ada respon dari dalam.

"Hah, si Neji pasti masih molor!" Naruto menggerutu sebal sampai akhirnya dia menekan pintu bel terus berulang-ulang.

_Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

"Arrrgh, berisik Naruto!" Sasuke yang jadi pusing sendiri mendengar pintu bel dipencet berkali-kali oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu melempar _deathglare_ pada si pirang berisik, sementara Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran tak berdosa.

"Habisnya, Neji lama!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah sang pintu yang belum terbuka juga.

Sementara di dalam Hinata yang sedang sibuk membersihkan dapur mendengar bel pintu rumahnya ditekan oleh seseorang dengan brutal.

"Iya-iya, aku dengar! Tu-tunggu sebentar!" balas Hinata dari dalam.

Gadis itu segera meletakkan sapu yang sedang dia pegang dan menuju ke arah luar ruangan dengan tergesa. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat di depannya muncul sesosok seorang gadis yang pernah dilihatnya di ruangan olahraga. Hinata benar-benar dibuat ketakutan oleh sosok itu. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Manik _aquamarine_ itu menatap kosong ke arah Hinata, ditambah penampilannya yang lusuh membuat sosoknya semakin mengerikan.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Ia berlari menerobos sosok yang muncul di depannya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Langkahnya berderap cepat ke arah luar rumah dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan.

BRAKH!

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Seakan lupa kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu, gadis itu menerjang keluar, dan...

BRUKH!

Walhasil, Hinata sukses besar menubruk Sasuke yang sedang berdiri persis di depan pintu.

Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke (terlebih lagi Sasuke) sama-sama terkejut bukan kepalang dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya mampu terdiam, sama-sama mencerna dengan apa yang terjadi.

Naruto melihat kedua orang di hadapannya sambil berpelukan tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi semburat merah yang muncul pada kedua pipi di kulit _tan_-nya. Pasalnya Sasuke dan Hinata berada di jarak kurang dari 5 cm dengan ujung hidung yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Hinata gadis yang menubruk Sasuke dan saat ini sedang berada di atas tubuh pemuda itu hanya bisa berdiam diri kaku. Dia dapat merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajahnya merah padam saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka kini. Sementara Sasuke sendiri bukannya tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Pemuda itu sedang mengatur napasnya sendiri. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang begitu kenyal sedang menimpa dadanya sendiri, selain itu ini pertama kalinya ia berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis, dan Hinata, tanpa kacamata tebalnya terlihat begitu berbeda. Bagai dihipnotis, tangan Sasuke bergerak perlahan menyentuh helaian rambut indigo Hinata yang begitu halus.

Menyadari sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke membuat Hinata segera tersadar. Gadis itu buru-buru bangkit dan menyingkir dari Sasuke sambil berkata, "ma-maaf, a-aku tidak sengaja. A-aku tidak tahu kalau ka-kau ada di de-depan pintu." Hinata mengambil jarak satu meter ke belakang, menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali berdiri dan dapat menguasai dirinya lagi. Tidak akan ia membiarkan satu orang pun, baik itu Naruto atau Hinata menyadari dirinya sempat terjerat oleh pesona indigo Hinata.

"Panggilkan Neji. Bilang aku dan Naruto menjemputnya." Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata dengan sikap angkuhnya lagi.

"A-aku akan me-memanggilkan Neji. Ka-kalian masuklah dulu." Seperti tak tersinggung dengan Sasuke, gadis itu mengangguk dan meminta keduanya untuk masuk. Hinata memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap angkuh Sasuke, jadi dia tidak terlalu memasukkannya ke dalam hati.

"Naruto, panggil Sai suruh kemari." Tampaknya Sasuke memang sangat hobi memerintah orang lain.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala pirangnya dan bergegas pergi ke mobil mereka yang terparkir di depan untuk memanggil Sai.

...

Ketiga pemuda itu kini duduk di ruangan tamu kediaman Hyuuga, sementara Hinata pergi ke kamar Neji untuk membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Neji kebiasaan. Selalu dia yang paling sulit diajak berkumpul," gerutu Naruto memprotes Neji.

"Tapi untuk kali ini, kita memang datang kepagian dari rencana awal." Sai sepertinya tidak sependapat dengan Naruto, karena dalam hal ini Neji tak bisa disalahkan. Mereka datang lebih awal tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu salahkan Sasuke yang seenaknya memutuskan secara tiba-tiba!" Naruto kali ini melirik ke arah Sasuke yang langsung membalasnya dengan sebuah _deathglare_.

Menit demi menit mereka lalui dalam ruangan kosong itu sampai Naruto menguap bosan. Kemana Neji? Dia belum keluar juga? Lalu mana Hinata? Setidaknya gadis itu harus menemani mereka sebagai tamu! Siapa tahu gadis itu bisa ia kerjai untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Naruto benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terjebak dalam keheningan. Sasuke masih setia menunggu dalam diam. Sedangkan Sai tampak sudah tenggelam oleh buku horor yang sedang dibacanya.

"Arrghh, membosankan!" Naruto mengacak pelan rambutnya dan bersandar pada sofa ungu muda untuk menghilangkan rasa jengahnya.

Mata _sapphire_-nya menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan tamu yang didominasi oleh warna ungu dan putih. Tatapannya terhenti saat ia menangkap sosok bayangan dari sebuah kamar, yang seperti sedang mengintip ke arah mereka.

"Hei!" Naruto spontan berteriak dan berdiri.

Sai dan Sasuke sama-sama mengalihkan pandang ke arah teman pirang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku melihat ada seseorang yang mengintip kita dari kamar itu!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah sebuah kamar yang terletak di atas. Sai dan Sasuke menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Siapa? Di sana tidak ada orang, kok." Sai memicing ke arah tersebut untuk memastikan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku yakin, tadi di sana ada orang!" Naruto bersikeras dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hei, dia masih belum rabun, matanya masih sangat bagus dan bekerja dengan baik.

Akhirnya Naruto yang diliputi oleh rasa penasaran mengenai sosok yang mengintipnya tadi memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar tersebut. Sai dan Sasuke yang juga penasaran mengekor di belakang pemuda penyuka segala jenis ramen itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan kamar yang kebetulan pintunya tidak ditutup, Naruto malah kebingungan. Pasalnya di dalam kamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, semuanya hening.

"Mana? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini!" Sai mempertanyakan ucapan Naruto sebelumnya dan menganggap pemuda itu hanya sedang berimajinasi. Mungkin faktor mereka bangun terlalu pagi, jadi Naruto masih terbawa mimpi? Entahlah, yang jelas kamar itu kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya.

"Tadi aku benar-benar melihatnya! Masa kalian tidak percaya denganku?" Naruto tidak terima dianggap sebagai pembual dan masih ngotot.

"A-apa yang kalian be-bertiga lakukan di-di depan kamarku?" tanya sang pemilik kamar yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Gadis itu kini tengah berdiri di belakang ketiganya dengan tatapan cemas saat menyadari ia lupa menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia khawatir ketiga pemuda itu sedang membuat rencana untuk merusak kamarnya.

"Jadi ini kamarmu? Hinata, apa di dalam kamarmu ada orang lain?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Me-memangnya kenapa?" balas Hinata balik bertanya.

"Kau yakin? Boleh aku masuk untuk memeriksa?" Naruto benar-benar keras kepala. Dia masih tidak percaya meskipun sang pemilik kamar itu sendiri sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalau di kamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata yang jadi curiga dengan sikap Naruto. "Ka-kau tidak berniat untuk me-mengacak-acak ka-kamarku 'kan?" Hinata sempat berpikir kalau Naruto ingin berbuat iseng lagi padanya. Apalagi ada Sai dan juga Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku berbuat hal sekonyol itu padamu, hah?" Naruto tidak suka dengan tatapan Hinata yang seperti mencurigainya.

"Sekonyol sa-saat dirimu mengacak-acak isi tasku dan me-membuang semua buku-buku milikku dari dalamnya," jawab Hinata dengan tenang, bahkan terkesan berani.

Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut mendapati Hinata yang berani bicara seperti itu. Tak hanya mereka bertiga, bahkan Hinata sendiri juga tidak menyangka kalau ia punya keberanian untuk bicara seperti itu, dan dapat dipastikan ia akan mendapat masalah setelah ini.

"A-aku sudah membangunkan Ne-Neji, dan sekarang dia se-sedang mandi. Kuharap kalian kembali me-menunggunya di bawah." Dengan halus Hinata mengusir pemuda-pemuda itu dari kamarnya. Masa bodo dengan apa yang akan dilakukan ketiganya nanti. Dia hanya ingin kamarnya aman dari tangan-tangan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Ta-tapi aku..." Naruto benar-benar tidak tenang, dan masih penasaran dengan sosok yang ia lihat. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu enggan beranjak dari depan kamar Hinata.

Kedua bola mata _sapphire_ Naruto sempat menginvasi ke dalam ruangan kamar Hinata secara kilat, dan tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah boneka aneh (menurut Naruto) yang tengah duduk di atas meja belajar.

Ditatapnya sosok boneka mirip manusia itu dengan lamat dan fokus. Tak disangka sesuatu di luar dugaannya terjadi. Boneka yang dipandanginya tampak menyeringai seram ke arahnya.

BRUKH!

Naruto jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya. Tangannya gemetar sambil menunjuk ke arah sang boneka dan berkata, "bo-boneka itu barusan saja ter-tersenyum ke arahku." Sorot mata itu tak lepas dari sosok boneka milik Hinata.

Sai dan Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan sama-sama melihat ke arah boneka yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Tapi, lagi-lagi apa yang diucapkan Naruto tidak terbukti. Boneka itu tampak biasa saja dalam pandangan keduanya.

"Kau itu sedang mimpi, ya? Ayo cepat bangun!" Sasuke dengan kasar menarik kerah baju Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk cepat berdiri.

"A-aku mau menunggu di luar saja!" setelah berdiri, pemuda pirang itu buru-buru pergi dari dalam rumah.

"Ck, menyusahkan saja!" Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan aneh Naruto pagi ini.

"Hinata, katakan pada Neji kalau kami menunggunya di luar." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto yang pergi keluar. Hinata menatap kepergian ketiga pemuda itu dengan perasaan aneh.

...

Sementara di luar terjadi perdebatan antara Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke mengenai boneka yang tadi dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Kenapa bersikap aneh begitu?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Naruto, dan sempat berpikir kalau pemuda itu mabuk.

"Kalian tidak melihat? Boneka itu tersenyum kepadaku! Mengerikan sekali!" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan kedua temannya kalau yang dilihatnya bukanlah imajinasinya belaka. Senyuman boneka itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika mengingatnya.

"Tapi boneka tadi sama sekali tidak tersenyum tadi! kau mengigau!" Sasuke tampaknya sudah habis kesabaran untuk menghadapi Naruto.

'_Apa yang dialami oleh Naruto sama seperti aku...' _Sai kembali teringat dengan perisitwa kemarin. Saat mata boneka itu mengedip ke arahnya.

"Sai, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tadi melihatnya juga 'kan?" Naruto kali ini meminta pembelaan dari Sai.

"Maaf, Naruto, tapi aku tadi tidak melihat boneka itu tersenyum," balas Sai yang membenarkan Sasuke, kalau tidak ada hal aneh pada boneka itu tadi.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Neji yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara mereka bertiga. Tampaknya mereka bertiga terlalu larut di dalam perdebatan sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran Neji di sana.

"Kalian bertiga, kenapa?" tanya pemuda bersurai panjang itu saat menyadari adanya ketegangan di antara ketiga temannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo masuk!" Sasuke bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembahasan mereka.

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil sambil merengut kesal. Kemudian disusul oleh Sai yang masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menghela napas, dan diikuti oleh Neji yang sekarang diliputi tanda-tanya besar, ada apa dengan ketiga temannya? Tapi Neji memutuskan untuk tidak mau bertanya apa-apa.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Horror/Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 6

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Esoknya, Hinata masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa. Walaupun kalau boleh memilih, dia masih ingin libur sehari lagi, karena rumah adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman baginya. Dia bebas dari olokan, hinaan, serta kejahilan teman-temannya di sekolah mau pun di luar sekolah. Tapi biar bagaimana pun dia masih harus sekolah bukan? Semua itu demi cita-cita yang ingin diraihnya.

Di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, Hinata dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan model jabrik yang khas anak muda pada jaman sekarang, tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu gerbang. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya ia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, dan rasanya Hinata sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ditunggu oleh pemuda pemilik senyuman lima jari itu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapanya begitu berjalan melewati pemuda itu. Hinata berusaha bersikap seramah dan sebaik mungkin padanya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir, dengan bersikap baik dan ramah kau terhindar dari hukuman!" balas Naruto dengan ketus.

"A-aku sa-sama sekali ti-tidak berpikiran se-seperti itu Na-Naruto." Hinata menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan dugaan Naruto, karena niatnya menyapa Naruto murni sebagai seorang teman, bukan karena hal lain.

"Terserah." Naruto mendengus angkuh, "pokoknya hari ini kau harus menjalani hukuman karena ucapanmu yang terlalu berani kemarin! Kau seharusnya tahu, kalau aku sangat tidak suka ditentang," ucap pemuda itu masih mengingat kejadian kemarin. Jujur saja Hinata terlalu berani dan harus diberi pelajaran, kalau tidak gadis itu bisa saja memberontak.

"Hu-hukuman apa?" Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tali tas miliknya dengan perasaan sedih.

Hati gadis itu meradang dan berpikir, kenapa sih, Naruto tidak membiarkannya begitu saja? Kenapa mereka suka seenaknya? Apa mereka tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hinata sedikit pun saat mereka dengan semena-mena memberikannya hukuman atau memberinya perintah?

"Berlari 10 putaran keliling lapangan," jawab Naruto tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

"A-apa? Se-sepuluh putaran?" Hinata hanya bisa tercengang. Apa Naruto berniat membunuhnya? Jangankan 10 putaran, lari satu putaran saja dia sudah tidak kuat. Hukuman yang diberikan Naruto seperti hukuman mati untuknya.

"Kenapa? Kurang?" Naruto melirik sinis ke arah Hinata yang masih terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Awas saja kalau gadis itu berani protes.

"Ti-tidak..., ha-hanya saja, setelah ini kau harus memanggil a-ambulan untukku, mau 'kan?" Hinata tersenyum miris ke arah Naruto.

Sepasang manik lavender itu menatap ke dalam _sapphire_ Naruto dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam, sarat akan sebuah makna. Kedua pancaran itu seolah-olah ingin berbicara kalau sang pemilik iris lembut itu tengah terluka.

'_Apa-apaan dia menatapku seperti ini?'_ Naruto merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat tatapan Hinata. Segurat rasa sesal menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Naruto menatap gadis cupu yang sering ia olok-olok berjalan memunggunginya dengan perlahan. Naruto kembali terngiang dengan ucapan Hinata barusan. Perkataan gadis itu seperti orang yang sudah mau mati saja. Naruto berdecak kesal dan menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia terlalu memikirkan perkataan Hinata tadi.

"Hey, tunggu!" Naruto akhirnya memanggil gadis itu.

"Ya-ya?" gadis itu menoleh ke arah dengan gugup. Jelas sekali ia ketakutan, seolah-olah Naruto hendak menerkamnya saja.

"Aku tidak mau sampai dikira tak berperasaan padamu, jadi hukumanmu aku kurangi jadi 4 putaran saja." Meski memasang wajah sok datar, tapi sebenarnya Naruto benar-benar memikirkan, bagaimana bila seandainya Hinata yang dasarnya lemah masuk rumah sakit gara-gara hukuman yang ia berikan. Masalahnya pasti bakalan runyam.

"..." untuk sesaat Hinata hanya terdiam sejenak dan memandang Naruto dengan dalam.

"A-apa?" Naruto merasa canggung ditatap seperti itu oleh Hinata dan entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain menggelitik dalam perutnya.

"Terima kasih, Na-Naruto," ucap gadis itu kemudian sambil tersenyum manis.

_Blush!_

Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam saat melihat senyuman itu terkembang pada bibir mungil Hinata.

Hinata membungkuk pada Naruto dan bergegas berbalik, berjalan menuju ke arah halaman depan sekolah, bersiap untuk melakukan hukumannya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri diam di tempat dengan perasaan kalut tak terkontrol.

'_Sial! Kenapa Hinata bisa begitu manis saat tersenyum seperti itu?!'_

Pemuda pirang itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau si gadis cupu, lemah, bodoh dan tak berguna bisa begitu menawan saat tersenyum dari jarak sedekat itu, dan kenapa juga dia baru menyadarinya.

.

.

Bola mata _sapphire_ itu bergulir menatap intens pada si gadis indigo yang sudah berlari setengah lapangan. Dalam diam diamatinya gerak-gerik gadis itu. Surai indigo panjang itu berkibar tatkala sang pemilik mahkota dengan warna gelap itu berlari.

Wajah Hinata mulai terlihat pucat dan kelelahan, padahal dia baru saja berlari satu putaran. Pada putaran kedua gadis itu mulai berlari tidak stabil. Langkahnya terhenti tiap beberapa langkah. Hinata membungkuk untuk mengambil napas dan baru berlari kembali. Naruto menghela napas, ternyata Hinata memang benar-benar lemah.

Kemudian, Naruto bergerak ke arah salah satu kantin kecil yang sejajar dengan ruangan guru. Ia membeli dua botol minuman, dan satu botol itu rencananya ingin ia berikan pada Hinata. Kalau dipikir-pikir gadis itu kasihan juga.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang sekolah tampak ada beberapa orang yang berasal dari salah satu perusahaan produk kecantikan ternama di Konoha sedang berdiri di luar. Ketiga orang itu kelihatannya ragu-ragu untuk menjejakan kaki ke dalam.

"Gawat, nih. Kayaknya kita telat 10 menit dari perjanjian," ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Kita 'kan hanya terlambat 10 menit, aku rasa tidak masalah," timpal seorang gadis lain yang rambutnya dikepang satu dengan poni rata, menatap bingung pada seniornya. Kenapa telat 10 menit saja diributkan begini, seolah-olah seperti suatu masalah yang sangat besar.

"Kau itu masih baru, jadi belum tahu apa-apa," sambar pria berkacamata hitam di belakangnya, "Ino itu suka marah kalau sampai telat datang dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan, dan kau tahu? Dia kalau marah benar-benar menyeramkan! Kau akan habis dimaki-maki, seolah di depannya kau tidak memiliki harga diri!" laki-laki itu menceritakan bagaimana kelakuan Ino, model remaja yang namanya sudah melambung tinggi sejak beberapa bulan lalu berkat drama musikal yang sempat dibintanginya bersama dengan Sasuke kala itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita masih memintanya untuk kerja sama? Kenapa tidak cari model lain saja?" gadis berkepang itu merasa marah dengan penjelasan seniornya yang bernama Aoba tadi. heran, kenapa model dengan watak buruk begitu masih digunakan dan mereka harus mengemis untuknya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Tsunade-_sama_ menginginkan dia untuk jadi model dalam produk ini demi penjualan!" Shizune, hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat Tsunade, sang pemilik produk sudah mewanti-wanti kalau dia hanya mau Yamanaka Ino yang menjadi model dalam produk iklannya.

"Hah..." Aoba, dan gadis berkepang itu menghela napas pasrah sambil menatap ke arah dalam gedung sekolah dari balik pintu gerbang.

Sesaat, begitu ketiganya memandang ke arah bagian dalam gedung. Mereka menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang berlari terengah-engah di tengah lapangan. Satu hal pendapat mereka mengenai sosok yang berlari itu adalah, gadis tersebut memiliki rambut yang indah.

"Apa kalian satu pemikiran denganku?" tanya Shizune kepada dua rekannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa membatalkan janji dengan Ino dan meminta gadis itu menggantikannya?" tanya si gadis berkepang, Tsubaki dengan cemas.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kita baru melakukan perjanjian pertemuan saja 'kan? Belum tekan kontrak!" Shizune mengibaskan tangannya dan merasa tak ada yang salah dengan keputusan untuk mengganti Ino. "Aku yakin gadis itu bisa diandalkan!" mata wanita yang baru menginjak usia 21 tahun itu berbinar saat menatap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk dan temui gadis itu!" Aoba tampak bersemangat dan sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menemui calon model mereka yang baru.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan langsung menghampiri Hinata yang masih berlari di tengah lapangan dengan keringat yang sudah bercucuran dari pelipis dan keningnya.

"Permisi, apa kami bisa mengganggu sebentar?" Shizune melakukan pendekatan kepada Hinata dan menyapanya dengan ramah.

"E-eh? I-iya a-a-ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Boleh kami bertanya? Apa kau sedang menjalani hukuman dari guru?" tanyanya agak khawatir saat melihat Hinata yang sejak tadi berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Jangan-jangan gadis itu sedang dihukum karena datang terlambat? Meskipun saat itu hari masih terlalu pagi untuk ukuran jam masuk sekolah.

"Se-se-sebenarnya tidak..., a-aku hanya sedang o-olahraga pa-pagi saja...," jawab Hinata menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kami tidak mengganggu!" Shizune bersorak girang. Hinata mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah wanita itu. Apa yang membuatnya bisa begitu senang?

"Kami ingin bicara denganmu mengenai sesuatu. Bisa kemari sebentar?" tanpa permisi lagi, Shizune menarik Hinata ke pinggir lapangan.

Hinata tak bisa menolak ajakan orang-orang itu. Anggap saja kedatangan mereka bertiga seperti malaikat penolong untuknya yang memang sudah tak kuat berlari lagi. Ia memang butuh istirahat sejenak. Sementara itu Naruto tampak mengamati dari kejauhan.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Shizune, dan mereka Tsubaki, juga Aoba." Wanita dengan model rambut pendek itu memperkenalkan diri serta rekan-rekannya kepada Hinata. "Kami dari salah satu perusahaan produk kecantikan terbesar di Konoha, dan kami mau menawarimu untuk menjadi model pada produk kami." Shizune mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Hinata.

"Ka-kalian ingin a-aku jadi model untuk pro-produk kalian?" Hinata kaget bukan main. Dirinya ditawari untuk membintangi sebuah iklan dari produk ternama? Apakah dia sedang bermimpi?

"A-apa kalian ti-tidak salah? Ma-maksudku..., apa kalian yakin? Co-coba kalian lihat aku ba-baik-baik." Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dan meminta ketiga orang itu untuk berpikir dua kali.

"Tentu saja kami tidak salah pilih!" Shizune kelihatannya sudah yakin dan mantap sekali. Kedua orang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Shizune.

"Itu benar! Kami sangat yakin sekali padamu..., maaf, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" saking senangnya, mereka bertiga sampai lupa menanyakan nama dari calon model mereka.

"Na-namaku Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga," jawab Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Wah, jadi kau masih keturunan dari keluarga Hyuuga?" Tsubaki tampaknya sudah sangat mengenal sepak terjang keluarga Hyuuga yang begitu terkenal dalam usaha bisnisnya di Konoha. Katakanlah dia adalah _fans_ keluarga Hyuuga. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Hinata, seolah gadis itu adalah sebuah harta karun tersembunyi yang baru ditemukannya.

"Kalau begitu pilihan kami memang tidak salah! Apalagi kau memang memiliki kualitas rambut yang panjang, tebal dan berkilau!" Shizune terlihat puas dan bangga dengan instingnya untuk memilih Hinata. Tangannya membelai rambut indah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih a-atas pujiannya." Hinata menunduk karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memberikan pujian terhadap dirinya, meskipun yang dipuji hanya karena rambutnya saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan menjadi model kami?" tanya Shizune penuh harap.

Hinata diam, berpikir sejenak mengenai tawaran dadakan yang datang kepadanya. Jujur saja dia merasa tidak percaya diri untuk membintangi suatu produk ternama, apakah dia pantas untuk tampil di televisi? Tapi kesempatan ini sangat langka sekali bagi Hinata, dan dia ingin membuktikan pada semua orang kalau dia mampu dan bukan hanya sekedar samsak _bullying_ di sekolah yang tidak berguna.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku menerima ta-tawaran kalian." Hinata akhirnya membuat keputusan. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap untuk menerima tawaran tersebut. Yah, ini adalah langkah awalnya untuk melakukan suatu perubahan dalam hidupnya.

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_!" Shizune yang terlalu senang langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Ti-tidak..., se-seharunya aku yang terima kasih...," balas Hinata dengan perasaan senang sekaligus haru. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang menghargai dirinya seperti ini. Ketiga orang yang datang padanya tidak mengklaim, men-_judge_ apalagi menghinanya. Apalagi Shizune yang sampai mau memeluknya, di mana orang lain biasanya menatap jijik ke arah dirinya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Shizune dengan rasa antusiasme tinggi segera menarik Hinata.

"Se-sekarang?" tanya Hinata kaget. Jujur saja, kalau harus pergi sekarang ia merasa belum siap.

"Tentu saja sekarang! Kau tidak usah khawatir, nanti di sana semua kru akan membantumu!" Shizune meyakinkan Hinata setelah melihat keraguan yang terpancar dari gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Kita harus cepat, karena semua orang sudah menunggu. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Sasuke dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke lokasi," timpal Aoba dan membuat Hinata sukses terbelalak. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Sasuke juga akan ada di sana?

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata berusaha mati-matian untuk merangkai kalimat yang tepat, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa melontarkan satu kata terbata dengan nada tanya pada ketiga orang itu.

"Ah, ya benar juga kami lupa menjelaskan padamu." Shizune melepaskan tangan Hinata. Wanita itu berbalik sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri, kenapa dia sampai lupa memberi penjelasan pada calon modelnya itu. "Nanti, kau akan membintangi sebuah produk _shampoo_ dan Sasuke akan menjadi pasanganmu," ucapnya menjelaskan perihal keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

"A-a-apa?" Tak cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan dia diajak bermain dalam suatu iklan produk kecantikan, sekarang dia mendengar fakta yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Sasuke, pemuda sadis yang selalu mem-_bully_ dirinya akan menjadi pasangannya nanti?

"Tanyanya nanti saja setelah sampai di lokasi. Sekarang kita harus sampai di sana sebelum Tsunade-_sama _marah!" Shizune terlihat agak merinding saat membayangkan kemarahan Tsunade yang cukup ganas kalau sampai mereka telat.

Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia pasrah ditarik oleh Shizune menuju ke arah luar gedung. Sementara Naruto yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka akhirnya maju untuk mencari tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mereka sampai menarik-narik Hinata, dan kenapa gadis itu terlihat kaget begitu.

"Hei, kalian mau membawa Hinata kemana?" tanya pemuda itu dengan datar, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Hinata yang terlihat cemas, berdiri di belakang Shizune.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-_san_! Pagi ini kami berencana untuk membawa gadis itu ke lokasi syuting!" Shizune dengan bersemangat memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai model iklan baru mereka.

"Apa Naruto-_san_ mengenalnya?" tanya Aoba sambil menepuk kedua pundak Hinata.

"Kami..., teman sekelas," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit canggung dan terlihat tidak yakin.

"Itu bagus! Kalau begitu kami bisa minta tolong kepadamu!" sambar Shizune dengan sumringah, sementara Naruto hanya mampu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Tolong sampaikan pada guru kalian kalau hari ini Hinata absen, karena kami mengajaknya untuk menjadi bintang iklan produk kami!" ujar Shizune menjelaskan perihal niatan mereka terhadap Hinata.

"Apa? Menjadikan Hinata model?" saat itu bukan hanya Naruto saja yang kaget, tapi Shion yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengarnya ikut terperangah tak percaya.

"Ah, kami harus pergi sekarang, ayo Hinata!"

Akhirnya ketiga orang tersebut pergi bersama dengan Hinata. Naruto dan Shion sama-sama masih terpaku di tempat, antara percaya dan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"A-aku harus memberitahukan Ino!" ucap Shion setelah sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya. Segera gadis itu berlari menuju ke kelas.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Spoiler next chapter. Alasan di balik sikap Sasuke kepada Hinata terkuak.**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : /Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 7

.

Hinata sampai di sebuah gedung yang begitu megah. Gadis itu menatap takjub pada isi gedung tersebut yang tampak seperti sebuah istana pada abad jaman pertengahan dengan nuansa Eropa. Matanya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Shizune membawa gadis itu ke dalam ruangan milik Tsunade, sang kepala perusahaan yang ruangannya terletak pada lantai atas. Hinata berjalan mengikuti langkah Shizune dengan perasaan gugup yang luar biasa.

"Kau tenang saja." Tiba-tiba saja Aoba yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Hinata menepuk pundak kecil gadis itu. "Tsunade-_sama_ itu pada dasarnya adalah orang baik. Percayalah, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!" ucapnya memberikan semangat dan keyakikan pada Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Aoba.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku berani jamin Tsunade-_sama_ pasti akan sangat menyukaimu!" sambar Shizune yang terlihat begitu yakin.

Hinata berjalan di sepanjang lorong bersama dengan Shizune dan dua orang lainnya menuju lurus ke depan. Tepat pada ujung lorong itu dapat terlihat sebuah ruangan. Kemungkinan besar ruangan itulah di mana orang yang bernama Tsunade itu berada. Jantung Hinata semakin berdebar kencang setiap dia melangkah. Ada perasaan takut bercampur dengan rasa antusias. Ini pertama kalinya dia diajak untuk bertemu dengan orang penting seperti ini.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Keempat orang itu kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu jati asli dan memiliki ukiran burung kenari yang terpahat indah pada pintu tersebut.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah siap?" Shizune melirik ke arah Hinata yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"I-iya, a-aku sudah siap!" Hinata mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dengan kuat di depan dada.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam." Shizune tersenyum lebar saat melihat tekad Hinata.

Wanita yang memakai kemeja serta rok mini berwarna hitam itu segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut secara perlahan-lahan. Sedikit demi sedikit bagian dalam ruangan terlihat oleh sepasang manik lavender Hinata yang menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan saat mencuri pandang ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia hanya ingin tahu seperti apa rupa dan wujud ruangan milik seseorang yang memiliki perusahaan besar di Konoha. Apakah ruangan milik Hiashi, ayahnya juga sama seperti ruangan milik Tsunade?

Begitu pintu terbuka lebar Hinata menangkap sosok seorang wanita cantik tengah berdiri di dalam ruangan sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Kedua manik amber itu menyorot langsung ke arah Shizune dan dirinya.

"Masuklah ke dalam Shizune," perintah wanita itu, "apa kau sudah membawa Yamanaka Ino kemari?" tanyanya kemudian begitu rombongan Shizune masuk ke dalam.

Kedua mata itu bergulir, menatap Shizune, Aoba, Tsubaki, dan Hinata satu-persatu dengan tatapan intens. Sesaat kemudian matanya tertuju pada Hinata dan mengamati gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Aneh, itulah kata yang terucap dalam batinnya saat melihat penampilan Hinata. Sebagai remaja, gadis itu terlihat sangat kuno, dengan pakaian seragam sekolah yang terlalu memenuhi syarat, kacamata tebal yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Hinata yang diperhatikan hanya bisa tertunduk dengan perasaan canggung.

"Aku tak melihat Ino di sini. Di mana dia?" pandangan wanita itu kini beralih ke Shizune dan menanyakan perihal Ino yang tidak datang bersamanya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ tenang saja! Kita bahkan mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari Ino!" Shizune dengan bangga memperkenalkan Hinata pada Tsunade. Dia memegang kedua bahu kecil Hinata dan mendorongnya sedikit maju ke depan agar Tsunade dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Dia?" Tsunade mengernyit sambil menatap Hinata. "Apa kau tidak salah? Kau membawanya untuk menggantikan Ino?" nada suara Tsunade terdengar meninggi, "Gadis ini bukanlah apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan Ino!"

Hinata langsung tertunduk lesu begitu mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Harapannya hancur untuk melangkah maju ke depan. Sepertinya Tsunade tidak menyukainya dan tetap menginginkan Ino sebagai model untuk produknya.

"Hmph..." Shizune mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bahu Hinata. "Apa Anda tidak bisa melihatnya?" tanya Shizune dengan nada sarkastik pada Tsunade.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan asistennya itu.

"Hinata, coba kau maju ke sini dan berputarlah." Shizune meminta Hinata untuk maju selangkah lagi ke depan.

Meski tak mengerti kenapa Shizune menyuruhnya seperti itu, Hinata tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh wanita itu tanpa banyak protes. Dengan ragu Hinata melangkah maju dan berputar, seperti dengan yang diminta Shizune.

"Su-sudah..." Hinata berhenti sesaat setelah berputar sambil menatap ke arah Shizune.

"Apa Anda tadi sudah melihatnya, Tsunade-_sama_?" Shizune malah melemparkan pandangan ke arah Tsunade yang saat ini tampak menyeringai. Wanita itu bersikap, seolah-olah dia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Kerja bagus, Shizune," ucap wanita itu yang terdengar puas. "Sekarang bawa dia ke ruangan tunggu. Aoba segera panggilkan kru untuk bersiap-siap, dan Tsubaki, bantu aku mencari kostum, lalu kau Shizune, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan pada gadis itu." Tsunade tiba-tiba saja jadi bersemangat, dan hal itu membuat Hinata bingung.

"Apa ini artinya a-aku diterima...?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Shizune dan Tsunade secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja, kau sangat memenuhi syarat! Maaf atas sikapku sebelumnya. Aku harap kau tidak memasukkannya ke dalam hati." Tsunade lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan cepat. Wanita itu tampak bahagia.

"Syukurlah...," ucap Hinata yang secara spontan langsung bernapas lega karena ketakutannya akan penolakan Tsunade tidak terjadi.

"Ayo, Hinata. Ikut aku!" Shizune segera mengajak Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sesaat setelah Shizune dan Hinata berjalan keluar, Aoba, Tsubaki, juga Tsunade sendiri ikut menyusul keluar tepat di belakang keduanya. Mereka semua pasti mau segera melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Diam-diam Hinata menaruh rasa kekaguman pada Tsunade. Meskipun dia merupakan kepala perusahaan, namun wanita itu tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam pekerjaan. Dia bahkan bersedia untuk turun tangan sendiri dan membantu _staff_ lainnya.

...

Shizune membawa Hinata ke ruangan yang terletak satu lantai di bawah ruangan milik Tsunade. Ruangan itu memiliki pintu berwarna hitam dan bagian dalam ruangan dapat terlihat jelas dari luar, karena dinding pada ruangan itu diganti dengan kaca bening.

Pada ruangan itu Hinata dapat melihat ada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk menunggu pada sofa hitam sambil membuka-buka sebuah koran. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sudah berada di dalam sana sejak tadi. Mendadak saja Hinata jadi merasa tegang begitu mengetahui ada Sasuke di dalam sana. Ada rasa takut, tapi dia tak bisa mundur lagi, karena ini sudah menjadi pilihannya untuk menerima tawaran sebagai model.

"Masuklah, Hinata." Shizune membuka pintu hitam tersebut. "Tunggulah sebentar di sini. aku mau melakukan beberapa persiapan dan akan segera kembali," ucapnya meminta Hinata untuk menunggu sebentar di dalam.

"Hinata?" Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tak percaya ke arah ambang pintu.

"Oh, iya. Kami belum sempat menginformasikan padamu kalau kami mengganti pemeran wanita yang seharusnya diperankan oleh Ino, kini diganti oleh Hinata." Shizune menjelaskan perihal keberadaan Hinata di sana sebagai pengganti Ino kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak salah? Dia menggantikan peran Ino?" Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya dengan kebenaran ini.

"Tentu. Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Shizune dengan heran kenapa Sasuke kelihatan terkejut sekali saat mendengar peran Ino diambil alih oleh Hinata.

"Dia itu..." Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Sasuke tidak meneruskan ucapannya."Ah, tidak. Kita lihat apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya nanti," ucapnya kemudian sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Hinata.

"Oh..., ya sudah," balas Shizune sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang agak aneh. "Aku yakin kalau Hinata pasti bisa menjalani perannya dengan baik." Wanita itu melemparkan senyuman kepada Hinata.

"Aku akan berusaha!" Hinata mengangguk mantap. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan Shizune yang sudah begitu percaya kepadanya, juga Tsunade yang telah memberikannya kesempatan.

Selepas pembicaraan singkat itu, Shizune beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan tak lupa tentunya untuk menutup pintu ruangan, meninggalkan dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin yang kurang akur itu di dalam.

.

.

Hinata bergerak sedikit demi sedikit mendekati sofa. Oh, ayolah, dia ingin sekali duduk. Sedari tadi berjalan dan diseret-seret oleh Shizune membuatnya kepayahan. Setidaknya sebelum semua kegiatan dimulai, ia ingin istirahat sejenak dan merasakan sofa empuk di dalam ruangan itu.

Sementara itu Sasuke tampak kembali berkutat membaca koran yang sedang ia pegang, meskipun sebenarnya dia diam-diam mengamati pergerakan Hinata. Tatapan _onyx_ itu begitu tajam memandang Hinata, bukan, lebih tepatnya ke arah 'sesuatu' yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

Satu langkah lagi gadis itu berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas sofa hitam tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Shizune datang dan membuat Hinata tersentak kaget, membuatnya tak jadi duduk, dan malah kembali berdiri sambil menatap Shizune yang kelihatan tengah kebingungan.

"A-ada apa, Shizune-_san_? Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau mengambil persiapan?" tanya Hinata yang heran melihat Shizune yang belum ada 5 menit keluar sudah kembali lagi masuk ke ruangan.

"Akan lebih gampang kalau kau ikut langsung saja, ayo Hinata!" Shizune, seperti biasa langsung menarik tangan Hinata sebelum gadis itu sempat merespon, dan Hinata seperti yang sudah-sudah, hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh Shizune.

Kedua gadis itu dengan cepat menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendengus. Ia melipat kembali koran yang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berdiri tegap dengan tatapan mata yang memicing ke tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Sejak tadi aku melihatmu terus mengikuti Hinata." Sasuke kini terlihat sedang berbicara sendiri di tengah ruangan kosong itu.

Tidak, pemuda itu sedang tidak gila atau pun sedang ngelindur. Saat ini dia sedang berbicara pada sosok pemuda yang hanya bisa dilihatnya seorang diri. Sosok pemuda itu terlihat berlumuran darah pada bagian wajahnya, membuat rupa sang sosok menjadi agak samar, yang jelas sosok itu berpenampilan persis seperti boneka yang dibawa Hinata beberapa waktu lalu saat ia mengantarkan gadis itu pulang.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Hinata? Kau bukan hantu, juga bukan manusia. Katakan, siapa dirimu!?" dengan nada suara yang memerintah, Sasuke menuntut penjelasan dari sosok yang dilihatnya.

"Heh..." Sosok itu tak menjawab, pun tak bergeming. Sosoknya hanya menyeringai dengan aneh menanggapi pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu mahkluk apa sebenarnya kau ini, tapi..." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang mengancam, "kalau kau masih terus menguntit Hinata, aku akan membakarmu!" seketika kedua bola mata kelam Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah yang terang menyala.

Dari kekuatan mata Sasuke, muncul api pada ruangan tersebut yang mengelilingi sosok pemuda itu. Api berwarna biru itu berkobar mengunci sang mahkluk pada tengahnya. Yah, selama ini Sasuke menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang mampu melihat mahkluk tak kasat mata dan memiliki kekuatan untuk memusnahkan roh, meskipun saat ini dia tak yakin dapat melenyapkan mahkluk yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini atau tidak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menduga kau memiliki kekuatan api suci." Akhirnya sosok itu bicara juga pada Sasuke.

"Aku perintahkan padamu untuk pergi dari Hinata!" tukas Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab sosok itu dengan jelas menolak perintah Sasuke. Tampaknya kekuatan api suci yang dimiliki Sasuke tak cukup membuatnya untuk merasa takut.

"Cih! Kau keras kepala!" Sasuke mendecih kesal saat mendapati sosok yang ada di hadapannya ternyata sangat keras kepala.

Sosok tak kasat mata yang ada di depannya berbeda dari mahkluk-mahkluk 'lain' yang biasa berkeliaran dan mengikuti Hinata, yang dengan satu kali gertak mereka akan langsung lari kocar-kacir segera menjauhi sang gadis. Tapi mahkluk yang satu ini sangat berbeda, dia bahkan masih bisa terlihat santai meskipun telah dikelilingi oleh api suci.

"Kalau kau masih tak mau pergi dari Hinata, aku akan segera melenyapkanmu!" ancaman Sasuke tentu tak main-main. Dia bersiap untuk membakar sosok tersebut.

"Kalau kau menghancurkanku, maka Hinata akan mati." Seketika Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Dia kembali menjadi normal dan api suci yang tadi mengelilingi mahkluk itu lenyap seketika.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata akan mati? Kau jangan main-main!" tampak jelas raut kekhawatiran tergambar pada paras rupawan pemuda bermata kelam itu.

Sasuke selama ini bersikap acuh dan sadis pada Hinata karena selama ini dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mahkluk-mahkluk lain yang sering sekali mengikuti Hinata. Jujur saja, berada dekat dengan Hinata membuatnya tak nyaman, dan dia heran, bagaimana seorang Hinata bisa membawa belasan mahkluk dari dunia lain itu? Seolah-olah dirinya adalah sebuah magnet yang mampu menarik para roh untuk menempel padanya. Secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu tentunya, Sasuke mengusir para roh yang sering mengikutinya. Selain hal tersebut, Sasuke merasa agak kesal, karena Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang terlihat tidak tertarik pada dirinya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjaga Hinata-_hime_ sebagai balas budiku karena dia telah menyelamatkanku. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk menjaganya, Sasuke Uchiha." Ucapan dari sosok itu malah membuat hati Sasuke panas. Seolah ingin menyatakan kalau hanya dia yang mampu menjaga Hinata, tak ada lagi yang bisa melakukannya.

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, sosoknya pun lenyap dari pandangan Sasuke hanya dalam sekejap mata. Pemuda raven itu langsung meraung kesal sendirian di dalam ruangan. Dia benar-benar merasa ditantang oleh perkataan tersebut. Tapi dia tak akan tinggal diam. Dia pasti akan menyelidiki identitas sosok tersebut, juga maksud dari ucapannya yang mengatakan kalau Hinata akan mati.

Disaat Sasuke sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Sosok Hinata muncul dari balik pintu memasuki ruangan dan sosok gadis itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke terperangah sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkannya.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Saya sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk update sebelum imlek, takutnya bakalan lebih sibuk lagi (untuk beberapa hari ke depan) dari hari ini. Semoga penjelasan atas sikap Sasuke di sini terjawab.**  
**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

For support and review.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 8

.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Hinata, gadis yang baru saja masuk itu langsung merasa tidak enak saat melihat pandangan Sasuke yang tertuju ke arahnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Aku yakin saat ini dia pasti sedang mengagumi dirimu!" sambar Shizune dari arah belakang sambil terkekeh.

"Hn." Sasuke dengan cepat menguasai dirinya lagi.

Memang diakuinya Hinata benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Gadis itu tampak begitu memikat dengan rambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai lepas dan mengenakan sebuah balutan _dress_ hitam bertali tipis memperlihatkan kedua bahu mungilnya, dan dengan V-_neck collar_ yang tidak terlalu rendah, menampilkan Hinata tetap pada kepribadiannya yang sopan, serta bagian bawahnya dengan model _skirt _selutut, membuatnya tampak manis.

"_Jatuh cinta, eh?"_ sosok pemuda berambut merah itu kembali muncul tepat di samping Hinata, sedang tertawa mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

'_Sialan!'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

_"Aku bisa mendengarmu Sasuke."_ Sosok itu terkekeh mentertawakan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini untuk menyiapkan _stage_," kata Shizune yang kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya tersisa Hinata dan Sasuke saja. Suasana canggung menyeliputi keduanya. Sasuke yang biasanya suka memerintah sekarang hanya diam. Pemuda itu menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam buku yang bisa ditemukan dari tumpukan majalah dan koran yang tertumpuk rapih di atas meja.

Hinata akhirnya duduk di sana, mencoba untuk menyamankan diri. Dia hanya bisa diam sambil memainkan jemari-jemari mungilnya untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi.

"Apa kau bisa duduk lebih jauh lagi dariku, Hinata?" Sasuke menatap dingin ke arah Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah, Sasuke..." Hinata menurut. Gadis itu langsung menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih menjauh dari posisi duduknya Sasuke.

Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu tak menyukai kehadirannya. Apa yang salah dari dirinya? Selama ini dia mencoba untuk berlaku baik pada pemuda itu dan selalu melakukan apa yang disuruh olehnya tanpa banyak protes, dengan harapan suatu saat Sasuke mau berteman dengannya.

"_Kau itu bodoh, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak takut sikapmu pada Hinata akan __**melukainya**__? Buang semua ego dalam dirimu itu."_ Sasuke dapat mendengar suara sosok itu berada dekat dengannya.

Pemuda itu melirik ke samping dan mendapati mahkluk yang tadi ada di samping Hinata kini berpindah tepat di sebelahnya, sedang duduk sambil menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Jujur, Sasuke merasa sangat risih dengan keberadaan mahkluk itu di dekatnya. Rasanya ia ingin segera pergi jauh-jauh dari sana.

"Menjauh dariku!" Sasuke berteriak dengan nada suara yang tinggi kepada sosok mahkluk berkepala merah itu.

Namun, ucapan pemuda itu disalah artikan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan berpikir kalau Sasuke marah dan mengusirnya untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Hinata secara spontan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Ma-maaf, kalau begitu a-aku pergi saja dari sini." Hinata membungkuk dengan sopan ke arah Sasuke.

'_Arggh! Kenapa jadi ribet begini, sih?'_ Sasuke menepuk keningnya sendiri sambil merutuk.

Sesaat Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang tertawa dengan puas. Tatapan _onyx_ itu memicing tajam ke arah sang target tak kasat mata itu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menonjok wajah mahkluk di sebelahnya kalau bisa dia lakukan.

"Sialan kau...!" Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram pelan dan menahan emosinya agar tak meluap keluar.

Hinata yang melihat tindak-tanduk Sasuke semakin aneh jadi berpikir kalau pemuda itu memang benar-benar tak menyukai kehadiran dirinya di sana. Dengan cepat sang gadis indigo itu memutar tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Namun, ketika tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu ruangan, ada seseorang dari depan yang terlebih dahulu membukanya.

"A-Aoba-_san_...?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Aoba yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku kemari membawakan _script_ yang harus kau hapal, Hinata." Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu menyerahkan _script_ kepada Hinata.

"Nah, Sasuke-_san_..." Kali ini pandangan Aoba beralih ke arah Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan sumpah-serapahnya di dalam hati. "Apa kau bisa ikut aku sebentar ke ruang ganti untuk menentukan pakaian apa yang cocok untuk kau pakai?" ia menunjukkan beberapa pakaian yang dibawanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke lekas beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kebetulan sekali karena, dia memang sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Baru saja Sasuke maju satu langkah, mahkluk itu kembali mendekati Sasuke dan berkata, _"apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan Hinata di sini denganku? Kau tidak takut, kalau aku melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu?"_ ucapan sosok itu begitu mengintimidasi dan menimbulkan kecemasan pada batin Sasuke.

"Hinata, ikut aku." Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menariknya.

"Aku ingin kau bawakan semua baju-baju itu ke ruang ganti," perintahnya dengan cepat dan menyerahkan tumpukan baju yang dipegang oleh Aoba ke tangan Hinata.

Hinata menerima tumpukan pakaian yang diberikan kepadanya dengan tubuh sedikit miring ke samping, karena menerima beban secara tiba-tiba pada kedua tangannya. Tapi untungnya gadis itu bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan tidak terjatuh. Namun sayang, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dia menjatuhkan _script_ yang diberikan Aoba padanya tadi.

Aoba yang sempat tercengang melihat sikap kasar Sasuke pada Hinata, akhirnya bisa mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Sasuke-_san_, untuk apa kau membawa Hinata? Ini adalah tugasku." Aoba dengan sigap bersiap untuk mengambil kembali pakaian-pakaian yang ia bawa dari tangan Hinata.

"Su-sudah, tidak apa-apa, Aoba-_san_. Bi-biarkan aku saja yang mengerjakan," balas Hinata dengan cepat, mencegah Aoba mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang sedang ia pegang.

"Tapi, Hinata-_san_..." Aoba benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Sungguh ia kasihan melihat Hinata mendapat perlakuan seenaknya seperti ini.

"Ayo, cepat jalan!" belum sempat Aoba kembali melancarkan protes, Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan ganti.

Sasuke menuntun Hinata keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa. Aoba hanya bisa memandangi keduanya dari belakang dengan pandangan lirih. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka, Sasuke tak ada bedanya dengan Ino, suka seenaknya memperlakukan orang. Aoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas. Kasihan Hinata.

Laki-laki yang mengkoleksi kacamata hitam itu memutuskan untuk segera menyusul keduanya. Namun, disaat dia baru saja ingin melangkah, Aoba menyadari _script_ milik Hinata terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

"Ini 'kan _script_ yang tadi kukasih ke Hinata..." Laki-laki berambut hitam itu berjongkok untuk mengambil _script_ tersebut dari lantai.

Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti saat menyadari ada tetesan darah yang jatuh ke atas _script _tersebut. Aoba merapatkan kacamatanya untuk benar-benar memastikan penglihatannya. Pria itu menengadah ke arah langit-langit ruangan, tapi tak mendapati apa-apa di sana. Ia kembali menunduk dan tetesan darah yang jatuh semakin banyak, membuatnya tak habis pikir dari mana darah itu berasal.

Saat itu Aoba tidak mengetahui kalau di depannya berdiri sosok pemuda tak kasat mata yang dari pelipisnya meneteskan darah segar ke atas kertas _script_ tersebut. Meskipun masih diliputi oleh rasa kebingungan, Aoba kembali ingin mengambil _script_ yang terjatuh itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja muncul angin kencang yang entah dari mana datangnya angin itu berhembus di dalam ruangan dan mengakibatkan lembaran-lembaran _script_ itu terbuka.

Aoba yang kaget langsung melompat ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah. Kejadian yang dia alami saat ini benar-benar di luar logikanya. Bagaimana mungkin ada angin yang sangat kencang bertiup di dalam ruangan.

Sesaat ketika laki-laki itu mengatur napas, perlahan dia dapat melihat sesosok pemuda berdiri tak jauh dari _script_ itu tergeletak. Penampakan yang mengerikan di mata Aoba. Sosok itu berwajah pucat dengan darah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, serta kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam penuh tengah menatapnya tajam. Nyali Aoba ciut seketika.

"HA-HA-HANTUUU!" tanpa berpikir dua kali, laki-laki yang kerap tampil energik itu lari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan ruangan.

...

Sementara itu di ruang ganti Hinata sedang berdiri menunggui Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kamar ganti. Sesaat yang lalu pemuda raven itu mengambil satu set pakaian dan berjalan ke kamar ganti untuk memakainya.

Selang beberapa menit pemuda itu keluar dan sudah memakai _formal suit_ dengan warna merah yang menggoda. Hinata sempat tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat begitu melihat penampilan Sasuke yang rupawan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" suara _baritone_ khas dari Sasuke mengembalikan Hinata ke realita. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua manik lavendernya.

"A-aku rasa pakaian itu terlalu me-mewah, Sasuke," jawab Hinata mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Me-menurutku ada baiknya kau memakai baju yang lebih _simple_, ta-tapi tetap elegan," tambahnya lagi membuat Sasuke mengernyit, tak menyangka Hinata bisa memberikan pendapat seperti itu mengenai _fashion_. Tangan gadis itu mulai bergerak menelusuri tumpukan beberapa pakaian yang ada dalam pegangannya, sampai pada akhirnya tangannya berhenti.

"Co-coba yang ini, Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata memberikan satu _set_ pakaian pada Sasuke.

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan menerima pakaian yang diberikan oleh Hinata kepadanya. Tak ada protes atau pun komentar pedas mengenai hal ini. Dia hanya diam dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar ganti.

Hinata kembali terpaku berdiri di sana sambil menunggui Sasuke. Entah mengapa saat ini dia tidak merasa sedang diberi hukuman oleh pemuda itu. Terus-terang saja dia malah merasa senang karena, saat ini ia seperti sedang menunggu kekasihnya berganti pakaian.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata merah padam seketika. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan? Menganggap Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya? Dia merasa benar-benar hina! Dia tidak boleh sampai berpikir hal yang tak akan mungkin terjadi.

'_Sa-sadarlah, Hinata, sadarlah!'_ berkali-kali ia meneriakkan frase-frase yang sama agar tak terlarut dalam khayalnya yang sudah terlalu berlebihan. Satu hal yang perlu dia tekankan kalau dirinya tak pantas untuk Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, hah?" lagi-lagi suara Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak..." Dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara.

Namun ketika tatapannya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar ganti itu, dirinya kembali terpana dan terbuai oleh khayal. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat sempurna dalam balutan _casual semi formal_ yang diberikannya tadi.

"Sekarang, kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu?" ujar pemuda itu dengan dingin.

"Aku hanya..." Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas menggambarkan penampilan Sasuke saat ini. "Kau sangat sempurna, Sasuke," lanjut gadis itu sambil mengulum senyum lembut. Jelas, apa yang diucapkannya barusan berdasarkan dari hati, dan Hinata tidak menyadari akan perkataannya sendiri.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk merayuku, Hinata?" seringai tipis bermain di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu. A-aku bukan merayumu, yang kukatakan itu benar!" Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng, "Aku hanya me-memujimu...," sambungnya kemudian dengan suara pelan sambil tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mungkin sudah menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Heh..." Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis, sehingga Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Dia mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi meski gadis itu berbicara dengan suara pelan begitu.

"Kau juga terlihat cantik dengan gaunmu itu," balas Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju ke arah luar ruangan.

'_Apa yang barusan Sasuke bilang? A-apa aku tidak salah dengar?'_ Hinata terbengong di tempatnya sambil memikirkan ucapan yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan itu sungguh-sungguh atau hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Jangan berdiri saja di sana, cepatlah kemari." Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dan memanggil Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan baju-baju ini?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Sudah, letakkan saja di atas bangku sana. Cepatlah sedikit, Hinata!" Sasuke menunjuk ke sebuah sofa putih yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Hinata mengangguk dan meletakkan tumpukan pakaian yang ia bawa pada sofa tersebut. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

...

**Di tempat yang berbeda**

Aoba yang tadi dibuat ketakutan setengah mati kembali datang ke ruangan tersebut. Kali ini dia tidak datang sendiri, melainkan datang bersama dengan Shizune, Tsubaki dan Genma. Dengan hati-hati pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh Aoba.

"Kau yakin melihat hantu di sini, Aoba?" bisik Tsubaki sambil mengamati seisi ruangan.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Kalau hantunya muncul lagi bagaimana?" Aoba memberi isyarat pada lain agar tidak berisik.

Keempat orang itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memeriksanya dengan seksama.

"Mana? Di sini tidak ada apa-apa! Kau mungkin hanya berhalusinasi!" Genma langsung sesumbar begitu melihat di dalam ruangan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hey, ini _script_ yang tadi kau ceritakan itu 'kan?" Tsubaki mengambil _script_ yang tergeletak di lantai dan menunjukkannya kepada Aoba.

Aoba mengambil _script_ tersebut dari tangan Tsubaki dan memeriksa naskah tersebut untuk mencari tetesan darah yang dilihatnya sebelumnya. Ternyata tetesan darah yang dilihatnya masih ada dan membekas.

"Lihat!" Aoba memanggil ketiga orang lainnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bekas tetesan darah pada _script_ tersebut. Shizune, Tsubaki dan Genma lekas mengelilingi Aoba dan melihat ke arah bekas tetesan darah yang ditunjuk oleh teman mereka.

"Ini, darah dari mana?" tanya Shizune langsung mengambil alih memegang kertas naskah tersebut dari Aoba.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau aku tidak bohong. Ini tetesan darah dari hantu tadi!" jawab Aoba berusaha meyakinkan ketiga rekannya itu, kalau yang dilihatnya memang benar-benar sosok hantu.

"Bicara apa kau? Tidak ada yang namanya hantu!" sambar Genma cepat. Dia memang tipe orang yang tidak percaya dengan takhayul seperti itu.

BLAM!

Belum ada 5 menit mereka membicarakan mengenai sosok hantu yang dilihat Aoba, tiba-tiba saja lampu di dalam ruangan itu mati, pintunya juga langsung tertutup dan terkunci. Sontak keempatnya langsung berteriak histeris meminta tolong sambil menggedor-gedor pintu, berharap ada seseorang yang lewat dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Genma!" celetuk Aoba kesal karena, Genma terlalu menyombongkan diri tadi. mungkin saja si hantu itu marah dan sekarang ingin membuktikan kehadirannya di sana? Oh, tidak. Dia bisa mati berdiri kalau hantu itu muncul kembali di depan hidungnya.

"Apa? Kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan?" Genma melemparkan tatapan sengit (seandainya bisa terlihat) kepada Aoba. Enak saja dia yang jadi disalahkan.

"Habisnya, kau dari tadi terlalu sesumbar!" ketus Aoba emosi.

"Enak saja! Ini gara-gara kau yang terus membicarakan hantu itu, dan sekarang dia jadi datang sungguhan!" balas Genma yang tidak terima dijadikan tersangka utama.

Akhirnya kedua laki-laki itu malah saling bertengkar mulut, membuat situasi mereka semakin kacau, sementara Shizune dan Tsubaki masih berusaha berteriak minta tolong dan menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Jangan membicarakan hantu terus!" omel Shizune yang lama-lama emosi juga. Aoba dan Genma bukannya membantu tapi malah memperkeruh keadaan.

"Tapi, bagaimana ini? Pintunya tidak mau terbuka!" ucap Tsubaki dengan panik dan berusaha membuka kenop pintu yang entah kenapa sepertinya terkunci dan tidak bisa ia buka.

Zzrt... Zrrrtt...!

Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam ruangan itu berkedip-kedip. Genma dan Aoba langsung berhenti bertengkar, sementara Shizune dan Tsubaki langsung ketakutan. Tak berapa lama lampu di dalam ruangan itu menyala seutuhnya dan ruangan tersebut terang kembali. Aoba langsung bernapas lega dalam hal ini, setidaknya suasana jadi lebih terang sekarang dan dia bisa mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Tapi kelegaan keempat orang itu tidak bertahan lama karena, sesaat setelah lampu menyala, mereka sama-sama merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam menyelimuti ruangan.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak, ya..." Tsubaki berkomentar sambil memegangi tengkuknya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" sambar Aoba sudah ketakutan duluan.

Belum lama Tsubaki bicara kalau perasaannya tidak enak, mendadak lampu di ruangan itu kembali berkedip-kedip tak beraturan. Spontan mereka berempat kembali panik. Genma berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan dibantu Aoba, tapi hasilnya nihil. Selang beberapa saat, kedua laki-laki itu menyerah, dan pasrah.

"Ke-kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang diamati, ya...?" kali ini Tsubaki mencengkram erat lengan baju Genma dengan tangan gemetar. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Aku juga merasakan yang sama...," timpal Aoba sambil melirik ke arah belakang dengan takut-takut.

"Daripada menduga-duga, lebih baik kita coba lihat saja langsung ke belakang...," ujar Genma memutuskan untuk menghadap ke belakang meskipun jujur dia sendiri merasakan suatu ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Kita berbalik dalam hitungan ke-3." Shizune menatap ketiga temannya dengan pandangan serius. Aoba, Tsubaki, dan Genma mengangguk bersamaan.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"TIGA!"

Bertepatan dengan hitungan yang ketiga, mereka berempat segera berbalik, menghadap ke belakang secara serempak.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka (terutama Aoba) saat berbalik mendapati sosok pemuda tengah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi bagai mayat dan darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mata sosok itu hitam sempurna tanpa pupil dan menyeringai seram ke arah mereka semua. Setelah itu lampu di dalam ruangan kembali mati.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOLOOOONG!"

Sontak mereka berteriak sejadi-jadinya dan menggedor-gedor pintu dengan sangat keras.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Sebenarnya saya mau menjelaskan siapa Sasori sebenarnya, tapi mungkin next chapter saja. Di sini biarkan Sasori bermain-main dengan Genma, Shizune, Aoba dan Tsubaki hehehe. Setelah alasan sikap Sasuke terkuak, akan disusul oleh Naruto, Sai dan yang paling terakhir Neji.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

For support and review!


	10. Chapter 10

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 9

.

Hinata dan Sasuke tampak sedang berjalan di lorong menuju ke _stage_. Gadis itu berjalan tepat satu meter di sebelah sang raven. Suasana canggung begitu kentara di antara keduanya, baik Hinata atau pun Sasuke sama-sama terdiam. Hanya derap langkah kaki mereka berdua saja yang terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"A-astaga!" Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak kecil, tapi suaranya cukup membuat Sasuke berpaling menatapnya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah datar.

"A-aku..., aku lupa, di mana aku meletakkan _script_ dari Aoba-_san_, ya...?" Hinata tampak kelimpungan saat menyadari _script_ pemberian dari Aoba sudah tak berada di tangannya lagi.

"Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatmu membawa _script_ itu," ujar Sasuke membantu gadis itu untuk mengingat.

"Mungkin te-tertinggal di ruangan tunggu itu!" balas Hinata bicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sasuke, ka-kau pergi saja duluan. Aku mau pergi ke sana mencari _script_ itu," ucapnya kemudian dan bersiap untuk berlari ke ruangan tersebut. Namun, sebelum dia sempat melangkah Sasuke sudah menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu," ujar pemuda itu membuat Hinata kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sa-Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil berharap Sasuke tidak menyuruhnya lagi.

_Kau tidak takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata?_

Sekilas Sasuke kembali mengingat perkataan dari mahkluk itu dan membuatnya menjadi gelisah. Dia takut kalau Hinata dicelakai oleh mahkluk tersebut.

"Aku antar," balas Sasuke tanpa penjelasan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi ke sana sendiri!" Hinata menggeleng cepat menolak tawarn Sasuke. Gadis itu berbalik memunggungi si raven yang terlihat kesal. Pemuda itu kesal bukan karena Hinata, melainkan karena dia tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada gadis itu mengenai sosok yang ditemuinya di ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang akan kuantar!" pemuda itu berkata dengan suara lantang, bahkan terkesan membentak.

Hinata yang baru berlari beberapa langkah di dalam lorong itu segera berhenti kembali. Ia berdiri menghadap Sasuke sambil terdiam dan tertunduk. Sikap diamnya Hinata merupakan tanda persetujuan dari gadis itu bagi Sasuke.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah yang elegan menuju ke arah Hinata. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Hinata, setelah itu sang gadis melangkah maju mengikutinya. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau begitu egois dan suka seenaknya Sasuke?" gumam gadis itu dengan suara mencicit pelan yang benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap angkuh si Uchiha bungsu kepadanya.

"Itu semua bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke dengan dingin.

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam keheningan, namun suasana bisu di antara mereka harus pecah ketika mereka sama-sama mendengar suara keributan dari ruangan tunggu khusus bintang. Suara kepanikan dan ketakutan jelas tersirat dari suara-suara itu. Tanpa dikomando Sasuke dan Hinata berlari menuju ke arah sumber suara untuk memeriksa.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Pintu ruangan itu digedor dengan sangat keras dari arah dalam diiringi dengan suara teriakan minta tolong dari beberapa orang yang suaranya mampu dikenali oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Tolong! Tolong kami! Tolong buka pintunya, kami terkunci di dalam!" tak salah lagi, yang berteriak itu adalah Shizune. Sasuke sudah hapal suara wanita itu, begitu pula Hinata, meskipun baru saja mengenalnya tapi dia yakin itu adalah suara milik Shizune.

"Shi-Shizune-_san_? Apa yang te-terjadi di dalam?" Hinata segera mendekatkan dirinya ke depan pintu dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Menjelaskannya nanti saja! Sekarang tolong keluarkan kami dari sini!" sambar Aoba dengan cepat. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada lama-lama di dalam menahan ketakutannya sendiri.

"Hn." Sasuke dengan santai membuka pintu ruangan tersebut yang ternyata sama sekali tidak terkunci.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, keempat orang yang sempat terkurung beberapa waktu lalu di sana langsung menghambur keluar berebutan, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata tak habis pikir melihatnya. Mereka berempat terlihat seperti tahanan yang baru lepas dari penjara.

"Syukurlah, untung kau datang tepat waktu!" ucap Aoba sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Katanya kalian terkunci? Tapi pintunya sama sekali tidak dikunci tadi." Sasuke mulai menginterogasi keempatnya ada segurat perasaan janggal dalam benaknya.

"Apa kau tahu?" Aoba mulai berbisik pelan dan mendekati Sasuke, "Di dalam ruangan itu ada hantu!" ucapnya setengah merinding.

"Hantu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyit heran.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras!" Aoba dengan cepat menyuruh Sasuke untuk memelankan nada suaranya. "Aku yakin hantu itu masih ada di dalam sana!" Aoba melirik ke arah dalam ruangan dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke mencoba mengintip dari balik punggung Aoba ke dalam ruangan itu. Memang benar yang dikatakan Aoba, di dalam itu memang ada mahkluk tak kasat mata. Ternyata dia masih ada di dalam sana, meskipun Sasuke tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi yang pasti mahkluk itu sengaja menunggu Hinata.

'_Rupanya dia masih belum pergi juga,'_ ucap batin Sasuke sambil memicing.

"Su-sudah! Ja-jangan bahas ma-masalah ha-hantu lagi! Le-lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini da-dan ke tempat Tsunade-_sama_!" sambar Tsubaki yang terlihat begitu ketakutan dan langsung menarik Shizune untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Oh, ya Hinata. Ini _script_ milikmu yang aku temukan di dalam sana tadi." Aoba menyerahkan _script _milik Hinata yang untungnya sempat ia ambil sebelumnya.

"He-hey! Tunggu!" Aoba lekas mengejar kedua gadis itu dengan terburu-buru yang kemudian disusul oleh Genma.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke dan Hinata turut mengikuti keempat orang itu yang bergegas pergi menuju ke _stage_ untuk menemui Tsunade dan tempat para kru sedang berkumpul menyiapkan segala perlatan serta perlengkapan keperluan syuting.

...

Di ruangan yang berbeda tampak Tsunade sedang duduk sambil mengamati beberapa orang _staff_ sedang mendekorasi _stage_ yang akan digunakan nanti. Wanita berusia 40 tahunan yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu sesekali menenggak sake tradisional yang memang selalu dibawanya untuk menghilangkan stres di tengah kesibukannya. Namun keasikannya menikmati sake harus terganggu dengan kehadiran Shizune dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian berempat ini darimana saja?" tanya wanita itu setengah mendengus kesal.

"Tsunade-_sama_, ka-kami mau bilang kalau di ruang tunggu bintang a-ada hantunya!" balas Shizune langsung menceritakan perihal hantu yang dilihatnya dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Ada hantu?" manik amber wanita itu melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apakah ini pengaruh karena minum sake? Tapi dia masih belum mabuk 'kan. Dia baru minum sedikit, masa sudah mabuk.

"Itu benar, Tsunade-_sama_! Aku juga melihatnya!" timpal Tsubaki membenarkan ucapan Shizune yang diiringi anggukan kepala dari Aoba dan Genma.

"Mana ada yang namanya hantu itu!" Tsunade terlihat meremehkan keempat orang yang sedang ketakutan itu sambil melemparkan senyuman mengejek. "Sudah, daripada kalian membahas hantu, di mana Sasuke dan Hinata?" Tsunade mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Mereka sudah ada di sana, sedang menghapal skenario sepertinya." Aoba menunjuk ke salah satu sudut ruangan di mana Hinata dan Sasuke sedang duduk, sama-sama membaca naskah milik mereka masing-masing.

"Tolong, aku ingin kalian mengawasi tempat ini," perintah Tsunade yang kemudian bangkit dari bangku kebesarannya.

"Lho? Tsunade-_sama_ mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kita mau _take_." Shizune memandang heran pada wanita yang sudah diikutinya selama 2 tahun.

Tidak biasanya Tsunade pergi meninggalkan tempat disaat mereka mau mengambil gambar karena, Tsunade itu tipe yang sempurna. Dia selalu ingin produknya ditampilkan sempurna. Makanya wanita itu kerap mengamati proses pembuatan iklan dari awal sampai akhir.

"Aku mau kembali ke ruanganku mengambil botol sake," ucapnya santai yang kemudian melenggang keluar dari tempat tersebut.

...

Tsunade berjalan di sepanjang lorong sendirian. Wanita itu bukan pergi menuju ke ruangannya, melainkan pergi _ke star room_ untuk memeriksa kebenaran yang diceritakan oleh Aoba dan yang lainnya. Dia penasaran, apa benar di sana ada hantu? Bukankah tadi dia bilang tidak percaya pada hantu? Itu salah besar.

Asal tahu saja, wanita yang tetap awet muda dan _fashionable_ itu dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang sangat percaya pada mitos dan memiliki kekuatan spiritual tinggi. Hal itu menurun dan mengalir di dalam diri Tsunade. Bahkan secara diam-diam Tsunade membuka praktek _exorcise_ dengan menyamar tentunya agar tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya saat melakukan pekerjaan sampingannya itu.

Mengetahui kalau di tempatnya ada hantu, tentu membuatnya jadi penasaran, apalagi kejadian itu dialami oleh empat orang pekerjanya sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hal semacam itu pastilah bukan karangan belaka.

Tep!

Tsunade, sang pemilik perusahaan kini berdiri tepat di depan ruangan yang katanya ada penampakan. Dibukanya pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan hati-hati.

Krieeet...!

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan, dan dia dapat merasakan ada aura mencekam di dalam ruangan tersebut meskipun saat itu di dalam sana keadaannya terang-benderang.

Manik amber itu dapat menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di sana sendirian. Dapat dipastikan kalau pemuda itu berasal dari alam lain. Tsunade belum pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya di dalam gedung perusahaan miliknya, jadi dia dapat menyimpulkan kalau sosok itu berasal dari luar, atau mungkin dia sedang mengikuti seseorang atau memang ada yang 'membawa'nya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihatmu di sana," ucap Tsunade secara tegas. Kedua matanya memicing ke arah sosok pemuda merah itu. Tidak salah lagi, wanita itu bisa melihatnya, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa melihatku juga?" balas sosok itu yang terlihat senang.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi denganku." Tsunade mendengus dan berkacak pinggang, "Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau mengganggu empat orang kru di sini? Apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya dengan sengit. Tsunade sadar mahkluk yang sedang diajaknya bicara tak bisa dipercaya. Tak satu pun dari 'bangsa' mereka dapat dipercaya, karena mereka sebagian besar diciptakan untuk menyesatkan manusia.

"Kalau kau kemari untuk meminta tumbal, maaf saja, ya. Itu artinya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengusirmu, kalau perlu aku akan melenyapkanmu." Dia tak ingin bertele-tele kalau berurusan dengan mahkluk dari alam lain. Sesosok mahkluk berbentuk siput dengan ukuran cukup besar muncul di sebelah Tsunade.

"Oh, jadi kau memiliki _guardian_?" mahkluk berambut merah itu terlihat tak gentar sekalipun sosok siput yang berada di sebelahnya Tsunade kian membesar bentuk tubuhnya.

"Sekarang katakan. Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Tsunade dengan galak. Sosok siput yang ada didekatnya kini sudah berubah menjadi sosok raksasa, yang bahkan kepalanya menyentuh bagian langit-langit ruangan.

"Keberadaanku di sini hanya untuk menjaga seseorang," jawab sosok merah itu menjelaskan alasannya berada di dalam gedung tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengganggu empat orang kru yang ada di sini?" Tsunade masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh mahkluk asing di depannya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya iseng dan bosan! Boleh 'kan aku bermain-main sebentar? Seharusnya kau lihat ekspresi mereka saat ketakutan!" sosok yang berada di hadapan Tsunade langsung tertawa renyah saat mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada empat orang itu.

Tsunade menghela napas sejenak saat mendengar alasan dari sosok tersebut. Sebenarnya dia dapat merasakan kalau sosok itu memiliki aura positif yang lebih mendominasi, hanya saja dia memiliki sifat jahil seperti anak kecil dan suka berbuat iseng.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bermain-main, tapi tolong jangan ganggu mereka sekarang. Apa kau mengerti?" Tsunade berusaha memberikan pengertian agar sosok itu tidak mengganggu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Aku akan diam di sini." Sosok itu mengangguk patuh. Tapi Tsunade tidak percaya begitu saja kepadanya.

"Katsuyu, kau awasi dia." Tsunade memerintahkan siput kesayangannya yang berasal dari alam lain untuk untuk mengawasi sosok tersebut. "Jangan biarkan dia berbuat macam-macam, dan kalau itu terjadi, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan padanya." Setelah memberikan perintah itu pada Katsuyu, Tsunade pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau sudah dengar ucapannya 'kan." Katsuyu, nama dari siput itu mengecilkan kembali tubuhnya ke bentuk normal dan berjalan lambat mendekati sosok merah yang berdiri di dekat bangku ruangan. "Aku akan mengawasimu di sini. kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan menelanmu," ucapnya dengan nada mengancam dan dibalas oleh seringai kecil dari sang mahkluk merah.

* * *

**On The Stage**

**.**

Sementara itu pengambilan gambar sudah dimulai dan sekarang Hinata tengah beradu akting dengan Sasuke.

Awalnya Hinata hanya sedang ditampilkan dengan baju kemeja besar berwarna putih dengan rambut yang sangat acak-acakan, untuk memerlihatkan betapa kusutnya rambut panjang miliknya itu. Gadis itu tampak bingung menyisir rambutnya agar rapih seperti semula, padahal sorenya dia ada kencan.

Hinata terlihat frustasi dan aktingnya pada bagian ini sangat memukau. Gadis itu benar-benar memerankan keadaan orang yang sedang frustasi dengan sangat baik, terlalu baik malah, sampai orang-orang yang ada di sana tidak bisa membedakan, apakah gadis itu hanya sedang berakting saja, atau sungguh-sungguh.

Adegan berganti di mana dua orang gadis masuk yang berperan sebagai teman dari Hinata. Kedua gadis itu melihat Hinata yang sedang frustasi karena rambutnya yang kusut menyarankan sebuah produk shampoo bernama '_**Shine**_' kepada Hinata. Dengan senyum sumringah Hinata menerima saran itu.

CUT!

Semua para pemain berhenti, dan Hinata diminta untuk benar-benar keramas menggunakan _shampoo_, produk terbaru keluaran dari perusahaan _**Beauty and Fashion**_ milik Tsunade itu.

Hinata bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang memang ada di dekat ruangan itu untuk mencuci rambutnya. Sementara itu para kru sedang membersihkan lokasi untuk menyiapkan _stage_ yang selanjutnya.

.

.

**Di dalam kamar mandi**

Hinata masuk ke dalam salah satu toilet. Ia memakai kimono kamar mandi yang tadi sudah diberikan sebelumnya oleh _staff _agar tidak membasahi pakaiannya. Tangannya bergerak memutar keran air untuk membuka _shower_. Begitu air mengalir turun dari bagian _shower_, Hinata dengan hati-hati membasahi rambut panjangnya dan mencegah agar kimono yang ia kenakan tidak ikut basah. Tentunya dia tidak berniat untuk mandi di sana.

Setelah merasakan rambutnya sudah cukup basah, gadis itu mulai membilas halus rambutnya dengan _shine_, produk dari _shampoo_ terbaru itu. Dari ujung kulit kepala sampai ujung bawah rambutnya tak luput dari cairan ramah lingkungan berwarna kuning emas yang begitu wangi. Hinata memijat pelan kepala dan rambutnya agar merata, kemudian dia membilasnya lagi.

Akan tetapi saat Hinata membilas rambutnya terjadi sesuatu yang janggal. Air yang membasahi rambutnya bukanlah air melainkan darah segar yang mengalir dari pancuran _shower_.

"KYAAAA!"

Sontak Hinata berteriak histeris. Dia mematikan _shower_ tersebut dan berlari keluar dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Hey, ada apa itu?"

Semua perhatian orang-orang dalam lokasi syuting terpusat langsung ke arah Hinata yang sedang berlari keluar dengan tubuh menggigil dan dibasahi oleh darah. Semuanya kaget dan terhera-heran.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Tsunade dengan cepat menghampiri gadis itu.

"A-aku..., aku tidak tahu, ta-ta-tapi, a-air yang keluar dari _shower_ berubah menjadi da-da-darah!" jawab Hinata ketakutan sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Darah?" Tsunade mengernyit.

"A-apa kalian tidak lihat? Co-coba lihat, ba-badanku basah ka-karena darah!" Hinata heran apa orang-orang itu sama sekali tidak melihat kalau darah segar masih melekat pada rambut dan kimononya yang basah? Kenapa dia jadi ditatap seperti orang aneh begini? Dia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman kalau begini karena mengingatkan dirinya dengan semua orang yang ada di sekolah.

"Darah darimana Hinata? Di tubuhmu sama sekali tidak ada darah yang melekat!" ucapan Tsunade membuat Hinata terbelalak saat melihat dirinya benar-benar tidak dibasahi oleh darah seperti yang dikiranya tadi.

Keadaan di ruangan itu menjadi hening, seperti ada aura mencekam yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti suasana di sana. Semua para kru terdiam sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa mungkin gadis baru itu sedang mncari sensasi? Tapi kalau dilihat dari mimik mukanya, Hinata terlihat sangat serius, bukan sedang berpura-pura.

"Ta-tapi tadi air yang keluar dari _shower_ itu darah semua!" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meyakinkan kalau dia tidak mengada-ada.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya." Tsunade menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat langsung ke dalam kamar mandi. "Kalian semua kembali bekerja!" Tsunade berbalik dan menyuruh semua kru untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apa yang akan mereka temui di kamar mandi?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Baiklah, sekarang jelas kalau Sasori memang mahkluk dari alam lain. Katakan saja dia seperti **khodam** yang mengikuti Hinata. Dia memang tertarik untuk mengikuti Hinata saat merasakan perasaan sedih gadis itu, waktu pertama kali Hinata menemukannya di dalam loker. Tapi ada satu faktor lain yang akan diungkap nanti seiring alur cerita.**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 10

.

Tsunade masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama dengan Hinata diiringi oleh tatapan dari para kru yang sedang bekerja sambil menahan napas dengan tegang. Kira-kira apakah model baru mereka yang bernama Hinata itu memang melihat 'sesuatu' di dalam kamar mandi? Kalau benar begitu, artinya gedung tempat mereka bekerja bisa dikatakan berhantu, dong? Ketentraman dan kesejahteraan mereka bekerja bisa-bisa terganggu oleh kehadiran mahkluk tak diundang itu.

Tsunade kini sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi bersama Hinata yang hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya dengan ketakutan. Hinata menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, serta ke belakang beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau dirinya benar-benar aman. Sementara Tsunade mulai mengamati seisi ruang kamar mandi dengan seksama.

"Baiklah Hinata, di mana kau melihat darah itu?" Tsunade berbalik ke arah belakang dan meminta penjelasan kepada Hinata mengenai apa yang dilihatnya di kamar mandi.

"Di-di-di dalam sa-sana..." Hinata menunjuk ke salah satu toilet dengan takut-takut. Saking takutnya gadis itu sampai memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau melihat ruangan itu.

Tsunade menghela napas sesaat melihat Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan seperti itu. Kedua bola mata amber itu bergerak cepat ke arah ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan mendekati ruangan tersebut untuk memeriksa kebenaran yang dikatakan Hinata.

Krieeet...!

Tsunade membuka pintu toilet tersebut dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Dia merasa agak tegang bilamana cerita Hinata itu benar sekaligus merasa khawatir kalau tiba-tiba terjadi penyerangan secara tak kasat mata terhadap dirinya.

Namun, ketika pintu itu terbuka Tsunade tidak mendapati adanya hal-hal yang mencurigakan di dalam sana, apalagi darah seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hinata sebelumnya. Ruangan itu terlihat bersih seperti sebelumnya dan hanya ada beberapa tetesan air jatuh dari _shower_ bekas digunakan oleh Hinata serta genangan air biasa yang perlahan surut melalui saluran pembuangan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini," ucap wanita itu sambil berbalik ke arah Hinata yang menunggunya di belakang.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin!" Hinata merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Tsunade.

Gadis yang semula merasa ketakutan itu memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri ruangan kamar mandi yang sebelumnya ia gunakan. Ia ingin memastikan apakah di ruangan itu benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa? Karena dia yakin sekali darah mengalir deras dari keran _shower_ yang ia gunakan. Tak mungkin genangan darah yang kental dan berceceran itu hilang begitu saja tanpa menyisakan bekas.

Ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade benar. Ruangan itu benar-benar bersih dan tak ada tanda-tanda adanya bekas darah yang menempel atau tergenang sebelumnya di sana. Hinata menggeleng merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan kedua manik lavendernya pun seolah ikut mengkhianati dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Tidak ada apa-apa 'kan di sini," ujar Tsunade sambil menatap Hinata yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan kenyataan yang didapatinya.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu sampai melihat ke dalam isi bak kamar mandi, membuka closet, serta menyalakan keran _shower_ untuk memastikan air yang keluar dari _shower_ tersebut benar-benar air biasa bukannya darah seperti yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Mungkin kau hanya berimajinasi. Ayo keluar dari sini." Tsunade menuntun gadis itu untuk keluar.

Dia merasa sedikit lega karena mungkin Hinata memang hanya sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu gugup, atau? Mungkinkah yang Hinata lihat adalah sungguhan? Mengingat dia baru saja bertemu dengan mahkluk lain di dalam gedungnya.

Tsunade dan Hinata keluar dari toilet tersebut. Dia membiarkan Hinata untuk berjalan keluar lebih dulu. Sesaat ketika tangannya bergerak untuk menutup pintu toilet, Tsunade sempat melihat bayangan seorang gadis di dalam sana. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Tsunade kembali membuka pintu yang sudah tertutup sebagian itu.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-_san_?" tanya Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita segera keluar dari sini," balas Tsunade sambil tersenyum sedikit.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing memikirkann sikap aneh Tsunade tadi, meskipun hati kecilnya berkata ada yang tidak beres dengan wanita itu tadi. Tsunade segera menutup pintu tersebut, bahkan sampai menguncinya dari luar dan setelahnya ia berjalan menyusul Hinata yang sudah keluar lebih dahulu.

...

Setibanya di luar, belasan pasang mata langsung tertuju ke arah keduanya, seolah menyiratkan satu tanda tanya besar yang mempertanyakan, ada apa di dalam ruangan itu. Tsunade seakan mengerti dengan tatapan itu langsung menghela napas dan berkata, "di dalam sana tidak apa-apa. Sudah kembali bekerja, kita harus kejar tayang karena iklan ini malam nanti harus sudah mengudara!"

Para kru yang ada di sana segera mematuhi perintah Tsunade. Mereka semua kembali bekerja dan melakukan aktifitas masing-masing demi kelancaran iklan mereka. Tsunade memanggil Shizune dan meminta wanita itu untuk membantu Hinata mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Ayo Hinata kita ke sana." Shizune segera membawa Hinata ke sudut ruangan.

Selesai mengeringkan rambut Hinata, Shizune langsung menyuruh gadis itu melanjutkan adegan yang tadi terpotong. Gadis itu kembali masuk ke _stage_ yang suasananya sudah berubah menjadi malam hari.

Hinata keluar dari dalam kamar dan membuka pintu rumahnya pada _stage_ tersebut. Begitu dibuka muncullah sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menunggunya dengan seikat bunga. Saat itu seharusnya Hinata membaca dialog bagiannya, tapi gadis itu malah terdiam dan terpaku begitu saja sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hinata, kenapa kau malah diam!?" Tsunade meneriaki Hinata dari kejauhan ketika melihat gadis itu hanya membisu begitu.

"_CUT_! _CUT_!" wanita itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan resah dan segera menghentikan aktifitas _human error_ yang terjadi di atas panggung.

"Ulangi sekali lagi!" teriak salah satu kru pada kru lainnya.

"Fokus Hinata!" Shizune memberikan semangat pada gadis itu dari wilayah luar _stage_.

"Ma-maaf, akan aku co-coba lagi!" Hinata membungkuk pada semua orang dengan perasaan tidak enak karena adegannya gagal.

Adegan terpaksa diulang. Pintu yang menjadi ruangan kamar Hinata (ceritanya) ditutup kembali oleh Sasuke. Hinata berjalan di dalam ruangan itu dengan elegan. Tangannya membuka pintu dengan gerakan halus. Begitu terbuka Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana, tersenyum. Seketika itu juga debaran jantung Hinata semakin menguat.

'_A-ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa ra-rasanya sulit sekali untuk be-bergerak?' _

Hinata tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri saat melihat Sasuke. Membuat angan-angannya seperti melayang membayangkan kalau saat ini mereka memang tengah sedang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada realita yang ada meskipun jerat pesona sang Uchiha di hadapannya sangat sulit untuk ditepis.

Sementara itu Tsunade dan para kru sedang menunggu Hinata untuk berbicara dengan tak sabar. Gadis itu hampir melewati batas waktu dialognya. Tanpa diduga sosok wanita melesat cepat dan menyambar tubuh Hinata, menguasainya dengan kekuatan lain. Kejadian itu terlihat oleh Tsunade dan juga Sasuke, hanya saja pergerakan roh tersebut begitu cepat dan tak dapat dicegah. Kini keduanya hanya mengamati dalam sikap waspada ke arah Hinata yang sudah dirasuki, siapa tahu roh yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata itu akan membuat kekacauan.

Tak berapa lama sorot mata Hinata berubah. Sebuah senyum tersungging pada bibir mungilnya dan dia tersenyum tipis, benar-benar terlihat menggoda. Hinata berjalan dengan gaya yang anggun dan langkah elegan. Perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter darinya diiringi dengan gerakan rambutnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Begitu tiba di depan Sasuke, Hinata berputar untuk memperlihatkan keindahan rambutnya yang alami. Helaian rambut itu menerpa wajah Sasuke dengan begitu lembut dan menguarkan aroma bunga yang wangi.

Sasuke sepintas tampak tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecup punggung tangannya sambil melontarkan pujian, berkata "kau cantik sekali." Hinata merona dan tersipu malu. Sikapnya yang alami itu memberikan nilai lebih pada aktingnya. Adegan ditutup dengan keduanya yang berjalan pergi.

"CUTT!"

Semua kru memberikan _applause_ kepada keduanya, bahkan Tsunade terlihat sangat puas.

Sesaat setelah semua adegan selesai, sosok yang tadi masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata langsung keluar dan menghilang. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tekanan energi yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan sedikit limbung. Sasuke yang tepat berada di sampingnya dengan sigap menopang tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada suara cemas dan dari wajahnya juga menyiratkan suatu keresahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Tolong lepaskan aku," balas Hinata dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Ia khawatir kalau berlama-lama di dekat pemuda itu, perasaan yang selama ini disembunyikannya akan terbongkar.

Dengan langkah yang agak gontai Hinata berjalan ke arah Shizune, sementara Sasuke hanya mengamatinya dari belakang dengan perasaan was-was. Meskipun ia ingin mendampingi Hinata, tapi baru saja gadis itu menolaknya dan dia tak bisa memaksa, serta egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui dirinya sedang mencemaskan keadaan si indigo.

.

.

"Hinata, untuk seorang pemula harus kuakui, aktingmu tadi bagus sekali!" Shizune langsung memuji sang bintang baru begitu melihatnya datang.

"Shi-Shizune-_san_ terlalu be-berlebihan," balas Hinata setengah tertunduk dan menyembunyikan semburat merah pada pipinya.

"Shizune benar, Hinata!" celetuk Aoba yang tiba-tiba ikutan bergabung dengan kedua gadis itu, "Kau membuat semua orang di sini kagum. Apalagi Tsunade-_sama_ tadi terlihat sangat puas!" ucapnya senada dengan Shizune.

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa selain ucapan terima kasih. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memberikan pujian dengan tulus terhadap dirinya.

Tak jauh darinya Sasuke masih berdiri, diam dan mengamati gadis itu dengan tatapan intens. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata. Saat gadis itu tersenyum, tertawa keci, tertunduk dan bersikap malu-malu, sungguh, seandainya Hinata tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengannya, tapi sayang 'mahkluk-mahkluk' yang sering menempel pada Hinata membuatnya harus menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Sasuke, apa nanti kau pulang dengan Hinata?" suara Tsunade memecahkan imajinasi kecil pemuda itu mengenai Hinata yang diam-diam selalu diperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," balasnya datar. Meskipun sejujurnya di dalam hati, dia memang berniat untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang nanti setelah ini.

"Kalau bisa kalian pulang bersama-sama saja. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya." Ucapan Tsunade membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. Rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu yang diketahui oleh wanita itu tapi disembunyikannya dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan coba untuk mengajaknya nanti." Sasuke menangkap ada kecemasan yang tersirat dari raut wajah Tsunade.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1:00 siang. Siapa yang menduga kalau waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Para kru segera merapihkan kembali setingan panggung. Semuanya tampak sibuk termasuk Hinata yang juga ikut membantu Shizune, meskipun wanita itu sudah melarangnya, tapi gadis itu memaksa untuk diijinkan membantu. Gadis itu memang terlalu baik.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu dari kejauhan dengan gusar. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya dengan tak sabar. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menarik gadis itu dari kerumunan para kru (terutama kru laki-laki) yang jelas-jelas sedang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Urat kesabaran Sasuke berkedut saat melihat Genma melemparkan senyum kepada Hinata.

"Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ganti baju saja?" pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ah, be-benar juga. Baiklah semua, a-aku ke ruang ganti dulu." Hinata membungkuk pada semua anggota kru dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata yang berjalan lebih dulu dan berada di depan tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang turut menyertainya ke ruangan ganti. Hingga saat berjalan di lorong, derap langkah kaki pemuda itu baru terdengar menggema. Hinata sontak berbalik ke belakang dan sangat kaget begitu melihat Sasuke ada di belakangnya sedang memasang wajah _stoic_ ciri khasnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sa-Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat masuk ke ruang ganti." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, pemuda itu malah menyuruh sang gadis untuk cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya.

Hinata dibuat terheran-heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Terkadang dia bersikap kasar dan dingin, namun di sisi lain ada suatu kepedulian yang tersembunyi di balik sikap-sikapnya selama ini. Hinata tiba-tiba saja tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah diam dan tersenyum begitu?" Sasuke harus menahan mati-matian perasaannya yang tak menentu saat melihat senyuman yang terukir pada paras Hinata. Dia berusaha bersikap wajar. Tapi semakin dia berusaha, dirinya malah semakin terlihat aneh di mata Hinata.

"Apa kau sedang megikutiku, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik ke arah pemuda itu.

"Apa? Siapa yang mengikutimu! Kebetulan saja aku mau ke toilet!" Sasuke berdalih dengan cepat di tengah gemuruh perasaannya yang semakin tak terkontrol.

"Bukankah toilet ada di lorong sebelah?" Hinata mengulum senyuman kecil. Oh, berharap saja dia tidak terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku sengaja memilih jalan berputar!" decaknya, masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku masuk dulu." Hinata tersenyum lembut padanya, kemudian ia bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan ganti untuk kembali memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Selang beberapa menit gadis itu keluar kembali dan sudah memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya lengkap. Hinata kaget melihat Sasuke ternyata masih berdiri di sana, di depan ruangan ganti. Hinata berjalan kecil mendekatinya yang sedang bersandar pada tembok dinding.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ka-kau tidak jadi ke kamar kecil?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati namun kontras dengan tatapannya yang seakan menyelidiki sikap dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku sudah tidak _mood _untuk ke kamar mandi," jawab si raven masih dengan nada yang datar, dan untuk suatu alasan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Hinata hanya manggut-manggut kecil, meskipun dalam hati dia yakin 100% kalau pemuda itu memang sejak awal tidak berniat untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi ia merasa kalau Sasuke sengaja mengikutinya.

"Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya dan kali ini _onyx_-nya dengan tajam mengamati Hinata, seakan ingin memastikan kalau tak ada satu pun barang dari gadis itu yang terlupa. Diakuinya Hinata kadang bisa sangat ceroboh.

"A-aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal." Hinata mengangguk mantap dan menepuk-nepuk tas yang dibawanya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." Sasuke bergerak berjalan lebih dahulu dari Hinata. Meskipun terkesan dingin, tapi Hinata menyadari kalau pemuda itu sedang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama-sama.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gedung tersebut, kedua remaja yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama itu pergi menemui Tsunade serta semua kru yang masih ada di ruangan _stage _untuk berpamitan.

...

Setelah berpamitan (dengan Hinata yang menyalami semua kru di sana dan membuat Sasuke memijit keningnya yang pusing melihat Hinata) keduanya lekas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Gadis indigo itu tampak senang sekali karena, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan uang dari kerja kerasnya sendiri. Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum tipis di sebelahnya.

"Ayo masuk," ujar Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi menyuruh Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Tapi, a-aku bi—" Hinata merasa tak enak dan ingin menolak.

"Jangan kebanyakan bilang 'tapi' dan menolak semua tawaranku," sambar Sasuke dengan cepat memotong kalimat penolakan Hinata. "Cepat masuk," perintahnya dengan tegas membuat Hinata tak berani untuk menolak.

Dengan kepala tertunduk dak bersunggut-sunggut gadis yang sudah memasang kembali kacamata tebalnya di muka itu masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

.

.

Di dalam mobil keduanya sama-sama bertahan dalam diam. Hinata tak berani bicara sedikit pun pada Sasuke yang sedang serius menatap jalanan dengan serius. Sementara itu Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk memulai pembicaraan terhadap Hinata, ditambah saat ini dia sedang kesal, kenapa gadis itu malah memilih untuk duduk di bangku belakang. Kalau begini jadinya, dia terlihat seperti supir pribadinya Hinata saja.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba pada ujung gang perumahan tempat Hinata. Sasuke menghentikan laju kendaraannya di sana. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah belakang, di mana Hinata masih duduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai. Aku mengantarmu sampai di sini saja," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"I-iya aku mengerti. Sa-sampai sini saja, ti-tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan mereka benar-benar sudah sampai.

Dengan cekatan dan agak tergesa Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari dalamnya.

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke," ujarnya sembari membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan memastikan kalau sikap dan ucapannya tak ada yang salah pada Sasuke, gadis itu bergegas memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menuju ke kediamannya. Sasuke yang tak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bicara (karena Hinata langsung berlari pulang) hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Bodoh...," gumamnya dengan pasrah. Hinata adalah Hinata, meski dia baru saja menjadi bintang iklan, tapi gadis itu tetaplah menjadi gadis yang kikuk, murah hati dan terlalu berhati-hati pada orang lain.

* * *

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata yang sudah tiba di rumah segera disambut oleh Hanabi yang langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah sumringah. Sikap gadis kecil itu membuatnya sedikit terheran-heran, apa yang membuat adiknya bisa begitu bahagia.

"Hinata-_nee_, selamat ya! Aku sudah dengar lho kabarnya!" ucap gadis bersurai coklat itu sambil memberikan ucapan selamat kepada sang kakak.

"Selamat? Selamat apanya?" Hinata kebingungan sendiri. Rasa-rasanya hari ulang tahunnya masih jauh. Lantas ucapan selamat itu untuk apa?

"Semua anak-anak di sekolah sudah pada tahu kalau Hinata-_nee_ membintangi salah satu produk dari perusahaan yang terkenal di Konoha!" ternyata kabar tersebut sudah menyebar cukup cepat. Kalau begitu, kemungkinan Ino, sang model yang awalnya akan membintangi iklan tersebut pasti juga sudah tahu? Entah kenapa memikirkan hal tersebut membuat perasaan Hinata jadi tak enak.

"I-itu hanya kebetulan saja, Hanabi,"ucap Hinata yang ingin menyatakan dirinya hanya sedang beruntung saja.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat iklan itu segera beredar, dan semua orang pasti akan membicarakanmu!" sang adik tampak begitu antusias dan bersemangat.

"Hahaha..." Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Hanabi yang begitu bersemangat. "Hanabi, aku mau langsung ke kamar, mau istirahat. Hari ini aku lelah sekali." Hinata mengusap pelan surai panjang adiknya dan memutuskan untuk segera istirahat.

"Baiklah, Hinata-_nee_! Selamat istirahat!" balas sang adik masih dengan nada suara yang bersemangat.

Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya dan sempat berpapasan dengan Neji. Sesaat gadis itu melemparkan senyuman pada sang saudara, tapi Neji bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Hinata merasa tidak terganggu atau pun kesal, karena dia sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi sikap Neji.

Hinata yang memang sudah sangat lelah langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Di dalam ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar, mengganti baju seragamnya dengan piyama berwarna ungu muda dan segera naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sepasang manik lavendernya terpejam hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik.

Hinata akhirnya tertidur pulas. Tepat saat gadis itu masuk ke alam mimpi, sesosok pemuda berambut merah muncul di sisi gadis itu. Tangannya yang tembus pandang bergerak ke arah kepala gadis yang sudah terlelap itu. Seakan dapat merasakan, ia mengusap lembut surai indigo sang gadis.

"Seandainya kau tahu...," ucapnya secara samar.

Sementara itu Hanabi yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata iseng-iseng mengintip dari lubang kunci kamar sang kakak, hanya sekedar mau melihat, apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya di dalam kamar. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Dia menangkap sosok pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Hinata di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda itu sedang membelai lembut rambut panjang sang kakak. Hanabi tak dapat mengenali pemuda tersebut karena hanya terlihat dari samping. Tapi satu ukiran senyum tertangkap oleh mata Hanabi pada sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa yang ada di dalam sana?" gumamnya merasa aneh sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang laki-laki di dalam kamar Hinata?

Hanabi kembali berdiri tegak, menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berpikir keras. Aneh, sungguh aneh. Rasanya tadi Hinata datang sendirian dan sejak tadi tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Neji, lalu kenapa bisa ada seorang pemuda berambut merah di dalam sana? Hanabi kembali membungkuk dan melihat ke dalam kamar.

"Lho? Tidak ada?" ternyata sosok pemuda yang dilihatnya sudah tidak ada. "Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak?" tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin menyelimuti dirinya, membuatnya menggigil sesaat. Hanabi yang merasa takut memutuskan untuk buru-buru pergi dari sana.

TBC

* * *

**A/N : Maaf bila banyak kekurangan, mood saya sedang kurang baik untuk menulis saat ini. Kalau ada yang punya asupan untuk adegan romance silahkan dishare.  
**

**Rencananya saya memang ingin lebih menekankan romance di sini daripada seremnya.**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**for support and reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 12

.

**Konoha High School, kelas 2-A**

Hinata masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemas serta kedua matanya yang sembab. Semua perhatian murid di dalam kelas kini tertuju padanya. Dapat dipastikan gadis itu habis menangis, dan kemungkinan besar ia habis di-_bully_ lagi, entah oleh siapa. Sebagian mencibir, menganggap gadis itu sedang mencari perhatian, sebagian lagi malah mengutuknya, menghakiminya, mengumpatnya agar mendapat kesialan lain, meskipun gadis itu tidak pernah berbuat salah pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Ino dan Shion menatap sinis ke arah Hinata sambil berbisik-bisik dengan beberapa orang teman lainnya.

Tatapan mata seisi kelas yang seolah mengulitinya itu membuat Hinata kembali merasa tersakiti. Kenapa orang-orang itu begitu kejam menghina, menghardik dan menyumpahinya. Apa salah dirinya pada mereka? Dia tak pernah mengganggu atau pun menyakiti orang lain. Kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sampai mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Apakah salah ia menjadi yang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain? Dirinya memang pendiam, pemalu dan terlalu sopan, tapi apakah itu menjadi acuannya untuk dibenci oleh anak-anak perempuan di sekolah? Atau, salahkah dirinya menjadi murid yang teladan, pintar dan disayang guru? Salahkan bila ia memiliki prestasi tersendiri? Semua murid menggerutukan dirinya yang terlalu di 'anak emas'kan oleh para guru dan disayang oleh mereka. Mungkin saja ia bersalah karena keunikan yang ada pada dirinya tanpa sadari? Entahlah, Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti, tapi yang jelas ia selalu mencoba menghadapi semuanya dengan sabar, meskipun sesekali ia menjerit meminta keadilan yang terhempas sia-sia karena, semakin ia menjerit, semakin ia dihakimi dan ditertawakan. Ya, mereka yang melakukan aksi _bullying_ pada Hinata selalu tertawa puas dan setelah itu mereka bersikap seolah-olah tidak melakukan dosa apa pun. Mereka tak menyadari, adanya seorang gadis rapuh yang mereka tindas, mereka injak, mereka caci dan hina setiap hari.

Bagi Hinata sekolah seperti sebuah padang liar yang memiliki banyak 'hewan buas' dan selalu mengincar korban yang lemah untuk di'mangsa'. Hinata adalah korban karena dia lemah, terlalu baik, terlalu penurut dan terlalu sabar.

'_Mereka semua sama saja...!'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati Hinata menjerit dan menguarkan kebencian tersendiri. Terutama pada sekumpulan tante-tante tukang bergosip di kelasnya yang dalam sudut pandangnya seperti sekelompok nenek sihir mengerikan. Mereka bahkan lebih buruk dari kelakuan iblis menurutnya.

Tapi dipendamnya rasa itu diam-diam dan dalam. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha untuk menetralkan perasaannya kembali. Dengan langkah tegap, gadis itu masuk ke kelas dan berjalan menuju ke arah tempat duduknya, di mana Shikamaru belum terlihat. Kemungkinan pemuda itu terlambat (lagi). Di sudut bangku sana, ia dapat melihat Sasuke tengah menatapnya dalam dan sulit diartikan. Tatapan itu dibalas oleh Hinata sama dalamnya. Melihat Sasuke mendadak saja membuatnya muak dan teringat akan semua kejadian buruk yang dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya. Kenapa, Sasuke harus menjadi daftar nama laki-laki pertama yang sering berbuat seenaknya kepada dirinya. Apakah pemuda itu bisa merasakan yang namanya perasaan?

Sasuke yang mendapati balasan dari tatapan Hinata, terkejut, tapi dia tetap bisa memasang wajah _stoic_-nya, meski dalam hati berkali-kali ia bertanya, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Kenapa ia dapat merasakan suatu kebencian yang menjalar pada sorot mata gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke lah yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Ia tak sanggup melihat pancaran mata itu keluar dari lavender Hinata dan tertuju kepadanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinatanya? Gadis yang selalu tersenyum manis dengan sorot mata sendu dan berparas teduh kini tampak berubah.

Melihat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah luar jendela di sebelahnya dan menikmati pemandangan yang terpapar dari kaca jendela sekolah.

...

Tak berapa lama, murid-murid lain mulai berdatangan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang semakin mendekati bel masuk sekolah, hingga jam pelajaran pertama benar-benar berbunyi.

Jam pelajaran pertama dipegang oleh Kushina Uzumaki, ibu dari Naruto Uzumaki. Wanita cantik dengan warna rambut senada dengan warna senja itu memang mengajar di sekolah mereka sejak setahun lalu. Kushina mencatat di papan tulis sambil sesekali menerangkan kegunaan rumus _tense_ yang ia tulis kepada murid-muridnya.

"Apa ada yang mau ditanyakan?" wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, menatap murid-muridnya yang hanya memberikan respon diam secara kompak.

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada yang bertanya, saya akan memberikan latihan soal," ucapnya seraya berjalan ke meja guru dan mengambil buku catatan miliknya.

Kemudian Kushina menuliskan soal-soal latihan dari buku catatan yang sudah ia siapkan. Keadaan hening, semua murid di dalam kelas terfokus menulis soal yang diberikan oleh Kushina.

"Ahh, salah tulis lagi!" Kiba yang duduk di belakang Hinata merutuk.

Remaja itu celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala,kebingungan. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju ke arah Naruto yang duduk di seberang sana.

"Naruto!" teriaknya dengan suara agak lantang memanggil si pirang.

Teriakan Kiba cukup terdengar. Pemuda pirang itu mengernyit dan balas menatap ke arah Kiba.

"Pinjem _Tipe-X_!" ucap Kiba lagi sambil memperagakan gerakan tangan seperti sedang menghapus.

"Ada di Ino!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Ino yang tempat duduknya sejajar dengan Kiba dan berada di posisi belakang, berdua dengan Shion.

Kiba berbalik ke arah belakang dan menatap ke arah Ino yang sedang sibuk menulis. Sempat terbesit keraguan dalam hatinya untuk memanggil gadis itu. Ino selalu marah kalau pekerjaannya diganggu, dan dia takut, bukannya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi malah mendapat cacian.

'_Ah, terseralah!'_ ucap Kiba dalam hati sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian dengan setengah berteriak ia memanggil Ino.

"Ino! Aku pinjam tipe-x!" teriaknya.

Ino menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya dan melihat ke arah Kiba sambil mengirim _deathglare_. Tapi setelah itu, ia mengambil benda yang dimaksud Kiba dan bersiap-siap untuk melemparnya pada Kiba. Seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibir itu, sepertinya ia memiliki maksud tersendiri.

"Kiba, minggir sedikit!" teriak Ino sambil mengintruksikan Kiba untuk sedikit menggeser dirinya ke samping.

Kiba menautkan kedua alisnya dengan heran. Mau lempar tipe-x susah banget si Ino? Kenapa dia harus geser segala? Padahal tinggal lempar, tangkep, beres. Ino kembali berteriak memintanya untuk menggeser posisi duduknya. Kiba sempat menghela napas sesaat, setelah akhirnya dia menuruti kata-kata Ino untuk menggeser dirinya sedikit ke samping.

"Sudah, ayo lempar!" teriak Kiba yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Tangkap ya, Kiba!" teriak Ino sambil terkikik geli. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

Tangan Ino bergerak untuk melempar benda tersebut, tapi arah melemparnya benar-benar melenceng dari posisi duduk Kiba yang seharusnya. Gadis itu melemparkan tipe-x ke arah Hinata yang _notabene_ duduk di depan Kiba. Sekarang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu paham, kenapa Ino menyuruhnya untuk menggeser posisi. Ino ingin melemparkan benda itu ke Hinata.

"Hinata, aw—" Kiba yang menyadarinya berusaha untuk memberitahukan Hinata.

PLETAK!

"—as..." Terlambat bagi Kiba karena benda itu sudah mengenai kepala Hinata dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Aduh..." Hinata merintih sambil memegangi bagian kepala belakangnya yang nyut-nyutan.

Dapat terdengar suara tawa Ino dan Shion dari belakang saat melihat Hinata kesakitan.

"Hinata, kau kenapa...?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah samping saat mendengar teman sebangkunya merintih kesakitan.

"Kepalaku, sakit sekali...," ucap Hinata dengan lirih dan menunjuk ke arah belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Di sini...?" Shikamaru memegang bagian belakang kepala Hinata dengan pelan sambil memijit-mijitnya penuh kehati-hatian.

Perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru kepada Hinata langsung dipandang sinis oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. _Onyx_ dan _sapphir_e itu mengobarkan kemarahan dalam diam ke arah Shikamaru, sementara Sai dari jauh hanya tersenyum mengamati Shikamaru dan Hinata, dan Neji memandang dalam penuh arti.

...

Akhirnya jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua selesai dilewati dengan baik dan tiba waktunya untuk istirahat. Para murid di dalam kelas satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas setelah selesai merapihkan peralatan tulis mereka.

Setelah hampir sebagian murid di kelas keluar, Hinata mulai bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Tentunya dia juga ingin turun ke kantin, membeli makanan karena hari ini dia benar-benar lupa membawa bekal. Dengan langkah pelan gadis itu berjalan menuju luar kelas.

Tepat di depan pintu kelas Hinata berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu. Sikap Naruto terlihat aneh karena biasanya pemuda itu pasti akan berlari keluar menuju kantin begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi tidak kali ini. Segurat rasa cemas sempat masuk ke dalam batin Hinata. Mungkinkah Naruto akan berbuat jahil lagi kepadanya?

"Kau ini perempuan macam apa yang membiarkan dirinya dipegang-pegang oleh laki-laki? Sikapmu itu membuatku muak melihatnya!" kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto memang pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Hinata yang melintas persis di sebelahnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu tahu kalau Naruto menunggunya, sengaja untuk melontarkan hinaan seperti itu pada dirinya.

"Dia memang jalang!" sambar Ino cepat yang sepertinya tadi mendengar ucapan Naruto kepada Hinata. Gadis itu memamerkan seringai jahatnya, tampak puas.

Mendengar ucapan Ino yang _frontal_ membuat Hinata membeku. Sehina itukah dirinya? Salahkah dia ketika mendapat perhatian dari salah seorang temannya yang memang peduli? Saat itu yang terdiam bukan hanya Hinata, melainkan Naruto. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, pemuda pirang yang khas dengan senyuman sehangat matahari itu tampak _shock_ dengan ucapan pedas yang meluncur dari mulut Ino.

"Hmph!" Naruto tak mau banyak bicara lagi dan segera memutuskan untuk pergi.

Hati pemuda itu kini dinaungi rasa bersalah. Ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk menghina Hinata dan sama sekali tidak menduga kalau ucapannya akan ditimpali oleh Ino dengan sengit. Ia melarikan diri, tak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Hinata yang sepertinya masih berdiri diam di depan pintu kelas. Sungguh dia merasa seperti seorang pengecut dan pecundang, tak berani membela Hinata malah memilih kabur.

"_Pemuda itu benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah menyakiti Hinata!"_ Sasori yang melihat Hinata disakiti tak tinggal diam.

Sosok itu melayang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Sekilas wajah seramnya tampak terlihat. Ia bergerak semakin mendekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Ketika ia hendak mencelakai Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sosok Orochimaru muncul menaiki tangga beserta dengan ular peliharaannya.

Sasori mundur, menjaga jarak dari mahkluk ular itu juga Orochimaru. Sementara sang guru Biologi langsung menyeringai begitu kembali berpapasan dengan Sasori, mahkluk yang menjadi incarannya.

"Rupanya kau masih di sini? Kupikir kau sudah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu," ujar Orochimaru dengan nada suara yang mengintimidasi.

"_Apa aku boleh memakannya?"_ sang ular putih besar itu segera meliuk dan melingkarkan diri di sekitar Sasori dengan lidah yang terjulur panjang disertai dengan tetesan air liur keluar dari mulut besarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh memakannya Manda karena, aku ingin dia menjadi salah satu penjagaku." Orochimaru memperingati peliharaannya yang bernama Manda untuk menjaga sikapnya.

"_Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati padanya saja, Orochimaru. Dia bukan anak kucing yang bisa kau jinakkan dengan mudah."_ Manda sepertinya enggan menuruti kata-kata Orochimaru.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Jangan mengguruiku!" balas Orochimaru yang kelihatannya tidak suka saat diberitahukan oleh Manda.

"_Aku hanya memperingatimu kalau dia berbahaya."_ Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Manda menghilang dari pandangan Orochimaru maupun Sasori.

"Jadi Sasori, bagaimana dengan tawaranku sebelumnya? Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Orochimaru masih bersemangat untuk membujuk Sasori ke pihaknya.

"_Not even in your dreams."_ Jawaban dari Sasori sudah terduga. Sosok itu ikut lenyap dari pandangan Orochimaru.

"Ha ha ha..." Orochimaru terkekeh pelan. Dia menganggap penolakan Sasori seperti sebuah permainan, dan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dia harus memenangkan permainan tersebut. Segera keabadian itu akan menjadi miliknya.

...

Sementara itu Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan kelasnya menjadi bahan olok-olok Ino dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya di kelas dan mulai memberikannya gelar 'gadis jalang' berkat omongan Naruto sebelumnya.

Sasori sudah kembali lagi ke sisi Hinata dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, menyaksikan semua penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis itu kepada Hinata. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menampar satu-persatu wajah gadis-gadis itu, tapi kalau itu dilakukannya Hinata pasti _shock _dan ketakutan.

Disaat Hinaan dari para gadis itu semakin parah, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan. Sosok gadis berambut merah keemasan yang pernah merasuki Hinata kali ini datang dan merasuki tubuh Ino.

"_Gawat, gadis itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya..."_ Sasori yang tidak menduga hal itu akan terjadi langsung mengambil sikap antisipasi dan berjaga di dekat Hinata.

Greb...!

Tangan Ino dengan cepat menyambar leher mungil Hinata dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"I-Ino..., le-lepaskan... Uhuk... Uhuk...!" Hinata meminta Ino untuk melepaskan cengkramannya sambil sesekali terbatuk.

Untungnya kejadian itu terlihat oleh Lee dari kejauhan yang memang hendak menemui Hinata di kelas. Menyadari Hinata dalam bahaya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Lee segera datang berusaha untuk menolong.

"Hei, Ino. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan Hinata!" sergah pemuda itu sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Ino dari leher Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannyaa. Dia harus mati!" entah apa yang terjadi tapi suara Ino menjadi jauh lebih berat dengan pandangan mata yang mengerikan.

Ino semakin menguatkan cengkramannya ke leher Hinata, membuat Lee menjadi semakin kesulitan. Sementara Shion dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya hanya bisa memandang horor ke arah Ino yang bertindak di luar kendali sambil sesekali meneriaki gadis itu untuk melepaskan Hinata.

"Ino..., a-aku tidak bisa ber-bernapas..." Hinata semakin merasa sesak di bagian dada dan kerongkongannya. Kepalanya juga mulai merasa pening.

"Ino, hentikan! Kau bisa mencelakai Hinata—Akh...!" Lee yang berusaha untuk melepaskan Hinata malah ikut kena getahnya. Tangan Ino yang satunya lagi mencekik leher Lee.

"A-akh, I-Ino... A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan... A-akh!" pada akhirnya Lee mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Hinata.

Kedua murid itu dicekik oleh Ino membuat suasana semakin suram. Entah darimana Ino bisa mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu. Dia bahkan mampu membuat Lee yang jago bela diri tidak berkutik.

"A-aku sudah ti-tidak ku-kuat lagi..." Hinata terlihat pucat dan sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan detik sampai menunggu gadis itu tumbang. Di sebelahnya Lee masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"_Aku tak punya pilihan lain..."_ Sasori yang tak sanggup melihat Hinata semakin menderita akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu tindakan.

Sosok roh pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki tubuh Hinata yang sudah lemas.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Saya harap chapter ini bisa menyampaikan pesan untuk para readers untuk tidak melakukan aksi bullying kepada siapapun. **Baik secara fisik, verbal, maupun cyber bullying.** Karena tindakan itu menyalahi hukum juga dosa tentunya. Kalian tentu tidak akan pernah tahu trauma apa yang dialami si korban, sementara para pelaku bullying bisa tertawa seenak jidat dan merasa sudah menjadi jagoan.

Contoh bullying di dunia maya, apa ada yang ingat kisah seorang remaja perempuan yang memilih bunuh diri (dan Yap, dia meninggal) karena di bully di dunia maya saat dia berfoto dengan salah satu personel SUJU (saya lupa deh nama boyband itu apa?) Giliran korbannya udah meninggal karena bunuh diri baru minta maaf dan menyesal, funny. Kalau sudah begitu ucapan maaf pun akan percuma karena sudah ada sebuah keluarga yang terlanjur tersakiti dan yang mati gak bisa hidup lagi.

Sementara yang terjadi di sekolah itu sangat banyak dan pastinya tertutup, banyak yang tidak terbongkar, dan kadang para guru menutup mata, hanya menganggap semuanya sebagai kenakalan remaja yang lumrah (ini alasan paling konyol).

**STOP BULLYING KAWAN-KAWAN!**

Pada chapter ini saya memperlihatkan sudut pandang dari perasaan Hinata yang berusaha sabar namun juga terbesit kebencian dan kemarahan di dalamnya. Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata seperti Cinta dan benci atau benci dan cinta, jadi bergelut antara rasa cinta dan benci secara bersamaan nantinya, mungkin agak kompleks sedikit hehehe.


	13. Chapter 13

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 12

.

**Konoha High School, kelas 2-A**

Hinata masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemas serta kedua matanya yang sembab. Semua perhatian murid di dalam kelas kini tertuju padanya. Dapat dipastikan gadis itu habis menangis, dan kemungkinan besar ia habis di-_bully_ lagi, entah oleh siapa. Sebagian mencibir, menganggap gadis itu sedang mencari perhatian, sebagian lagi malah mengutuknya, menghakiminya, mengumpatnya agar mendapat kesialan lain, meskipun gadis itu tidak pernah berbuat salah pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Ino dan Shion menatap sinis ke arah Hinata sambil berbisik-bisik dengan beberapa orang teman lainnya.

Tatapan mata seisi kelas yang seolah mengulitinya itu membuat Hinata kembali merasa tersakiti. Kenapa orang-orang itu begitu kejam menghina, menghardik dan menyumpahinya. Apa salah dirinya pada mereka? Dia tak pernah mengganggu atau pun menyakiti orang lain. Kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sampai mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Apakah salah ia menjadi yang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain? Dirinya memang pendiam, pemalu dan terlalu sopan, tapi apakah itu menjadi acuannya untuk dibenci oleh anak-anak perempuan di sekolah? Atau, salahkah dirinya menjadi murid yang teladan, pintar dan disayang guru? Salahkan bila ia memiliki prestasi tersendiri? Semua murid menggerutukan dirinya yang terlalu di 'anak emas'kan oleh para guru dan disayang oleh mereka. Mungkin saja ia bersalah karena keunikan yang ada pada dirinya tanpa sadari? Entahlah, Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti, tapi yang jelas ia selalu mencoba menghadapi semuanya dengan sabar, meskipun sesekali ia menjerit meminta keadilan yang terhempas sia-sia karena, semakin ia menjerit, semakin ia dihakimi dan ditertawakan. Ya, mereka yang melakukan aksi _bullying_ pada Hinata selalu tertawa puas dan setelah itu mereka bersikap seolah-olah tidak melakukan dosa apa pun. Mereka tak menyadari, adanya seorang gadis rapuh yang mereka tindas, mereka injak, mereka caci dan hina setiap hari.

Bagi Hinata sekolah seperti sebuah padang liar yang memiliki banyak 'hewan buas' dan selalu mengincar korban yang lemah untuk di'mangsa'. Hinata adalah korban karena dia lemah, terlalu baik, terlalu penurut dan terlalu sabar.

'_Mereka semua sama saja...!'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati Hinata menjerit dan menguarkan kebencian tersendiri. Terutama pada sekumpulan tante-tante tukang bergosip di kelasnya yang dalam sudut pandangnya seperti sekelompok nenek sihir mengerikan. Mereka bahkan lebih buruk dari kelakuan iblis menurutnya.

Tapi dipendamnya rasa itu diam-diam dan dalam. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha untuk menetralkan perasaannya kembali. Dengan langkah tegap, gadis itu masuk ke kelas dan berjalan menuju ke arah tempat duduknya, di mana Shikamaru belum terlihat. Kemungkinan pemuda itu terlambat (lagi). Di sudut bangku sana, ia dapat melihat Sasuke tengah menatapnya dalam dan sulit diartikan. Tatapan itu dibalas oleh Hinata sama dalamnya. Melihat Sasuke mendadak saja membuatnya muak dan teringat akan semua kejadian buruk yang dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya. Kenapa, Sasuke harus menjadi daftar nama laki-laki pertama yang sering berbuat seenaknya kepada dirinya. Apakah pemuda itu bisa merasakan yang namanya perasaan?

Sasuke yang mendapati balasan dari tatapan Hinata, terkejut, tapi dia tetap bisa memasang wajah _stoic_-nya, meski dalam hati berkali-kali ia bertanya, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Kenapa ia dapat merasakan suatu kebencian yang menjalar pada sorot mata gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke lah yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Ia tak sanggup melihat pancaran mata itu keluar dari lavender Hinata dan tertuju kepadanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinatanya? Gadis yang selalu tersenyum manis dengan sorot mata sendu dan berparas teduh kini tampak berubah.

Melihat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah luar jendela di sebelahnya dan menikmati pemandangan yang terpapar dari kaca jendela sekolah.

...

Tak berapa lama, murid-murid lain mulai berdatangan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang semakin mendekati bel masuk sekolah, hingga jam pelajaran pertama benar-benar berbunyi.

Jam pelajaran pertama dipegang oleh Kushina Uzumaki, ibu dari Naruto Uzumaki. Wanita cantik dengan warna rambut senada dengan warna senja itu memang mengajar di sekolah mereka sejak setahun lalu. Kushina mencatat di papan tulis sambil sesekali menerangkan kegunaan rumus _tense_ yang ia tulis kepada murid-muridnya.

"Apa ada yang mau ditanyakan?" wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, menatap murid-muridnya yang hanya memberikan respon diam secara kompak.

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada yang bertanya, saya akan memberikan latihan soal," ucapnya seraya berjalan ke meja guru dan mengambil buku catatan miliknya.

Kemudian Kushina menuliskan soal-soal latihan dari buku catatan yang sudah ia siapkan. Keadaan hening, semua murid di dalam kelas terfokus menulis soal yang diberikan oleh Kushina.

"Ahh, salah tulis lagi!" Lee yang duduk di belakang Hinata merutuk.

Remaja itu celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala,kebingungan. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju ke arah Naruto yang duduk di seberang sana.

"Naruto!" teriaknya dengan suara agak lantang memanggil si pirang.

Teriakan Lee cukup terdengar. Pemuda pirang itu mengernyit dan balas menatap ke arah Lee.

"Pinjem _Tipe-X_!" ucap Lee lagi sambil memperagakan gerakan tangan seperti sedang menghapus.

"Ada di Ino!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Ino yang tempat duduknya sejajar dengan Lee dan berada di posisi belakang, berdua dengan Shion.

Lee berbalik ke arah belakang dan menatap ke arah Ino yang sedang sibuk menulis. Sempat terbesit keraguan dalam hatinya untuk memanggil gadis itu. Ino selalu marah kalau pekerjaannya diganggu, dan dia takut, bukannya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi malah mendapat cacian.

'_Ah, terseralah!'_ ucap Lee dalam hati sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian dengan setengah berteriak ia memanggil Ino.

"Ino! Aku pinjam tipe-x!" teriaknya.

Ino menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya dan melihat ke arah Lee sambil mengirim _deathglare_. Tapi setelah itu, ia mengambil benda yang dimaksud Lee dan bersiap-siap untuk melemparnya pada Lee. Seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibir itu, sepertinya ia memiliki maksud tersendiri.

"Lee, minggir sedikit!" teriak Ino sambil mengintruksikan Lee untuk sedikit menggeser dirinya ke samping.

Lee menautkan kedua alisnya dengan heran. Mau lempar tipe-x susah banget si Ino? Kenapa dia harus geser segala? Padahal tinggal lempar, tangkep, beres. Ino kembali berteriak memintanya untuk menggeser posisi duduknya. Lee sempat menghela napas sesaat, setelah akhirnya dia menuruti kata-kata Ino untuk menggeser dirinya sedikit ke samping.

"Sudah, ayo lempar!" teriak Lee yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Tangkap ya, Lee!" teriak Ino sambil terkikik geli. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

Tangan Ino bergerak untuk melempar benda tersebut, tapi arah melemparnya benar-benar melenceng dari posisi Lee seharusnya. Gadis itu melemparkan tipe-x ke arah Hinata yang _notabene_ duduk di depan Lee. Sekarang Lee paham, kenapa Ino menyuruhnya untuk menggeser posisi. Ino ingin melemparkan benda itu ke Hinata.

"Hinata, aw—" Lee yang menyadarinya berusaha untuk memberitahukan Hinata.

PLETAK!

"—as..." Terlambat bagi Lee karena benda itu sudah mengenai kepala Hinata dan menimbulkan bunyi yng cukup keras.

"Aduh..." Hinata merintih sambil memegangi bagian kepala belakangnya yang nyut-nyutan.

Dapat terdengar suara tawa Ino dan Shion dari belakang saat melihat Hinata kesakitan.

"Hinata, kau kenapa...?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah samping saat mendengar teman sebangkunya merintih kesakitan.

"Kepalaku, sakit sekali...," ucap Hinata dengan lirih dan menunjuk ke arah belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Di sini...?" Shikamaru memegang bagian belakang kepala Hinata dengan pelan sambil memijit-mijitnya penuh kehati-hatian.

Perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru kepada Hinata langsung dipandang sinis oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. _Onyx_ dan _sapphir_e itu mengobarkan kemarahan dalam diam ke arah Shikamaru, sementara Sai dari jauh hanya tersenyum mengamati Shikamaru dan Hinata, dan Neji memandang dalam penuh arti.

...

Akhirnya jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua selesai dilewati dengan baik dan tiba waktunya untuk istirahat. Para murid di dalam kelas satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas setelah selesai merapihkan peralatan tulis mereka.

Setelah hampir sebagian murid di kelas keluar, Hinata mulai bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Tentunya dia juga ingin turun ke kantin, membeli makanan karena hari ini dia benar-benar lupa membawa bekal. Dengan langkah pelan gadis itu berjalan menuju luar kelas.

Tepat di depan pintu kelas Hinata berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu. Sikap Naruto terlihat aneh karena biasanya pemuda itu pasti akan berlari keluar menuju kantin begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi tidak kali ini. Segurat rasa cemas sempat masuk ke dalam batin Hinata. Mungkinkah Naruto akan berbuat jahil lagi kepadanya?

"Kau ini perempuan macam apa yang membiarkan dirinya dipegang-pegang oleh laki-laki? Sikapmu itu membuatku muak melihatnya!" kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto memang pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Hinata yang melintas persis di sebelahnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu tahu kalau Naruto menunggunya, sengaja untuk melontarkan hinaan seperti itu pada dirinya.

"Dia memang jalang!" sambar Ino cepat yang sepertinya tadi mendengar ucapan Naruto kepada Hinata. Gadis itu memamerkan seringai jahatnya, tampak puas.

Mendengar ucapan Ino yang _frontal_ membuat Hinata membeku. Sehina itukah dirinya? Salahkah dia ketika mendapat perhatian dari salah seorang temannya yang memang peduli? Saat itu yang terdiam bukan hanya Hinata, melainkan Naruto. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, pemuda pirang yang khas dengan senyuman sehangat matahari itu tampak _shock_ dengan ucapan pedas yang meluncur dari mulut Ino.

"Hmph!" Naruto tak mau banyak bicara lagi dan segera memutuskan untuk pergi.

Hati pemuda itu kini dinaungi rasa bersalah. Ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk menghina Hinata dan sama sekali tidak menduga kalau ucapannya akan ditimpali oleh Ino dengan sengit. Ia melarikan diri, tak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Hinata yang sepertinya masih berdiri diam di depan pintu kelas. Sungguh dia merasa seperti seorang pengecut dan pecundang, tak berani membela Hinata malah memilih kabur.

"_Pemuda itu benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah menyakiti Hinata!"_ Sasori yang melihat Hinata disakiti tak tinggal diam.

Sosok itu melayang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Sekilas wajah seramnya tampak terlihat. Ia bergerak semakin mendekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Ketika ia hendak mencelakai Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sosok Orochimaru muncul menaiki tangga beserta dengan ular peliharaannya.

Sasori mundur, menjaga jarak dari mahkluk ular itu juga Orochimaru. Sementara sang guru Biologi langsung menyeringai begitu kembali berpapasan dengan Sasori, mahkluk yang menjadi incarannya.

"Rupanya kau masih di sini? Kupikir kau sudah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu," ujar Orochimaru dengan nada suara yang mengintimidasi.

"_Apa aku boleh memakannya?"_ sang ular putih besar itu segera meliuk dan melingkarkan diri di sekitar Sasori dengan lidah yang terjulur panjang disertai dengan tetesan air liur keluar dari mulut besarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh memakannya Manda karena, aku ingin dia menjadi salah satu penjagaku." Orochimaru memperingati peliharaannya yang bernama Manda untuk menjaga sikapnya.

"_Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati padanya saja, Orochimaru. Dia bukan anak kucing yang bisa kau jinakkan dengan mudah."_ Manda sepertinya enggan menuruti kata-kata Orochimaru.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Jangan mengguruiku!" balas Orochimaru yang kelihatannya tidak suka saat diberitahukan oleh Manda.

"_Aku hanya memperingatimu kalau dia berbahaya."_ Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Manda menghilang dari pandangan Orochimaru maupun Sasori.

"Jadi Sasori, bagaimana dengan tawaranku sebelumnya? Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Orochimaru masih bersemangat untuk membujuk Sasori ke pihaknya.

"_Not even in your dreams."_ Jawaban dari Sasori sudah terduga. Sosok itu ikut lenyap dari pandangan Orochimaru.

"Ha ha ha..." Orochimaru terkekeh pelan. Dia menganggap penolakan Sasori seperti sebuah permainan, dan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dia harus memenangkan permainan tersebut. Segera keabadian itu akan menjadi miliknya.

...

Sementara itu Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan kelasnya menjadi bahan olok-olok Ino dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya di kelas dan mulai memberikannya gelar 'gadis jalang' berkat omongan Naruto sebelumnya.

Sasori sudah kembali lagi ke sisi Hinata dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, menyaksikan semua penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis itu kepada Hinata. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menampar satu-persatu wajah gadis-gadis itu, tapi kalau itu dilakukannya Hinata pasti _shock _dan ketakutan.

Disaat Hinaan dari para gadis itu semakin parah, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan. Sosok gadis berambut merah keemasan yang pernah merasuki Hinata kali ini datang dan merasuki tubuh Ino.

"_Gawat, gadis itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya..."_ Sasori yang tidak menduga hal itu akan terjadi langsung mengambil sikap antisipasi dan berjaga di dekat Hinata.

Greb...!

Tangan Ino dengan cepat menyambar leher mungil Hinata dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"I-Ino..., le-lepaskan... Uhuk... Uhuk...!" Hinata meminta Ino untuk melepaskan cengkramannya sambil sesekali terbatuk.

Untungnya kejadian itu terlihat oleh Lee dari kejauhan yang memang hendak menemui Hinata di kelas. Menyadari Hinata dalam bahaya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Lee segera datang berusaha untuk menolong.

"Hei, Ino. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan Hinata!" sergah pemuda itu sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Ino dari leher Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannyaa. Dia harus mati!" entah apa yang terjadi tapi suara Ino menjadi jauh lebih berat dengan pandangan mata yang mengerikan.

Ino semakin menguatkan cengkramannya ke leher Hinata, membuat Lee menjadi semakin kesulitan. Sementara Shion dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya hanya bisa memandang horor ke arah Ino yang bertindak di luar kendali sambil sesekali meneriaki gadis itu untuk melepaskan Hinata.

"Ino..., a-aku tidak bisa ber-bernapas..." Hinata semakin merasa sesak di bagian dada dan kerongkongannya. Kepalanya juga mulai merasa pening.

"Ino, hentikan! Kau bisa mencelakai Hinata—Akh...!" Lee yang berusaha untuk melepaskan Hinata malah ikut kena getahnya. Tangan Ino yang satunya lagi mencekik leher Lee.

"A-akh, I-Ino... A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan... A-akh!" pada akhirnya Lee mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Hinata.

Kedua murid itu dicekik oleh Ino membuat suasana semakin suram. Entah darimana Ino bisa mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu. Dia bahkan mampu membuat Lee yang jago bela diri tidak berkutik.

"A-aku sudah ti-tidak ku-kuat lagi..." Hinata terlihat pucat dan sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan detik sampai menunggu gadis itu tumbang. Di sebelahnya Lee masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"_Aku tak punya pilihan lain..."_ Sasori yang tak sanggup melihat Hinata semakin menderita akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu tindakan.

Sosok roh pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki tubuh Hinata yang sudah lemas.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Saya harap chapter ini bisa menyampaikan pesan untuk para readers untuk tidak melakukan aksi bullying kepada siapapun. **Baik secara fisik, verbal, maupun cyber bullying.** Karena tindakan itu menyalahi hukum juga dosa tentunya. Kalian tentu tidak akan pernah tahu trauma apa yang dialami si korban, sementara para pelaku bullying bisa tertawa seenak jidat dan merasa sudah menjadi jagoan.

Contoh bullying di dunia maya, apa ada yang ingat kisah seorang remaja perempuan yang memilih bunuh diri (dan Yap, dia meninggal) karena di bully di dunia maya saat dia berfoto dengan salah satu personel SUJU (saya lupa deh nama boyband itu apa?) Giliran korbannya udah meninggal karena bunuh diri baru minta maaf dan menyesal, funny. Kalau sudah begitu ucapan maaf pun akan percuma karena sudah ada sebuah keluarga yang terlanjur tersakiti dan yang mati gak bisa hidup lagi.

Sementara yang terjadi di sekolah itu sangat banyak dan pastinya tertutup, banyak yang tidak terbongkar, dan kadang para guru menutup mata, hanya menganggap semuanya sebagai kenakalan remaja yang lumrah (ini alasan paling konyol).

**STOP BULLYING KAWAN-KAWAN!**

Pada chapter ini saya memperlihatkan sudut pandang dari perasaan Hinata yang berusaha sabar namun juga terbesit kebencian dan kemarahan di dalamnya. Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata seperti Cinta dan benci atau benci dan cinta, jadi bergelut antara rasa cinta dan benci secara bersamaan nantinya, mungkin agak kompleks sedikit hehehe.


	14. Chapter 14

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Alert SaiXHina hints in this chapter**

**.**

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 13

.

**Di depan kelas 2-A**

Sasori merasuki tubuh Hinata dan melakukan perlawanan terhadap Ino yang tubuhnya juga dirasuki oleh roh perempuan. Hinata mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ino dan perlahan menariknya jauh dari lehernya. Lee sampai terbengong melihat betapa kuatnya Hinata, padahal ia sedari tadi mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Ino namun belum berhasil dilakukannya.

Neji, Sai, Naruto dan pastinya Sasuke yang baru saja selesai dari kantin dan sedang menuju ke kelas melihat kejadian tersebut. Sontak keempatnya segera menghampiri Ino, Hinata dan Lee.

"Grrr... Kurang ajar! Cepat pergi dari gadis itu, kita sudah sepakat!" Ino menggeram keras seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan dan tatapan matanya memandang sengit ke arah Hinata yang sedang memegang pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi dari tubuh gadis itu!" Hinata menatap Ino tak kalah tajamnya. "Cepat keluar!" teriaknya yang mampu membuat sentakan atmosfer di sekitar tempat tersebut.

Keempat pemuda itu berusaha melerai Ino dan Hinata serta berusaha membebaskan Lee yang masih berada dalam cengkraman tangan Ino.

'_Sial..., apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?'_ Sasuke tentu saja dapat melihat kedua sosok yang masing-masing merasuki tubuh Ino dan Hinata. Hanya saja dia tidak dapat bertindak di depan teman-temannya.

"Ino, cepat lepaskan Lee!" Naruto bersama dengan Neji dan juga Sai sama-sama berusaha melepaskan Lee.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Lee dapat terbebas dari Ino, itu pun berkat bantuan dari tiga orang sekaligus. Sekarang giliran Hinata yang masih bersitegang dengan Ino. Tangan gadis itu masih menahan tangan Ino yang ingin mencekik lehernya.

"Kalian jangan diam saja. Bantu aku memisahkan mereka!" Lee berteriak sambil berusaha memisahkan Ino dari Hinata. Jujur saja, tenaganya tidak kuat untuk menahan Ino dan Hinata sekaligus sendirian, dan dia heran bagaimana kedua gadis itu bisa begitu kuat.

Naruto dan Sai bergegas membantu Lee dengan memegangi Ino, sementara Neji dan Sasuke memegangi Hinata. Mereka semua berusaha untuk memisahkan kedua gadis itu sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, namun kedua gadis itu begitu kuat, bahkan mereka yang laki-laki saja sampai kelelahan dibuatnya.

"Kalian jangan ikut campur! Pergi kalian!" Ino melirik ke arah ketiga pemuda yang sedang memeganginya dan langsung menghempaskan ketiganya hanya dalam sekali hentakan dari suaranya saja. Anak-anak perempuan langsung menjerit ketakutan.

"Shi-Shion, kita harus melaporkan ini pada guru!" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sambil menarik lengan Shion.

"Kau benar. Ayo kita pergi." Shion mengangguk setuju. Kedua gadis itu secara diam-diam pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk mencari bantuan dari para guru.

"Kalian menyingkirlah. Biar aku yang menghadapinya," ucap Hinata begitu tenang namun tegas kepada kelima pemuda itu.

Hanya dalam sekali lihat Sasuke sudah tahu kalau yang bicara itu bukanlah Hinata, melainkan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tempo hari dilihatnya dan sampai sekarang masih mengikuti Hinata.

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata yang kemudian diikuti oleh Neji. Kedua pemuda itu melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata dan segera menjaga jarak yang cukup. Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan membuka telapak tangannya yang dihadapkan ke arah tubuh Ino di depannya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, keluar dari tubuh gadis itu atau kau ingin aku memaksamu dengan kekerasan!" tatapan Hinata begitu mengancam dan kelihatannya dia sangat serius.

"Hi-Hinata hebat..." Lee berdecak kagum dan tanpa sungkan memuji Hinata yang selama ini selalu pendiam dan malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata bisa setegas dan sekuat ini.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Sai, Naruto, juga Neji, meskipun ketiganya tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut, tapi jelas terlihat kalau mata mereka menyiratkan kekaguman terhadap sosok Hinata yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Gadis itu akan menjadi korban selanjutnya!" Ino tampaknya tidak takut dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan dari bibir Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain memaksamu dengan kekerasan."

DUGH!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suatu suara, seperti sebuah bunyi sesuatu yang sedang dihantam keras. Bukan hanya itu saja. Seiringan dengan suara keras tersebut, tubuh Ino ikut serta terhentak, terdorong ke belakang meskipun saat itu tak ada satu orang pun yang menyentuhnya. Tak berapa lama setelah kejadian itu, Ino akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Tepat ketika Ino pingsan Sasori, keluar dari tubuh Hinata membuat gadis itu ikutan pingsan.

"Hinata!" secara bersamaan Lee, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto menangkap tubuh lunglai gadis indigo itu.

"Kyaaaa! Inoooo!" suara jeritan dari seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Shion membuat Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto tersadar dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. buru-buru ketiganya melepaskan tangan mereka dari Hinata.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?!" Kurenai memekik saat melihat dua murid kelasnya pingsan. Dengan langkah tergesa wanita itu berlari menghampiri Ino dan Hinata yang tergeletak di depan kelas.

"Cepat bantu saya membawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan!" Kurenai meminta anak-anak yang ada di tempat kejadian untuk membantunya.

Shion, Sari serta Ami dengan dibantu oleh Naruto dan Sai menggotong tubuh Ino. Sementara Kurenai, Lee, Neji dan Sasuke membawa Hinata menyusul tepat di belakang Ino. Kejadian tersebut menarik semua perhatian murid-murid lain yang kebetulan melihat kedua gadis itu dibawa ke ruangan kesehatan. Gosip pun dengan cepat beredar, dan cerita-cerita menyeramkan mengenai sekolah mereka mulai tersebar.

* * *

**Ruang kesehatan**

Mereka semua menunggu keadaan Hinata serta Ino di luar ruangan kesehatan dengan perasaan cemas, sementara kedua gadis itu kondisinya sedang diperiksa oleh Yakushi Kabuto, kakak kelas mereka yang juga merangkap sebagai dokter jaga di ruang kesehatan pada jam istirahat.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Pemuda itu berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju kamar mandi tidak sendirian karena, sosok Sasori mengikutinya, tepat berjalan di sebelahnya. Sasuke, tentu saja mengetahui kalau dia sedang diikuti. Sesampainya di dalam kamar mandi, pemuda raven itu berbalik menghadap ke arah sang roh.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan gusar karena merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran mahkluk lain di dekatnya.

"_Kejadian tadi pagi, apa kau mengetahuinya? Laki-laki itu, Orochimaru...?"_ tanya sosok itu mengenai Orochimaru.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Siapa roh wanita yang masuk ke tubuh Ino? Kenapa dia mengincar Hinata?" Sasuke merasa tidak tenang dengan kehadiran roh wanita yang menguarkan aura kemarahan serta kebencian. Wanita itu sepertinya mati dalam keadaan penuh dendam.

"_Dia adalah roh kutukan...,"_ jawab Sasori mengugkapkan jati diri roh wanita itu sebagai perwujudan dari kutukan. _"Hinata membuat perjanjian dengannya secara tidak sadar dan aku tidak bisa mencegah hal itu..." _Sasori terlihat menyesal atas kejadian ini.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa? Dan Kenapa harus Hinata?" Sasuke tampaknya tidak terima kalau mahkluk itu sampai mengganggu Hinata apalagi sampai membahayakan nyawa gadis itu.

"_Semua ini karena Hinata memiliki boneka itu...,"_ ucapnya yang sebenarnya merasakan sedikit sesal kenapa harus Hinata yang memiliki boneka duplikat dirinya itu.

"Sudah kuduga, tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang bisa dipercaya! Kau pasti memiliki tujuan yang tidak baik pada Hinata bersama dengan roh wanita itu 'kan!" teriak Sasuke secara retoris. Tampaknya dia lupa kalau yang bisa melihat mahkluk tak kasat mata itu hanya dia seorang.

"_Semua ini tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat sama sekali, makanya aku berada di sisi Hinata untuk melindunginya dari roh wanita itu!"_ tak terima dengan tuduhan Sasuke, Sasori berusaha membela diri.

"Lalu apa? Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada kata-kata mahkluk sepertimu? Kalian penuh tipu daya dan muslihat!" Sasuke sudah terlanjur tidak percaya dan akan sulit baginya menerima penjelasan dari roh itu.

"_Aku tidak bisa memberikan rincian ceritanya padamu sekarang karena Hinata sudah sadar dan aku harus segera kembali ke sisinya."_ Sasori menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke setelah memberikan segudang tanda-tanya pada batin pemuda itu.

"Sial...!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Tapi tak lama dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas kembali ke ruangan kesehatan untuk melihat Hinata.

Tanpa disadarinya Orochimaru ternyata mendengarkan percakapannya dengan roh tadi secara tak sengaja. Laki-laki itu menyeringai licik dan membuat berbagai macam rencana di dalam otaknya.

"Menarik sekali, membuatku jadi penasaran," ucapnya yang jadi tertarik dengan apa yang diceritakan Sasori tadi pada Sasuke.

* * *

**Di depan ruangan kesehatan**

Sekembalinya di sana, Sasuke melihat Hinata sudah keluar ruangan dengan wajah pucat serta diiringi oleh tatapan cemas dari Naruto dan juga Neji. Sasuke merutuki kedua pemuda itu. Jelas sekali mereka khawatir tapi tidak mau berterus-terang. Sementara Lee sudah sejak tadi berdiri di samping Hinata, termasuk mahkluk tak kasat mata itu yang juga berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"Hinata, ada baiknya kau pulang saja dan tidak usah mengikuti pelajaran hari ini," kata Kurenai yang terlihat jelas sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, Kurenai-_sensei_, a-aku sudah tidak a-apa-apa, kok," balas Hinata yang lebih mengkhawatirkan absensinya di sekolah daripada kondisi kesehatannya.

"Hinata jangan memaksakan diri. Meskipun kau sudah sadar, tapi kau sangat pucat. Saya takut nanti terjadi apa-apa padamu." Kurenai menghela napas sambil berusaha menasehati murid kesayangannya yang begitu keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut pelajaran.

"Yang dibilang Kurenai-_sensei_ memang benar, Hinata. Wajahmu sangat pucat sekali." Lee ikut menimpali, membujuk Hinata agar mau mendengarkan Kurenai.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku mengerti..." Pada akhirnya Hinata menuruti kata-kata kedua orang itu untuk pulang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu gerbang," ujar Lee yang dengan hati-hati segera menuntun gadis itu pelan menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah. Sementara Neji, Naruto, Sai, serta Sasuke hanya mengamati Hinata yang bergerak perlahan menjauhi mereka dalam diam.

.

.

Keadaan menjadi hening saat gadis itu dan Lee sudah tak terlihat lagi. Masing-masing dari mereka masih bertahan dalam diam dengan tatapan yang saling mengawasi satu sama lain, seolah ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang tak ingin diketahui oleh yang lainnya. Namun, Sai sepertinya menyadari apa yang ada di dalam pikiran ketiga temannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kalian mencemaskan Hinata," ucap Sai tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan, "sampai kapan kalian mau bersikap pura-pura tidak peduli begitu?" tanyanya pada tiga pemuda yang masih diam di tempatnya masing-masing. Sai memang sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya yang dirasakan oleh ketiga temannya itu.

"Jangan bersikap sok tahu seperti itu, Sai," balas Neji, orang yang pertama menampik ucapan Sai barusan.

"Itu benar! Tahu apa kau memangnya tentang perasaan kami?" Naruto ikut menimpali Neji.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau kalian tidak mau berterus-terang tidak apa-apa." Sai hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap egois ketiga temannya yang masih betah bersandiwara, tapi dia punya cara untuk membuat ketiga temannya mengakui keberadaan Hinata di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku yang memulai duluan untuk menghentikan kepura-puraan ini," kata Sai yang terlihat begitu serius. Ini pertama kalinya mereka semua melihat Sai yang selalu tersenyum, selalu bersikap santai dan tak pernah menanggapi semuanya dengan serius bersikap seperti ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya buka suara juga setelah sekian lama terdiam mencerna kata-kata sepupunya itu.

"Lihat saja," balas pemuda pucat itu sambil menyeringai.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan, berjalan untuk menyusul Hinata, Lee dan Kurenai. Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji yang menyadari niat Sai tersebut langsung ikut menyusul Sai, untuk mengetahui serta mengawasi kira-kira apa yang mau dilakukan Sai kepada Hinata.

.

.

Tak lama setelah mereka semua pergi, Ino yang pingsan akhirnya siuman. Shion, Ami dan Sari langsung memasang wajah secerah mungkin ketika gadis itu tersadar.

"Aku di mana...?" tanya Ino dengan suara lemah sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Sari...? Ami...? Shion...? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini?" tanyanya lagi terheran-heran saat ketiga teman baiknya mengerubungi dirinya.

"Ino, tadi itu kau tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan. Makanya kami semua membawamu ke sini," jawab Shion menjelaskan kronologis ceritanya, bagaimana Ino bisa sampai berada di ruangan kesehatan.

"Aku pingsan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Ino tampaknya kaget mengetahui dirinya pingsan.

"Ino, memangnya kau tidak sadar, ya? Kau hampir saja membunuh Hinata dan Lee di depan kelas tadi!" kali ini giliran teman-temannya yang kaget tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa melupakan kejadian tadi?

"Apa? Benarkah? Aku, hampir membunuh Lee dan Hinata?" manik _aquamarine_ Ino menatap ketiga temannya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan langsung dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari ketiganya secara bersamaan.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka berdua? Lee dan Hinata?" Shion mengernyit sesaat setelah mendengar Ino menanyakan keadaan Lee dan Hinata. Sejak kapan ia peduli dengan kedua anak itu?

"Hinata sempat pingsan juga dan di bawa kemari. Tapi dia sudah sadar dan langsung pulang, sementara Lee, sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa," jawab Ami.

"Oh, begitu..." Tiba-tiba saja Ino terdiam. Dari nada suaranya, seperti ada segurat sesal. Apa mungkin dia menyesal karena telah mencelakai Hinata dan Lee?

"Hah, sayang sekali, ya. Padahal aku benar-benar berharap bisa melenyapkan Hinata," ucap gadis itu yang ternyata memang menginginkan Hinata celaka.

Tanpa diketahui oleh keempat gadis itu. Tepat pada bagian sudut ruangan di dalam ruangan tersebut, ada sosok seorang gadis berambut merah keemasan dengan tekstur rambut yang bergelombang dan acak-acakan memakai gaun pengantin warna putih dengan noda darah pada hampir sebagian bajunya sambil memegang karangan bunga mawar berwarna hitam tengah tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi taringnya yang menyeramkan.

"_Aku bisa memanfaatkan anak ini...,"_ ucapnya sambil memandang tajam ke arah Ino.

* * *

**Di depan gerbang sekolah**

Sai berjalan menuju ke arah Lee dan Hinata yang sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah, dan kelihatannya kedua remaja itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lee. Aku bisa mengambil tasku sendiri." Seperti biasa, Hinata sedang mendebatkan suatu hal yang ingin dilakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Bisa tidak, sekali saja kau tidak menolak bantuan dariku." Lee menghela napas pasrah melihat sikap Hinata yang tidak berubah. Gadis itu selalu ingin berjuang sendirian dan melupakan kehadiran orang-orang yang ingin membantunya.

"A-aku mengerti, ta-tapi aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Lee, ja-jadi aku ingin melakukannya sendiri," balas Hinata sambil setengah tertunduk. Sungguh ia tak ingin melihat raut kekecewaan yang tergambar pada wajah sang teman seperjuangan.

"Kalau Hinata menolakmu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya," sela Sai di tengah-tengah perdebatan keduanya.

Kehadiran Sai membuat perhatian Lee dan Hinata otomatis langsung terarah padanya. Gadis bersurai panjang itu kembali mendongakkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Lee, menatapnya dengan heran, pun Lee, yang merasa tak biasa-biasanya Sai mau berbuat baik pada Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan ada udang dibalik batu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sai? Lee mengamatinya dengan intens.

"Ti-tidak usah Sa-Sai." Hinata dengan cepat menolaknya. Tentu saja dia masih belum bisa melupakan keisengan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sai dan Naruto terhadap tasnya. Jujur saja dia masih trauma, meskipun Sai pernah berbuat baik sekali padanya.

"Hinata, kali ini aku benar-benar tulus membantumu, jadi kumohon jangan menolak niat baikku." Sai memasang wajah setengah memohon kepada Hinata, membuat gadis yang sebenarnya cantik tanpa kacamata itu jadi luluh. Hinata memang terlalu baik.

"Ba-baiklah Sai, a-aku percaya padamu." Hinata mengangguk dan membiarkan Sai untuk mengambilkan tas miliknya yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Hinata kau serius? Biar aku saja ya—" Lee melancarkan protes. Menurutnya Sai itu belum bertobat dan tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan pemuda itu. Namun omongannya terputus begitu saja.

"Terima kasih, Hinata! Aku akan segera kembali!" sambar Sai menyela kata-kata Lee. Pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah dan dengan cepat ia segera berlari menuju ke kelas.

.

.

"Ceh, rupanya dia mau mencari perhatiannya Hinata? Dia pikir aku akan peduli?" desis Naruto dengan sinis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli karena hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku," ucap Neji dengan datar. Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik ke belakang, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita juga kembali ke kelas, Sasuke!" Naruto menarik Sasuke yang masih berdiri mengamati Lee dan Hinata di gerbang sekolah.

"Tch, diamlah, Naruto!" sepertinya Sasuke enggan beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuat Naruto menjadi curiga pada pemuda itu.

'_Sasuke, jangan-jangan dia...'_ Naruto berpikir dalam hati mengenai sikap Sasuke yang aneh kali ini. Apa mungkin ternyata Sasuke sebenarnya menyukai Hinata? Tidak mungkin juga 'kan pemuda itu menunggui Hinata sampai seperti ini kalau bukan dilandasi rasa kepeduliannya terhadap gadis itu?

"Sasuke? Apa kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya Naruto secara gamblang dan sukses membuat perhatian Sasuke yang sedari tadi terfokus pada Hinata beralih kepadanya.

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa, Naruto?" balas Sasuke dengan tegas, bahkan terkesan menantang sambil melancarkan sorot mata dingin kepada Naruto. Sasuke sudah muak dengan permainan konyol kepura-puraan ini. Dia tahu Sai serius dengan ucapannya dan terus-terang saja dia tak ingin didahului oleh sang sepupu.

"Jadi kau menyukai gadis cupu seperti itu?" Naruto sebenarnya _shock_ dengan pengakuan Sasuke, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan mencoba untuk meremehkan Sasuke.

"Berhenti pura-pura Naruto. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya juga menyukai Hinata," sambar Sasuke cepat dan tepat.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak menyukai gadis seperti itu. Maaf saja ya, aku lebih menyukai gadis seperti Ino atau Shion daripada gadis buruk seperti dia!" Naruto dengan cepat menepis dugaan Sasuke. Tapi semakin dirinya berusaha mengelak, semakin hatinya tersakiti oleh kebohongan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Jujur saja Naruto memang sudah menyukai Hinata sejak hari pertama mereka ospek. Hanya saja sikap gadis itu selalu membuatnya keki. Entah kenapa Hinata selalu menjauhinya, menjaga jarak, bahkan menolaknya! Ya, Naruto pernah menyatakan perasaan pada seorang Hinata yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang target. Sejak saat itu setiap bertemu Hinata dia selalu kesal, dan akhirnya dia bertekad untuk menjadi salah satu murid yang juga mem-_bully_ Hinata seperti murid-murid lain. Awalnya dia hanya iseng, tapi lambat-laun dia tak bisa mundur karena Neji dan sikap Sasuke yang juga tak bersahabat pada Hinata membuatnya harus mengikuti arus. Harga dirinya bisa rontok kalau sampai ada yang mengetahui perasaan sukanya pada Hinata.

Tapi sekarang rasanya usaha yang dia lakukan untuk menutupi perasaannya pada Hinata seakan percuma karena, Sasuke baru saja mengakui kalau dia menyukai Hinata, juga Sai yang entah sejak kapan jadi tertarik pada Hinata. Namun, belum sepat Naruto berkata apa-apa untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke. Sai yang mengambilkan tas untuk Hinata sudah kembali.

Perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terpusat pada Sai yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan tas berwarna biru gelap itu kepada sang pemilik. Entah mengapa keduanya memiliki firasat kalau Sai akan melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Sai." Hinata mengukir senyuman kecil pada pemuda itu dan hendak mengambil tas miliknya dari tangan Sai. Namun, terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan.

Greb...!

Sai secara tiba-tiba menarik Hinata dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Naruto, Sasuke, juga Lee memasang ekspresi kaget yang teramat sangat.

"Sa-Sai, a-apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan aku...!" Hinata yang juga kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Sai meronta kecil, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Sai, lepaskan Hinata!" Lee sudah memasang wajah garang.

"Jangan ikut campur!" satu kalimat tajam serta ekspresi sedingin es yang dilakukan Sai mampu membuat hati Lee ciut dan membuat pemuda beralis tebal itu diam.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya Hinata. Habisnya kalau tak begini, kau pasti akan lari dan tak mau mendengarkanku," ucap Sai dengan lembut sambil tetap memeluk Hinata. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan suatu hal saja padamu." Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk diam dengan tenang.

"Ka-katakanlah Sai." Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Hinata, aku ingin minta maaf atas semua perbuatan burukku padamu selama ini. Aku yakin kalau sikapku telah menorehkan sakit hati pada dirimu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berteman, jadi, apa kau mau memaafkanku, Hinata?" Sai dengan mulus mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada Hinata dan berharap gadis itu mau memaafkan dirinya. Semuanya dia akui dengan tulus dan penuh kesadaran.

"To-tolong lepaskan aku dulu, Sai," pinta Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah merasa tak nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk oleh seorang pria dan Hinata tentu tak terbiasa.

Sai kemudian melepaskan Hinata dari dekapannya dan memberikan gadis itu ruang sejenak untuk mengambil napas serta berbicara. Lee, Naruto dan Sasuke memasang kuping baik-baik untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata kepada Sai.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sai, tapi untuk melupakan semuanya membutuhkan waktu yang entah sampai kapan..." jawabnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasanya.

"Jadi..., kau masih mau berteman denganku?" tanya Sai penuh harap.

"Se-sejak awal, aku menganggap Sai da-dan semuanya teman, kok." Gadis itu mengangguk sambil menebarkan senyuman ramah yang bersahabat.

"Hinata kau memang yang terbaik!" Sai kembali memeluk Hinata saking senangnya. Diam-diam pemuda itu melirik ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan sambil melemparkan sebuah sunginggan dari bibirnya penuh arti.

"Sialan...!" ucap kedua pemuda itu secara bersamaan dengan ekspresi kesal secara komikal. Masing-masing dari mereka merutuki Sai yang seolah menabuhkan genderang perang pada keduanya.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Peran Sai di sini seperti sebuah jembatan penghubung. Masalah bully di sekolah sebenarnya saya merasa prihatin juga karena teman kelas saya ada juga yang mengalami, dan miris padahal mereka seumuran. Pengen bantu tapi pastinya ikut kecipratan getah. Untuk teman-teman yang pernah kena bully semoga trauma kalian cepat hilang dan yakin kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka. Kalian harus kuat dan jangan ragu melawan karena kalian tidak salah!**  
**

Untuk cerita ini mungkin saya ingin lebih mengedepankan romance, dan terima kasih untuk beberapa saran scene romance yang masuk. Kalau ada yang punya ide lagi bisa kirim PM atau katakan lewat kotak review, saya akan berusaha mengembangkan saran romance dari kalian.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For support!**


	15. Chapter 15

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 14

.

**Esok paginya di kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata yang pagi itu baru terbangun terlambat setengah jam dari sebelumnya langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya begitu melihat jam weker yang ia pasang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30. Hinata menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan segera berlari kecil ke lemari pakaian. Dibukanya lemari pakaian tersebut dan segera mengeluarkan baju seragam sekolah serta handuk berwarna biru muda dari dalamnya.

Hinata melemparkan baju seragamnya ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah itu kakinya bergerak menuju ke kamar mandi, tapi belum sampai ia masuk ke dalam, Ayame tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata karena sempat mendengar kegaduhan kecil dari dalam kamar majikannya itu.

"Nona Hinata, rupanya anda sudah bangun?" ucap pelayan itu saat melihat sang nona pemilik rumah hendak masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Se-selamat pagi, A-ayame. Aku harus bu-buru-buru karena sudah te-terlambat." Gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah Ayame yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ano, Hinata-_chan_..., tadi Neji-_san _sempat menitipkan pesan kepadaku kalau hari ini kau tidak boleh masuk sekolah dulu." Ayame menyampaikan pesan yang dikatakan Neji kepada Hinata.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Hinata jadi bingung apa alasan Neji melarangnya untuk masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Kalau itu saya juga tidak tahu...," jawab Ayame sambil mengendikkan bahunya, "tapi Neji-_san_ sudah membuatkan surat ijin atas namamu," sambungnya menjelaskan.

Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu berpikir ada apa dengan sikap Neji? Kenapa dia sampai mau repot-repot membuatkan surat ijin untuknya? Apa mungkin Neji sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Tapi kemungkinan itu langsung ditepis oleh Hinata sendiri. Neji tidak mungkin peduli padanya, dan pasti ada alasan lain.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, mau melanjutkan bersih-bersih." Ayame akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari dalam kamar Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas begitu Ayame keluar. Diliriknya baju seragam yang masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan mengembalikan seragam itu kembali ke dalam lemari.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan...," gumamnya saat keheningan tercipta di dalam kamar. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa kalau tidak berangkat sekolah. Baru saja lima menit tapi dia sudah merasa bosan. Rasanya dia jauh lebih baik pergi ke sekolah dan menghadapi para murid di sekolah ketimbang harus ditinggal di rumah sendirian.

Hinata memandang sekeliling kamarnya dengan pandangan malas sampai kedua manik lavendernya tertuju pada sosok boneka yang diberinya nama Aka-_chan_. Seulas senyum tipis terukir pada parasnya yang manis. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati sang boneka yang duduk manis di atas meja belajarnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian," ucap Hinata sambil meraih tubuh mungil sang boneka dan memeluknya. "Baiklah, Aka-_chan_! Karena di rumah aku hanya sendiri dan tak mugkin mengganggu pekerjaan Ayame, jadi kau harus menemaniku selama seharian ini!" Hinata tampak begitu bersemangat. Gadis itu mengangkat tubuh boneka itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara sampai pada akhirnya kembali memeluknya.

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu dan kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya!" Hinata mendudukkan boneka tersebut di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menepuk pelan kepala sang boneka. Setelah itu ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan riang.

_"Bodoh..."_ Sasori, sang penunggu boneka keluar dari dalam tubuh boneka dan duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil bergumam betapa bodohnya Hinata karena selama ini gadis itu tidak tahu kalau sang boneka hampir menemaninya setiap saat selama ini.

.

.

Selang 10 menit gadis indigo itu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan sang roh harus segera menyingkir dari dalam kamar untuk beberapa saat ketika gadis itu hendak berpakaian.

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya Hinata kembali meraih Aka-_chan_ yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Hari ini aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah," ujarnya dengan riang. Hinata keluar dari dalam kamar sambil membawa-bawa Aka-_chan_.

"Ayame, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan sebentar keluar." Hinata berpamitan pada Ayame yang sedang membersihhkan ruang tamu, agar wanita itu tidak kelimpungan mencarinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Nona Hinata," balas wanita berparas ayu itu sambil mengumbar senyum tipis kepada sang nona muda Hyuuga.

Hinata berjalan ke arah garasi rumah yang terletak di halaman belakang rumahnya. di sana ia mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda berwarna ungu muda dan meletakkan Aka-_chan_ pada keranjang sepeda tersebut.

Hinata mendorong sepedanya keluar garasi dan memastikan sekali lagi kalau sepeda itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, layak digunakan. Maklum, sepeda itu termasuk sepeda lama pemberian sang ayah yang sudah sekian lama tak ia gunakan.

Hinata menaiki sepeda itu dan duduk dengan nyaman pada sadelnya. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda yang memiliki bentuk seperti bunga menjauhi pekarangan belakang rumahnya menuju pintu gerbang bersama dengan Aka-_chan_.

...

Sepeda dengan warna cerah itu melintas di sekitar perumahan Konoha melewati berbagai macam jalan, gang, perumahan dan toko-toko kecil yang ada di sana. Hinata mengayuh sepeda dengan santai sambil tersenyum. Perasaan damai dan bahagia yang sudah lama tak menghinggapi hatinya kini kembali, seperti nostalgia lama. Hinata ingat, saat usianya masih 5 tahun, ayahnya sering sekali mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore di sekitar perumahan dan Hinata pasti akan bernyanyi atau sesekali berteriak sambil menunjuk apa saja yang dilihatnya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu dan umurnya beranjak dewasa, kebahagiaan itu perlahan sirna dan berganti menjadi suatu kepedihan.

"Bagaimana, Aka-_chan_? Apa kau suka?" Hinata mengajak bicara boneka yang dibawanya dalam keranjang, seolah-olah ia sedang bicara dengan temannya saja.

"_Tentu saja...,_" balas sang roh yang ternyata duduk pada kursi belakang sepeda. Hinata tentunya tidak dapat melihat atau mendengar ucapannya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak jalan-jalan dan menikmati suasana pagi seperti ini." Hinata menghirup udara pagi itu dalam-dalam. Merasakan aroma sejuk dari udara yang berhembus masuk ke dalam penciumannya.

Setelah cukup lama mengayuh, sepeda itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue yang kelihatannya baru saja buka. Hinata turun dari sadel sepeda dan bergegas mengambil Aka-_chan_ dari dalam keranjang masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Bibi, aku beli _blueberry cake_-nya dua potong, ya!" seru gadis itu ketika masuk ke dalam toko sambil memesan dua potong kue kesukaannya.

"Dua potong kue _blueberry_ untuk Nona Hinata segera datang," balas sang pemilik toko yang sudah mengenal Hinata dengan ramah. Hinata memang merupakan pelanggan dari toko tersebut yang selalu datang dua minggu sekali untuk membeli kue. Pemilik toko itu cukup senang dengan Hinata yang baik dan murah senyum.

"Ini dia, masih hangat dari panggangan dan aku memberikan bonus segelas teh hijau," ucap wanita paruh baya itu ketika memberikan bungkusan plastik kecil ke tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," balas Hinata langsung membungkuk 90 derajat.

Hinata berjalan kembali ke sepedanya. Dia memasukkan Aka-_chan_ serta belanjaannya ke keranjang. Ia sempat melambaikan tangan kepada sang pemilik toko sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

...

Sepeda itu kembali melaju. Dua bannya bergulir menuju ke arah taman kecil yang ada di sekitar perumahan, tempat di mana Hinata dulu sering bermain bersama Hanabi dan ayahnya, juga Neji, di mana situasinya mereka masih cukup akrab.

Hinata memberhentikan sepedanya di taman tersebut. Keadaan di sana masih sangat sepi, maklum hari masih terlalu pagi untuk anak-anak bermain. Gadis itu mengambil bungkusan plastik kue yang dibelinya beserta Aka-_chan_.

Ia berjalan memasuki area taman dan duduk pada sebuah bangku taman. Hinata meletakkan Aka-_chan_ tepat di sebelahnya dan setelah itu membuka bungkusan plastik, mengambil kotak kue yang ada di dalam.

"Aroma _blueberry_-nya wangi sekali," ucapnya saat aroma kue tersebut menyeruak dari dalam kotak. Membuat perutnya langsung bernyanyi minta untuk segera diisi oleh makanan manis tersebut.

"_Itadakimasu_~" serunya dan segera menggigit kue berbentuk bulat itu dengan satu gigitan kecil. Hinata melumat kue dalam mulutnya lamat-lamat, menikmati rasa manis yang meleleh dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya, Aka-_chan_?" tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyodorkan setengah potongan dari kue dalam genggamannya ke arah mulut sang boneka. "Kue ini enak, lho~" Hinata memainkan kue di depan wajah sang boneka, seperti tengah menggodanya.

"Yah, tidak mau, ya? Kalau begitu aku saja yang menghabiskan." Hinata pura-pura kecewa, dan kemudian ia melahap sisa dari potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Satu potong kue _blueberry_ telah dihabiskan. Hinata kembali mengambil kue yang satunya lagi dari dalam kotak. Kali ini Hinata tidak menggoda sang boneka dengan kue. Ia memakan kue itu dalam diam dengan pandangan mata yang sedikit menerawang ke arah ayunan yang ada di dalam taman.

"Haha..., aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, bicara sendirian pada boneka," ucap Hinata dengan lirih, mentertawai tindakan konyolnya yang bicara pada boneka.

"_Hinata..._" Sasori merasa prihatin melihat Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar mengenaskan, ya... Bahkan teman untuk saling berbagi dan bicara saja aku tidak punya." Hinata mengambil Aka-_chan_ dan mendudukkan boneka itu ke pangkuannya. "Hah..., rasanya kehidupanku jauh lebih mudah dan menyenangkan disaat aku kecil." Gadis itu menghela napas, seolah baru saja melepas beban berat yang dirasakannya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ayunan.

"Kau tahu? Dulu ayahku suka mengajakku bermain di sini dan mendorongkan ayunan untukku..." Hinata tersenyum getir saat berdiri di depan ayunan tersebut. Sekilas masa lalu yang membuatnya bahagia terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Hinata duduk di ayunan tersebut dan mulai memaju-mundurkan bangku ayunan dengan pelan. Derit besi yang menjadi rantai ayunan berbunyi cukup nyaring. Ayunan itu memang sudah tua. Sasori berdiri di belakang gadis itu, memegang kedua rantai ayunan tersebut dan ikut mendorongnya dengan sangat pelan agar Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"_Kau pasti sangat kesepian ya, Hinata_-_sama_..." Sasori merasa jadi tidak berguna saat melihat kesedihan Hinata yang seperti ini. Dia hanya mahkluk yang bahkan tak bisa dirasakan dan dilihat Hinata. Dia hanya bisa menemani gadis itu sepanjang waktu, menemaninya meskipun Hinata tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Hinata menikmati kesendiriannya di sana sambil bermain ayunan, mengenang nostalgia lama. Namun terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Ayunan yang berada tepat di sebelahnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri, padahal jelas ayunan itu kosong. Kedua iris lavendernya sampai membelalak lebar untuk memastikan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa ayunannya bi-bisa bergerak sendiri." Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Jelas saja dia takut, apalagi suasana pagi masih sunyi. Mendadak saja area taman menjadi mencekam ditambah dengan dinginnya udara pagi, membuat firasatnya semakin tidak enak.

Ayunan itu bergerak semakin cepat, maju dan mundur. Kedua lutut Hinata terasa lemas. Dia ingin lari dari sana tapi kakinya tak mau kunjung bergerak, seperti ada suatu kekuatan yang menahannya.

Tapi ketakutan Hinata sedikit menghilang karena ayunan itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti sendiri. Meski demikian, perasaannya tetap saja tidak tenang. Ia merasa sebentar lagi dia akan melihat 'sesuatu' entah apa.

Dugaan Hinata benar, karena tak lama dia melihat wujud seorang perempuan tembus pandang sedang duduk di ayunan tersebut. Hal yang mengerikan adalah saat sosok itu menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah yang rata.

"KYAAA!" Hinata menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dan secara spontan langsung berdiri dari ayunan tempatnya duduk. Satu hal yang ada di dalam otaknya saat ini adalah pergi sejauh mungkin.

Sosok gadis yang baru menampakkan diri itu tetap menghadap ke arah Hinata, bahkan mulai menangis. Sekujur tubuh Hinata mulai berkeringat meskipun udara pagi itu cukup dingin. Kedua kakinya segera berputar dan menjauhi area ayunan. Hinata meletakkan Aka-_chan _kembali ke dalam keranjang dan dengan terburu-buru ia menjalankan sepedanya.

Namun, pagi itu tampaknya menjadi hari kesialan bagi Hinata. Karena terburu-buru dan ketakutan Hinata tidak menyadari adanya truk pengangkut barang berukuran sedang yang melintas ke arahnya.

"_Hinata, awas!" _Sasori yang melihat truk itu berteriak panik, mencoba untuk memperingati. Tapi apa daya, suaranya tidak dapat terdengar hingga kecelakaan pun tak dapat dihindari.

Melihat tabrakan tak mungkin dihindari lagi, Sasori bergegas melindungi Hinata dengan memeluk gadis itu agar tidak terjadi benturan yang fatal.

CRASH!

Truk itu benar-benar menabrak Hinata, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Menyadari adanya yang tertabrak pengemudi truk bersama dengan seorang penumpang di sebelahnya segera turun.

"Gawat, kita menabrak seorang gadis!" wajah sang pengemudi langsung pucat begitu melihat korban yang ditabraknya tak bergerak.

"Bodoh, jangan berdiri lama-lama di sini! Ayo cepat pergi sebelum ada warga yang melihat!" teman dari sang pengemudi malah mengusulkan untuk meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di jalan.

"Kita tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis itu di sana!" sang pengemudi mencemaskan keadaan gadis yang sudah dia tabrak dan ingin menolongnya.

"Jangan tolol! Apa kau mau masuk penjara?" balas temannya yang sebenarnya juga khawatir pada Hinata tapi ketakutan akan dihakimi masa dan masuk penjara jauh lebih besar dia rasakan. "Sudah, ayo cepat kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan anggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi!" ia segera menyeret temannya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam truk.

Kedua orang tak bertanggung-jawab itu lekas meninggalkan tempat kejadian dan membiarkan Hinata yang pingsan di jalanan. Sasori hanya bisa memandang kedua manusia itu dengan perasaan marah. Dia ingin memberi keduanya pelajaran, tapi saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang harus dia lakukan.

"_Hinata, sadarlah...,_" ucapnya dengan ketakutan saat melihat Hinata terbaring tak berdaya. _"Tunggulah di sini, Hinata. Aku akan segera mencari bantuan."_ Sasori lekas menghilang.

Sasori pergi menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga dan mencari Ayame yang untungnya masih sedang melakukan pekerjaannya di dalam rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera merasuki tubuh Ayame, menguasainya. Setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh wanita berambut coklat pendek itu, Sasori segera melangkahkan kaki Ayame dengan cepat ke tempat di mana Hinata sedang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Ayame yang tubuhnya dirasuki oleh Sasori berlari sepanjang jalan dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar jalan yang melihatnya tercengang, bahkan ada yang mengira Ayame adalah seorang atlet lari marathon (?) yang sedang latihan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk tiba di tempat Hinata. Sesampainya di sana Ayame (Sasori) segera menggendong Hinata yang masih pingsan bersama Aka-_chan_ seorang diri menuju klinik 24 jam di sekitar perumahan tersebut.

* * *

**Medical Clinic**

* * *

Sesampainya di sana Ayame yang menggendong Hinata segera menghampiri seorang dokter yang sedang melintas, dan meminta sang dokter untuk menolong Hinata. "Dokter, kumohon tolong gadis ini," ucapnya dengan wajah panik.

"Ah, y-ya, bawa dia ke ruangan pasien." Dokter itu cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Ayame yang tiba-tiba sambil membawa-bawa seorang gadis. Dokter muda berambut _dirty blonde_ itu menuntun Ayame ke lantai dua, tempat khusus bagi pasien yang butuh penanganan darurat.

Ayame membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah itu ia beranjak keluar kamar, membiarkan dokter memeriksa keadaan Hinata di sana. Ayame berdiri dengan cemas, dan sesaat kemudian Sasori yang merasuki tubuh wanita muda itu keluar.

"Lho? Kok, aku bisa di sini?" sontak wanita itu kebingungan saat menyadari dirinya sudah berada di klinik setempat. Rasa-rasanya dia tadi sedang membereskan rumah. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ayame melihat keadaan sekitar seperti orang linglung.

Tapi tak lama tatapannya tertuju ke arah dalam ruangan kamar yang pintunya tidak ditutup. Di dalam sana ia melihat Hinata sedang diperiksa oleh seorang dokter. Kebingungan serta kekagetannya bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah cemas.

"Nona Hinata, apa anda tidak apa-apa? Ya, Tuhan ada apa sebenarnya ini?" sikap Ayame membuat dokter yang sedang memeriksa Hinata jadi terheran-heran.

"Gadis ini hanya mengalami _shock_ saja. Sementara luka yang dialaminya hanya luka luar biasa, begitu juga dengan memar yang ada di tangannya. Beberapa hari lukanya akan hilang, jadi tidak usah khawatir." Sang dokter menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Hinata.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ayame mengucap syukur dengan perasaan lega.

Tentu saja Hinata tidak mengalami luka yang parah karena pada saat terjadi kecelakaan gadis itu dilindungi oleh Sasori, jadi Hinata hanya mengalami beberapa luka kecil dan sebuah memar pada tangannya. Bisa dibayangkan kalau saat itu Sasori tidak ada untuk melindungi Hinata. Mungkin luka yang dialaminya jauh lebih fatal.

* * *

**Kediaman Hyuuga **

* * *

Saat ini Ayame dan Hinata sudah berada di rumah kembali. Hinata meminta Ayame untuk tidak menceritakan apa-apa perihal kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Dia hanya tak ingin membuat ayahnya cemas dan mengenai sepedanya yang rusak, dia bisa mengarang cerita untuk menjelaskannya. Ayame kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan Hinata memutuskan untuk istirahat kamar.

Di dalam kamar Hinata langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil menerawang menatap ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang, teringat akan kejadian pagi ini yang dialaminya. Hinata kembali terbayang akan sosok gadis yang muncul di ayunan itu, membuat dirinya terlonjak dari tempat tidur.

'_Ke-kenapa aku harus mengingat so-sosok itu lagi, sih!'_ Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dengan berpikir bayangan mengerikan itu dapat hilang dari dalam pikirannya.

Tapi yang ada bayangan yang muncul semakin jelas dan hal itu membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku... Ke-kenapa aku harus mengalami se-semua ini...," ujarnya dengan lirih sambil mendekap erat Aka-_chan_ ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa!?" Hinata bertanya di dalam kesendiriannya secara berulang-ulang. "Apa tidak cukupkah takdir membebaniku dengan penderitaan!? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini!" Hinata di luar kendali dan sudah bicara di luar kesadarannya sendiri.

Benda-benda di dalam kamar gadis itu berterbangan dan rambut panjangnya ikut naik ke atas dengan sendirinya, serta ruangan di dalam kamarnya bergetar. Gadis itu merutuk, berteriak dan mengeluarkan amarahnya tanpa menyadari kalau emosinya memberikan suatu dampak yang luar biasa.

_"Ini gawat!"_ Sasori yang melihat Hinata di luar batas menjadi khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu.

"E-eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Ayame yang sedang berada di dapur merasakan seperti ada guncangan hebat. "Apa ada gempa?" pikirnya yang kemudian bergegas berlari menuju kamar Hinata untuk memberitahukan gadis itu.

Drap drap drap!

"Nona Hinata! Ini gawat, ada gempa! Kita harus keluar dari dalam rumah!" wanita itu berlari sambil berteriak memanggil Hinata.

"Nona Hina..., ta" Namun begitu pintu kamar sang nona terbuka, wanita manis itu langsung terkejut bukan kepalang setelah melihat ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Di dalam sana ia melihat semua benda di dalam kamar Hinata melayang dengan gerakan tak beraturan. Hinata, sosok yang selama ini dianggapnya sangat baik dan lembut seperti berubah menjadi sosok yang menakutkan.

"Ke-kepalaku jadi sakit..." Ayame yang tidak kuat merasakan kekuatan dari Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya dan juga dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Brukh!

Akhirnya wanita itu pingsan tepat di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hah...!" Hinata yang mendengar suara yang keras langsung tersadar. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat Ayame tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya.

"A-Ayame!" terkejut melihat wanita itu tampak tak berdaya, Hinata bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur, berlari ke arah Ayame.

BRUKKKH!

Sesaat kemudian semua barang-barang di kamar Hinata yang tadi berterbangan ikut terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang se-sebenarnya terjadi?" Hinata kebingungan menghadapi situasi yang tak biasa ini.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Saya menargetkan fic ini tamat pada chapter 20 atau di bawahnya atau di atasnya sedikit. Sepertinya memang akan terjadi penyimpangan dalam beberapa hal dari awal rencana yang akan saya targetkan. Untuk ide romance-nya akan saya usahakan menulisnya, dengan beberapa acuan dari saran para readers. Ah, sebenernya Sai itu bisa dibilang cuma ikut-ikutan ketiga temannya, jadi ikutan musuhin Hinata tanpa sebab.

Ada hal yang ingin saya tanyakan apakah readers semuanya SHL? Apa ada dari kalian yang memiliki akun? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan tentang pair ini, tolong PM.

Di sini terlihat Hinata memang memiliki sesuatu yang 'gak biasa' dan ada alasannya dengan sikap Neji yang tidak bersahabat dengan dirinya.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For review and support!**


	16. Chapter 16

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 15

.

**Esok harinya**

Hinata kembali bersekolah seperti biasa, namun kali ini ia masuk agak kesiangan. Membutnya harus berlari terburu-buru menuju kelas, dan disaat yang bersamaan ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Penasaran, Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati sosok Lee yang sedang berlari dengan wajah panik.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_!" sapa pemuda itu masih sempat-sempatnya menyapa Hinata.

"Selamat pagi juga, Lee!" balas Hinata yang bicara menghadap ke arah belakang.

"Hinata, aw—" Lee mencoba memperingati Hinata untuk melihat ke arah depan.

Brukh!

"—as..." Namun terlambat karena Hinata dengan pemuda itu sudah bertabrakan.

"Awww! Kau ini bagaimana sih, Hinata! Kalau jalan itu lihat ke depan!" seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut biru _steel_ merutuk dan memarahi Hinata yang telah menabraknya.

"A-ano, ma-maafkan aku Su-Suigetsu-_senpai_..." Hinata menunduk ketakutan kepada pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu. Dia merupakan salah satu senior yang senang mempermainkan Hinata yang mengalami kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu. Konon katanya ia celaka karena serangan dari mahkluk tak kasat mata, tapi kebenarannya belum dapat dipastikan.

"Huh. Lihat semua kertas-kertas ulangan yang kubawa jadi berserakan!" pemuda itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang angkuh di hadapan Hinata. "Sekarang aku ingin kau mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu!" perintahnya membentak Hinata dengan suara keras.

"Hei, jangan bersikap kasar dengan seorang perempuan!" Lee yang melihat Suigetsu bersikap kasar pada Hinata tidak tinggal diam. Ia maju untuk membela temannya.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja!" balas sang senior memarahi Lee juga.

"Sudah, Lee, jangan bertengkar!" Hinata yang tidak ingin adanya keributan meminta Lee untuk bersikap tenang. "A-aku akan segera membereskan kertas-kertas ini." Hinata dengan cepat membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas-kertas milik Suigetsu yang berserakan.

"Biar aku bantu!" Lee dengan sigap ikut membungkuk untuk membantu Hinata.

Duagh!

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu bocah!" tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu menendang kaki Lee dengan sangat keras. Lee meringis sambil menatap kesal ke arah Suigetsu. "Aku ingin Hinata yang mengerjakannya!" sambungnya, dan kembali menendang kaki Lee.

Lee merutuk dalam hati, ingin sekali ia menghajar Suigetsu, tapi dia tidak bisa mengalahkan seniornya yang sudah menjuarai kejuaraan karate antar sekolah selama 2 kali berturut-turut. Melawannya hanya akan membuat dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan saja, tapi dia juga ingin menolong Hinata.

"Lee, sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Ka-kau kembali saja ke kelas." Hinata tidak ingin keadaannya semakin buruk dan meminta temannya untuk pergi.

"Tapi, Hinata..." Lee tampak ragu kalau ia diharuskan untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Tentunya tidak akan ada yang bisa menduga, apa yang akan dilakukan Suigetsu pada Hinata.

"Lee, ku-kumohon dengarkan aku. Pe-pergilah." Dengan nada suara yang lembut, gadis itu memberikan pengertian pada Lee.

"Baiklah, Hinata..." Lee menghela napas. Pada akhirnya malah dirinya yang diselamatkan oleh Hinata, orang yang ingin ditolongnya. "Dan, kau...! Kalau kau sampai menyakiti Hinata, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ucap Lee dengan tajam kepada Suigetsu yang memberikannya sebuah seringai.

.

.

Sepeninggalnya Lee dari tempat itu, tak berapa lama datang Ino dan Shion yang melihat Hinata dari kejauhan sedang mengumpulkan kertas-kertas di sekitarnya. Gadis _dirty blonde_ itu tersenyum licik sambil melirik ke arah Shion. Seolah sudah mengetahui pikirann Ino, Shion langsung mengangguk dan menyeringai.

Kedua gadis itu lekas berjalan mendekati Hinata yang belum menyadari kedatangan keduanya. Suigetsu yang melihat kehadiran dua gadis itu diam-diam tersenyum sinis. Ino awalnya hanya mengamati Hinata, kemudian ia diam-diam menukar sebelah sepatunya dengan sepatu _high heels_ yang ia bawa. Hari ini gadis itu memang membawa _wardrobe _untuk keperluan syuting seusai sekolah.

Begitu _high heels_ itu terpasang, Ino langsung menginjak tangan Hinata yang ingin mengambil selembar kertas dengan sengaja. Hinata sontak langsung meringis kesakitan saat telapak tangannya diinjak. Secara perlahan gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dann melihat Ino, juga Shion berdiri di hadapannya sambil terkekeh. Orang yang menginjaknya, tak lain adalah Ino sendiri.

"I-Ino... Sa-sakit..." Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa _high heels_ ini bisa menembus telapak tangan seseorang, ya?" Ino berbicara dengan Shion seolah-olah tidak melihat Hinata.

"Wah, dicoba saja. Aku juga penasaran!" sambar Shion sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sambil tertawa.

"Ku-kumohon... Le-lepaskan, I-Ino..." Satu bulir air matanya jatuh karena tak tahan menahan rasa sakit.

"Ops, Ino ternyata ada orang!" Shion pura-pura kaget sambil tersenyum-senyum sinis ke arah Hinata.

"Oh, ada orang?" Ino melirik ke arah Hinata dengan sebuah sunggingan di bibirnya, "Maaf, ya, Hinata. Kukira tadi aku menginjak tumpukan sampah!" ucapnya kepada Hinata sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan untuk menyindir Hinata.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas, Ino!"

Akhirnya kedua gadis itu pergi sambil tertawa puas karena telah sukses mengerjai Hinata.

'_Ta-tanganku sakit sekali...'_ Hinata memegangi tangannya yang tadi diinjak Ino.

"Hei, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk bengong seperti orang bodoh sekarang!" Suigetsu menggeplak kepala belakang Hinata dengan cukup keras ketika melihat gadis itu hanya diam saja.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Su-Suigetsu-_senpai_... Ta-tanganku sakit sekali..." Hinata berharap agar setidaknya Suigetsu bisa memberikannya sedikit toleransi. Jelas sekali pemuda itu melihat apa yang diperbuat Ino terhadap dirinya. Tidak adakah sedikit rasa kasihan untuk dirinya?

"Alah, jangan banyak alasan! Ayo cepat bergerak!" Suigetsu sepertinya tidak memedulikan dengan kondisi ataupun ucapan Hinata. Pemuda itu kembali memukul belakang kepala Hinata dengan keras.

"Su-Suigetsu-_senpai_..., to-tolong hentikan..." Hinata meminta sang senior untuk menghentikan perbuatannya, karena merasa tindakan pemuda itu sudah keterlaluan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, hah!?" Suigetsu bukannya berhenti tapi malah semakin menjadi. Ia memukul-mukulkan belakang kepala Hinata dengan lebih cepat dan keras.

Plak!

Hinata terdiam mendapatkan perlakuan itu. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya menjadi kosong.

Plak!

Gadis itu tidak kembali berkomentar. Tidak bergerak kemana-mana, juga tidak menangis.

Plak!

Dia hanya mendengarkan hinaan yang sesekali terlontar dari mulut Suigetsu.

Plak!

Hinaan itu semakin lama semakin terserap ke dalam otak dan hatinya. Entah kenapa semua ucapan pemuda itu seperti berbaur dengan hinaan lain yang ia terima selama ini.

Plak!

Tangannya terkepal kuat dan meremas tumpukan kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar gadis yang mengenaskan dan gadis sial! Untuk apa kau bersekolah di si—" baru saja Suigetsu ingin kembali memukul belakang kepala gadis itu lagi, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil menahan gerakan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan!" tangan yang menahan Suigetsu tak lain adalah tangan Hinata sendiri.

Gadis itu berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Suigetsu dengan pandangan tajam yang seketika membuat Suigetsu menjadi gentar ketika tengah berhadapan dengan sepasang lavender yang menatapnya dengan amarah.

"Kau sudah punya keberanian untuk melawan rupanya?!" Suigetsu berusaha menepis rasa takut yang terbesit dalam batinnya. Pemuda itu kembali memprovokasi Hinata dan ingin menunjukkan keangkuhannya lagi agar Hinata takut padanya.

Plak!

Satu pukulan di belakang kepala kembali mendarat. Suigetsu tersenyum sinis, sementara Hinata terlihat berang.

"Aku... Tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Hinata berteriak cukup lantang. Kemarahan jelas terpancar dari matanya.

'_A-ada apa dengannya? Kenapa matanya jadi menyeramkan?'_ Suigetsu tak bisa lagi membendung rasa was-was serta kecemasan yang melanda hatinya.

Hinata gadis lemah dan payah itu seketika berubah. Gadis itu menatap Suigetsu dengan pandangan yang sulit ditepis, ditambah urat-urat di sekitar area pelipis matanya seperti menonjol keluar, membuat penampilannya menjadi menakutkan di mata Suigetsu.

'_Bukankah itu Hinata? Kenapa aku merasakan suatu kekuatan yang luar biasanya darinya?'_ Orochimaru secara tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dan mengamati Hinata dari kejauhan. _'Apa itu? Kenapa ada aura hitam di punggung gadis itu?'_ mata pria yang bentuknya mirip ular itu memicing, mendapati suatu lapisan hitam di punggung Hinata secara samar.

'_Tak mungkin energi tersebut berasal dari mahkluk itu, karena dia sedang dihadang oleh Manda.'_ Orochimaru kembali teringat dengan mahkluk yang selalu mengikuti Hinata dan sekarang ada di depan gerbang sekolah dalam pengawasan Manda, peliharaannya. _'Menarik, gadis itu punya kekuatan misterius.'_ Guru aneh itu terlihat senang dan kembali mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata.

"Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan menantang seperti itu!" Suigetsu menggeram marah. Belum pernah ia merasa takut begini, terlebih lagi ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan si cupu dan si payah Hinata.

Namun, meskipun kena bentakan dari sang senior, Hinata sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tetap mempertahankan posisi berdirinya sambil melemparkan pandangan sengit kepada Suigetsu yang tanpa disadari bergerak mundur ke belakang sedikit demi sedikit.

'_Sial! Ada apa dengan dirinya?'_ Suigetsu mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki keadaannya.

Hinata tampaknya mulai kehilangan kesadaran atas dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Suigetsu tanpa tujuan. Satu hal yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah api amarah yang berkobar dalam hatinya.

Pada saat yang sama datang Sai dan Sasuke dari arah bawah tangga. Keduanya terkejut saat melihat Hinata yang seperti ingin menyerang Suigetsu.

"Hinata...!" Sai sempat tercengang saat melihat Hinata. Pemuda itu merasakan kalau Hinata seperti berubah menjadi orang lain.

Hinata sempat melirik ke arah Sai dan Sasuke yang muncul dari bawah tangga, dan entah apa yang terjadi ketika tatapannya berpapasan dengan iris kelam Sasuke, sikap gadis itu kembali seperti semula. Hinata memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan berlari menuju kelas. Sepertinya dia sengaja menghindari Sasuke dan Sai.

"Tch! Sialan dia!" Suigetsu mendecih. Ia membungkuk, mengambil tumpukan kertas itu, dan kemudian bergegas pergi menaiki tangga.

"Hinata, dia kenapa, ya...? Kenapa dia seperti sengaja menjauhi kita?" tanya Sai keheranan saat melihat sikap Hinata yang aneh.

"Jangan mengurusi orang lain. Ayo ke kelas," balas Sasuke cepat. Kemudian dengan langkah yang terlihat agak tergesa pemuda itu berjalan menuju kelas.

"Dasar. Bilang saja kau juga khawatir tapi tak mau terus-terang." Sai hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Sasuke yang masih berkeras untuk mempertahankan sikapnya. Sai bergegas menyusul langkah Sasuke yang sudah masuk duluan ke dalam kelas.

* * *

**Di depan pintu gerbang sekolah**

* * *

Di sana tampak dua jenis mahkluk yang tak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa tengah bersitegang. Mahkluk berambut merah dengan pakaian uniknya, Akasuna Sasori, dan seekor ular putih raksasa, Manda.

"_Kenapa kau menghalangiku jalanku? Cepat minggir!"_ Sasori terlihat geram karena mahkluk itu terus mengawasi gerakannya dan tak membiarkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"_Hee, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena Tuan Orochimaru yang memerintahkan,"_ balas ular besar itu sambil mendesis.

"_Hoo? Aku kira hubunganmu dengan orang itu tidak begitu baik, tapi ternyata kau patuh juga." _Sasori bicara dengan nada yang dibuat terkejut.

"_Heh, tentu saja. Aku masih mengikuti peraturan, tapi kelak bila saatnya tiba, aku akan memakannya juga, khu khu khu khu."_ Ular besar itu terkekeh licik. _"Aku penasaran. Apa yang membuatmu begitu terikat dengan gadis manusia itu?"_ tiba-tiba saja mahkluk itu mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"_Itu bukan urusanmu,"_ balas Sasori dengan sedikit angkuh.

"_Pasti ada sesuatu, iya 'kan?"_ ular itu kini tersenyum lebar. _"Aku dengar dari beberapa hantu dan iblis lain yang berkeliaran di sini dan mereka mengatakan gadis itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, yang mampu membuat mahkluk seperti kita bertambah kuat. Jadi kau mau menyembunyikan fakta itu dan menguasainya seorang diri?"_ ternyata Manda sedikit banyak sudah mengetahui mengenai Hinata juga kekuatan energi itu. Kekuatan yang membuat para mahkluk dari dunia lain senang bersemayam di sekitarnya.

"_Kurang ajar! Aku tidak akam membiarkanmu mengambil kesempatan darinya!" _Sasori langsung memberikan reaksi keras saat mendengar perkataan Manda.

"_Tenang. Aku tidak akan melakukannya karena aku sudah memiliki seorang Tuan, kecuali..., mungkin terjadi kecelakaan seperti tanpa sengaja aku menelannya, baru aku akan menjadikan gadis itu targetku,"_ balas Manda yang terlihat senang saat melihat reaksi Sasori. Ular itu seperti sedang mempermainkan perasaannya.

"_Kalau kau sampai melukainya, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkanmu,"_ ancam pemuda berkepala merah itu, tak main-main.

"_Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana untuk mengusir rasa bosan, kita bertarung di sini? aku ingin tahu, siapa yang paling kuat di antara kita. Kau, atau aku, bagaimana?"_ Manda benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Setelah melakukan pembicaraan yang berbelit-belit, sekarang dia malah mengajak Sasori untuk berduel. _"Siapapun yang menang berhak memakan yang kalah, bagaimana, eh?"_ terlihat jelas mulut ular besar itu meneteskan air liur. Manda memang sudah bernapsu ingin memakan Sasori sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

"_Tch, sialan kau..."_ Sasori mendecih emosi. Kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan sang ular besar yang tengah menantang dan meremehkannya.

"_Kenapa, kau takut? Atau..., rumor yang dibicarakan itu benar, kalau sebagian dari kekuatanmu tersegel, eh?"_ Manda menyeringai seolah menyiratkan kemenangannya.

"_Da-darimana kau..."_ Sasori tampak terkejut kalau Manda bisa mengetahui mengenai dirinya sejauh itu.

"_Heh, hebat 'kan? Tuanku sudah melakukan penyelidikan selama seharian penuh kemarin."_ Ternyata Orochimaru sudah melakukan penyelidikan. Ia tak menyangka informasi yang didapat cukup mengesankan.

"_Apalagi yang kau ketahui?"_ Sasori memancing Manda untuk bicara. Dia penasaran sampai sejauh mana informasi yang sudah didapatkan Orochimaru.

Manda mengatakan kalau ia mengetahui Sasori adalah dari jelmaan boneka kutukan yang ada di ruang seni sekolah, dan entah bagaimana caranya boneka yang tidak diperhatikan itu dimiliki oleh Hinata. Ular itu bahkan tahu kalau sebelum Hinata, ada seorang gadis lain yang menjadi pemiliknya. Hanya saja keberadaan gadis itu sekarang tidak diketahui.

"_Honoka...,"_ ujar si ular sambil menatap licik ke arah Sasori yang memberikan reaksi aneh ketika nama itu disebut. _"Lalu di mana gadis itu sekarang? Apa dia sudah mati? Apa kau yang memakannya? Atau iblis wanita itu?"_ Manda kini mencecar Sasori dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak ingin dijawabnya.

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu!"_ Sambar Sasori dengan cepat. Ia terkesan ingin menghindari pembicaraan Manda mengenai gadis yang bernama Honoka itu.

"_Kenapa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"_ reaksi Sasori membuat Manda jadi penasaran, semakin ingin mengetahui lebih dalam.

"_TUTUP MULUTMU!"_ terjadi getaran gelombang energi di sekitar keduanya saat Sasori membentak Manda untuk menghentikan pembicaraan, membuat pohon-pohon yang ada di area tersebut bergoyang sesaat tadi.

Keadaan di antara keduanya menjadi hening sesaat dengan Sasori yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda di sekeliling tubuhnya, siap menyerang Manda. Sementara ular besar itu menjaga jaraknya dari Sasori dalam posisi yang bertahan.

"_Hey, tenang. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukan pertarungan denganmu,"_ ucap Manda untuk mencairkan situasi.

Sasori kembali mengendalikan kekuatannya yang nyaris lepas kontrol.

"_Ini sudah saatnya bagiku untuk pergi karena jam istirahat anak-anak sudah tiba."_ Tanpa terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Manda berniat untuk kembali kepada Orochimaru.

"_Oh, ya Sasori. Kau harus hati-hati pada Orochimaru. Kelihatannya dia serius untuk mencari cara menaklukanmu."_ Sebelum pergi Manda sempat memperingati Sasori.

"_Kenapa kau memberitahukan hal ini kepadaku?"_ Sasori jadi semakin bingung, sebenarnya Manda ini ada di pihak yang mana.

"_Mudah saja. Aku membencimu. Kalau sampai Orochimaru berhasil menjatuhkanmu, maka kau akan menjadi 'miliknya', dan itu berarti aku harus bekerja sama denganmu. Jadi sebisa mungkin, jangan kalah, Sasori,"_ jelasnya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"_Aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun...,"_ ucapnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : thanks for support dengan begini sudah mulai terungkap latar belakang Sasori.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 16

.

**Konoha High School**

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi nyaring berkali-kali. Sasori yang berada di luar gedung sekolah, akhirnya baru bisa masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, ia tak serta-merta langsung ke Hinata, melainkan ia memutuskan untuk mencari Orochimaru, menyelidikinya sendiri, tanpa tahu kalau gadis itu sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan musibah.

Sasori berkeliaran mencari Orochimaru dan menanyakan sosok guru eksentrik itu ke beberapa 'penghuni' lain yang mendiami gedung sekolah tersebut. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berani menjelaskan. Kemungkinan Manda, ular besar itu sudah mengancam mereka sebelumnya. Akhirnya Sasori terpaksa mencari tanpa petunjuk.

Di sisi lain murid-murid keluar menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan, meskipun sebagian ada yang membawa bekal dan memilih makan di dalam kelas. Hanya saja saat itu di dalam kelasnya Hinata, semua murid seakan kompak keluar meninggalkan kelas termasuk _four season prince_ dan hanya menyisakan Hinata bersama dengan Ino, Shion, Sari dan Ami. Entah kenapa ia jadi mendapatkan firasat buruk.

Hinata yang merasa tidak betah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi keluar kelas. Tapi ia dihadang oleh Ino dan kawan-kawan yang tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya.

"Mau kemana, Hinata?" Ino merangkul kedua pundak Hinata dan berbisik kepadanya dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

"A-aku, ma-mau ke kantin," jawab Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Tapi, sayang sekali ya, kau tidak bisa ke sana, karena kau harus ikut bersama kami," balas Ino, "Ayo ikut!" tiba-tiba saja dengan kasar gadis itu menarik Hinata, memaksanya untuk berjalan keluar kelas.

"I-Ino, kau mau membawaku ke-kemana?" Hinata benar-benar dilanda ketakutan. Kejadian tadi pagi masih belum hilang dari ingatannya. Sekarang, apa lagi yang mau dilakukan Ino terhadap dirinya? Sungguh, ia merasa takut kalau hal yang lebih buruk akan menimpanya.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Pokoknya ikut!" Ino sengaja mencengkram telapak tangan Hinata yang terluka dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit Ino..." Hinata menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar pada tangannya.

"Sakit 'kan? Makanya jangan melawan!" ketus Ino dan kembali menarik Hinata yang kali ini tidak melakukan perlawanan karena ancaman Ino.

.

.

Gadis-gadis itu membawa Hinata ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan yang sudah lama tak digunakan di sekolah itu.

"Shion, Sari, pegangi dia!" Ino menyuruh kedua temannya untuk memegangi Hinata agar gadis itu tidak lari.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Shion dan Sari yang memegangi kedua tangannya. Gadis itu memberontak tentunya.

"Pegangi dia jangan sampai lepas!" perintah Ino saat melihat Hinata tidak berhenti memberontak.

Gadis _blonde_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari balik kantong plastik hitam yang dibawanya dan menunjukkannya di depan Hinata sambil menyeringai, serta sesekali menggerak-gerakkan gunting tersebut.

"I-Ino..., a-apa ya-yang mau kau lakukan?" Hinata menatap ngeri pada gunting yang ada di tangan Ino.

"Kira-kira apa ya, enaknya?" Ino memandang Hinata dengan tatapan seram sambil menelusuri ujung gunting dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau rambutmu yang panjang ini ku gunting 'kan, Hinata?" Ino bergerak mendekati Hinata sambil mengusap pelan rambut indigo Hinata yang panjang itu.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu Ino, jangan, kumohon." Hinata memohon agar Ino tidak melaksanakan ancamannya, berharap agar Ino hanya bermain-main saja dan tidak serius.

"Haa? Kau takut, Hinata? Kau tidak ingin kehilangan rambut indahmu ini?" Ino menarik beberapa helai untaian panjang rambut Hinata, mengangkat helaian itu ke depan wajah Hinata.

"Ino, ja-jangan, tolong, ja-jangan..." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil memohon-mohon, meminta pengampunan.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja setelah kau merebut _job_ yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, hah!?" Ino berteriak memarahi Hinata. Rupanya gadis itu masih dendam. "Aku akan memberimu pelajaran yang akan kau ingat seumur hidupmu!" Ino memotong rambut Hinata dalam genggamannya.

"Ino, he-hentikan!" Hinata _shock_ melihat Ino yang benar-benar memotong rambutnya.

"Selanjutnya!" Ino mengambil bagian rambut Hinata yang lain dan kembali mengguntingnya dengan asal.

Helai demi helaian indigo itu jatuh ke lantai dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap mahkota indigo yang sangat dibanggakan dan sudah dirawatnya sejak lama terpotong begitu saja. Ino dan kawan-kawannya benar-benar tak berperasaan. Mereka bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa dan mengutuk Hinata. Pada akhirnya rambut yang panjang itu kini tampak tak beraturan, dan Ino sengaja memotongnya di atas leher.

Hinata terduduk dan hanya bisa meratapi helaian rambutnya yang sudah berserakan di atas lantai kotor kamar mandi sambil menangis. Sementara Ino dan kawan-kawannya tertawa puas.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini." Ino dan ketiga lainnya bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

Gadis-gadis itu tertawa-tawa begitu keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dan secara kebetulan mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Ino serta-merta teman-temannya segera terdiam dan berjalan menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Sikap gadis-gadis itu membuat Sasuke merasa curiga. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Begitu Sasuke melintasi mereka, Ino dan yang lain segera berlari cepat menuju ke kelas. Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam kalau kelakuan gadis-gadis itu selalu aneh. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan sampai tiba-tiba begitu ia melintasi toilet perempuan, Sasuke mendengar seperti ada suara isakan tangis seseorang dari dalam sana.

Suara isakan itu begitu pilu dan menyayat hati, membuat Sasuke jadi penasaran dibuatnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke dalam kamar mandi, memastikan suara tersebut.

Namun, betapa kagetnya Sasuke ketika manik kelamnya mendapatkan pemandangan yang memprihatinkan. Di dalam sana ia melihat Hinata tengah menangis sambil memeluk helaian rambutnya yang berserakan di lantai. Terlihat ada beberapa memar pada wajahnya dan sudut bibirnya terdapat aliran darah yang sudah mengering.

"Hi-Hinata!" tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke segera berlari menerobos masuk ke dalam dan berjongkok di depan Hinata yang kacau.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" Hinata tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" kecemasan tak dapat ditepis lagi dari mimik wajah pemuda yang selalu memasang ekspresi _stoic_ itu. Ia tampak tak rela melihat keadaan Hinata mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Kenapa..., kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini, Sasuke?" bukan jawaban yang didapatkan oleh Sasuke melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu lirih dari bibir mungil itu.

"Hinata, tenanglah. Aku ada di sini menemanimu..." Sasuke tanpa sadar, secara reflek segera merangkul tubuh gemetar gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hatinya benar-benar merasa pedih melihat Hinata disakiti.

Dia ingin ikut merasakan kesedihan Hinata, ikut merasakan penderitaannya juga ketakutannya. Dan saat itu tiba-tiba saja Hinata pingsan. Sasuke segera menggendongnya dan membawa Hinata pergi dari dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

Sasuke berlari di sepanjang lorong sambil menggendong Hinata. Aksinya itu mendapat cukup perhatian dari para murid yang melihatnya. Mereka terheran-heran melihat Hinata yang pingsan dan Sasuke yang tampak sangat panik.

"_Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?"_ tanya Sasori yang sudah muncul kembali mendampingi Hinata.

"Kau...!" Sasuke menggeram pelan saat meliht sosok itu baru muncul. "Kemana saja kau? Bukankah kau seharusnya menjaga Hinata?" jelas Sasuke marah dan menganggap Sasori lengah.

"_Maaf..."_ Sasori hanya bisa minta maaf dengan perasaan bersalah.

Sasuke segera membaringkan Hinata ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Hinata..." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu dan memandangnya dengan lembut.

'_Sasuke? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?'_ saat itu melintas Naruto dan Sai yang berjalan di depan ruangan kesehatan. _'I-itu 'kan Hinata? Ada apa dengannya?'_ manik _sapphire_ itu menangkap sosok Hinata yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Hinata!" sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, Sai sudah berlari duluan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pemuda itu tentunya juga melihat Hinata dan langsung cemas.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Apa ini ulahmu?" serobot Sai sedikit sewot, mengira Sasuke telah berbuat sesuatu yang keterlaluan kepada Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sai!" Sasuke reflek membentak Sai.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Sai terdiam begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak biasa. Wajah pemuda itu tampak begitu ketakutan akan kehilangan.

"Semua ini pasti ulah Ino," ucapnya kemudian dengan geram. Mengingat tadi ia memang sempat berpapasan dengan Ino dan kawan-kawannya. "Aku akan mencari mereka!" kemudian Sasuke pergi keluar ke ruangan untuk menemui Ino serta teman-temannya.

* * *

**Di dalam kelas **

Begitu tiba di kelas, pemuda raven itu lekas berjalan menghampiri Ino yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan beberapa anak perempuan lain di dalam kelas. Dilihat dari ekspresinya dia tampak begitu bahagia. Sasuke yakin, Ino pasti telah melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Yamanaka Ino." Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Ino dan memanggil gadis itu dengan nada suara tajam.

Sontak gadis-gadis itu tersentak dan langsung terdiam begitu melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani bicara ataupun tertawa. Terlihat jelas wajah-wajah mereka menegang.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau bikin kaget saja!" ucap Ino akhirnya dengan gugup.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata?" tanyanya langsung tanpa bertele-tele.

"Melakukan apa pada Hinata? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," jawab Ino pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku tahu kalian yang telah memotong rambut Hinata! Mengaku saja!" Sasuke menggeram marah. Ia membentak juga menunjuk Ino tepat di depan wajahnya dengan sengit. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir, begitu mudahnya gadis-gadis itu berkelit seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa padahal mereka sudah menganiaya salah seorang teman mereka sendiri.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sasuke? Kami jadi bingung. Iya 'kan teman-teman?" Ino masih tetap bertahan dengan sandiwaranya. Matanya melirik ke arah teman-temannya.

"Benar. Kami tidak paham dengan maksudmu, Sasuke," timpal teman-teman Ino yang lainnya. Tentu saja mereka semua membela Ino. Tak ada satu orang pun dari mereka yang mau mengaku.

"Lihat saja. Akan aku laporkan perbuatan kalian kalau sampai aku mendapatkan bukti!" ancam Sasuke tak main-main.

Sasuke akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaan kesal. Tapi dia bersumpah dalam hati akan membuat perhitungan pada Ino dan kawan-kawannya karena telah menyakiti Hinata.

"Ino, bagaimana ini? kalau sampai Sasuke melapor pada Kurenai-_sensei_ apalagi ke kepala sekolah, kita bisa dihukum berat!" Sari tampaknya jadi ciut setelah mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Halah! Kalian tidak usah takut! Sasuke tidak punya bukti apa-apa selama kita semua tutup mulut!" balas Ino meremehkan ancaman Sasuke.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Hinata menceritakan semuanya?" timpal Ami sedikit khawatir Hinata akan buka mulut mengenai perbuatan mereka.

"Kalian seperti tidak tahu anak itu saja. Diancam sedikit dia akan takut! Aku jamin dia tidak berani bicara, dan kalau sampai dia berani, kita habisi dia," ucap Ino dengan enteng.

* * *

**Ruang kesehatan**

Hinata yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sudah tersadar. Gadis itu sempat menjerit histeris karena ketakutan. Untung di sana ada Sai yang langsung menenangkan keadaan gadis itu.

"Hinata, tenanglah..." Sai tengah memeluk gadis itu, memberikannya sedikit kenyamanan, tempat untuk bersandar. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah mengalami kejadian buruk.

"Lebih baik kau pulang," ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam ruangan, "Aku akan meminta Neji untuk mengantarmu," sambungnya bersiap untuk menghubungi Neji.

Hinata tidak membalas atau menjawab perkataan Sasuke seperti biasanya. Gadis itu masih terdiam dalam dekapan Sai. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Ia benar-benar mengalami pukulan mental yang begitu berat dan pastinya sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu kalian membenciku, tapi apa salahku sehingga kalian membenci dan memperlakukanku seperti ini?" gumam Hinata dengan lirih.

"Hinata, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang raven dan berharap mendapatkan respon yang positif dari temannya itu.

Namun, Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menjawab apalagi membenarkan ucapan Sai, meskipun dia ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang senada dengan Sai, tapi bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat untuk mengatakan mengenai perasaan hatinya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kalian tidak pernah menyukaiku." Hinata kemudian melepaskan diri dari Sai. Gadis itu memasang senyuman getir.

"Aku rasa, aku akan meminta ijin dan segera pulang," ucapnya yang sudah jauh lebih tenang daripada tadi.

Gadis itu beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, dan segera berjalan menuju luar meskipun kedua kakinya masih gemetar. Trauma yang baru saja dialaminya, belum bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Sai dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Sementara Naruto masih berdiri di luar, hanya berani memandang tanpa bisa bergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan perlahan mendahului kedua pemuda itu menuju ke kelas. Sai dan Sasuke bergegas menyusul Hinata, pun Naruto yang akhirnya bergerak mengikuti kedua temannya.

* * *

**Di dalam kelas**

Begitu tiba di kelas Hinata langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Pandangannya menatap kosong ketika bertemu muka dengan Ino dan kawan-kawannya yang sedang duduk di belakang dan memasang senyuman sinis ke arahnya. Dia sudah sangat muak melihat gadis itu lama-lama. Hinata hanya ingin segera pergi dari dalam kelas. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia segera menyambar tas kesayangannya dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Hinata, kau yakin tidak perlu diantar?" tanya Sai yang sebenarnya ingin menawarkan diri menemani gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingin diantar oleh siapapun. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," balas Hinata dengan sikap yang dingin dan sempat membuat Sai terpaku akan sikap Hinata yang tak biasanya itu.

Tanpa berani bicara banyak, Sai akhirnya hanya terdiam. Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga mendengar ucapan Hinata, hanya bisa diam mengamati. Sementara Hinata, ia segera pergi menjauh dari kelas, menjauh dari mereka semua dengan langkah cepat.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Saya akan mengalami sangat keterlambatan update karena mood saya benar-benar buruk dan saya tidak pernah menyangka kalau saya harus sampai berurusan dengan orang yang benar-benar 'sakit' di sini. Berhentilah menjadi oknum Tante! Karena anda sudah mengaku sendiri di percakapan kemarin. Jangan sampai saya benar-benar membongkar identitas anda.

Thanks for reading and your support! Maaf bila banyak typos dan lain-lain.


	18. Chapter 18

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 17

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Esoknya Hinata tetap kembali bersekolah seperti biasa walaupun ia tampak tidak nyaman dengan penampilan barunya sekarang. Hinata berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan terus menunduk dan gugup. Semua mata tertuju ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah model rambutnya yang tampak aneh di mata mereka.

Mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan tak nyaman. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya dan berusaha tidak memedulikan komentar-komentar sumbang yang mampir ke telinganya.

"Hinata, selamat pagi!" seorang pemuda menyapanya dengan riang. Awalnya Hinata berpikir yang menyapanya adalah Lee, karena selama ini memang hanya pemuda beralis tebal itu saja yang rutin menyapanya setiap pagi.

"Selamat pagi..., Sai...?" balas Hinata yang lebih tepat melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan saat menyadari yang menyapanya adalah Sai.

"Ayo ke kelas sama-sama!" Sai tiba-tiba langsung mengapit tangan Hinata dan menarik gadis itu bersama dirinya.

"Sa-Sai...!" tindakan Sai membuat Hinata terkejut.

Hinata akhirnya mau tak mau mengikuti langkah kaki Sai dan ia sedikit bersyukur karena Sai seperti menyadari kegugupan yang tengah melanda dirinya dan memang sengaja untuk menolongnya.

Sesaat setelah keduanya naik ke atas tangga, terjadi suatu kehebohan di halaman sekolah.

.

.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYAAA!"

Seorang gadis bermahkota indah dengan surainya yang senada dengan kelopak bunga Sakura berteriak dengan penuh semangat menyapa semua murid Konoha yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar halaman sekolah. Sontak semua murid jadi memusatkan perhatian ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab salamku?" gumam gadis itu ketika hanya mendapatkan ekspresi bingung dari para murid lain.

"Pakai ini saja, Sakura-_chan_," ucap seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah gadis Sakura itu. Ia menyerahkan sebuah _megaphone_ kepada Sakura yang entah bisa dia dapatkan darimana.

"Ah, terima kasih, Tobi-_san_!" gadis itu tersenyum sumringah dan menerima _megaphone_ pemberian pria yang dipanggilnya Tobi itu.

"**BAIKLAH SEMUANYA, SELAMAT PAGI DAN SALAM KENAL! NAMAKU HARUNO SAKURA**!"

Gadis itu kembali berteriak dengan suara yang lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

"BERISIKKKKK!" para murid balas meneriaki Sakura dengan jengkel.

Menerima tatapan _deathglare_ nyaris dari semua orang membuat Sakura akhirnya terdiam sambil tertawa cengengesan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia beralih menatap Tobi.

"Baiklah, Tobi-_san_. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku sampai sini." Ia membungkuk hormat pada pria yang pada wajahnya ditutupi sebuah topeng _orange _dan mengembalikan _megaphone _tersebut kepada Tobi.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura-_chan_! Saya bersedia mengantarkan Sakura-_chan_ kemana saja," balas Tobi sambil melempar _megaphone_ tersebut ke sembarang arah dan dengan ajaib ditangkap dengan selamat oleh Izumo yang sedari tadi mencari _megaphone_ sekolah tersebut kemana-mana.

"Yosh! Sampai jumpa, Tobi-_san_!"

Sakura dengan bersemangat berjalan, melangkah masuk menelusuri halaman sekolah, hingga pada akhirnya gadis itu berbelok masuk ke dalam lorong sekolah.

.

.

Sakura, gadis baru itu terlihat begitu senang. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di sepanjang koridor dengan perasaan riang. Sakura atau lebih tepatnya bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura merupakan seorang pelajar dari desa kecil bernama Otogakure yang terletak tidak jauh dari Konohagakure. Ia baru saja mendapatkan promosi beasiswa untuk bisa bersekolah di kota besar Konohagakure. Kesempatan itu tentu tak disia-siakannya.

"Huah... Sekolah ini benar-benar besar sekali..., bahkan koridornya lebih panjang dari yang di Otogakure dan banyak lorong serta ruangan kelasnya..." Gadis itu bergumam sambil mengagumi sesisi bagian sekolah barunya. Tatapan _emerald_-nya menatap takjub ke setiap ruangan kelas yang ia lewati.

"Kalau begini, aku pasti akan betah!" serunya dengan yakin. "Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat kelas baruku," sambungnya dengan rasa antusias yang tinggi.

Sakura bergegas menaiki anak tangga untuk pergi menuju ke kelas barunya di lantai dua.

* * *

**Kelas 2-A**

Di dalam kelas semua murid masih asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya saling mengobrol. Hanya Hinata yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya murid yang tidak memiliki teman bicara. Shikamaru yang selalu terlihat tertidur di sebelahnya hari ini tidak masuk. Gadis itu menghela napas beberapa kali. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ikut bicara, tapi dia cukup sadar diri kalau dia banyak dibenci oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Hinata sempat melirik ke arah Kiba dan Tenten yang duduk di belakang tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya ia memiliki hubungan yang tidak begitu buruk dengan keduanya, hanya saja Kiba dan Tenten memang memiliki suatu kesukaan pada binatang dan sibuk mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hewan yang tidak diketahui Hinata. Jadi tiap saat keduanya berbicara, Hinata tidak dapat mengikuti alur pembicaraan dan menimpali omongan keduanya.

Keadaan di dalam kelas masih sangat ramai seperti pasar, sampai tiba-tiba mereka semua dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan warna rambut yang mencolok berteriak di depan pintu kelas.

"SEMUANYA SELAMAT PAGI! NAMAKU HARUNO SAKURA DAN MULAI SEKARANG AKU AKAN MENJADI TEMAN KELAS KALIAN. SALAM KENAL SEMUA!"

Cara gadis itu memperkenalkan diri membuat seisi kelas tercengang melihat kelakuannya. Hinata bahkan nyaris tak berkedip melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sesaat ia jadi teringat pada Lee.

'_Dia lucu sekali,'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil tertawa pelan dengan gaya yang malu-malu.

Diam-diam, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto dan Neji memperhatikan Hinata dari kejauhan. Wajah-wajah lega tergambar secara samar pada raut ketiganya saat melihat gadis itu tertawa pelan, kecuali Neji yang masih menatap Hinata dengan datar dan sulit diartikan.

"Ya, ampun. Ternyata masih ada satu orang aneh lagi yang masuk ke kelas ini! sudah cukup satu orang Hinata saja yang menjadi kerak, kenapa harus ditambah satu lagi, sih!" Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia sempat menyibakkan poni panjangnya sesaat, dan dengan suara lantang gadis cantik itu menyindir Sakura sekaligus Hinata.

Mendengar celotehan Ino membuat seisi kelas yang sempat hening tadi kembali ramai. Mereka kembali tertawa terbahak sambil sesekali melempar pandangan sinis ke arah Hinata juga Sakura.

Sakura yang dihina di depan umum menjadi kesal. Ia benar-benar tak terima dengan perlakuan yang tak bersahabat dari murid-murid tersebut. Sakura ingin membalas perkataan Ino ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sudah memberikan komentar terlebih dahulu.

"Aku rasa satu-satunya orang yang aneh di sini adalah dirimu, Ino," ucap Hinata yang tanpa terduga membalas perkataan Ino, "kau satu-satunya orang yang sepertinya tidak mengerti kalau saat ini Sakura sedang memperkenalkan dirinya," lanjutnya yang kali ini melempar pandangan ke arah Ino.

Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu sangat kaget melihat seorang Hinata yang selalu diam saja, kini membalas ucapan Ino dengan tegas. Ino mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Mukanya terlihat sangat merah karena menahan marah. Ia ingin membalas Hinata dengan hinaan yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Cara dia memperkenalkan diri itu sangat norak dan kampungan!" tandas Ino dengan gaya yang angkuh dan sekali lagi gadis itu menyibakkan poninya ke belakang.

"Kalau kau menganggap cara memperkenalkan dirinya itu aneh, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Hinata yang semula duduk akhirnya berdiri dan berbalik ke belakang. Ia bahkan berani menunjuk Ino. "Caramu yang selalu menyibakkan poni saat berbicara itu juga aneh," balasnya dengan nada sarkastik. Hinata bahkan memperagakan gerakan kebiasaan Ino dengan cara yang dibuatnya menjadi menyebalkan.

"Kau...!" Ino menggeram menahan marah. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata, tapi emosi sudah menutupi otaknya sehingga Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas Hinata.

"Hahaha, kau memang benar Hinata! Jujur saja aku selalu merasa terganggu dan risih setiap kali Ino melakukan gerakan andalannya itu!" Sai menimpali perkataan Hinata sambil tertawa.

"Dia pikir dengan begitu dia bisa terlihat cantik? Dia malah terlihat aneh!" Tenten akhirnya ikutan bersuara.

"Apa maksud kalian berdua jadi ikut-ikutan? Urusanku dengan Hinata, bukan dengan kalian!" sekarang yang merasa terpojok adalah Ino.

"Maksudku, aku ingin kau menghentikan aksi _bully_ di kelas ini kepada Hinata atau siapapun! Aku sudah muak!" Tenten dengan lantang mengutarakan maksudnya dan ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Tenten, ia dulu memang pernah menjadi korban _bully_ Ino dan teman-temannya hanya karena kebiasaan cara makannya yang lucu seperti tupai. Ia di _bully_ setiap kali makan di kantin dan karena hal itu, Tenten sempat mogok pergi ke kantin selama beberapa hari dan lebih memilih untuk makan di kelas. Satu-satunya orang yang saat itu mau menemani Tenten hanya Hinata seorang, sampai akhirnya Tenten dekat dengan Kiba dan pemuda itu selalu menjaga Tenten dari mulut usil Ino, sehingga gadis itu tidak berani berulah lagi padanya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau yang menguasai kelas ini," sambar Kiba yang tentunya berada di pihak Tenten.

"Aku akan membalas kalian semua! Ingat, aku bisa membuat kalian dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" pada akhirnya Ino yang merasa terpojok mulai mengancam.

"Satu-satunya yang akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini dalah kau, Ino." Tanpa terduga Sasuke ikut menyumbangkan suaranya dan memojokkan Ino.

Mendapat balasan dari Sasuke dengan nada yang setengah mengancam itu membuat Ino langsung bungkam. Gadis itu terdiam dan tak bisa berkutik.

"Ino, sudahlah." Shion menarik temannya itu untuk duduk kembali.

"Hmph. Lihat saja, kejadian hari ini tidak akan aku lupakan. Akan aku balas Hinata!" Ino duduk kembali sambil merutuk. Sungguh ia tidak rela kalau harus dipermalukan apalagi dikalahkan oleh Hinata, gadis yang selalu ia remehkan.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh masuk?" ucap Sakura yang baru bisa kembali bicara sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke semua para murid di dalam kelas.

"Tentu saja," sambut Tenten dengan wajah berseri. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri murid baru yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Selamat datang di kelas kami, Sakura," ucapnya kemudian sambil menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Terima kasih atas 'sambutan' hangatnya, dan mohon kerja samanya semua." Sakura kembali membungkuk begitu berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas.

"Di sini ada dua bangku yang masih kosong. Satu di sebelah Chouji." Tenten menunjuk bangku yang berada di kanan pojok bagian belakang.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng pelan ketika melihat pemuda gemuk yang duduk santai di sana sambil makan keripik dan membuat tempat duduknya terlihat kotor karena remah-remah keripik yang ia makan berantakan.

"Satu lagi di sana bersama Shino." Kemudian Tenten menunjuk bagian yang berada di tengah.

"Tidak juga." Sakura menggeleng begitu melihat pemuda itu duduk diam dan seperti berkutat pada dunianya sendiri sambil membaca buku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku duduk di sini saja?" iris _emerald_ gadis merah muda itu beralih, menatap ke arah tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata dengan penuh harap.

"Se-sebenarnya ini tempat duduk Shikamaru, ta-tapi, kalau Sakura-_chan_ mau duduk di sini ti-tidak apa-apa, kok," balas Hinata dengan sedikit gugup. Hinata gugup bukan karena takut, tapi karena perasaan senang yang meluap. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang ingin duduk bersama dirinya selain Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_." Sakura tekekeh senang. Segera ia meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya, Hinata!"

"I-iya, Sakura-_chan_."

Sebuah harapan baru muncul dalam benak Hinata begitu bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Harapan akan sebuah persahabatan yang sejak dulu diimpikannya.

'_Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.'_ Namun pemikiran Sasori saat itu berbeda. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam diri Sakura.

Berkat kehadiran Sakura, Hinata jadi tidak sendirian menjalani hari di sekolah, terutama saat ia di kelas. Jujur saja diakuinya kalau kedatangan Sakura di dalam kelas seperti sebuah anugerah tersendiri bagi Hinata, apalagi ternyata gadis itu sangat baik dan ramah. Sakura tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selalu menghina dan menyindirnya.

...

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi dan Hinata baru pertama kalinya melewati jam-jam pelajaran dengan perasaan tenang, damai dan tentunya bahagia berkat kehadiran Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau mau ke kantin?" Hinata berniat untuk mengajak Sakura ke kantin. Pastinya menyenangkan bisa pergi bersama kawan ke kantin disaat istirahat. Hal yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakan oleh Hinata.

"Yuk, ke kantin! Aku mau lihat kantin di sini seperti apa!" _emerald_ Sakura berbinar seketika. Gadis itu memang sangat antusias untuk mengetahui mengenai sekolah barunya.

Kedua gadis itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil diiringi oleh tatapan sinis dari Ino dan kawan-kawannya. Sakura dan Hinata bersepakat dalam diam untuk tidak menggubris gadis-gadis itu.

.

.

"Ya, ampun Hinata! Kantinnya luas dan lengkap!" Sakura berseru takjub begitu tiba di kantin sekolah yang memiliki ukuran cukup besar dan tergolong mewah untuk ukuran sebuah sekolah.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" Sakura menatap heran ke arah Hinata yang terlihat gugup.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-_chan_, ta-tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman," jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan. Gadis itu hanya berdiri diam di tempat tanpa berani mendongakkan wajahnya.

Melihat hal ini membuat Sakura ikutan terdiam. Dia dapat merasakan ada suatu ketakutan serta kecemasan hebat yang melanda Hinata. Sakura menatap ke sekelilingnya dan memang dia dapat melihat para murid yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan ke arahnya dan Hinata dengan tatapan sinis. Hal ini membuatnya merasa aneh dan bingung sendiri. Apa ada yang salah dengan Hinata? Kenapa semua orang terlihat tidak menyukai dan menghindari gadis sebaik Hinata?

"Hinata-_chan_ jangan takut," ucap si surai merah muda itu tiba-tiba, "pokoknya selama di sekolah ini aku akan menjaga dan menemanimu!" sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang pada paras manis Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_!" perkataan Sakura membuat Hinata senang. Kepercayaan dirinya yang tadi sempat memudar kini bangkit kembali.

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya memasuki kantin meskipun semua mata kini terarah pada mereka.

.

.

Keadaan di dalam kantin benar-benar sangat ramai. Hiruk-pikuk arus para murid yang datang dan pergi berseliweran tanpa henti. Hinata terlihat tidak biasa dengan keadaan kantin, sementara Sakura tampak menikmati keramaian yang belum pernah ia rasakan di sekolah terdahulunya. Kedua manik _emerald _Sakura bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengamati setiap aktifitas yang terjadi di dalam kantin dengan antusias.

Samar-samar ada sosok bayangan perempuan yang sedang mengamati Hinata. Wujud tak kasat mata itu menyeringai dan tampaknya dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencelakai Hinata. Di tengah keramaian itu Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seorang murid yang sedang membawa sebuah ramen, berjalan ke arahnya dengan cara yang sembrono. Dalam hitungan detik, murid yang ceroboh itu pasti akan menumpahkan mangkuk ramennya dan dapat mencelakai Hinata yang berada di dekatnya.

Sasori yang mengetahui akan hal itu bergerak, berusaha untuk melindungi Hinata dari bencana tersebut, namun, sesaat sebelum kejadian buruk itu terjadi, Sakura sudah menarik tangan Hinata ke arah yang berlainan.

"Hinata, ini makanan apa?" Sakura menunjuk ke salah satu etalase _counter_ makanan dan secara tidak langsung dia menyelamatkan Hinata.

PRANGG!

Benar saja dugaan Sasori. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu menjatuhkan mangkuk ramen yang ia bawa.

"U-untunglah tadi kau menarikku, Sakura. Ka-kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah ce-celaka," ucap Hinata yang bersyukur karena ia terselamatkan berkat Sakura.

"Benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga," timpal Sakura sambil membayangkan kalau seandainya ramen panas tadi mengenai tubuh Hinata.

"Kau menyelamatkan aku, Sakura." Tak pelak lagi bagi Hinata saat ini Sakura sudah bagaikan malaikat penolongnya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Jangan berlebihan begitu, Hinata." Sakura tampak malu-malu menanggapi Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mentraktir, Sakura-_chan _hamburger," seru Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah makanan yang sebelumnya diributkan oleh Sakura.

"Hee? Makasih, Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura yang merasa senang langsung memeluk erat teman barunya itu tanpa malu-malu.

Keduanya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian karena sikap Sakura terlalu mencolok di tengah keramaian. Beberapa dari mereka mencibir dan mengatakan kalau Sakura hanya memanfaatkan Hinata saja, dan Hinata adalah gadis bodoh yang membiarkan dirinya sendiri diperalat oleh murid yang baru datang itu. Tapi omongan apapun saat itu yang berhembus ke telinga mereka, keduanya sama-sama bersikap acuh.

"_Apa dengan begini Hinata artinya sudah memiliki teman...?"_ tanya Sasori yang sebenarnya merasa senang kalau Sakura bisa berteman baik dengan Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa dia tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada gadis itu.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hinata selama bersekolah di Konoha, inilah penglaman pertama ia merasakan mendapatkan yang namanya seorang teman dan saling berbagi. Sakura telah memberikan sesuatu yang selama ini kosong dalam kehidupan sekolahnya. Dirinya tak lagi merasa kesepian, dikucilkan, dibenci atau pun dihindari. Semua perasaan itu seperti sirna. Ia yang biasanya selalu larut dalam kesendirian dan kesedihan setidaknya dapat merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Sakura-_chan_, mau pulang bersamaku?" Hinata mengajak teman barunya untuk pulang bersama saat jam pelajaran sekolah telah usai.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang bersamamu, tapi aku ada urusan," balas Sakura yang menyayangkan dirinya tidak bisa ikut pulang bersama Hinata.

"Oh..." Gurat kekecewaan tampak jelas pada raut Hinata, "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pulang sama-sama." Sesaat kemudian wajah cantik itu kembali berseri.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata akhirnya berpamitan pada Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata-_chan_!" balas Sakura dengan riang.

Tak lama setelah Hinata pergi dan tak terlihat lagi, Sakura segera berbalik, memutar tubuhnya. Gadis itu beranjak pergi menuju ke ruangan perpustakaan.

* * *

**Perpustakaan Sekolah**

Dengan hati-hati dibukanya pintu ruangan tersebut agar tidak mengganggu siapa pun yang sedang berada di dalam. Iris _emerald_-nya tampak mencari-cari di dalam ruangan yang agak samar itu. Kedua bola matanya bergulir cepat dan berhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok pria berperawakan tinggi dan kurus, tengah berdiri pada salah satu meja di sana. Pria itu terlihat seperti sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Sakura melangkahkan kedua kakinya, menghampiri pria tersebut.

"_Sumimasen_, Orochimaru-_sensei_...," ucapnya dengan sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_ sudah datang." Pria yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru itu segera menutup buku yang sedang ia baca ketika melihat Sakura datang. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah janjian. "Duduklah." Laki-laki itu kemudian segera duduk dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk juga duduk.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_." Sakura segera duduk persis di depan Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" Orochimaru berbasa-basi sebentar membuka topik pembicaraan pada Sakura.

"Sangat menyenangkan!" jawab Sakura dengan riang. "Terima kasih karena Orochimaru-_sensei _sudah merekomendasikanku untuk bersekolah di sini. _Hontou ni arigatou_!" Sakura mengungkapkan rasa syukurnya karena Orochimaru telah memberikannya kesempatan. Jujur, dia merasa senang bisa bersekolah di kota besar seperti Konoha yang sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak pertama.

"Lalu, kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata?" Orochimaru mulai menggiring pembicaraan ke pokok permasalahan.

"Hmmh..." Sakura bergumam jelas. Ada perubahan yang begitu signifikan dari wajah yang semulanya riang menjadi murung ketika pembicaraan mulai ke arah Hinata.

"Itu berarti kau juga sudah melihat'_nya_'?" tanya Orochimaru lagi, tak jelas siapa yang dia maksudkan. Sakura hanya menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru dengan anggukan kecil.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu 'kan, apa yang harus kau lakukan?" sebuah seringai kecil sempat terlihat pada wajah pucat pria itu.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_ tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, lagipula, Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. Kasihan kalau dia harus menderita gara-gara iblis itu," jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang serius.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Saya mohon maaf kalau alur pada chapter kemarin terlalu pendek dan seperti menggantung tidak jelas. Saya mencoba memperbaiki tulisan saya kembali pada chapter ini dan memperbaiki beberapa alur yang hilang. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, saya akan berusaha untuk teman-teman readers yang sudah memberikan semangat pada saya.

Di sini rambut Hinata memang menjadi pendek seperti yang di akademi, dan untuk perjanjian 30 hari itu nanti akan kembali dijelaskan. Semoga chapter ini bisa memperbaiki alur pada chapter kemarin. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

Untuk kehadiran Sakura, dia bukan tokoh antagonis tapi tokoh utama perempuan kedua. Dia tidak jahat tapi mungkin akan terjadi kesalahpahaman dan sedikit dimanfaatkan. Saya tidak akan membuat cinta segitiga mengenai SakuSasuHina, tidak, jadi tenang saja.

Saya melakukan kesalahan pada beberapa chapter, teman yang duduk di belakang Hinata itu sebenarnya Kiba, dan saya sudah memperbaiki bagian itu. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, Trying my best to collected my mind again.

Saya selalu terbuka untuk teman-teman yang mau menyumbangkan saran pada bagian romance, jujur saya memang bodoh akan hal itu dan saya berusaha untuk menampilkan romance semaksimal yang saya bisa. Saya memang tidak terlalu menyukai romance yang berlebihan. Terima kasih juga dengan beberapa saran yang kemarin masuk, adegan Sasuke menolong Hinata pada chapter sebelumnya juga berkat saran dari kalian.

NB : Saya tidak tahu Bloodie-san punya phobia pada barbie. Saya tidak bisa memasukkan tokoh Sakura pada saat itu, mengingat dia menyerang dengan sangat parah di fic saya yang sebelah dengan tokoh SasuSakuHina. Tapi memang yang terlintas saat itu Ino, kalau Tenten atau tokoh lain kurang cocok, dan niat awal saya ingin menampilkan Sakura sebagai tokoh kedua dan bisa terwujud pada chapter ini.

Maaf kalau saya terkesan sinis pada waktu itu, karena sebelum Bloodie-san saya sudah mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dari seseorang yang tujuannya tidak jelas dan saya menghadapi orang itu, berusaha sabar. Jadi mungkin saya saat itu terbawa dan waktunya tidak tepat. Tapi, terima kasih untuk support dan kritiknya. Sebenarnya saya senang kalau ada seseorang yang membenarkan penulisan saya dan mengingatkan mengenai alur yang mungkin saya sendiri melupakannya.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

For Support!


	19. Chapter 19

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 18

.

**Malamnya, Konoha High School**

Haruno Sakura, gadis itu kini sedang berada di sekolah Konoha. Ia tidak sendiri, tapi di sana ia bersama Tobi juga Orochimaru. Sepertinya ketiga orang itu ingin melakukan sesuatu di sekolah. Ketiganya sedang berdiri di halaman sekolah depan yang luas itu tanpa bergeming, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Aku akan mulai melakukan ritual, dan aku minta Tobi-_san_ juga Orochimaru-_sensei _menjaga jarak dariku karena tekanan kekuatan di sekitarku akan berubah." Gadis itu meminta kedua orang yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanannya untuk menjauhi dirinya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya kedua laki-laki berbeda usia itu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sakura dengan begitu patuh, seolah-olah mereka baru saja menerima perintah dari seorang atasan saja. Keduanya menjaga jarak beberapa meter dari Sakura, sementara gadis itu mulai tampak berkonsentrasi.

Orochimaru memerhatikan gadis itu dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, namun kekuatan spiritual yang cukup besar dapat ia rasakan. Seketika itu juga terjadi suatu perubahan yang terjadi pada bangunan sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Orochimaru terheran-heran begitu keadaan di sekelilingnya sudah berubah. Kini ia tidak lagi berada di sebuah bangunan sekolah bergaya modern, melainkan sebuah bangunan istana klasik bergaya Inggris atau Rusia kuno.

"Ini adalah residual energi yang berhasil kuterima dan kurealisasikan mengenai tempat ini," balas Sakura menjelaskan dari pertanyaan Orochimaru tadi.

Kedua mata kuning terang itu menatap keadaan sekelilingnya dengan kekaguman yang luar biasa. Ini benar-benar suatu energi _flashback_ yang dapat dilihatnya secara nyata untuk pertama kali.

"Kita akan membuka tabir tragedi yang terjadi pada tempat ini, dan aku harap tidak ada yang bersuara selama aku berkonsentrasi," tegasnya dengan nada yang serius. Tentu saja mereka harus hati-hati. Melakukan ritual seperti ini kalau sampai salah tindakan dapat membuat mereka semua terjebak ke dalam dimensi lain.

Tak berapa lama Sakura mengatakan itu, kilas masa lalu yang mereka berusaha buka mulai berjalan, layaknya sebuah rekaman video yang sedang berputar di depan mata mereka. Bedanya ini terjadi secara _live_ dan terlalu luar biasa untuk digambarkan.

Seorang gadis yang teramat cantik terlihat sedang berjalan di sekitar air mancur istana menuju ke dalam bangunan. Wanita yang kira-kira baru menginjak usia 20 tahun itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah kecoklatan, kulit putih bagai _porcelain_ dan mata keabu-abuan yang memikat. Polesan lipstik pada wajahnya membuat si wanita menjadi lebih menarik. Penampilannya yang elegan, juga cara berjalannya yang anggun, jelas memerlihatkan dia adalah seorang wanita yang berkelas. Sakura sempat berdecak kagum dalam hati saat melihat sosok wanita yang begitu sempurna di matanya.

Wanita yang belum diketahui namanya itu memasuki pintu bangunan kastil.

"Ayo kita ikuti dia," ujar Sakura yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti kemana arah wanita itu pergi. Tobi serta Orochimaru segera mengikuti dari belakang tanpa banyak komentar.

.

.

Mereka bertiga mengikuti si wanita yang masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan pada kastil megah tersebut. Kontras dengan bangunan luar kastil yang tampak megah dan indah. Bagian di dalam ruangan itu tampak begitu lusuh, kotor dan agak berdebu. Ruangan itu tampak tidak terawat atau memang sengaja dibiarkan begitu?

Tepat pada bagian tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja kayu yang cukup panjang, membentang dari ujung ke ujung. Pada meja tersebut banyak terdapat botol-botol dengan berbagai macam cairan aneh berwarna-warni serta beberapa buku dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja.

"Tempat macam apa ini?" seru Orochimaru keheranan. Ruangan ini tak ada bedanya dengan sebuah laboratorium biologi tempatnya sering mengadakan praktek bersama murid-murid sekolah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin setelah ini kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya," balas Sakura yang juga sama bingungnya dengan Orochimaru.

Kemudian wanita itu berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari kayu besar di ruangan tersebut sambil bersenandung riang.

Krieeet...!

Dibukanya lemari besar itu, dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura juga yang lain saat isi dari lemari itu diperlihatkan.

"A-apa itu? Di-dia menyimpan mayat manusia di-di dalam lemari?" Sakura terlihat begitu _shock_ saat melihat banyaknya tubuh yang tergantung di dalam lemari tersebut. Seketika kilas balik itu menghilang dan keadaan kembali menjadi normal.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tobi segera menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang limbung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..., aku benar-benar kaget." Sakura menggeleng lemah sambil menahan debaran jantungnya yang terpacu cepat.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_, maaf, tapi sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk melakukannya lagi." Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak kepada sang _sensei_, padahal ia sudah berjanji sebelumnya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kalau kau sudah siap tolong kabari aku," balas Orochimaru sambil tersenyum ramah yang ia buat-buat. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merutuki kelemahan Sakura yang sepertinya belum siap untuk melihat _flashback_ yang mengerikan itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Sakura terlihat amat menyesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau sekarang pulang," ucap Orochimaru berusaha tampil bijak di depan Sakura. Oh, jangan sampai muridnya itu tahu niat terselubung yang sedang ia rencanakan.

Akhirnya penyelidikan malam itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Sakura dan Tobi pun mengikuti saran Orochimaru untuk pulang.

Setelah kedua orang itu benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu gerbang sekolah, Orochimaru yang masih terdiam di sana tidak langsung pergi. Pria tinggi itu malah berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

* * *

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata tampak sudah tertidur, tapi wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu gelisah. Ia seperti sedang mengalami mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Gadis itu membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Peluh keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

**Hinata's Dream**

_Hinata bermimpi buruk. Di dalam impinya ia melihat Bayangan gadis itu. Gadis yang beberapa kali menerrornya dalam wujud yang mengerikan. Aneh, kenapa bentuk mimpinya sekarang bisa begitu sama persis dengan mimpinya yang waktu itu?_

_Saat ini ia berada di sebuah tempat dipenuhi kabut putih, lalu secara samar sosok seorang gadis berdiri di tengah tebalnya kabut. Meskipun begitu, Hinata dapat melihat Sosok sang gadis dengan begitu jelas, rambut merah keemasannya yang bergelombang, wajah cantiknya, serta mata keabuan itu. Gadis itu juga mengenakan gaun indah, membuat sang gadis seperti boneka yang benar-benar hidup._

_Hinata tidak mengenal sosok itu, dan heran kenapa sosok gadis yang asing baginya bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi? Di dalam mimpi itu sang gadis hanya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata, namun belum sempat Hinata meraih tangan-tangan pucat itu, sosoknya sudah menghilang dan memunculkan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan saat asap kabut yang mengelilinginya menghilang._

_"A-apa-apaan ini?" Hinata memekik ketakutan saat melihat banyaknya mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengerikan dan sebagian dari mereka memiliki tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh._

_Hinata bergerak mundur, berusaha untuk mencari celah menjauhi mayat-mayat itu. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Kepalanya menunduk turun, melihat ke arah kakinya sendiri. Kedua manik lavender itu terbelalak saat menyadari ia sedang berdiri di atas genangan darah yang berbau anyir._

_Jantungnya berpacu cepat tatkala iris lavendernya menangkap seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya di antara tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak itu. Hinata merasa penasaran dengan sosok gadis yang membelakanginya. Entah mengapa ia merasa mengenal sosok itu._

_Hinata bergerak perlahan-lahan mendekati sosok itu sambil sesekali menghindari potongan-potongan tubuh yang berserakan di bawah kakinya._

_Begitu jaraknya hanya berbeda beberapa langkah saja dengan gadis yang masih memunggunginya itu, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya perlahan secara takut-takut. Diraihnya pundak kecil serta dingin itu._

_"Ma-maaf...," ucap Hinata dalam mimpinya dan membalikkan tubuh sang gadis._

_"Ti-tidak mungkin...!" bibir mungil itu bergetar, wajah itu berubah menjadi tegang dan iris lavendernya melebar. Ekspresinya seolah sedang menyiratkan suatu keterkejutan mengenai kebenaran yang tak ingin dipercayainya._

_"Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Kau terlihat kaget?" sosok yang dilihatnya itu kemudian menyeringai sambil menjilat darah yang terdapat pada sudut bibirnya, tampak menikmati darah tersebut._

_"Ti-tidak..." Langkah kakinya bergerak mundur, berusaha untuk menjauhi sosok yang baru dilihatnya dengan penuh keraguan._

_"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" sosok itu menyergap pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan cepat._

_"Me-menjauh dariku...!" Hinata mencoba meghempaskan tangan itu darinya._

_"Kenapa kau harus takut padaku? Karena aku adalah dirimu, Hinata. Kau adalah aku. Kita adalah Monster!"_

_Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Hinata sambil menyeringai aneh. Sikapnya seolah ingin memperlihatkan kalau wajah mereka serupa. Tatapan lavender yang tajam itu, senyuman sinis yang terukir, Helaian indigo panjang yang jatuh ke samping, bahkan suara lembut tapi terdengar dingin dan tajam itu memang benar-benar milik Hinata. Hanya saja gadis yang ada di hadapannya jauh lebih kejam dan mengerikan dibanding diri Hinata yang sebenarnya._

_"TIDAAAK!"_

_Hinata menjerit kencang di dalam mimpinya, saat sosok itu seperti berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya._

**Hinata's Dream End**

Seketika gadis itu langsung terbangun.

"Hah!" dalam sekejap kedua bola mata itu terbuka. "Hah... Hah... Hah..." Deru napas Hinata tidak beraturan disertai dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-Aka-_chan_..., a-aku takut..., takut sekali..." Tangan mungil itu segera menyambar sosok boneka yang terbaring tepat di sebelahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat untuk menyalurkan rasa takut dan gelisahnya karena mimpi tersebut.

"Hinata-_hime_..., ada apa denganmu?" Sasori mendekatkan dirinya ke sisi Hinata, dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, Sasori membelai lembut poni sang gadis dengan lembut.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

Di sekolah, Orochimaru sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya ia datangi bersama dengan Sakura dan Tobi. Ternyata ruangan itu adalah ruangan klub seni. Laki-laki itu menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut, tapi kemudian mematikannya lagi.

Begitu keadaan di dalam ruangan menjadi gelap. Sosok Manda yang biasa selalu menemani sang guru nyentrik muncul di sebelahnya, bersamaan dengan sosok seorang wanita yang dalam kilasan balik sudah dilihatnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada suara yang begitu tajam. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka bila harus diperintah, apalagi oleh 'mahkluk' lain. Tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan, membuatnya dapat menahan ego tersebut.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan dan aku bisa membantumu," ucap sosok itu tanpa bertele-tele. Sejak awal dia memang sudah mengawasi kegiatan yang dilakukan Orochimaru bersama dengan Sakura, dan Tobi.

"Oh, ya? Benarkah kau tahu?" Orochimaru menyeringai, menantang sosok itu.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk 'mendapatkan' mahkluk yang bernama Akasuna Sasori itu."

"Hoo? Jadi kau mengetahuinya?"

Orochimaru tersenyum licik. Rupanya sosok hantu atau lebih tepatnya iblis perempuan yang ada di hadapannya cukup memiliki kemampuan juga. Kalau benar sosok itu menawarkan bantuan padanya, maka kemungkinan besar ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ditambah lagi ia juga bisa menggunakan Sakura.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya untuk 'mendapatkan' keabadian itu?" tanya Orochimaru dengan penuh minat. Hasratnya akan kekuatan hampir tak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

"Aku akan membantumu tapi dengan imbalan," balas sang sosok dan Orochimaru memang sudah dapat menduganya.

"Aku mengerti akan hal itu." Orochimaru sedikit berdecak, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Darahku sebagai perjanjian? Atau kau butuh 'makanan'?" tanyanya dengan tak sabar.

"Aku menginginkan tumbal. Hinata Hyuuga." Sosok itu menyebut nama Hinata sambil meneteskan air liur.

"Hinata Hyuuga? Kenapa harus gadis itu?" Orochimaru merasa tertarik dan tergelitik ketika sosok wanita itu menyebutkan nama Hinata yang ia inginkan sebagai korbannya.

"Karena gadis itu sudah melakukan perjanjian kontrak denganku," jawabnya dengan tegas.

Akhirnya sosok wanita yang mengaku memiliki nama Akasuna Yuka itu menjelaskan pada Orochimaru mengenai sesuatu perjanjian menarik yang dilakukan oleh Hinata secara tak sadar dengan dirinya.

"Gadis itu adalah korbanku dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku sengaja mengiming-iminginya sebuah kebahagiaan untuk ditukarkan dengan nyawanya agar ia terlena, karena aku membutuhkan ikatan kontrak itu," jelasnya secara terbuka.

Di sini jelas sekali terlihat kalau sejak awal dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantu Hinta, tapi menginginkan nyawa gadis itu untuk ia konsumsi. Mahkluk seperti mereka memang tak bisa dipercayai omongannya. Mereka akan berdusta dan melakukan berbagai macam cara agar manusia terjebak dan terlena oleh hasutan mereka. Tapi tentu masih terdapat sebagian kecil dari mereka yang berjalan di jalan yang benar meskipun mungkin jumlah mereka yang seperti itu sangatlah sedikit.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya sendiri dan malah meminta bantuanku?" balas Orochimaru terkesan cuek, meskipun dia sebenarnya penasaran apa alasan wanita bernama Yuka itu meminta bantuannya.

"Aku punya beberapa alasan untuk hal itu." Iblis berambut merah keemasan itu mendengus, merasa tersinggung. "Alasanku yang pertama adalah, karena Sasori selalu berada di sekitarnya dan itu menghambat pergerakanku, dan yang kedua Hinata memiliki suatu kekuatan sehingga sulit bagiku untuk mengusainya secara utuh," lanjutnya menjelaskan mengenai dua alasan tersebut.

'_Sepertinya Hinata memang memiliki suatu kekuatan yang belum terungkap,'_ batin Orochimaru sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, di mana ia dapat melihat kekuatan hitam yang muncul dari dalam diri Hinata. _'Urusan gadis itu nanti saja, sekarang fokusku adalah Sasori.'_ Ditepisnya hasrat untuk mengulik persoalan Hinata lebih dalam dan menguatkan tujuannya yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak awal.

"Kembali ke topik awal. Bagaimana caranya menaklukan mahkluk itu?" Orochimaru mengembalikan pembicaraan yang sempat melenceng sedikit.

"Kau harus membunuhnya sekali lagi."

Orochimaru sempat terbengong mendengar jawaban itu. Dia sedang memastikan kedua indra pendengarannya tidak salah tangkap dengan apa yang barusan saja diucapkan oleh iblis wanita itu. Dia? Harus membunuh Sasori yang _notabene_ sudah mati? Apa itu mungkin?

"Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membunuh mahkluk yang sebenarnya sudah mati?" sedetik kemudian pria itu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan komentar dengan nada sarkastik.

"Jasadnya memang telah mati, tapi jiwa tidak akan pernah mati. Yang kau bunuh di sini adalah jiwanya, bukan raganya secara nyata." Penjelasan dari mahkluk itu sedikit masuk akal bagi pemikiran Orochimaru.

"Cara apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Orochimaru yang mulai mempercayai wanita iblis tersebut.

"Kau harus membunuhnya dengan cara yang sama sewaktu dulu ia terbunuh. Pengalaman itu terekam di dalam memori otaknya meskipun dia sudah mati beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Traumatis itu tidak akan membuatnya bisa melawan, dia akan kembali menjadi manusia dalam ingatannya." Orochimaru langsung menyeringai senang begitu mengetahui kemungkinan ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Itu berarti aku harus kembali memanggil Sakura besok..." Lelaki itu bergumam, menyebutkan nama Sakura dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan bantuannya," sambar sosok itu dengan cepat, "karena aku yakin, gadis merah muda itu sama sekali tidak tahu rencanamu. Kalau sampai ia melihat _flashback _masa lalu Sasori, apa kira-kira yang akan dilakukannya?"

"Dia kemungkinan besar akan merasa kasihan dan langsung mengirimnya ke _after life_..." Jawab Orochimaru yang baru menyadari kemungkinan tersebut. Kalau sampai Sasori dikirim ke _after life_ maka niatnya untuk 'memiliki' Sasori akan pupus, tapi yang jadi masalah lain adalah, dia tidak tahu siapa lagi yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti Sakura.

Laki-laki itu terdiam dengan kening yang berkerut. Ia sedang berpikir keras dan berusaha untuk memecahkan jalan keluarnya sendiri.

"Aku akan membuka tabir kelam masa lalu itu, dan kuharap kau menyiapkan mental untuk melihatnya." Iblis itu terkekeh sambil memberi peringatan pada Orochimaru.

.

.

Sebuah kilas masa lalu di dalam ruangan itu kembali diperlihatkan yang tampaknya seperti sebuah sambungan dari adegan yang dilihatnya bersama Sakura dan Tobi sebelum ini.

Di dalam sana masih memperlihatkan sosok wanita yang sama. Tapi kali ini wanita tersebut sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan wajah yang teramat serius.

"Wanita itu adalah aku, Akasuna Yuka." Orochimaru yang tadinya fokus memperhatikan gerakan wanita di depannya kini jadi teralih ke arah iblis wanita yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kalian orang yang sama? Pantas, wajah kalian mirip. Tapi, apa yang terjadi dengan rambut merahmu ini?" Orochimaru menatap tak percaya karena wanita yang berdiri di sebelahnya merupakan sosok yang mengerikan, berbeda dari wanita anggun yang tengah duduk di sana. Meski diakuinya, keduanya memang memiliki rahang muka dan struktur bentuk tubuh yang sama.

"Warna merah pada rambutku ini adalah lambang api dan simbol kemarahanku pada mereka." Suatu kemarahan disertai kebencian menguar dari tubuh iblis itu. Akasuna Yuka tewas dibakar akibat praktek mengerikan yang sering ia gunakan oleh beberapa lelaki muda dan terakhir ia praktekkan pada adik kandungnya sendiri.

Orochimaru memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak memancing pembicaraan lagi. Seorang iblis yang dilanda dendam bisa begitu sangat menakutkan dan dia tidak ingin terjebak di dalam situasi tersebut.

Laki-laki itu kembali terpusat pada wanita yang tengah duduk dan masih setia membaca buku di depannya. Bibir wanita itu terangkat sedikit ke atas, tampaknya dia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam buku itu.

Tak berapa lama masuk seseorang ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut merah, sosok yang sudah sangat _familiar_ bagi Orochimaru.

"Dia..." Orochimaru menatap ke sebelahnya, seolah meminta penjelasan mengenai pemuda yang baru masuk itu.

"Namanya, Akasuna Sasori. Aku yakin kau sudah mengenalnya," jawab sang iblis, membenarkan dugaan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru kembali tidak berkomentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Nee-_san_, ada apa memanggilku?" Orochimaru mengernyit saat pemuda itu memangil sang wanita dengan sebutan '_Nee-san_'.

"Jadi, kalian bersaudara? Sungguh menarik." Laki-laki itu jadi semakin penasaran, rahasia apalagi yang akan terkuak nantinya setelah ini.

"Sasori-_kun_, apa kau bisa membantuku membereskan meja itu?"

"Oh..., yah, baiklah, _Nee-san_..."

Sesuai dengan apa yang diminta oleh sang wanita, pemuda itu segera membereskan meja yang terlihat begitu berantakan dengan sangat hati-hati, karena dia tahu setiap benda yang ada di atas meja itu merupakan benda-benda berharga milik sang kakak.

BUAGH!

Tapi ketika pemuda itu lengah, wanita yang merupakan kakak kandungnya itu langsung mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang sudah disiapkan di sana sebelumnya dan menghantamkan benda keras itu ke kepala sang adik.

"_Nee-Nee-san_...? A-apa yang kau lakukan?" pemuda itu tercekat dan menatap ke arah sang wanita dengan tatapan _shock_. Perlahan tangannya meraba ke arah kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah sambil meringis ketika tangan itu bersentuhan dengan luka yang menganga.

"Jangan takut, adikku sayang. Aku akan membuatmu abadi!"

BUAGH!

Satu hantaman dilayangkan lagi oleh wanita tersebut ke arah luka yang sama dan membuat Sasori yang masih _shock_ ambruk.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar wanita gila..." Orochimaru tak menyangka kalau ternyata ada juga orang gila yang begitu mencintai keabadian sama seperti dirinya pada masa lampau.

Kilas balik itu kini berganti, meskipun masih berada pada ruangan yang sama. Kali ni ruangan itu tampak lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya. Sasori, pemuda berambut merah itu tengah terbaring di lantai dan di sekelilingnya terdapat lingkaran yang dibuat dari darahnya sendiri. Wanita itu terlihat sedang membaca sebuah mantra dari buku yang sedang dibukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?" tanya Orochimaru penasaran.

"Aku sedang melakukan percobaan akan keabadian pada dirinya, dari buku yang aku pelajari," jawab Yuka dengan enteng, seakan percobaan yang dilakukannya bukanlah suatu hal besar.

"Kau melakukannya pada adikmu sendiri?" meskipun dia juga memiliki obsesi yang sama, tapi dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu pada orang terdekatnya, dan menurutnya Yuka adalah wanita bengis yang tak berperasaan.

"Apa ada yang salah? Aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya, karena dia adikku. Lagipula yang aku lakukan demi kebaikannya." Jelas terlihat wanita itu mengalami gangguan jiwa dan jalan pikirannya tidak bisa dimengerti. Orochimaru hanya mampu mengernyit dan kembali diam.

Yuka tampak berkonsentrasi penuh dengan mantra yang dibacanya, sementara Sasori diam tak bergerak, seperti ada suatu kekuatan yang menghalangi semua pergerakannya untuk meloloskan diri.

Kemudian tangan wanita itu bergerak ke arah dada Sasori. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada dada diri pemuda itu dengan belati. Darah keluar dari bagian tubuhnya yang terluka, dan entah bagaimana caranya, setelah itu tangan Yuka dapat menembus tubuh sang adik. Perlahan organ vital yang merupakan nadi dari kehidupan tiap manusia keluar dari dalam tubuh Sasori.

Bertepatan dengan organ jantung yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu, Sasori menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

.

.

Gambaran kilas balik itu berakhir dan keadaan kembali menjadi normal.

"Ternyata kau sangat sadis..." Orochimaru begidik ngeri setelah melihat kejadian tadi. "Lalu, setelah itu apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa sosoknya bisa muncul dari dalam boneka?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku memasukkan jantung itu ke dalam tubuh boneka yang sudah kubuat dengan mantra sebelumnya," jawabnya sambil menyeringai sinis, "lalu aku melapisi tubuh boneka itu dengan kulitnya, serta menggunakan kedua matanya pada boneka tersebut." Yuka mendeskripsikan cara ia membentuk boneka itu sambil membayangkan masa lalunya. Rasanya ia ingin mengulangi kejadian itu lagi, dan menganggap hal itu merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

"Kau sudah melihat semua kejadian itu dan kau harus bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya di tempat yang sama. Masalah Hinata aku serahkan padamu, kau tidak boleh ingkar atau aku akan membunuhmu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sosok Yuka menghilang dari pandangan Orochimaru.

_"Kau telah berurusan dengan iblis yang mengerikan, Orochimaru. Kau harus berhati-hati karena aku tidak mau membantumu mengurus dia nantinya,"_ ucap Manda yang kemudian sosoknya ikut menghilang dari sana.

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali memanfaatkan kemampuan Sakura dan aku sudah punya rencana." Orochimaru menyeringai dengan licik.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Rahasia 30 hari itu sudah jelas hanya akal-akalan untuk membodohi Hinata dan niatnya sejak awal memang ingin nyawa Hinata yang kebetulan di pilih Akasuna Yuka sebagai korban. Keberuntungan Hinata selama ini murni karena nasib baiknya, bukan karena perjanjian setan itu, karena setan maupun iblis jahat sebenarnya hanya menyesatkan.

Yuka itu tokoh yang muncul saat Naruto dan Asuma ke kuil api, episode yang membahas tentang tokoh Sora. Di sini kekuatan Sakura sudah terjelaskan, juga hubungannya dengan Orochimaru.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata di sini masih rumit, karena Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi keadaan di sekeliling Hinata dengan berbagai macam mahkluk membuat dia jadi kesulitan. Tapi akan ada masanya Sasuke mengakui itu semua, jadi harap bersabar.

Bagi yang mau mengajukan pertanyaan silahkan lewat review atau PM, juga yang ingin menyertakan saran atau kritik. Saran adegan romancenya silahkan dishare. Semoga readers tidak keberatan dengan adegan action yang kemungkinan akan muncul nanti. Saran pair untuk Sakura?

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For support!**


	20. Chapter 20

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 19

.

**Esok harinya**

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari itu Hinata terlihat sangat bersemangat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya, di mana ia tampak tertekan ketika akan bersekolah dan menutupi semua rasa cemasnya itu dengan senyuman, seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"_Nee_-_chan_? Tumben sekali. Aku pikir kau sudah berangkat ke sekolah?" Hanabi terkejut saat melihat kakaknya baru turun dari kamar, karena biasanya Hinata sudah pergi duluan.

"Ha-hari ini aku akan berangkat sekolah bersama dengan kalian," balas Hinata sambil melirik ragu ke arah Neji yang sedang duduk dan menikmati sarapannya.

"_Hontou_? _Sugoi_...!" kedua bola mata Hanabi berbinar begitu tahu Hinata akan berangkat sekolah bersama dengan mereka. Jujur saja, ia memang sudah lama menantikan hal ini.

"Aku harap ka-kalian berdua tidak ke-keberatan," ucapnya sambil menunggu respon Neji.

"Kalau aku merasa sangat senang, Hinata-_nee _mau berangkat sekolah bersama!" Hanabi terlihat tak bisa membendung rasa antusiasnya.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan," timpal Neji dengan datar.

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata mengukir senyuman tipis pada keduanya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo duduk dan sarapan bersama kami!" Hanabi segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan meminta Hinata untuk ikut bergabung.

Hinata segera duduk tepat di sebelah Hanabi dan tak berapa lama Ayame datang. Ia meletakkan sebuah piring dengan sebuah sandwich ukuran jumbo di depan Hinata, dan tak lupa segelas susu murni turut ia sajikan.

Hanabi dan Neji kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menatap kosong sarapannya tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk menyentuhnya.

"Nggg..., Hinata-_nee_..., kenapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?" Hanabi memandang Hinata dengan sedikit perasaan aneh. Tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap diam dan tak menyentuh sarapannya, padahal dia sangat menyukai makanan apapun yang dibuat oleh Ayame.

"I-iya..." Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dengan malas digigitnya roti penuh isi itu. Satu gigitan, dan setelah itu Hinata meletakkan kembali roti tersebut di atas piringnya. Hanabi dan Neji sama-sama mengernyit bingung melihat sikap Hinata yang tak biasanya ini.

"_Nee_-_chan_, kau kenapa?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada khawatir. Apa mungkin Hinata sedang sakit dan tidak berselera makan?

"Aku tidak apa-apa...," jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng lemah, "hanya saja aku memang tidak lapar." Hinata menghela napas sesaat, bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia jadi tidak ingin makan apa-apa.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan apa-apa?" Hanabi terlihat meragukan pengakuan sang kakak. Pasalnya sekarang wajah Hinata sedikit pucat.

"_Daijobou desu_..." Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Ah, a-aku mau mengambil tasku dulu di atas." Gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata," ucap Hanabi kepada Neji dengan suara pelan sesaat setelah Hinata pergi.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu Hanabi. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan setelah itu kita berangkat," balas Neji dengan dingin.

Segera, setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia bangkit dari tempat duduk, mengambil tas yang tergeletak pada bangku lainnya. Sesaat kedua manik yang serupa dengan milik Hinata itu melirik ke arah atas, tertuju mengarah pada ruangan kamar Hinata, seakan tengah menunggu gadis itu keluar.

"Hanabi, kita keluar duluan," ucapnya sambil setengah menghela napas.

"Umm, baiklah Neji-_nii_." Hanabi mengangguk. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan mengikuti jejak Neji berjalan ke luar.

.

.

Sementara itu Hinata yang masih berada di dalam kamar sedang mencari tasnya yang ketinggalan di atas meja belajarnya. Disambarnya tas itu dengan terburu-buru sampai membuat beberapa buku yang tertumpuk pada meja itu ikut terseret dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Gadis itu sempat mendesah melihat buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Dengan sedikit rasa malas, Hinata membungkuk, lalu berjongkok untuk merapihkan buku-buku itu lagi. Namun sesaat kemudian kaca jendela pada beranda kamarnya tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Angin pagi berhembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuat bulu roma gadis itu sedikit meremang. Sekilas ia dapat mencium aroma wewangian bunga yang begitu lembut memanjakan indra penciumannya. Selang beberapa detik wewangian bunga itu menghilang.

Hinata kembali berdiri dan meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas meja. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah jendela dan menutupnya dengan rapat. Tubuhnya kemudian memutar membelakangi jendela. Ia berlari kecil keluar dari dalam ruangan kamarnya, namun sesaat ada sebuah perasaan yang menyuruhnya untuk segera berbalik ke belakang.

Terusik oleh hati kecilnya, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hati itu. Pelan-pelan ia menengok ke arah belakang dengan rasa penasaran. Iris lavender lembut itu sedikit terbelalak ketika secara samar ia menangkap sesosok laki-laki tengah berdiri di dekat meja belajarnya. Hinata tidak begitu jelas melihat wajah sosok itu, hanya saja, laki-laki yang menurut dalam pandangan Hinata berumur sekitar 17-19 tahun itu memiliki surai merah yang lembut dan pakaian yang ia kenakan mirip sekali dengan boneka miliknya.

"Aka-_chan_...?" gumam Hinata dan entah kenapa dia sangat berharap sekali kalau Aka-_chan_ itu benar-benar ada, bukan hanya sekedar boneka biasa.

"Hinata-_chan_, ini bekalmu." Suara Ayame membuyarkan fokus Hinata.

Perhatian Hinata teralihkan karena kedatangan Ayame. Gadis itu mengukir senyum seperti biasa dan berkata "terima kasih, Ayame," dan menerima bekal tersebut yang langsung ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Setelah memberikan bekal tersebut Ayame kembali turun ke bawah.

Sesaat Hinata sempat melayangkan pandangannya ke arah dalam kamar, namun sosok yang dlihatnya secara samar tadi telah menghilang. "Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja...," ucapnya sambil menggeleng-geleng akibat pemikiran bodohnya tadi. Hinata segera turun ke bawah dan menyusul Neji serta Hanabi yang sudah menungguinya sejak tadi.

.

.

"_Gomen_ kalau aku terlalu lama." Hinata meminta maaf pada Neji. Dia takut kalau sampai pemuda itu marah kepada dirinya.

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk." Neji hanya mendengus dan tampak tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil tersebut. Segera ia menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk ke mobil.

Hinata mengangguk kecil dan tanpa banyak bicara ia segera menuruti perintah Neji. Hanabi yang berdiri di sisi pintu sebelahnya segera ikut masuk begitu Hinata sudah ada di dalam.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Begitu tiba di sekolah, Hinata langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, karena ini pertama kalinya ketiga saudara Hyuuga itu berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Hinata reflek langsung menunduk, dan berusaha bersembunyi di belakang Neji, seolah ingin meminta perlindungan dari tatapan para murid perempuan yang mematikan.

"HINATAAAAA-_CHAAAAN_!" dari kejauhan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berlari sambil berteriak ke arah Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Hinata tersenyum saat melihat teman yang baru dikenalnya kemarin menghampirinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo kita masuk ke kelas sama-sama!" sambil berseru riang, gadis itu menarik Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Neji. Hinata tak bisa mengelak dari tarikan Sakura dan pada akhirnya membiarkan dirinya mengikuti arus si surai merah muda.

.

.

Kedua gadis itu berlarian di sepanjang lorong dengan wajah-wajah yang gembira sampai masuk ke dalam kelas, membuat semua mata para murid di kelas tertuju pada keduanya yang langsung ditepis baik oleh Sakura maupun oleh Hinata sendiri.

"Ta-tadi itu menyenangkan sekali," ucap Hinata dengan napas yang naik-turun karena kelelahan. Tapi dia merasa bahagia, karena inilah pertama kali dia bisa berlari tanpa rasa takut ataupun cemas.

"Pokoknya kita akan banyak melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, bukan hanya ini saja!" Sakura berseru antusias yang diiringi oleh anggukan kecil dari Hinata, tanda persetujuannya dengan ucapan sang kawan.

"Hinata aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya." Sakura meletakkan tasnya tersebut di atas meja dan bergegas keluar dari dalam kelas.

Hinata sempat tersenyum kecil sambil memandang ke arah Sakura yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Gadis itu segera duduk dan meletakkan tasnya di bangku.

"Wah, terima kasih, Kiba!" suara Tenten menyadarkan Hinata kalau saat ini ia tidak sendiri dan keadaan kelas sudah cukup ramai.

Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang, di mana Tenten dan Kiba tampak sedang saling bertukar gelang rajutan. Iris lavender itu terheran-heran menatap keduanya dan baru menyadari beberapa anak juga mengenakan gelang rajutan yang sama dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

"Umm..., kalian saling bertukar gelang?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit takut. Takut kalau-kalau Kiba dan Tenten tidak menanggapinya.

"Hari ini 'kan festival teman terbaik. Memangnya kau tidak tahu, ya?" balas Tenten menjelaskan dan Hinata hanya menggeleng dengan wajah bingung.

"Benar juga, ya. Waktu itu 'kan Hinata pulang, jadi tidak tahu. Memangnya Neji tidak memberitahukanmu?" timpal Kiba sambil melirik ke atah Neji yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas. Lagi, Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Semua murid diwajibkan membawa gelang persahabatan dan memberikannya pada teman terdekat mereka. Nanti akan dipilih pasangan sahabat sejati." Kiba sedikit menjelaskan mengenai sistem festival yang sedang berjalan sekarang. "Lebih baik kau cari seseorang untuk partnermu. Katanya yang tidak punya pasangan akan dihukum," lanjutnya setengah memperingati.

"Hu-hukuman...?" Hinata sedikit tercekat. Hanya sebuiah festival, kenapa harus sampai ada hukuman segala. Kiba dan Tenten mengangguk bersamaan. "La-lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki gelang itu..." Hinata tampak pasrah begitu saja.

"Kalau tidak salah kau bisa membelinya di kantin. Ada _counter_ yang menyediakannya, hanya saja kalau sepagi ini rasanya belum buka." Tenten mencoba memberi masukan.

"Kau gila? Harga gelang itu sangat mahal! Sekitar 500 Yen!" sambar Kiba cepat.

"Hei, tas siapa ini?" tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang menyela pembicaraan. Pemuda itu berdiri di tempat duduknya sambil melirik sebuah tas merah muda dan memiliki gambar anak kucing, tergeletak di atas mejanya.

"Oh, i-itu tas milik Sakura." Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memasang ekspresi bingung. "Kemarin ada murid baru, pindahan dari Otogakure, namanya Haruno Sakura, dan kemarin dia duduk di sini," lanjut Hinata memberikan penjelasan yang lebih detil.

"Kalau begitu sekarang tasnya dipindah saja." Dengan cuek pemuda itu memindahkan tas milik Sakura ke meja duduk Shino yang tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan kelakuan Shikamaru, yang seenaknya memindahkan tas orang lain tanpa persetujuan dari dirinya dulu.

"Aku mau tiduran dulu. Kalau ada guru tolong bangunkan aku, Hinata." Setelah itu, pemuda yang terkenal dengan otak jeniusnya meskipun ia malas, langsung membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menggunakan tasnya sebagai bantal.

_'Bahkan Shikamaru sudah memiliki gelang persahabatan...'_ Hinata melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan Shikamaru yang sudah terpasang oleh sebuah gelang berwarna coklat muda. Kemungkinan Shikamaru bertukar gelang dengan Chouji.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar, Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dikejutkan oleh seorang pemuda yang berteriak menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah gelang rajutan.

"Aku mohon terimalah!" pemuda yang tak lain adalah Lee itu sedang berlutut di depan Sakura sambil mempersembahkan sebuah gelang rajutan warna hijau cerah kpeada gadis itu.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Sakura tentunya bingung, tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Lee dan aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku dalam _friendship festival_ ini, aku mohon!" Lee bicara dengan sangat serius, teramat sangat serius malah, dan sikapnya membuat Sakura sedikit takut.

"_Friendship festival_ itu seperti apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit tertarik. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu mengenai festival ini sebelumnya.

"Festival ini baru digelar tahun ini, pengusungnya dari OSIS dalam rangka mempererat hubungan sesama murid, juga sebagai pantauan kegiatan para murid apakah mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan teman-temannya atau tidak," jelas Lee yang sedikit banyak mengetahui mengenai festival tersebut. "Semua murid diwajibkan membawa gelang rajutan dan memberikannya pada teman terdekat mereka di sekolah."

"Oh, begitu..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Lee. "Lalu, kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi pasanganmu? Bukankah kita baru saling mengenal?" tanyanya dengan penuh selidik.

"Terus terang saja, saat pertama kali melihatmu aku sangat kagum. Kau punya keberanian juga semangat!" Lee menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan berapi-api. "Selain itu..., sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengajak satu orang pun di kelasku untuk dijadikan partner..." Lee sedikit tertunduk sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Lee." Sakura tersenyum sesaat. Ia dapat merasakan kalau Lee sedang menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Gadis itu menyambar gelang rajutan berwarna hijau dari genggaman Lee dan langsung memakainya.

"Nah, bagaimana? Cocok tidak di tanganku?" Sakura menunjukkan gelang tersebut di depan Lee.

"Sakura..." Lee tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain memandang gadis merah muda itu dengan perasaan kagum.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya gelang yang bisa kuberikan kepadamu, Lee," balas Sakura mengingat dia sendiri baru tahu mengenai festival ini.

"Tenang saja, aku punya dua gelang. Jadi aku akan memakai yang satunya!" Lee menunjukkan satu buah gelang lagi dengan warna yang sama kepada Sakura. Lee segera memakainya.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku. Sampai bertemu nanti!" dengan perasaan bahagia, Lee berpamitan kepada Sakura dan berlari menuju ke kelasnya.

Sakura menghela napas sesaat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Hari ini ia benar-benar mendapat kejutan dan berkenalan dengan orang yang unik. Tak mau berlama-lama berdiri di sana, Sakura akhirnya kembali ke dalam kelas.

* * *

**Di dalam Kelas 2-A**

* * *

Ternyata suasana di dalam kelas sangat ramai. Masing-masing para murid sedang membicarakan mengenai gelang yang mereka pakai bersama dengan teman terdekatnya. Antusiasme tergambar jelas pada wajah murid-murid tersebut, dan hal ini juga membuat Sakura berdebar.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Hinata dan menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang sudah duduk di sana dan tas kesayangannya tak lagi berada di sana.

"Hinata, tasku kemana?" tanyanya setelah sampai ke meja duduk dan celingak-celinguk, mencari-cari tasnya.

"Maaf Sakura, ta-tasmu dipindahin Shikamaru ke sa-sana," jawab Hinata dengan perasaan tak enak sekaligus takut. Ia takut kalau Sakura marah dan pada akhirnya tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi.

"Oh, ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Si surai merah muda hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. "Eh, Hinata. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan untuk _friendship festival_?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran, kira-kira siapa pasangan Hinata.

"I-itu masih rahasia." Hinata dengan cepat menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang. Jangan sampai Sakura tahu kalau sebenarnya dia belum punya pasangan. "Sa-Sakura-_chan_ sendiri, a-apa sudah punya pasangan?" Hinata mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu saja!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan pemuda aneh yang bernama Lee, dan dia memberikanku gelang persahabatan ini." Sakura menunjukkan gelang pemberian Lee kepada Hinata.

"Oh, baguslah..." Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. Bahkan Sakura yang baru masuk sudah mendapatkan pasangan, dan Lee...

'_A-apa yang aku pikirkan? Seharusnya aku senang untuk mereka berdua!'_ Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis setitik rasa iri yang sempat mampir di dalam benaknya karena Lee lebih memilih Sakura daripada dirinya.

"Kalian berdua berisik!" Shikamaru mengoceh karena merasa terganggu.

"Dasar pemalas...!" gerutu Sakura, sedikit kesal melihat sikap Shikamaru.

"Sudah, Sakura-_chan_. Shi-Shikamaru sebenarnya baik, kok." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Sakura agar tidak bertengkar dengan Shikamaru. Biar bagaimana pun Shikamaru dan Sakura adalah orang-orang yang bisa disebutnya sebagai teman. Dia cukup tahu kalau Shikamaru itu orang yang baik, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Ya, sudah. Aku duduk di sana dulu ya, Hinata." Sakura sepertinya tahu kegelisahan teman barunya, Hinata. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak berdebat dan duduk di tempat duduk barunya, di sebelah Shino.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Tak berapa lama Kurenai, wali kelas 2-A datang dan masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi, _sensei_!" balas murid-murid dengan antusias yang melebihi dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Kalian tahu hari ini ada _friendship festival_?" Kurenai berdiri sejajar di depan tempat duduk Hinata. Meskipun ia bertanya pada semua murid, tapi tatapan _crimson_ itu lebih tertuju ke arah Hinata, murid kesayangannya.

Semua murid mengangguk serempak, termasuk Hinata. Diam-diam Kurenai menghela napas lega saat melihat respon Hinata. Itu artinya gadis itu mengetahui festival ini. dalam hati wali kelas cantik itu berdoa semoga Hinata mendapatkan pasangan dan bisa menemukan teman sejatinya.

"Saya ingin memberitahukan kalau khusus hari ini jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua ditiadakan untuk acara ini. jadi kalian semua bersiap-siap ke lapangan." Semua murid terlonjak kegirangan.

Setelah memberikan informasi tersebut, Kurenai segera meninggalkan kelas. Sesaat kemudian kelas kembali ramai. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Kurenai, mereka bergegas meninggalkan kelas menuju ke lapangan depan.

"Aku berani taruhan kalau di antara kita semua hanya Hinata yang tidak punya pasangan!" Ino masih sempat-sempatnya menyindir Hinata dengan ketus saat berjalan keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Ino. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Rasanya dia ingin sekali mencabik-cabik mulut berbisa Ino, tapi dia tahu, kalau dirinya tak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu. Sakura tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak punya pasangan? Mau berpasangan denganku? Aku bisa membatalkannya dengan Lee nanti." Sakura menepuk pundak kecil Hinata dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangan Hinata.

"Tidak usah, Sakura. Kasihan Lee nanti kalau sampai dibatalkan. Aku bisa mencari pasanganku sendiri." Hinata menolak tawaran Sakura dengan halus.

'_Hinata..., dia masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan orang lain.'_ Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi Sakura merasa kagum pada sikap Hinata.

"Iya, aku yakin! Orang baik sepertimu pasti akan mendapatkan pasangan sejati!" seru Sakura sambil tertawa, memberikan semangat pada Hinata. "Yuk, kita keluar! Siapa tahu di lapangan nanti akan muncul keajaiban." Sakura menggandeng erat tangan Hinata dan keduanya berjalan keluar kelas bersama-sama.

Beberapa pasang mata saat itu tengah mengawasi Hinata dan Sakura. Orang-orang itu adalah Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto. Ketiga pemuda itu sedang memegang gelang pada masing-masing tangan mereka dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Kemungkinan akan ada two shoot chapter depan. Apa bisa menebak siapa yang akan memberikan gelang itu duluan? Untuk human guest, jangan khawatir, saya bisa membedakan mana yang ungkapan dan flames :D

Hinata akan kuat, tapi tentu saya tidak bisa membocorkan kapan dia akan menjadi sangat kuat. Saya hanya bisa bilang, mohon bersabar. Kehadiran Sakura seperti oase untuk Hinata yang merindukan persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. Untuk masalah perjanjian itu, saya sudah menjelaskannya, dan sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, yaitu, jangan pernah percaya dengan perkataan iblis yang penuh tipu muslihat. Hinata saat itu mudah terhasut jadi dia mengiyakan saja tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sekedar info Fic ini akan segera tamat. Ada yang mau memberikan saran lagu untuk omake?

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

For support!


	21. Chapter 21

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 20

.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga sambil bergandengan tangan. Tak jauh dari mereka ada Naruto juga Sai, sementara Sasuke tidak terlihat, entah ada di mana. Naruto yang sedari tadi memiliki keinginan untuk mendekati Hinata perlahan mulai bergerak, melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah, Naruto!" langkah pemuda dengan manik _sapphire _itu terhenti karena Sai tiba-tiba saja merangkulnya dari belakang. Naruto yang kaget langsung buru-buru menyembunyikan dua buah gelang yang ia pegang ke saku celananya. "Hei, bantu aku jadi pasanganku." Sai dengan seenaknya mengikatkan gelang berwarna hitam miliknya ke pergelangan tangan Naruto tanpa permisi.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpasangan dengan Sasuke atau Neji, sih!" balas Naruto agak gusar.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Sai sok berwajah polos, meskipun dia sangat tahu kalau Naruto sedang mengincar Hinata. "Ah, apa kau sudah ada rencana untuk berpasangan dengan seseorang?" kali ini Sai bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Tidak ada," sambar Naruto dengan ketus, "sudah, ayo kita turun!" akhirnya Naruto yang merasa keki dengan Sai memutuskan untuk menyusul yang lainnya ke lapangan.

Sementara itu keadaan di lapangan sudah sangat ramai dengan tumpah-ruah para murid yang sedang berbaris di lapangan. Hinata dan Sakura berbaris dengan murid-murid lainnya. Hinata tampak gugup, bukan hanya karena keadaan yang begitu ramai, tapi dia juga takut serta cemas mengenai hukuman yang akan diberikan kepada siapa pun yang tak memiliki sahabat. Tanpa sadar tangan kecilnya meremas genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Hinata-_chan_? Kau kenapa?" Sakura menyadari kegelisahan Hinata dari sikap gadis itu.

"A-aku hanya gugup. Sakura a-aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya." Hinata tak memungkiri keresahan yang melandanya. Gadis itu akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan barisan menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Hinata berjalan seorang diri di sepanjang lorong dengan rasa cemas yang masih menghantuinya. Dalam pikirannya sudah terbayang kalau nanti ia akan dipermalukan habis-habisan di muka umum oleh murid-murid lain.

"_Gimana kalau nanti Hinata kita kerjain?"_ dari arah kamar mandi Hinata dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"_Wah, memangnya kamu mau melakukan apa, Ino?"_ sambar seorang gadis lain yang suaranya bisa dikenali Hinata sebagai suara milik Shion.

"_Yah, melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuatnya malu di depan umum,"_ jawab Ino sekenanya. Masalah rencana jahat dia bisa melakukannya secara spontan.

"_Aku sih, ikut saja denganmu,"_ timpal gadis lainnya yang diiringi oleh suara tawa.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak menyangka kalau kebencian Ino kepada dirinya bisa begitu besar. Hinata selalu bertanya-tanya, apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat kepada Ino dan kawan-kawannya sampai gadis-gadis itu tak pernah berhenti untuk mengusik dan mengganggu hidupnya. Sudah cukup, Hinata merasa ini sudah pada batasnya, dan dia tak bisa terus berdiam diri.

"Cu-cukup!" Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya memunculkan diri di depan Ino dan kawan-kawan sambil berteriak.

Gadis-gadis itu spontan terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Se-sebenarnya a-apa salahku pada kalian? Kenapa kalian sa-sangat membenciku?" dengan suara serak Hinata berusaha menguatkan diri dan menahan air mata yang sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Ino, apa yang kau inginkan da-dariku? Apa kau ingin aku mati baru kau merasa pu-puas, hah?" kedua lavender itu kini menatap dalam pada sepasang iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino. Gadis _blonde_ itu sempat terkesikap melihat cara Hinata memandang dirinya.

Ino maju beberapa langkah ke depan dan berdiri menghadap Hinata dengan gaya angkuh.

"Aku memang ingin kau mati!" Gadis itu berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Hinata dengan keras.

Blugh!

Hinata yang tidak siap dengan serangan Ino terjatuh ke belakang dan terduduk dengan suara yang begitu keras. Ino dan kawan-kawannya melemparkan tatapan sinis ke arah dirinya. Hinata bangkit dari posisinya, dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Ino dan kawan-kawan, berlari menjauhi manusia-manusia berhati iblis itu.

Sasuke yang memang sedang mencari-cari Hinata secara kebetulan melihat gadis itu berlari menuju ke kelas mereka. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera menyusulnya.

.

.

Hinata akhirnya berhenti dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia terdiam sesaat sambil menundukkan wajahnya, berpikir, kenapa begitu banyak orang yang tak menyukai kehadirannya. Kenapa dia harus dilahirkan bila keberadaannya tak diinginkan oleh banyak orang? Hatinya terasa remuk. Bahkan teman sekelasnya menginginkan dirinya mati. Kalau begitu, untuk apa dia hidup? Tubuh Hinata perlahan merosot ke bawah. Ia terduduk lesu tepat di depan kelas.

"Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?" ucapnya dengan lirih. "Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini sendiri...?" Sasori yang berada dekat dengan Hinata merasa tidak tega melihat kesedihan gadis itu.

Pemuda itu turut berjongkok, tepat di depan Hinata, menatapnya dengan lembut. _"Kau tidak sendirian, Hinata-hime..., karena ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu,"_ ucap Sasori yang turut merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari Hinata, _"jadi, kumohon..., jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mati..."_

Tangan tak kasat mata itu terulur dan membelai pipi kiri Hinata dengan begitu perlahan. Sasuke yang baru tiba memutuskan untuk mengamatinya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Entah kenapa dia merasa tak sanggup mengganggu momen antara Sasori dan Hinata. Ia dapat menangkap sorot mata penuh cinta dari manik hazel Sasori. Apa mungkin pemuda itu jatuh cinta pada Hinata? Sesaat pemuda raven itu tersenyum miris mengingat fakta bahwa Sasori adalah mahkluk dunia lain, dan sekeras apa pun dia mencoba, cinta antara iblis dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa berhasil. Pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk pihak Sasori. Dia hanya bisa memperhatikan Hinata yang bahkan belum tentu bisa mengetahui kehadirannya, atau melihat sosoknya. Namun, saat itu, bukan hanya Sasuke yang ada di sana. Akasuna Yuka, juga berada tak jauh dari posisi Hinata dan Sasori sekarang.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku...?" ucap Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Sasori tersentak kaget. Apakah mungkin saat ini Hinata sedang bicara dengan dirinya?

Perlahan tangan gadis itu bergerak ke arah pipi kirinya, tepat menyentuh punggung tangan Sasori yang tak terlihat itu berada.

'_Hinata? Apa dia bisa melihat Sasori?'_ Sasuke yang mengamati pergerakan Hinata sempat dibuat tercengang.

Sasori sendiri tampak tak bergeming, karena dia sama terkejutnya seperti Sasuke.

"_Hinata-hime...? A-apa kau bisa melihatku?"_ tanyanya penuh harap.

Perlahan-lahan wajah Hinata terangkat ke atas dan kedua iris lavender itu menatap lurus ke depan, seolah tengah menatap Sasori yang berada di depannya. Hazel Sasori tak mampu berkedip saat pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan tatapan lembut milik Hinata.

"Terima kasih, untukmu yang selalu ada untukku..." Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir pada bibir merah pucat itu.

"_Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan kutukanku lepas dari Sasori!"_ Akasuna Yuka yang melihat hal itu merasa tidak terima dan khawatir kalau kutukan segel yang ia berikan pada Sasori akan hilang.

Kedua mata merahnya menatap ke arah papan kelas yang bertengger di depan pintu kelas. Seringai licik muncul pada sudut bibir wanita itu. Dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, ia menggerakkan papan kelas itu, dan berniat untuk menjatuhkannya ke arah Hinata.

Sasuke yang menyadari tekanan kekuatan itu langsung tanggap. Ia dapat menangkap papan yang bergerak itu dan dengan secepat mungkin Sasuke berlari, berusaha menghalangi benda terkutuk yang akan mencelakai Hinata.

"HINATA AWAS!" tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera melompat.

BANG!

Papan kayu itu benar-benar terjatuh dan menimpa kepala Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke... SASUKEE!" Hinata menjerit ketika melihat darah mengalir dari kepala Sasuke. "Se-seseorang... Seseorang TOLONG!" gadis itu berteriak panik sambil mendekap Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Sasuke saat ini sudah terbaring di tempat tidur ruangan kesehatan sekolah dengan bagian kepalanya yang terbalut oleh perban. Kedua bola matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sesaat sampai akhirnya sepasang iris kelam itu terbuka. Sudut matanya langsung menatap ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap dengan cemas.

"Sa-Sasuke...? Kau tidak apa-apa? Ba-bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? A-apa kau mau dibawa ke rumah sakit? Aku bersedia me-menemanimu ke sana..." Tanpa sadar gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Raut wajah itu memancarkan kecemasan.

"Apa kau terluka, Hinata...?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, pemuda itu malah balik menanyakan keadaan Hinata dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Sasuke..." Hinata benar-benar dibuat kehilangan kata-kata. Entah dia harus bicara apa pada pemuda raven yang begitu dingin padanya tapi ternyata sangat peduli terhadap dirinya. "A-apa kau bodoh Sasuke? Kenapa kau menanyakan keadaanku se-sementara yang terluka itu kau...," ucap Hinata yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman dan nyaris tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa..." Senyum tipis melengkung pada wajah Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke..., ga-gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini..." Hinata tertunduk, tak berani menatap dua pasang iris _onyx_ yang tengah memandang ke arah dirinya.

"Ini untukmu, Hinata." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memberikan sebuah gelang berwarna ungu gelap kepada Hinata, "Aku harap kau mau menjadi pasanganku," lanjutnya dan menyodorkan benda itu ke dalam genggaman tangan Hinata.

"I-ini untukku? Ka-kau tidak salah Sasuke...?" Hinata nyaris tak percaya dengan yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Apakah saat ini ia sedang bermimpi? Sasuke memberikan gelang persahabatan kepada dirinya?

Saat itu bukan hanya Hinata, tapi Sai dan Naruto yang ada di sana juga tak percaya dan hampir saja memeriksakan matanya ke dokter saat itu juga, selain itu Sakura yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya diam mengamati.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau..." Hinata yang masih terbengong dibuat terkejut kembali saat Sasuke secara tiba-tiba mengikatkan gelang tersebut pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku mohon jangan menolaknya," balas Sasuke setengah meminta pada Hinata.

"A-aku tidak akan me-menolaknya Sasuke. Te-terima kasih." Selain mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Gadis itu menunduk malu dengan wajah yang tersipu. Rona merah pada kedua pipinya menjadi tanda.

Tak jauh dari Hinata, sosok Sasori hanya berdiri diam mengamati. Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu memandangnya dengan rasa kasihan. Bisa terbayangkan olehnya kalau saat ini dia yang berada di posisi Sasori. Mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tak tersentuh pasti sangat menyakitkan. Ada segelintir rasa bersalah, tapi dia juga ingin mengingatkan pada sosok itu, kalau Hinata tak akan bisa bersama dengan mahkluk dari dunia lain. Biar bagaimana pun Hinata adalah seorang manusia.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kita kembali ke lapangan saja." Sasuke yang sedari tiduran akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin?" Hinata tampak mencemaskan Sasuke saat pemuda itu sedang berusaha untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Apa yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar. Kau itu terluka, jangan memaksakan diri," timpal Sai sependapat.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan." Sasuke mendengus angkuh. Dia paling tidak suka bila diperlakukan seperti orang lemah.

Pada akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Mendekatkan gadis itu berdiri di sebelahnya, sementara Sai, Naruto dan Sakura mengikuti dari belakang.

Sesaat ketika mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju lapangan sekolah, Sakura sempat berhenti sejenak, membiarkan yang lainnya berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah samping dan dengan sengit dilayangkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori yang sedang berdiri di sana.

"Apa kau yang berusaha mencelakai Hinata?" tak salah lagi, gadis bersurai lembut itu memang dapat melihat kehadiran Sasori dan mencurigai sosok itu berbuat ulah.

Sasori tak merespon perkataan Sakura. Sosoknya hanya diam di sana tak bergeming meskipun Sakura sudah menuduhkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan. Baginya, untuk apa dia membela diri? Apakah iblis sepertinya patut memiliki pembelaan? Karena di mata setiap manusia iblis selalu menjadi pihak yang disalahkan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak akan diam saja kalau kau berusaha untuk mencelakai Hinata," tandas Sakura penuh dengan penekanan.

Setelah melakukan pembicaraan singkat itu, Sakura bergegas menyusul yang lainnya.

* * *

**Di lapangan**

Keadaan di lapangan para panitia penyelenggara sedang berdiri di depan dan sedang mencari siapa pun murid yang tak memiliki pasangan. Tampak nama Hinata mengudara, disebut-sebut oleh para murid. Ino adalah orang yang paling lantang menyuarakan nama itu.

"Siapa lagi di antara kita yang tak memiliki pasangan? Jawabannya pasti Hinata Hyuuga!" teriak gadis itu terlihat bersemangat sekali. Dia berusaha menghasut semua pihak untuk mendukung ucapannya.

"Gadis cupu, payah, kuper dan penyendiri di sekolah ini 'kan hanya Hinata!" timpal Shion sama lantangnya dengan sahabat pirangnya.

Tak lama murid-murid lain juga ikut menyerukan nama Hinata dan berteriak memanggil gadis itu untuk keluar. Hanabi yang ada di sana hanya bisa menahan perasaan jengkelnya. Dia sangat tidak terima dengan perlakuan sebagian besar para murid yang mem-_bully_ kakaknya secara terang-terangan.

Tapi saat itu yang maju ke depan bukanlah Hinata, melainkan Shikamaru. Dengan gaya cueknya yang sudah menjadi ciri khas, pemuda itu mengaku tidak memiliki gelang persahabatan.

"Shikamaru, kenapa malah kau yang maju?" Ino terlihat tidak senang saat melihat pemuda berkuncir ala nanas itu maju ke depan.

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Aku tidak punya gelang persahabatan." Pemuda itu menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang polos tanpa adanya gelang rajutan yang melingkar di sana.

"Shikamaru jangan bohong!" Ino dengan cepat menyela ucapan pemuda itu. Dia tahu sekali kalau Shikamaru itu ingin melindungi Hinata dan dia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. "Bukannya kau bertukar gelang dengan Chouji? Aku lihat kau memakai gelang itu!" Shikamaru menggertakkan gigi-giginya dengan kesal. Ino benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi ditahan kekesalannya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki gelang itu, jadi hukum aku." Shikamaru berusaha mengabaikan Ino. Dia berbicara dengan panitia penyelenggara dan malah meminta untuk dihukum. _'Setidaknya kalau aku kena hukuman, Hinata tidak akan berdiri sendiri di sini,'_ ucapnya dalam hati yang bertujuan untuk menemani Hinata kalau sampai gadis itu kena hukuman.

"Shikamaru, jangan bohong! Mana gelangmu? Chouji, kemana gelang Shikamaru?" Ino yang gemas karena Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaannya, akhirnya menarik Chouji yang secara kebetulan berdiri tak jauh darinya dan sedang menikmati cemilan.

"Mmm... Aku tidak tahu, nyem..., tapi kata Shikamaru dia, nyem, nyem..., menghilangkannya," jawab Chouji sambil sesekali mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Begini ya, Shikamaru. Kami tidak bisa menghukummu kalau ternyata kau hanya menghilangkan gelang itu, karena yang kami cari murid yang tidak memiliki teman." Hotaru, selaku ketua penyelenggara akhirnya menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mundur, karena pada dasarnya pemuda itu sudah memiliki pasangan, yaitu Chouji.

"Ck, _mendokusei_..." Shikamaru hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan merutuki Ino dalam hati.

"Satu-satunya yang tak punya pasangan itu pastinya Hinata! Ayo semuanya panggil Hinata!" Ino kembali bersorak dan mulai berteriak memanggil-manggil Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" akhirnya murid-murid yang lain pun ikut bersorak dan bertepuk tangan sambil memanggil nama Hinata untuk maju ke depan.

Sorak-sorai bergemuruh di lapangan dan nama Hinata menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Ino sepertinya memang sudah bertekad untuk membuat gadis Hyuuga itu malu di depan umum. Dia ingin membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya pada Hinata yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, saat ia dipermalukan di dalam kelas dan ditertawakan oleh murid-murid lain.

"Ke-kenapa mereka semua menyebut na-namaku...?" Hinata benar-benar menjadi gugup saat melihat suasana lapangan yang begitu ramai dan para murid menyebutkan namanya.

"Itu dia, Hinata!" Ino langsung menunjuk ke arah Hinata begitu melihat gadis itu sudah berada di lapangan.

Sekarang sudah jelas, Hinata tahu siapa otak dibalik keramaian yang terjadi di lapangan. Ino pasti mengatakan sesuatu dan membawa-bawa nama Hinata di dalamnya. Ia yakin kalau gadis pirang itu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Hei, Hinata, ayo cepat maju ke depan!" dengan nada setengah memerintah dan membentak Ino menyuruh Hinata untuk maju.

"A-aku...? U-untuk apa?" Hinata langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk saat melihat gelagat Ino.

"Untuk apa?" Ino mendengus angkuh, "Sudah jelas 'kan, kalau di sini hanya kau yang tidak memiliki teman. Jadi cepat maju ke lapangan!" gadis itu dengan tidak sabar berjalan menghampiri Hinata, dan dengan cepat ia berusaha meraih tangan Hinata, namun seseorang terlanjur menepis tangan Ino sebelum berhasil menyentuh tangan Hinata.

"Kau salah Ino..." Orang yang menepis tangan Ino tak lain adalah Sasuke. "Hinata sudah memiliki pasangan, yaitu aku." Sasuke tanpa ragu menunjukkan gelang persahabatan yang terikat pada pergelangan tangannya juga Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ino menatap tak percaya menyaksikan kebenaran itu. Bukan hanya Ino, tapi para murid yang ada di sana juga sama tak percayanya seperti Ino.

"Sudahlah, jangan urusi orang seperti dia. Ayo kita ke sana." Sasuke dengan santai menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menuntun gadis itu bersamanya, diikuti oleh Sai, Naruto juga Sakura yang mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka semua meninggalkan Ino yang masih terbengong.

.

.

Kaki-kaki Hinata bergerak mengikuti derap langkah sang raven yang menuntunnya. Wajah gadis itu tertunduk dikala semua perhatian para murid yang ada di lapangan terpusat ke arahnya. Namun, ada suatu getar bahagia yang terasa di dada. Hinata belum pernah merasa begitu dilindungi dan senyaman ini oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Jangan terus menunduk, Hinata. Tidak usah takut, karena kau tidak sendiri," ucap Sasuke yang kini tangannya bergerak menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata.

"I-iya..." Hinata mengangguk dengan perasaan membuncah.

Jauh darinya sosok Sasori berdiri hanya mampu mengamati dalam kejauhan. Secara samar sosok itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Hinata yang amat disayanginya.

"_Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai bisa terbuka pada perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin, dengan begini aku bisa tenang pergi meninggalkan Hinata..."_ Sasori mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan semuanya.

Sosok Sasori memutar tubuhnya berjalan semakin menjauhi Hinata di tengah kerumunan para murid dengan tubuhnya yang tertembus oleh angin.

_How many days have passed like this? This city the crowd is fading, moving on_

"_Aneh..., kenapa tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak..."_ Hinata memegang bagian dadanya yang entah mengapa jadi terasa nyeri.

_I sometimes have wondered where you've gone _

_Story carries on. Lonely, lost inside_

Dituntun oleh instingnya Hinata menoleh ke samping, di mana para murid sedang berdiri sejajar membentuk barisan. Di antara mereka Hinata kembali mendapati sosok seseorang secara samar. Sekelebat surai merah itu tertiup oleh angin, dan punggungnya yang tak begitu tertangkap mata olehnya semakin menjauh.

_I had this dream so many times_

_The moments we spent has past and gone away_

_Could there be an end to this _

_What I'm feeling deep inside_

_You know there's no looking back_

"_Kenapa...? Kenapa aku merasa begitu kehilangan...? Kenapa aku merasakan rasa sakit di sini...? Siapa dia sebenarnya...?"_ Hinata mengepalkan telapak tangannya di depan dada, menahan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk dalam dada. _"Jangan pergi..."_ Tanpa sadar tangan Hinata terulur ke depan seperti ingin meraih sesuatu yang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu.

_Glassy sky above, as long as I'm alive, you will be part of me_

_Glassy sky the cold, the broken pieces of me_

"Hinata, kau menangis?" suara Sakura mengembalikan gadis itu ke dalam realita.

"A-apa? A-aku menangis? Tidak, Sakura. Aku ti-tidak menangis." Hinata menggeleng cepat dan menepis dugaan Sakura.

"Tidak menangis bagaimana?" Sakura mendengus, "Lihat saja, air matamu sudah membasahi pipimu sejak beberapa menit lalu!" untuk membuktikannya, Sakura sampai menyapu pelan pipi Hinata dan menunjukkan jari-jarinya yang basah kepada Hinata.

"_Ja-jadi aku menangis...?"_ Hinata yang masih tak percaya akhirnya memegang kedua pipinya yang memang benar-benar basah dan tampaknya dia tadi memang menangis tanpa disadari.

"_Hinata..., apa kau mencintainya...? Apa kau jatuh cinta pada sosok yang bahkan tidak bisa kau lihat?"_ Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Hinata dalam diam sambil berpikir dalam hati. Mungkinkah cinta itu ada meskipun kita tidak pernah melihat sosok yang dicintai? Apa mungkin hal itu yang sedang terjadi pada Hinata?

_Onyx_ Sasuke mencari-cari sosok Sasori di tengah kerumunan, tapi sekelebat bayang atau aura kehadirannya tak dapat ia rasakan. Sosok itu bagaikan sudah lenyap begitu saja. Apakah Sasori telah benar-benar pergi? Pergi meninggalkan Hinata?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Cerita ini akan segera tamat, tapi begitulah... Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan, terutama untuk saran. Sementara saya tidak bisa update karena terhalang kuota dan ini bela-belain update di warnet.

Chapter ini saya berencana two shoot, semoga tidak terlalu failed, semoga emosinya kena.

Tapi semakin menuju akhir malah semakin bikin bingung ya? Terutama sikap Hinata? Ah, terima kasih untuk saran lagunya. Semuanya bagus-bagus, sudah saya cek, tapi saya belum menemukan yang cocok. Saya mencari lagu yang bernuansa gelap agar pas. Spoiler sedikit untuk endingnya, kemungkinan akan ada bagian yang mengharukan, bercampur kelegaan dan penyesalan disaat yang sama, tapi tenang tidak ada death chara, kok (mungkin?)

Untuk bagian akhir pada chapter ini silahkan dibayangkan sambil mendengarkan lagu Glassy Sky :D

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Support!**


	22. Chapter 22

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 21

.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh berbeda dari tempat Hinata dan yang lainnya berada sekarang. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang tampak sedang berbicara dengan beberapa sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam.

"Sepertinya, sudah waktunya bagiku untuk memberi peringatan. _Hime_-_sama_ akan mendapat masalah dan aku khawatir ini akan berdampak bagi kita," ucapnya dengan nada yang serius.

"Apa anda yakin dengan keputusan anda itu, Mito-_sama_?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan di antara salah satu empat orang yang mengenakann jubah itu.

"Aku yakin, karena ini sudah waktunya untuk dia kembali. Selain itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengancamnya juga Sasori..." Wanita yang terlihat begitu dihormati itu mencemaskan keadaan Sasori. "Dia tidak bisa mengatasi keadaan ini sendirian," sambungnya yang sudah bertekad untuk untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Mito-_sama _kalau sampai kehadiran anda diketahui bukankah itu menyalahi aturan? Bukankah anda sudah berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan manusia?" terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang lagi-lagi menyatakan rasa tidak setujunya akan keputusan wanita itu.

"Tapi kita sama-sama tahu kalau 'dia' bukan manusia." Mito sudah berpegang teguh pada tujuannya dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggoyahkan pendiriannya. "Aku tidak mau iblis itu mendapatkan _Hime_-_sama_ dan menggunakannya, jadi sudah cukup sampai di sini. Sudah saatnya baginya untuk bangun." Dengan itu sosok Mito kemudian menghilang.

* * *

**Kembali ke dunia sesungguhnya, Konoha High School, 2-A class**

Festival sudah berakhir dan semua murid sudah kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing tanpa adanya adegan tragedi atau aksi _bullying_ Ino. Hinata dalam hati berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

Gadis indigo itu berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk Sasuke-Naruto dengan ditemani oleh Sakura. Hal ini membuat mata para murid memandang penasaran ke arahnya, termasuk Ino dan teman-temannya, memandang Hinata penuh rasa kebencian. Tidak suka kalau gadis itu berusaha untuk mendekati salah satu dari _four prince favorite_ mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, te-terima kasih karena sudah membantuku," ucapnya dengan malu-malu. Saking malunya, Hinata sampai tidak berani menatap langsung wajah pemuda itu. "A-aku akan mengembalikan ge-gelang ini." Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan Sasuke berusaha untuk membuka gelang persahabatan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Tidak usah dikembalikan," sambar Sasuke dengan cepat, "aku tidak suka kalau barang yang sudah kuberikan itu dikembalikan lagi. Apa kau tidak menghargaiku, hah?" sambungnya yang bicara dengan nada galak. "Gelang itu memang kuberikan untukmu, aku ingin kau menyimpannya," ungkap sang raven yang akhirnya berterus-terang juga.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata tersenyum tipis sesaat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke langsung merasa panas. Dia kesal karena Sasuke berhasil mencuri perhatian Hinata, dan hal yang membuatnya lebih kesal lagi adalah, karena Hinata menerima Sasuke. Kenapa harus Sasuke? Sementara dirinya selalu ditolak oleh Hinata. Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa yang bisa dilihat dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dingin, kasar, angkuh dan sama sekali tidak bersahabat itu.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku muak," ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat ketiga orang yang berada di sekitarnya menoleh, menatapnya tajam.

"Ma-maaf...?" Hinata adalah orang yang pertama kali tampak protes dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto senang sekali melontarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya sakit hati.

"Sikap kalian berdua itu seperti pasangan yang baru jadian saja," Naruto menatap sengit ke arah Hinata, "dan kau Sasuke, berhentilah berpura-pura!" _sapphire_ itu mengarah tajam ke dalam iris _onyx_ sang teman sebangku. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau suasana hati Naruto saat ini sedang buruk dan itu dikarenakan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan ucapan Naruto segera berdiri dan melemparkan _deathglare_ ke arah Naruto.

"Berhenti bersandiwara di depan Hinata! Aku tahu, kau itu tidak tulus!" Naruto ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hinata, lebih baik kita mundur saja." Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk menjauhi kedua pemuda yang tengah menguarkan aura kemarahan itu.

Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Sakura. Dia tidak ingin terlibat ke dalam pertengkaran kedua pemuda itu. Ada baiknya dia mundur dulu, dan kalau situasi semakin memburuk, dia akan maju mencoba melerai keduanya.

Perang mulut antara keduanya pun pecah. Hanya dalam sekejap suasana kelas menjadi ricuh. Ino dan kawan-kawannya tampak mendelik heran, kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bertengkar hebat seperti itu hanya karena seorang gadis bodoh dan lemah seperti Hinata. Tapi tentunya mereka tidak berani berkomentar, tidak ingin terlibat.

"Alasanmu bersikap baik pada Hinata itu karena kau sedang mengincar posisi ketua OSIS saja 'kan!" Naruto menghardik temannya sendiri dan menuduhnya.

"Naruto, aku tidak suka dituduh seperti itu!" Sasuke mendelik tidak terima.

"Kau berusaha menarik simpati semua murid di sekolah ini dan menggunakan Hinata sebagai alat, itu kau lakukan agar pemilihan ketua OSIS yang akan diselenggarakan bisa kau menangkan. Mengaku saja!" kata-kata frontal itu dilontarkan Naruto sambil menunjuk sengit ke depan wajah sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Naruto! Apa yang kulakukan tadi bukan sandiwara dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan rencanaku untuk masuk OSIS!" dengan kasar ditepisnya tangan Naruto yang mengarah ke arah dirinya.

Hinata yang mendengarkan perdebatan itu, mau tak mau jadi memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Apakah benar yang diucapkannya? Apakah Sasuke memang hanya menggunakannya sebagai batu lompatan untuk menarik simpati para murid saja?

"Sasuke, apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar?" Hinata tiba-tiba menyela perdebatan sengit antara kedua pemuda itu.

_Sapphire_ dan _onyx_ itu langsung menatap ke arah lavender lembut Hinata. Sasuke tampak cemas kalau sampai Hinata terhasut oleh ucapan Naruto. Dia khawatir gadis itu akan merasa sakit hati.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya Sasuke!" sambar Naruto yang masih tak berhenti menyerang Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau diam!" balas Sasuke sambil melemparkan pandangan tajam ke sebelahnya.

"Aku bilang hentikan!" Hinata berteriak dan membuat kedua pemuda itu terdiam dengan ekspresi _shock_. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tapi seisi kelas juga dibuat tercengang. Lagi-lagi Hinata memberikan suatu kejutan dengan sikapnya yang tak terduga.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memandang resah ke arah si indigo, "jangan percaya dengan ucapan Naruto, dia hanya membual." Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia jelaskan. Ia hanya tak ingin Hinata berpikiran buruk dan pada akhirnya jadi membenci dirinya karena perkataan Naruto. Terlebih lagi ia tidak ingin Hinata sampai sakit hati. Sudah cukup selama ini ia bersembunyi dalam balik bayang tanpa berani mengutarakan semuanya pada Hinata. Sekarang ia ingin berterus-terang apa adanya.

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu padamu, Sasuke," balas Hinata dengan tatapan yang memandang lurus ke dalam iris kelam sang raven. "Apa benar kau mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua OSIS untuk tahun depan?" entah kenapa pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sasuke gugup. Ia khawatir kalau sampai pertanyaan itu dia iyakan, maka Hinata akan memandang negatif padanya.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Hinata terlihat gusar. Ada rasa sakit yang terselip dalam dadanya. Dia takut, takut kalau semua yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar.

"Hinata, aku memang mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi ketua OSIS. Tapi percayalah, semua itu tak ada hubungannya dengan sikapku kepadamu." Sasuke berharap gadis indigo itu bisa mempercayainya.

"Rupanya begitu..." Suara Hinata terdengar begitu lirih, "Sekarang aku mengerti, Sasuke..." Gadis itu tertunduk sambil tersenyum miris. Tampaknya dia termakan oleh ucapan Naruto.

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sembari memejamkan keduanya matanya sesaat. Kemudian manik-manik lavender itu kembali terbuka dan menatap dalam ke arah mata Sasuke sambil berkata, "seharusnya aku mengetahuinya. Kau tidak mungkin tiba-tiba bersikap baik padaku tanpa ada maksud." Nada suara Hinata terdengar lirih dan sorot mata itu kembali terluka.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita kembali saja." Hinata dengan mantap melangkahkan kedua kakinya, menjauh dari tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata!" reflek Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak pergi. Semua ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman dan dia ingin Hinata mengerti maksud dari isi hatinya.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku!" dengan lantang Hinata meminta pemuda itu untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mendengarkanku!" balas Sasuke tak kalah tegas. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Berhenti bersikap seenaknya, Sasuke!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat dari tangan Sasuke. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia ingin segera pergi dari pemuda itu, dia tak ingin kembali terluka dan terjatuh karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin, dan seharusnya dia sadar akan hal itu.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata mulai merintih ketika dirasanya genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin menguat dan membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah.

"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke." Tak disangka Naruto akhirnya maju memberi pembelaannya.

"Kau...!" Sasuke menatap sengit ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ada suatu gejolak amarah yang rasanya akan segera meledak. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, Naruto? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak benar kepada Hinata?" Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Hinata dan tangannya kini bergerak menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Tidak benar bagaimana maksudmu?" balas Naruto dengan santai. Diam-diam pemuda itu menyeringai licik.

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Jangan berkelahi di dalam kelas!" melihat percikan kebencian antara Naruto dan Sasuke membuat Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya bertindak. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah berada di antara mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami, Neji." Naruto menatap datar ke arah Neji yang sedang mencoba untuk memisahkannya dari Sasuke.

"Apapun yang berkaitan dengan Hinata menjadi urusanku, Naruto." Neji membalas tatapan Naruto dengan kalem.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli dengan urusan Hinata, Neji?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Neji dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sudah, jangan diteruskan! Kita semua ini teman dan jangan saling menjatuhkan!" Sai akhirnya turut turun tangan. Mencoba memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum Neji ikut terpancing emosi.

Disaat situasi semakin meruncing dan emosi ketiganya nyaris tak terkontrol, Orochimaru tiba-tiba saja datang, masuk ke dalam kelas. Secara tidak langsung kehadirannya menyelamatkan suasana kelas dari pecahnya perang dunia ketiga di antara para _four prince_ yang sedang bersitegang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sang guru nyentrik langsung melayangkan pandang ke arah _four prince_, "Cepat kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing," perintahnya sambil melemparkan pandang pada murid-murid yang lain juga.

Semua murid akhirnya duduk kembali dengan napas lega. Namun, Naruto tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih berdiri di dalam kelas itu. Ia berdiri sambil menggertakan gigi-giginya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak duduk di tempatmu? Cepat duduk di tempatmu, karena ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan pada kalian." Orochimaru menatap heran ke arah si pemuda jabrik. Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia tampak sedang sangat kesal.

"Sudahlah, Orochimari-_sensei_. Aku berdiri saja tidak apa-apa." Naruto tetap bersikukuh untuk berdiri.

Orochimaru hanya menghela napas menghadapi sikap Naruto dan sempat menggumamkan sesuatu mengenai kekerasan kepala muridnya yang satu itu. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Naruto. Tapi tolong, jangan mengganggu yang lain," ucapnya kemudian, membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang dia mau. Untung saja hari ini bukan gilirannya mengajar, dan keberadaannya di kelas 2-A hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah menghukum Naruto sejak tadi.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Yashamaru-_sensei_ kalau hari dia tidak bisa datang karena ada keperluan di Sunagakure." Ternyata pria itu menjalankan amanat yang didapatnya dari Yashamaru, seorang guru transferan dari Sunagakure yang khusus mengajar seni rupa di sekolah Konoha. "Beliau meminta saya untuk mengawasi kalian dan ujian praktik seni rupa tetap dijalankan," sambungnya menjelaskan.

"Yah, kupikir ujiannya tidak jadi dan bisa langsung pulang," gerutu Kiba sedikit kesal.

"Tapi sebenarnya saya belum ada persiapan," ungkap Orochimaru dengan jujur.

Murid-murid kelas mulai mengeluh karena sikap Orochimaru yang mereka anggap tidak serius. Melihat reaksi murid membuat guru berambut panjang itu ikut menghela napas panjang. Ia duduk dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil mengamati wajah para murid yang terlihat kecewa bercampur dengan rasa malas sekaligus.

"Begini saja. Saya ingin kalian melukis sebuah benda 3 dimensi ke dalam kanvas." Orochimaru tampaknya sudah memiliki ide di kepalanya. "Saya ingin kalian membawa benda dari rumah kalian untuk dijadikan model."

"Bendanya boleh apa saja, _sensei_?" tanya Chouji dengan suara lantang dari arah belakang.

"Apa saja boleh selama dalam bentuk 3 dimensi," jawab Orochimaru seraya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu boleh bawa anjing?" kali ini giliran Kiba yang bertanya. Sudah jelas apa maksud dari pemuda itu.

"Tidak boleh Kiba. kau tidak boleh membawa hewan peliharaanmu ke sekolah, itu sudah peraturan." Orochimaru dengan tegas memberi peringatan pada Kiba. sesaat kedua bola matanya yang mirip ular itu melirik ke arah Shino yang sedang mengangkat tangannya.

Sebelum pemuda aneh pecinta serangga itu sempat berbicara, Orochimaru sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Membawa serangga ke sekolah juga dilarang, Aburame," tandasnya, seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang mau diucapkan oleh pemuda itu.

Mendengar pernyataan dari sang guru membuat Shino tak jadi bertanya dan segera menurunkan tangannya kembali. Pemuda itu kini tampak murung. Orochimaru hanya bisa menghela napas malas.

"Tidak boleh membawa mahkluk hidup. Kalian bisa membawa bonsai, atau pajangan yang ada di rumah kalian. Kalian juga bisa menggunakan boneka, misalnya," ucapnya memberi penjelasan mengenai benda yang ia maksud. Sekilas tampak sebuah seringai terangkat pada sudut bibirnya ketika ia mengatakan kata 'boneka' sambil melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Kalian sudah mengerti 'kan?" Orochimaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kelas.

"Mengerti, Orochimaru-_sensei_...," jawab para murid sedikit malas-malasan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kalian boleh pulang untuk mengambil persiapannya dan kita bertemu lagi jam 3 sore." Kebetulan pelajaran seni rupa ada pada jam terakhir, maka Orochimaru memberikan kelonggaran bagi para murid untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Berdiri!" Neji selaku ketua kelas langsung memberi aba-aba, "Memberi hormat!" semua murid secara serempak membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada Orochimaru.

Setelah itu semua murid satu-persatu beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakura, bisa ikut saya sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Orochimaru tidak langsung keluar kelas. Dia meminta Sakura untuk ikut dengannya.

"Baik, Orochimaru-_sensei_," balas Sakura dengan sigap. Gadis itu tahu sekali apa yang ingin dibicarakan Orochimaru.

Pasti semua ini berkaitan dengan sosok Sasori yang selalu mengikuti Hinata. Diam-diam kedua manik _emerald_ itu mencuri pandang ke arah ambang pintu kelas dan mendapati Sasori tengah berdiri di sana sedang mengamati Hinata dengan tatapan dalam yang sulit diartikan.

"_Kalau aku jadi kau, saat ini juga aku pasti akan pergi jauh dari Hinata."_ Tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok Manda di samping Sasori.

"_Enyahlah kau,"_ balas Sasori dengan tajam.

"_Khe... Khe... Khe..."_ Manda terkekeh mengerikan. Tubuhnya kemudian meliuk ke samping. _"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Sasori. Ah, aku berharap bisa mencicipi jiwamu nanti,"_ lanjutnya sambil memandang Sasori dengan tatapan lapar.

Sosok Manda menghilang ketika Orochimaru dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kelas. Sasori akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan yang sama. Ia melenyapkan dirinya dari pandangan menyusul Hinata.

...

Sementara itu Sasuke terlihat sedang melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Pemuda itu sedang berusaha mengejar Hinata yang begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi langsung ditarik oleh Neji. Di belakangnya ada dua orang pemuda lain yang mengikutinya, Naruto dan Sai.

"Hinata! Hinata tunggu aku!" sambil setengah berteriak ia menerobos kerumunan para murid yang begitu ramai di sepanjang lorong.

"Berhenti Sasuke!" di belakangnya, Naruto juga berteriak menyuruh Sasuke untuk berhenti. Dia tahu apa yang mau dilakukan oleh Sasuke kepada Hinata dan dia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke mendapatkan gadis itu, karena dirinyalah yang pertama mencintai sang indigo.

Kejar-kejaran itu terjadi sampai di area parkir sekolah halaman belakang. Tepat di samping pintu mobil, Hanabi tengah berdiri menunggu. Neji tak banyak bicara. Dia hanya mengisyaratkan Hanabi untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil dari kejauhan. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk, dan melihat raut wajah tegang dari Neji, sepertinya ia mengetahui kalau sesuatu yang gawat tengah terjadi.

Begitu sampai di pintu mobil, Hinata lekas masuk ke dalam bersamaan dengan Neji. Hanabi hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Ingin bertanya tapi dia takut. Neji segera memundurkan mobilnya dengan ganas dan langsung berbelok, meluncur meninggalkan area parkir. Sesaat mobil itu hampir menabrak Sasuke. Tapi untungnya sang raven sempat menghindar.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke mengumpat keras sambil menatap mobil _sport_ hitam itu dengan tatapan tidak rela. Neji tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mendekati Hinata, ditambah Naruto menghalanginya.

"Apa kau sudah puas, hah!?" kali ini ia berteriak sambil memandang marah ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, aku puas," balas pemuda pirang itu yang terkesan cuek, bahkan santai. Seringai licik muncul pada sudut bibirnya.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kepada Naruto. "Sai, ayo kita pergi!" Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

* * *

**Ruang guru**

Di meja guru milik Orochimaru, Sakura tengah berbicara serius pada laki-laki yang pernah menjadi gurunya dulu di Otogakure. Mereka tengah membicarakan mengenai _exorcise_ yang akan dilakukan pada jiwa Sasori.

"Aku sedikit ragu untuk melakukan _exorcise_ pada Sasori. Dia iblis, bukan roh yang tersesat di dunia..., jadi rasanya mustahil untuk mengembalikan dia ke _after life_..." Sakura tampak skeptis.

Sedikit banyak ia sudah mengetahui tentang Sasori. Dia adalah manusia yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam bagian dimensi lain, dan hal itu yang menyebabkannya berubah menjadi sosok lain yang disebut iblis.

"_Ara_..., tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak dapat melakukannya, karena saya ada rencana sendiri." Orochimaru tertawa sejenak dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Namun, kemudian ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke depan Sakura dan bertanya dengan serius pada gadis itu, apakah Sakura bisa melakukan sesuatu hal untuknya.

"Apa yang bi-bisa kulakukan untukmu, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit gugup.

"Bantu aku untuk menyegelnya," jawab Orochimaru yang di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun suatu muslihat licik.

* * *

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Begitu tiba di rumah Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan wajah murung. Dia bahkan menolak makan siang yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Ayame. Neji dan Hanabi juga tidak banyak bicara. Keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Sasori yang berada di ruangan tengah di dalam rumah itu hanya memandangi kamar Hinata dalam diam. Belum lama ia berpikir semua baik-baik saja karena Sasuke sudah mulai terbuka, tapi kenapa harus ada masalah yang membuat kepercayaan Hinata luntur dari pemuda itu.

Sosok itu bergerak menuju ke kamar gadis yang sedang dijaganya. Namun sesuatu menghentikan niatnya.

WUUSH...!

Hembusan angin kencang menerpanya dan hawa dingin terasa di dalam ruangan itu. Ada suatu kekuatan energi luar biasa yang dapat ia rasakan dan sepertinya Sasori mengenal siapa pemilik energi tersebut. Sasori memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kau..." Sasori tampak terkejut dengan sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Ohishashiburi, Sasori-kun_...," ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sambil tersenyum anggun ke arah Sasori.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau anda akan datang kemari, Mito-_san_," balas Sasori mengutarakan keterkejutannya.

.

.

**Di dalam kamar**

Hinata tengah tertidur dengan posisi tertelungkup. Kepalanya menghadap ke samping, dan manik lavender itu menatap sendu ke arah gelang persahabatan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya saat festival.

"Sasuke..., kenapa kau bohong padaku...," ucapnya dengan nada getir. Tanpa terasa rintik air mulai gugur dari pelupuk matanya.

Sesaat kedua matanya terpejam dan kilasan balik mengenai sikap Sasuke tercetak jelas dalam memori kepalanya. Bagaimana cara pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam juga dingin, namun di sisi lain, kedua obsidian itu memancarkan kehangatan penuh kasih terhadapnya.

Belakangan ini sikap Sasuke terhadap dirinya memang agak berbeda. Dia merasa pemuda itu sedikit memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Tiba-tiba ia juga teringat dengan ucapan-ucapan Naruto. Benarkah Sasuke setega itu padanya? Hanya menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk menarik simpatik karena dia tengah mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS, atau mungkin dia yang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan mengenai sikap pemuda itu.

"Sigh..., apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" gumam Hinata bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Jati diri Hinata yang sesungguhnya akan terbongkar di chapter depan. Pair SasuHina dan akan ada suatu momen di mana perasaan keduanya akan saling berbalas. Orochimaru, pernah menjadi guru Sakura dulu di Otogakure dan dia mengetahui kekuatan Sakura. Di sini Naruto sedikit bad.

Sabaku-san sebenarnya saya berharap anda bisa memberikan masukan, sekedar saran atau berupa kritik pada tulisan saya. Tapi terima kasih karena sudah mau mampir, dan saya harap anda membaca cerita ini, bukan hanya sekedar menulis review dan membuat kotak review di sini menjadi ajang peperangan bagi anda. Saya mohon dengan sangat, tolong, kalau anda memiliki masalah dengan author lain jangan pernah libatkan saya. Sudah cukup saya sekali terjebak ke dalam permasalahan antara author ( inisial 'Z') lain yang tidak saya ketahui, saya tidak mau kembali terlibat dan ujung-ujungnya saya yang terkena imbas. Perlu anda ketahui saya di sini netral, bukan SHL dan jangan bawa nama suatu komunitas (such SHL/SSL/NSL/NHL etc, etc, etc), pembaca lain juga ada dari pihak lain dan saya tidak ingin karena review anda ada yang tersinggung. Tolong selesaikan masalah kalian berdua.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Support!**


	23. Chapter 23

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 22

.

Hinata akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya setelah merasa lelah memikirkan banyak hal dan masalah yang enggan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Belum lama gadis itu tertidur, tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin menyeruak masuk meliputi seisi kamarnya dan lampu di dalam kamar Hinata tiba-tiba mati sendiri. Merasa gelisah, Hinata akhirnya terbangun dan sudah mendapati kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Debaran jantung Hinata berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perlahan ia beranjak turun dari atas ranjang dan berjalan untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya kembali.

Cklek!

Saklar lampu sudah dinyalakan. Kamarnya kembali terang dan gadis itu langsung bernapas lega. Akan tetapi, kelegaan yang baru saja ia rasakan tak berlangsung lama, karena lampu kamarnya mati kembali. Hinata panik dan menekan saklar lampu itu lagi, tapi nihil. Meski beberapa kali ditekan, lampu kamarnya tetap tidak mau menyala. Suatu firasat ganjil masuk ke dalam batinnya.

Menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi di dalam kamarnya membuat gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi pintu kamar yang seharusnya tidak terkunci sama sekali tidak bisa ia buka ketika Hinata mencoba untuk keluar.

'_A-ada apa ini...? ke-kenapa pintu ini tiba-tiba saja terkunci?'_ ketakutan kini menjalar di dalam benaknya.

"A-ayame? Apa kau di luar sana? Ne-Neji? Ha-Hanabi?" Hinata mulai memanggil satu-persatu nama-nama itu, berharap ada seseorang di luar dan mendengarnya. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban.

'_Kemana mereka...?' _Hinata bingung karena sepertinya Neji dan Hanabi berada di dalam kamar dan Ayame ada di dapur.

Dugh Dugh Dugh Dugh!

Hinata tidak hanya sekedar mengetok pintu kamarnya, tapi ia menggedornya dengan kekuatan sehingga menimbulkan suara yang begitu keras. Meskipun demikian, suara gedoran pintu yang dibuatnya seperti tidak terdengar sama sekali, padahal dia yakin sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

'_Kenapa tidak ada yang mendengar?'_ batin gadis itu mulai panik.

Tak berapa lama Hinata dapat merasakan suatu energi yang menyergap tubuhnya dari belakang, membuat gadis itu lemas seketika.

Hinata mencoba berbalik ke belakang untuk mengetahui sumber energi kelam itu. Kedua iris matanya dibuat terbelalak saat ia melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda tanpa wajah tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Takut, itu adalah perasaan pertama yang muncul di dalam hatinya.

"Si-siapa ka-kau...? Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di da-dalam kamarku?" meskipun takut, tapi Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bicara pada gadis yang ia yakin bukan manusia itu.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah sore ini..." Sosok itu hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat pada Hinata dan setelah itu sosoknya menghilang.

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok itu, lampu di dalam kamar Hinata kembali menyala dan pintu yang terkunci tadi bisa ia buka. Hinata buru-buru berlari keluar dari kamarnya

"_Nee-chan_...? Kenapa kau berkeringat dingin seperti itu?" Hanabi menatap keheranan kepada Hinata yang tampak begitu ketakutan. Sekujur tubuh gadis itu berkeringat serta menggigil.

"Ha-Hanabi?" Hinata hanya memandang sang adik dengan kebingungan, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan.

"Wajahmu pucat, _Nee-chan_. Kalau sakit istirahat saja di kamar." Hanabi kembali mendorong tubuh Hinata agar masuk ke kamar, tapi dengan cepat Hinata menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bo-boleh ti-tidak aku tidur di kamarmu sebentar?" Hanabi melihat kakaknya tidak bersikap wajar seperti biasanya. "Baiklah, _Nee-chan_. Ayo ke kamarku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan langsung menggandeng tangan sang kakak.

.

.

Sementara itu pada ruangan tengah terjadi pembicaraan antara Mito dan Sasori.

_"Aku kemari khusus memintamu untuk kembali."_ Mito, wanita berkimono putih itu mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya menemui Sasori.

_"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena Hinata..."_ Sasori menolak ajakan Mito secara halus.

_"Aku tahu ini soal Hinata,"_ sambar Mito dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia dapat membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun itu.

_"Kalau kau sudah tahu akan hal itu, kenapa kau memintaku untuk kembali? Aku akan tetap ada di sini menjaganya sampai dia ingat akan jati diri dan tugasnya, karena aku sudah berjanji."_ Ada suatu luapan emosi yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata hazel itu. Janjinya pada Hinata karena ia berhutang banyak pada gadis itu.

_"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya, apalagi kau memiliki kebersamaan yang cukup singkat dengannya. Urusan Hinata biar aku yang menangani."_ Mito mengerti sekali apa yang dirasakan Sasori mengenai Hinata, ah bukan, tapi Kaguya. Gadis itu sebenarnya bukanlah manusia, tapi dia adalah Kaguya, ratu iblis yang amat disegani dan ditakuti dengan julukan iblis bulan.

_"Mito-san, bukankah kau sendiri punya banyak urusan dan harus menggantikan posisi'nya' selama dia tidak ada?"_ Sasori tampaknya keberatan dengan usulan yang diajukan oleh Mito.

_"Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya, Sasori. Sejujurnya aku mengatakan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau mengalami sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan dirimu dan Hinata-sama sendiri."_ Akhirnya Mito mengutarakan kerisauan hati yang melandanya saat ini.

_"Tidak usah khawatir, Mito-san. Aku sendiri yang akan menjaga Hinata meskipun aku harus mempertaruhkan jiwaku sendiri,"_ balas si pemuda merah dengan mantap.

_"Kalau terjadi apa-apa jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatimu."_ Mito hanya mampu menghembuskan napasnya menghadapi kekerasan hati Sasori.

Mito akhirnya tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena ia sendiri harus segera kembali ke tempatnya. Sungguh iblis-iblis itu tidak bisa dibiarkan sendiri tanpa pengawasannya. Sosok berkimono putih itu akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan Sasori bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang kembali berhembus di sekitar ruangan itu.

...

**Siang harinya, 14:00 waktu setempat**

Hinata yang tertidur di dalam kamar Hanabi akhirnya terbangun dan mendapati waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 2 siang. Gadis itu berbalik ke samping dan melihat Hanabi tengah tertidur di sebelahnya. Seutas senyum tipis terbentuk pada parasnya yang cantik.

"Kau Adik yang baik, Hanabi," ucap Hinata pelan sambil membelai surai panjang kecoklatan milik sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Gadis indigo itu beranjak dari ranjang berbentuk bulat milik Hanabi dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu dan membangunkan sang pemilik kamar. Ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hinata-_chan_ sudah bangun?" tampaknya Ayame suka sekali muncul di belakang Hinata secara tiba-tiba dan membuat gadis itu terkena serangan jantung karena kaget.

"Ayame-_san_, jangan suka mu-muncul tiba-tiba begitu. A-aku jadi kaget." Hinata mengelus dadanya karena ulah Ayame.

"Maaf, Hinata-_chan_, he he he..." Wanita berambut pendek itu hanya bisa tertawa garing. "Oh, ya. Hinata-_chan_ mau makan siang? Saya sudah menyiapkan makanannya di meja makan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sumringah. Siang ini dia membuat makanan spesial dan yakin Hinata pasti akan menyukainya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Ayame-_san_." Hinata menggeleng, dan tidak biasanya ia menolak masakan buatan Ayame. "Ya, sudah. Aku mau ke kamar dulu untuk bersiap-siap." Akhirnya sang nona muda kembali ke kamarnya.

'_Aneh sekali. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Hinata-san menolak untuk makan masakan buatanku. Padahal, biasanya dia yang selalu bersemangat.'_ Ayame keheranan melihat sikap aneh Hinata. Bukan karena gadis itu menolak masakannya, tapi juga sejak pagi nona mudanya itu belum makan apa-apa.

"Ayame-_san_, kenapa kau berdiri di depan kamarku dengan wajah bingung begitu?" Hanabi keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Ayame yang terbengong di depan pintu kamarnya.

"_E-etto_..., tidak ada apa-apa." Ayame hanya menggeleng, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "_Ano_, Hanabi-_chan_ mau makan siang? Makanannya sudah saya siapkan, atau mau saya bawakan ke kamar?" Ayame menawarkan makan siang kepada nona muda kecil di keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Badanku rasanya lemas sekali. Aku mau tidur saja," jawab Hanabi yang wajahnya memang tampak pucat dan tidak bergairah.

"Baiklah, Hanabi-_chan_." Sepertinya siang ini masakan buatannya tidak akan disentuh oleh penghuni rumah yang hari ini terlihat aneh semuanya. Pelayan keluarga besar itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

...

Di dalam kamar Hinata segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka wajahnya yang sayu karena baru bangun tidur. Selesai mencuci muka ia segera menyisir rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap surai rambut indigo miliknya dari atas sampai ke bawah, dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tersentak.

'_Aku lupa kalau rambutku sudah pendek...,'_ ucapnya dalam hati saat menyadari rambutnya sudah tidak sepanjang dulu.

Hinata kembali ingat akan kejadian itu, di mana Ino dan kawan-kawannya merenggut keindahan mahkota indigo miliknya. Helaian-helaian rambutnya yang terjatuh ke bawah kakinya masih tampak begitu jelas dalam bayangannya.

_Clench...!_

Hinata menggenggam gagang sisirnya kuat-kuat. Ada suatu emosi yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya dan bisa meledak kapan saja kalau kenangan itu terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

'_Sudahlah..., untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu.'_ Hinata mengatur kembali napasnya.

Gadis itu meletakkan kembali sisir yang ia pegang dan berjalan untuk mengambil tas di atas meja belajarnya. Hinata mengambil Aka-_chan_ karena ia berniat untuk membawa boneka itu ke sekolah dengan menjadikannya model lukisan pada ujian praktek kali ini. Setelah merasa persiapannya selesai, Hinata lekas keluar dari ruangan kamarnya.

"Hinata-_chan_, anda mau kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Ayame ketika dilihatnya Hinata sedang berjalan menuju luar rumah sambil membawa-bawa tas sekolah.

"I-iya, A-Ayame-_san_. Aku harus kembali sekolah, a-ada ujian praktik seni rupa," jawab Hinata menjelaskan.

"Tidak pergi dengan Neji-_sama_? Bukankah Tuan muda Neji sekelas dengan Anda?" terkadang Ayame heran, kenapa Hinata dan Neji bisa tidak akur, padahal keduanya bersaudara.

"Ti-tidak, aku mau be-berangkat duluan." Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Sudah, ya, Ayame. Aku buru-buru. _Ja-jaa_!" gadis itu segera keluar rumah sambil melambai.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Hinata sudah sampai di sekolah dan segera pergi menuju ke ruangan klub seni, karena di sanalah tempat ujian praktik akan dilaksanakan.

"Pe-permisi, selamat si-siang..." Hinata membuka pintu ruangan sambil mengucapkan salam.

Ternyata di dalam ruangan itu masih kosong. Belum ada satu pun murid yang datang, dan tampaknya ia kembali menjadi orang pertama yang datang. Gadis itu melangkah masuk dan segera duduk pada bangku paling depan sambil meletakkan tas dan mengeluarkan Aka-_chan _dari dalamnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian di sini...," ujarnya sambil mengelus surai merah sang boneka dan tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Eh, rupanya Hinata-_chan_ sudah duluan? Kupikir aku yang datang paling awal!" tak berapa lama datang Sakura dan dia terkejut melihat Hinata sudah berada di dalam ruangan duluan.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-_chan_!" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Si surai merah muda itu masuk ke ruangan seni dan tatapan _emerald _itu langsung mengarah pada sebuah boneka yang sedang dipegang oleh Hinata. Gadis itu duduk, menempatkan dirinya sejajar di sebelah tempat Hinata.

"Jadi, kau akan menggambar boneka itu, ya?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan sekalian menyelidiki mengenai boneka yang diberitahu oleh Orochimaru sebelumnya.

"Be-begitulah," jawab Hinata dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sang boneka, "lalu, Sakura-_chan_ sendiri ma-mau menggambar apa?" tatapan lavender itu beralih menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Aku akan menggambar ini!" dengan semangat Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari kaca dan di dalamnya tampak sebuah pohon sakura kecil berdiri di tengah bola-bola salju yang terus berguguran dari dalam sana.

"Ca-cantik sekali..." Hinata dengan cepat terpikat oleh benda indah yang dibawa oleh Sakura itu. "Seperti sebuah keajaiban...," ucapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Benarkan? Jadi kau juga berpikir seperti itu 'kan." Senyuman lebar mengembang pada wajah manis Sakura saat temannya memiliki pendapat yang sama. "Nama benda ini adalah _Sakura of dreams_, bagaimana menurutmu? Cocok bukan." Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Sakura di tengah salju memang merupakan suatu keajaiban bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya dan dapat memberikan semangat kepada mereka yang telah berjuang keras dalam melakukan suatu hal." Sakura menjelaskan sedikit pholosopi kesukaannya tentang bunga Sakura yang mekar pada musim salju.

"Sama sepertimu," cetus Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maksudnya bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kebingungan, tidak mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_ sama seperti pohon Sakura yang ada di dalam kaca ini. Bagiku, kedatangan Sakura ke sekolah ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban tersendiri, dan kau juga cantik." Hinata secara gamblang mendeskripsikan sosok Sakura yang sukses membuat teman merah mudanya merona.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau terlalu tinggi memandangku. Aku jadi malu," balasnya yang merasa Hinata sedikit berlebihan mengenai dirinya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Sakura-_chan_. Kau memang seperti _yumesakura_." Hinata tersenyum kecil saat melihat temannya jadi salah tingkah.

"Lama-lama bicara denganmu, bisa besar kepala aku." Sakura terkekeh dengan semua pujian Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_ kenapa memutuskan untuk menggambar benda itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Karena ini adalah benda yang sangat berarti pemberian dari Ibuku..."Sakura menatap benda tersebut sambil membayangkan sosok ibunya. "Waktu aku mau berangkat ke Konoha, beliau memberikanku benda ini, katanya sebagai jimat keberuntungan dan agar aku terus bersemangat," lanjutnya yang masih tidak lupa dengan wejangan-wejangan yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya, khususnya sang ibu saat mau hijrah ke Konoha. Banyak makna yang terselip dari pesannya.

"Sakura-_chan_ pasti punya Ibu yang sangat hebat, ya..." Diam-diam terselip secuil rasa iri dalam benak Hinata yang tidak sempat merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Kalau Hinata-_chan_, kenapa menggambar boneka itu?" tanya Sakura mulai menyelidiki. Dia ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata terhadap boneka kutukan itu. Merasa takutkah? Gelisahkah? Selalu merasa terancamkah? Dia perlu membuktikan apa yang dibicarakan Orochimaru mengenai boneka itu.

"Boneka ini adalah sahabatku...," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar. Sepasang manik lavender itu memandang sendu ke arah sang boneka yang sedang ia pegang.

Sakura tidak bisa berkomentar saat melihat Hinata bersikap demikian. Dari sorot matanya, ia dapat merasakan ada suatu kepedihan dan kesepian yang sudah mengurung Hinata selama ini, dan boneka itu dianggap olehnya sebagai penyelamat.

"Aku merasa aman dan nyaman tiap kali bersama Aka-_chan_, dan entah mengapa aku selalu merasa tidak sendirian bila bersamanya." Hinata mengutarakan seluruh isi hati yang ia rasakan mengenai boneka yang ia temukan dulu.

Senyum tipis kembali terukir pada wajah cantik Hinata saat memandang ke arah boneka yang ia beri nama Aka-_chan_. Sakura tahu Hinata merasa bahagia dengan kehadiran boneka tersebut dan secara tidak langsung ia menerima kehadiran sosok Sasori di sisinya.

Melihat reaksi Hinata membuat otak Sakura berpikir. Kalau Hinata merasa aman dan nyaman, artinya selama ini Sasori memberikan energi positif terhadap Hinata dan lingkungan sekitar. Tapi bagaimana dengan pernyataan Orochimaru yang mengatakan Sasori adalah iblis parasit yang menyebabkan Hinata selalu terkena nasib sial? Sakura mulai merasa ragu pada sang guru, namun ia berusaha menepis rasa curiganya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_ aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Tolong titip Aka-_chan_, ya." Hinata meletakkan bonekanya di atas meja dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Senyap. Kini di dalam ruangan hanya ada Sakura sendiri dengan sang boneka. _Emerald_ itu menatap curiga ke arah sang boneka dengan tajam. Dia sangat tahu sekali mahkluk apa yang bersemayam di dalam boneka tersebut dan ia harus waspada. Hal yang tak terduga bisa saja terjadi tanpa bisa dihindari.

'_Aku bingung apa yang harus kupercayai? Orochimaru-sensei? Tapi dari penuturan Hinata sepertinya Sasori tidak pernah mencelakai dia...'_ Sakura berpikir keras dalam hati sambil memandangi boneka itu secara lamat.

"_Apa kau berpikiran untuk menyegelku?"_ sosok Sasori tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di sampingnya, membuat Sakura yang tadi setengah melamun langsung melompat kaget.

"Ka-kau! Jangan muncul seenaknya begitu! Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung?" Sakura dengan reflek berteriak sembari memarahi Sasori.

"_Hei, jangan berteriak. Kalau sampai ada yang melihatmu, kau akan dikira gila,"_ balas Sasori setengah meledek.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan menjauhlah dariku!" Sakura melemparkan _deathglare_ ke arah sosok itu dengan perasaan keki.

"_Jadi, siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Aku yakin, kau mendekati Hinata bukan secara kebetulan."_ Sepertinya sosok Sasori sudah menyadari kalau kehadiran Sakura di Konoha karena adanya suatu maksud dan tujuan lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu karena kurasa percuma saja kusembunyikan hal ini lama-lama." Sakura tidak berkelit atas pernyataan Sasori barusan. "Aku adalah seorang _**shaman**_ dari keluarga Haruno. Kedatanganku kemari karena disuruh seseorang untuk melakukan _exorcise_ padamu." Sakura menjelaskan perihal identitas dirinya juga tujuannya bersekolah di Konoha.

"_Katakan pada orang yang menyuruhmu untuk menghadapi aku langsung dan jangan memanfaatkan orang lain." _Sepertinya Sasori sudah mengetahui identitas orang yang menyuruh Sakura untuk menyegelnya.

'_Jadi Sakura dapat melihat Sasori dan dia adalah seorang shaman?' _dari balik pintu ruangan, Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sengaja menangkap pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasori.

Sreeeeet...!

Sasuke langsung menggeser pintu ruangan. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu sambil terdiam sejenak. Menatap dalam ke arah Sakura.

Gadis itu tampak pucat seketika dan memandang Sasuke dengan tegang. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering dan ia meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke terlihat menakutkan, seolah-olah dia itu bagaikan monster yang sedang mengintai mangsanya dengan tatapan _onyx_ yang tajam itu.

'_Sasuke? Sejak kapan dia ada di situ? Aku harap dia tidak mendengar atau melihat semuanya.'_ Sakura berdoa dalam hati.

"Se-selamat siang, Sasuke." Sakura menyapa pemuda itu, berusaha untuk bersikap normal walau jelas sekali tampak dipaksakan.

"Hn." Tak ada kata-kata lain yang terlontar dari bibir sang Uchiha selain dua kata itu.

Pemuda raven itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil posisi di bagian depan pojok kanan dengan sikap cuek, seakan-akan di dalam ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa.

'_Fiuh..., untung saja. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa-apa.'_ Sakura berucap syukur dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama setelah Sasuke masuk, muncul Naruto yang sedang membawa mangkuk berisi ramen ke dalam ruangan. Dengan buru-buru pemuda pirang itu meletakkan mangkuk ramen itu di atas meja, tepat di antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar gila berniat menggambar mie kuah ramen itu!" terdengar suara Shikamaru dari arah depan. Pemuda itu dengan malas masuk sambil berdecak melihat kelakuan Naruto si maniak ramen.

"Kalau begitu tema lukisan kita sama, Naruto!" sambar Chouji yang berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan bungkusan keripik kentang ukuran besar.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian. Apa hanya makanan yang ada di dalam otak kalian itu?" Shikmaru geleng-geleng pasrah. Diakuinya dia memang malas, tapi untuk urusan pengambilan nilai dia pasti akan mengusahakan yang terbaik dan tidak asal.

"Kau ini tidak usah ikut campur mengenai kesukaan kami, dong!" Naruto dengan cepat melancarkan protes, dan ditimpali Chouji dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. "Memangnya kau bawa sesuatu untuk digambar?" _sapphire_ itu mengamati Shikamaru yang datang ke sekolah tanpa bawa apa-apa.

"Meskipun aku malas, tapi aku masih peduli pada nilai-nilaiku, Naruto," jawab Shikamaru dan tangannya langsung merogoh ke dalam saku baju sekolahnya. "Aku akan menggambar ini," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah patung rusa berukuran mini berwarna perak.

"Wah, rupanya kita sama!" sambar Kiba yang baru datang langsung merangkul pundak Shikamaru dan memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi putihnya. "Aku juga akan menggambar dari pajangan rumahku!" Kiba tak mau kalah memperlihatkan sebuah pajangan hias berbentuk anjing berukuran 20 cm yang dilapisi emas itu kepada teman-temannya.

"Kau ini mau pamer?" cibir Shino yang mendadak masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa-bawa sebuah mainan berbentuk kumbang besar.

"Dasar sarkastik!" balas Kiba sewot, langsung masuk bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Kiba dan Shikamaru menyapa semua yang ada di kelas sambil masuk dan mengambil posisi duduk mereka masing-masing. Tak berapa lama murid-murid lainnya mulai berdatangan dan barang bawaan mereka juga unik-unik. Ada yang membawa pohon bonsai, gelas keramik, lilin hias, kotak musik, gantungan kunci, bahkan ada beberapa anak perempuan yang membawa boneka _barbie_, salah satunya adalah Ino dan kawan-kawannya.

Hinata yang tadi pergi ke kamar mandi akhirnya kembali masuk. Gadis itu sempat tersentak kaget saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke. Ia merasa seperti ada sebuah jarak tak kasat mata yang membentang di antara mereka. Dekat, namun tak bisa diraih. Ingin bersama tapi sulit dipersatukan. Hal yang sama sepertinya juga dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Hinata memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan berjalan lurus menuju tempatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Orochimaru, guru yang sedang mereka nantikan masuk kelas juga. Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi lagi guru yang diminta untuk menjadi pengawas menggantikan Yashamaru itu menyuruh para murid untuk mengambil kanvas-kanvas kosong yang sudah tersedia di dalam ruangan dan memulai aktifitasnya.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian hanya 2 jam. Selamat bekerja," ucapnya sebagai tanda kalau ujian praktik seni rupa dimulai.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Sisa 2 chapter lagi sepertinya. Saya tidak mengira akan terjadi perkembangan alur seperti ini pada bagian menuju akhir cerita. Awalnya saya hanya ingin membuat cerita biasa. Hinata dibully, menemukan boneka ajaib, dia dicintai banyak orang karena keberuntungan dari boneka itu, tapi boneka itu iblis dan Hinata akan diselamatkan Sasuke, lalu Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama jatuh cinta, sama-sama menyatakan cinta dan The end. Tapi otak saya tidak membiarkan semuanya berjalan mudah seperti itu.

Reaksi Hinata yang menolak makan itu merupakan gejala dia akan bangkit seutuhnya. Pada akhir cerita kalian akan mengerti kenapa fic ini saya beri judul** 'Only Doll Still Doll'**

Di sini jati diri Hinata sudah diketahui. Sasori ada hutang budi padanya di masa lalu, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan perasaannya berkembang lebih dari itu. Sakura dan Hinata murni bersahabat. Hinata sangat mengagumi Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dan yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Saya tidak dapat megucapkan apa-apa lagi selain itu dan berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini dengan baik.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Support!**


	24. Chapter 24

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 23

.

**2 jam kemudian. Pukul 17:00 sore tepat, Konoha High School**

Murid-murid di dalam ruangan klub seni yang sedang melangsungkan ujian praktik langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka dalam menggambar sesuai dengan perintah Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, anak-anak kalian sudah boleh pulang," ujar Orochimaru begitu semua murid sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tampak raut wajah kelelahan tercetak pada wajah-wajah muridnya.

"Baik, Orochimaru-_sensei_." Para murid satu-persatu meninggalkan mejanya, berjalan menuju luar ruangan dengan tertib.

"Hinata tunggu sebentar." Guru itu tiba-tiba memanggil Hinata yang hendak keluar dari dalam ruangan. "Jangan pulang dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan padamu," ujarnya sambil memasang sebuah senyuman.

"_Ha'i, sensei_." Hinata mengangguk dan tidak jadi keluar.

"Hinata, aku duluan ya." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata lalu dengan sengaja ia menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. "Kenapa kalian masih di sini?" tanyanya kepada Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, juga Neji yang malah berdiri di depan sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?" dengus Naruto yang tidak suka karena menurutnya Sakura terlalu ikut campur.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada..., hanya, kalian tadi dengar 'kan, kalau Orochimaru-_sensei_ ingin bicara dengan Hinata?" Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak enak, tapi dia berusaha untuk mengingatkan secara baik-baik agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran.

Tanpa banyak bicara Neji segera undur diri dari sana yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu meninggalkan ruangan klub seni. Sai akhirnya ikut menyusul kedua pemuda itu.

"Ayo, Naruto," ucapnya sambil memanggil Naruto yang masih bertahan di sana.

"Ck, _kuso_!" dengan geram Naruto pun dengan perasaan terpaksa meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah keempat pemuda itu pergi, Sakura ikut menyusul. Dia tidak ingin berada di sana dan menguping pembicaraan antara Orochimaru dan Hinata. Namun, satu hal yang jelas, gagasan Orochimaru mengenai tema untuk ujian praktik kali ini adalah rencana laki-laki itu.

"_Aku akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan boneka, tempat Sasori bersemayam, dan setelah itu, kuserahkan padamu, Sakura."_

Masih terngiang jelas apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru usai pulang sekolah. Sangat mudah ditebak ini adalah rencana Orochimaru untuk mendapatkan boneka tersebut dan kemungkinan besar saat ini, pria itu sedang berusaha membujuk Hinata.

.

.

"Bo-boneka kutukan? A-apa maksud _sensei_, mengatakan kalau Aka-_chan_ adalah boneka ku-kutukan?" Hinata tampak tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Orochimaru. Ia mendekap erat boneka tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hinata, Aka-_chan_ itu adalah boneka kutukan yang sudah lama berada di sekolah. Gadis yang memiliki boneka itu sudah lama meninggal dengan kematian yang tak wajar." Orochimaru berusaha meyakinkan Hinata agar gadis itu mau menyerahkan boneka itu kepadanya.

"A-Aka-_chan_ bu-bukan boneka kutukan! Dia temanku!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menjauh dari Orochimaru. Dia tidak percaya dan tidak ingin percaya kalau boneka yang sudah dianggapnya seperti temannya sendiri adalah boneka kutukan, perenggut nyawa manusia.

"Hinata, aku tidak mungkin membohongimu, karena aku adalah gurumu. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk murid-muridku, termasuk kau." Orochimaru memang sangat licik. Ia begitu piawai memainkan perannya untuk menipu targetnya.

Greb...!

Dekapan Hinata terhadap Aka-_chan_ semakin menguat dan hal itu nyaris membuat Orochimaru berdecak tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada boneka kesayanganmu itu. Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya sebentar, dan setelah itu Aka-_chan_ akan kukembalikan." Laki-laki itu tidak menyerah dan masih berusaha untuk membujuk Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah, _sensei_..." Pada akhirnya Hinata termakan oleh bujukan sang guru. Ia menyerahkan Aka-_chan_ ke tangan Orochimaru.

Laki-laki itu dengan senang hati menerima apa yang sudah menjadi incarannya selama ini. sebuah seringai yang begitu tipis bermain pada bibirnya. Sementara itu Sasori, sosok itu hanya bisa berdiri mengamati. Dia tahu akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi saat boneka itu berpindah tangan ke Orochimaru. Manda yang ada di sebelahnya mendesis senang melihat hal itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi keluar sebentar untuk menunggu Aka-_chan_." Hinata memohon ijin keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Hinata melangkah dengan gontai, entah mengapa dia merasa telah melakukan perbuatan yang salah. Menyerahkan Aka-_chan _kepada Orochimaru seperti suatu kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Jujur saja Hinata merasa baru saja menyerahkann sesuatu yang begitu penting baginya.

'_Aku tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam karena maksud Orochimaru-sensei itu baik dan ia melakukannya demi kebaikan murid-murid.' _Hinata menepis firasat buruk yang bersarang di dalam hatinya.

"Hinata-_chan_! Sedang melamun apa?" sapa Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berjalan menyamakan langkahnya dengan si gadis indigo.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_? Kupikir ka-kau sudah pulang." Hinata tersentak dari lamunanya dan segera menoleh ke arah samping.

"Tadinya aku memang mau pulang, tapi ada barangku yang ketinggalan di ruangan klub seni tadi," jawab Sakura sambil memasang sebuah cengiran lebar. "Sudah dulu ya, Hinata!" dengan cepat gadis bersurai merah muda itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

* * *

**Ruangan klub seni**

Sakura masuk ke ruangan klub seni bukan untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal seperti yang ia ucapkan pada Hinata, melainkan untuk menemui Orochimaru. Dia tahu kalau boneka itu sudah berada dalam pegangan sang guru ketika dilihatnya Hinata tidak membawa boneka tersebut. Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk menjalankan apa yang telah diamanatkan kepada dirinya dan dia harus melakukannya.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_..."

Gadis itu berdiri di hadapan Orochimaru dengan mantap. Ia sudah menguatkan keyakinannya untuk membantu sang guru dan hal itu ia lakukan demi teman barunya, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Sakura." Orochimaru tersenyum dan meletakkan boneka milik Hinata itu di bawah lantai, tepat di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"_Ha'i_!" Sakura mengangguk, kemudian tatapannya teralih pada boneka yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura mengambil beberapa kertas mantra yang sudah ditulisi dengan darahnya sendiri sebelum ini. Dengan cekatan gadis itu melemparkan kertas-kertas jimat miliknya mengelilingi boneka tersebut.

"Dengan ini..., aku memanggilmu wahai roh yang bersemayam di dalam boneka, KELUARLAH!" Sakura mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Kertas-kertas mantra yang mengelilingi boneka itu memancarkan cahaya ke arah atas, membentuk pilar-pilar cahaya berwarna keemasan yang cahayanya dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Sosok yang dipanggil akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya juga. Ia berdiri tepat membayangi tubuh boneka yang menjadi 'rumahnya' selama ini. Sasori kali ini muncul dalam wujud yang menyeramkan. Mata hitam dengan pupil berwarna kuning itu menyorotkan kemarahan, dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah dengan bagian dada kirinya yang menganga lebar membuat Sakura yang melihatnya harus menahan rasa takut.

'_Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Kenapa dia tidak lari saja padahal dia punya kesempatan dan tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Apa tujuan darinya melakukan ini semua?'_ Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati, tidak mengerti atas tindakan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Aku minta padamu untuk pergi dari Hinata. Kembalilah ke duniamu, Sasori." Sakura tampaknya menghindari untuk melakukan serangan terhadap Sasori. Meski demikian ia tetap bersikap waspada pada sosok itu.

"_Dekinai yo_...," balas Sasori dengan datar, namun jelas ia menolak perintah Sakura. (**I won't/I can't/tidak mau/tidak bisa**).

"Sasori, kau memberikan pengaruh buruk pada Hinata, pergilah!" Sakura masih mencoba membujuk secara baik-baik. Dia yakin kalau Sasori sebenarnya adalah sebagian dari 'mahkluk' sana yang baik.

Sasori diam tak bergeming. Tapi Sakura tahu kalau pendirian sosok itu sudah sangat mantap untuk tidak akan pergi menjauhi Hinata dan memutuskan tetap terus bertahan.

"Sepertinya kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini..." Sakura tak punya pilihan.

Sakura kembali mengeluarkan kekuatannya lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Kali ini pilar-pilar cahaya yang mengelilingi Sasori berubah bentuk menjadi pilar emas yang terbentuk secara nyata dan membentuk sebuah kurungan melingkar, memerangkap sosok Sasori di dalamnya.

"Mahkluk sepertimu seharusnya kembali ke neraka!" teriak Sakura dengan lantang karena Sasori sama sekali berkeras untuk tidak pergi dan hal itu membuatnya jadi emosi.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu...?" Sasori tampaknya tidak menyukai kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu berhak berkata demikian?" suara pemuda itu terdengar bergetar.

"Karena aku adalah manusia. Manusia adalah mahkluk paling sempurna yang ada di dunia, dan kalian para iblis hanyalah parasit yang mengotori dunia!" Sakura secara frontal mengungkapkan rasa bencinya pada kaum iblis yang dianggapnya sebagai parasit dan senang menjerumuskan serta membahayakan manusia.

"Bagiku..., kalian manusia adalah mahkluk yang paling angkuh di dunia..." Sasori mulai menebarkan aura kegelapan dari dalam tubuhnya. "Kalian merasa merajai dan memiliki dunia ini tanpa peduli adanya bagian lain yang tinggal di dalamnya dan bersikap seolah-olah kalian berhak atas segala hal..." Aura hitam yang menyelimuti sosok Sasori semakin menebal dan tekanan kekuatannya semakin terasa. Sakura yang berada dekat dengan sosok Sasori mulai merasakan imbas. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Kalian yang menganggap kami penuh dosa, parasit dunia, dan kami hanya pantas jatuh ke lubang neraka?" Sasori mulai menampakkan wujudnya secara nyata, dan kedua tangan itu benar-benar menggenggam pilar kurungan tersebut.

_Crack...!_

_Emerald_ Sakura menatap takjub sekaligus ngeri saat pilar yang digenggam oleh Sasori mulai retak dan serpihan puing-puing retakannya berterbangan ke atas.

"_Kono sekai da..., ningen tame da dakedenaku, shikashi...,"_ dengan nada suara yang bergetar, Sasori mengutarakan kebenciannya pada manusia yang dia anggap terlalu mau menang sendiri untuk menguasai dunia, _"AKUMA SOUDESU!"_ Teriaknya, dan bersamaan dengan itu pilar yang ia genggam berhasil ia cabut. (**This world, is not only for human/But us -evil- too!/dunia ini bukan hanya milik kaum manusia, tapi juga kaum iblis!**).

'_Di-dia...'_ Sakura tampak _shock _melihat kejadian ini. gadis itu mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

Sasori mengarahkan pilar emas yang sudah tercabut itu ke arah Sakura yang masih belum dapat bergerak. Kekuatannya seakan terkunci oleh tekanan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasori.

_"Orochimaru, ini berbahaya." _Manda muncul berdiri di sebelah Orochimaru. Dia dapat merasakan saat ini Sasori sangat berbahaya.

Orochimaru langsung mundur, sementara Manda langsung beraksi menghalangi Sasori.

CRASH!

Ular besar itu menggigit tangan Sasori bersamaan dengan pilar emas yang ia pegang.

'_Dia... Tak kusangka dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar begini meskipun ini baru setengah dari kemampuannya, dan bocah shaman itu ternyata kuat juga. Pilar segel ini mengeluarkan kekuatan yang besar. Entah bagaimana Sasori bisa menahan kekuatan segel sebesar ini...'_

Manda terlihat kewalahan untuk menahan serangan Sasori sekaligus menahan kekuatan segel dari pilar milik Sakura yang kini mulai memberikan dampaknya.

"_Doko ka ni itte_..., (**move away/minggir**)" ucap Sasori dengan nada suara pelan namun tegas dan terkesan dingin. Ia menatap Manda dengan tatapan datar. "_II DESU KA_? (**will ya?/boleh 'kan?**)" Sasori menampakkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Ia menyeringai lebar ke arah Manda dan hanya dalam satu hentakan ia mampu melempar ular besar itu ke belakang.

BAAAM!

Manda terlempar dan tubuhnya menabrak tembok ruangan. Suara keras terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan dan terjadi getaran hebat yang membuat tubuh Sakura serta Orochimaru terhuyung.

Sosok Sasori keluar dari kurungan pilar emas itu. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati dua manusia yang berdiri di belakang sambil menatapnya dengan ekspresi tegang. Sementara Manda yang terlempar tampak belum bangkit dari posisinya.

"O-Orochimaru-_sensei_, apa yang harus kita lakukan...?" Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Dia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa karena ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan iblis sekuat Sasori.

Orochimaru menggigit ujung ibu jarinya dan menuliskan sesuatu pada telapak tangan kanannya. Setelah itu ia menghentakkan tangan tersebut ke lantai. Seketika bermunculan ular-ular tak kasat mata yang kemudian menjelma menjadi wujud nyata di sekitar keduanya.

Orochimaru mengisyaratkan ular-ular yang ia panggil untuk menyerang Sasori. Bagai seekor peliharaan yang patuh, hewan melata itu bergerak, meluncur cepat ke arah depan sambil mengeluarkan suara desisan yang dapat memekakkan telinga.

Namun, Sasori tidak gentar saat ular-ular itu mengelilinginya. Pemuda itu malah dengan santai menginjak ular-ular tersebut sambil menyeringai. Tatapan matanya tertuju tajam ke arah Sakura dan Orochimaru.

"_Tch..., aku tidak menyangka dia bisa sekuat itu,"_ ucap Manda yang baru bangkit, _"tapi itu yang menjadikannya menarik dan berharga."_ Manda mendesis dan malah terlihat senang.

"_OMOISHIROI NE JA NAI, DESU KA?!"_ (_**Interesting, isn't?/bukankah ini menarik?**_)

Manda berteriak lantang sambil tertawa. Dia merasa bahagia karena menemukan lawan yang tangguh. Ia melesat cepat menyerang Sasori.

Tapi disaat Manda ingin menyerang tiba-tiba saja lampu di dalam ruangan itu mati. Keadaan menjadi sangat gelap. Manda menghentikan aksinya. Sakura dan Orochimaru berdiri kebingungan, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"_Biarkan aku yang mengurus Sasori."_ Terdengar sebuah suara seorang perempuan di antara mereka di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Di balik kegelapan dapat terlihat sosok perempuan berambut merah yang menyala bagaikan api, berdiri hanya berbeda beberapa jarak dari posisi Sakura dan Orochimaru berdiri. Perempuan itu tak lain adalah Akasuna Yuka, kakak kandung dari Akasuna Sasori.

"_Shibaraku desu, Sasori-kun,"_ ucapnya dengan santai kepada sang adik. (**_Long time no see/lama tidak berjumpa_**).

_"Akasuna Yuka..."_ Pandangan pemuda itu kini terpusat menatap sosok perempuan yang telah membunuhnya ratusan tahun lalu.

_"Hmm, ada apa, Sasori?"_ Yuka menatap datar membalas tatapan Sasori. _"Bukankah kau merindukanku? Anata no ane (**your own sister/Kakak perempuanmu**)?"_ sambungnya dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

_"Damare (**shut up!/diam!**)!"_ sambar Sasori dengan cepat. Dia sudah muak mendengar semua kata-kata Yuka.

_"Hee..., kau sudah berani membentakku sekarang?"_ sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat saat Sasori terlihat gusar karena ucapannya. _"Bagaimana kalau aku membawamu pulang ke rumah?"_ ucapnya penuh teka-teki. Seperti ada sebuah maksud yang tersembunyi dari balik kalimatnya.

_"Apa maksudmu?"_ Sasori mengambil sikap waspada. Menjadi salah satu keturunan Akasuna membuatnya paham bagaimana watak Akasuna Yuka yang tak terduga, sering berubah-ubah dan aneh. Perempuan itu punya rencana yang sedang dia sembunyikan dan Sasori tidak ingin memberikan celah padanya.

_"Okaeri..."_

Secara tiba-tiba ruangan yang gelap itu berubah. Mereka semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu seakan sedang melompati masa lalu, kembali pada masa di mana kedua bersaudara Akasuna itu masih hidup.

_"Apa kau masih ingat dengan tempat ini, Otoutou?"_ tanya Yuka dengan suara yang mengintimidasi. Dia mulai menangkap raut traumatis pada wajah adiknya.

Dilihat dari reaksi Sasori, jelas pemuda itu masih mengingatnya. Kejadian buruk yang harus dialaminya beberapa ratus tahun lalu, meski sudah lama berlalu, tapi tidak pernah terlupa dalam bayangan Sasori.

_"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau sampai 'mati' untuk yang kedua kali."_ Akasuna Yuka memperlihatkan sebuah buku mantra yang dulu pernah dipelajarinya untuk merubah Sasori.

'_Dia mau membunuh Sasori? Jangan katakan dia ingin menggunakan residual energi pada ruangan ini, mengulang masa lalu untuk membunuh Sasori? Tapi, kalau itu dilakukan artinya, Sasori akan...'_ Sakura mulai mencium ada yang tidak beres.

"_Aku merasa aman dan nyaman setiap kali boneka itu berada di sekitarku..."_

Sakura kembali teringat akan perkataan Hinata sebelum ini mengenai perasaannya terhadap boneka yang dia berni nama Aka-_chan_. Raut wajah Hinata saat itu tampak jelas memancarkan rona kebahagiaan yang jarang sekali terlihat. Keberadaan Sasori tidak pernah mengusik Hinata, dan Sakura mulai merasa takut kalau sebenarnya dia yang salah terlibat ke dalam suatu hal yang sebenarnya belum pasti benar.

'_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu demi Hinata,'_ ucap batinnya sambil memikirkan suatu cara untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"Segel pelindung Naga emas!" Sakura mengerahkan kekuatannya kembali setelah beberapa saat tadi sempat kebingungan.

Pilar-pilar emas yang masih berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan cahayanya itu berterbangan , berputar-putar di atas hingga akhirnya menyatu membentuk sebuah badan naga.

Sesosok naga yang ukurannya sama besar dengan tubuh Manda muncul memancarkan kilatan cahaya emas yang luar biasa. Orochimaru mau tak mau merasa takjub dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Naga itu meraung dengan suaranya yang mengerikan. Ia terbang melilit tubuh Sasori yang memang sedang tak sigap.

Begitu tubuh itu terlilit, sosok naga emas tadi berubah menjadi sebuah benang emas yang dengan kuat mengikat lawannya. Tubuh Sasori yang terkena lilitan langsung berubah menjadi boneka dan jatuh ke lantai.

Sakura bergegas berlari menghampiri untuk memastikan apakah dia berhasil menyegel Sasori atau tidak? Setidaknya jiwa pemuda itu terselamatkan dari Yuka. Orochimaru mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tes... Tes... Tes...!

Tubuh boneka itu mengeluarkan darah pada bagian yang terkena lilitan benang emas.

"Kau... Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu kalau kau tidak enyah dari sini!" Sakura menatap sengit ke arah sosok Akasuna Yuka yang masih berdiri memperhatikan.

"Hn, gadis yang menyebalkan." Sosok itu mendengus. Tapi dia tidak memberikan perlawanan. Akasuna Yuka memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hah... Hah..." Sakura tampak kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan begitu banyak energi.

"Kau berhasil, Sakura-_chan_!" Orochimaru bergegas maju ke depan dan mendahului Sakura mengambil Aka-_chan_.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_, apa yang mau anda lakukan pada boneka itu? Lebih baik kita menyimpannya di kuil untuk menenangkan jiwa Sasori di dalamnya." Sakura merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_, boneka ini biar saya yang atasi. Sementara kau istirahat saja, ya," balas sang guru sambil memasang sebuah senyuman palsu kepada Sakura.

"Tapi..." Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Sepertinya menggunakan segel naga emas tadi sudah menguras semua kekuatannya.

Brukh!

Sakura akhirnya pingsan sebelum ia mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ayo Manda, kita pergi." Seringai puas bermain pada bibirnya.

...

Orochimaru segera meninggalkan Sakura di dalam ruangan begitu saja. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa sambil membawa-bawa boneka milik Hinata, meskipun beberapa pasang mata tengah memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan aneh karena membawa sebuah boneka.

Secara kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis itu pasti sedang menunggunya untuk meminta Aka-_chan _kembali. Tanpa ragu laki-laki itu mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata, aku ingin melakukan penyelidikan pada boneka ini. Apa kau mau ikut?" Orochimaru tentunya tidak lupa dengan kesepakatan yang telah ia buat dengan Akasuna Yuka untuk memberikan Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja, _sensei_." Hinata mengangguk dan jawaban gadis itu seperti dugaannya.

Di sisi lain, dari kejauhan Sasuke mengamati Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Orochimaru. Entah mengapa ia merasa curiga dengan guru aneh dan terkadang mengerikan itu. Sasuke merasa ada yang diinginkan Orochimaru kepada Hinata.

Tak lama Hinata berjalan mengikuti sang guru ke area parkir. Sasuke yang dilanda kecemasan memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata dan ingin melihat sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh keduanya.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?" Sai yang melihat temannya pergi begitu saja ikut mengekor.

Perasaan hati si raven semakin jadi tak menentu. Ada suatu kegelisahan yang begitu sulit ia pahami. Ada suatu rasa takut yang berkecamuk. Ia takut, takut kehilangan Hinata dan rasa cemas akan kehilangan itu semakin menguat tiap detiknya.

'_Ada apa denganku ini? kenapa perasaanku jadi resah seperti ini? Apa sebenarnya yang akan terjadi?'_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyelimuti batin Sasuke.

Namun, Sasuke tidak berhasil menemui Hinata dan Orochimaru, karena mobil putih milik sang guru sudah melintasinya. Di dalam sana Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata sedang duduk di kursi belakang. Satu hal yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah, pada kursi belakang mobil, bukan hanya ada Hinata, tapi ada sosok seorang wanita yang sangat menyeramkan duduk persis di sebelah Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"HI—NATA!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil gadis itu, tapi suaranya tak mampu meraih sang indigo yang sudah berlalu menuju kegelapan.

"Sasuke!" dari arah yang berlainan Sakura tampak begitu tergesa berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sai keheranan saat melihat wajah panik gadis itu.

"Apa tadi kau melihat Hinata?" tanyanya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sai. Saat ini ada sesuatu hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar obrolan basa-basi.

"Aku melihatnya pergi dengan Orochimaru-_sensei_," jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

"Ini gawat..." Sakura bergumam dengan gelisah.

"Gawat? Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Dia merasa Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu mengenai Hinata dan Orochimaru.

"A-aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi kita harus segera menyusul mereka sebelum terlambat!" kecemasan jelas terpancar dari wajah si gadis merah muda.

"Aku mengerti, ayo ke mobilku, kita ikuti mereka." Sasuke paham dan menyadari tanda darurat yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera mengajak Sakura untuk ikut dengannya.

Naruto dan Neji yang melihat pemuda itu pergi dengan terburu-buru jadi keheranan.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Neji yang hanya memasang wajah datar. Tampak tidak peduli tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia juga curiga.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi lebih baik kita ikuti saja dia," jawab Neji yang kemudian langsung berjalan menuju area parkir.

Di area parkir sekolah, Neji dan Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Naruto dan melihat ekspresi cemas teman-temannya bukanlah suatu hal yang biasa.

"Kami mau mengejar Hinata, dia dalam bahaya!" Sakuralah yang menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Aku ikut," sahut Neji yang tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung memutuskan untuk pergi. Jauh dari dalam lubuk hati, sebenarnya ia mencemaskan Hinata.

"He-hei, aku bagaimana?" Naruto tampak kebingungan sendiri ketika dilihatnya yang lain sudah memasuki mobil Sasuke.

"Cepatlah masuk, Naruto!" Sai menyuruh Naruto untuk bergabung.

"Aku pakai mobilku sendiri. Kalian duluan saja, akan kususul dari belakang!" Naruto sebenarnya malas untuk mengikuti Sasuke, tapi dia merasa kalau apa pun yang dilakukan Sasuke pasti ada kaitannya dengan Hinata dan dia harus mengetahuinya.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya sampai pada chapter ini. Maaf saya belum terlalu bagus menggunakan grammar jepang, maaf bila banyak kesalahan. Agak susah menulis/merangkai grammar jepang dibanding inggris.

**Warning Alert : Angst for ending!**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For all support!**


	25. Chapter 25

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 24

.

Di dalam mobil

Mobil hitam itu meluncur cepat menyusul mobil Orochimaru yang juga sedang melaju kencang di depan. Sakura memasang mimik tegang dan tatapannya terus tertuju ke arah depan. Gadis itu mengeratkan tangannya yang sudah dibanjiri keringat.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa? Bisa kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kami?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa tidak tenang melihat tingkah Sakura yang begitu gelisah.

"Aku takut, kalau Orochimaru-_sensei_ merencanakan untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai tumbal," jawab Sakura yang sukses membuat ketiga pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil itu sangat terkejut dan bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu menjadikan Hinata tumbal? Memangnya apa yang mau dilakukan Orochimaru-_sensei _padanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran dan firasat buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang _**shaman **_dari Otogakure..." Sakura akhirnya membongkar identitas siapa dirinya. "Orochimaru-_sensei_ merekomendasikanku untuk sekolah di Konoha dengan satu syarat, yaitu...," Neji, Sai dan Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu dengan seksama, "dengan menyegel boneka milik Hinata yang didiami oleh roh jahat," lanjutnya.

"Aha! Sudah kuduga sejak awal kalau boneka itu memang 'berpenghuni!'" Sai malah berseru bangga karena dugaannya selama ini benar. Neji dan Sasuke sempat melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Ops, maaf. Silahkan dilanjutkan." Sai langsung terdiam begitu mendapat _deathglare_ dari kedua temannya dan meminta Sakura untuk kembali bercerita.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_ sempat mengutarakan kekhawatirannya pada Hinata, karena dia selalu tertimpa nasib buruk, dan dia mencurigai kalau nasib buruk Hinata terjadi karena boneka kutukan yang ia temui di sekolah." Sakura menceritakan mengenai informasi yang ia dapat dari Orochimaru. "Tapi setelah berbicara dengan Hinata, reaksinya berbeda..." Sakura masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas senyuman yang terukir tipis pada bibir gadis itu tatkala mereka membicarakan tentang boneka tersebut.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan rasa penasaran. Dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata terhadap boneka itu.

"Hinata bilang kalau dia selalu merasa nyaman dan sudah menganggap Aka-_chan_ sebagai temannya..." Sakura terdiam sesaat dan kemudian tertunduk sedih.

"Nasib buruk dan kesialan yang dialami Hinata itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan boneka atau roh apa pun, tapi hal itu karena dari Hinata sendiri," sambar Neji secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bicara begitu kepada Hinata. Biar bagaimana pun, dia itu masih saudaramu Neji!" sambar Sai yang tidak suka dengan cara bicara Neji yang lebih tepat dibilang seperti sedang memberi kutukan pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada, karena Hinata tidak seharusnya berada di dunia ini," balas Neji dengan enteng dan sukses membuat Sai, juga Sasuke naik pitam.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Neji?" geram Sasuke, tapi masih ditahannya emosi yang nyaris meledak keluar itu.

"Hinata bukan bagian dari dunia manusia ini, tapi dia berasal dari dunia lain." Entah apa yang dikatakan Neji itu benar atau tidak, tapi penuturannya mampu membuat ketiga orang lainnya mengernyit.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Neji!" balas Sai sambil geleng-geleng. Sebegitu bencinya kah, Neji kepada Hinata, sampai-sampai pemuda itu dengan tega menyatakan Hinata dari dunia lain.

"Aku juga tidak sedang asal bicara!" ketus Neji agak kesal karena sepertinya dari tadi tidak ada yang mempercayai omongannya.

"15 tahun yang lalu kedua orang tuaku dititipkan seorang bayi perempuan yang dibawa oleh seorang wanita, dan wanita itu bukanlah manusia..." Neji kembali mengenang cerita yang didengarnya dari Hiashi, paman sekaligus ayah Hinata.

**Flashback**

_Saat itu Neji masih berusia 10 tahun, ketika ia sedang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar semua penuturan Hiashi mengenai apa yang menyebabkan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Jelas sekali ia mendengar kalau Hiashi menyebut Hinata adalah anak dari dunia lain yang dititipkan kepada keluarga mereka._

"_Paman..., apa itu benar?" tanya Neji mempertanyakan kebenaran ucapan Hiashi._

"_Ne-Neji? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ? Apa kau mendengar semuanya?" Hiashi sangat terkejut saat mendapati sosok bocah laki-laki berusia 10 tahun itu sudah berada di belakangnya._

"_Cukup untuk mendengar semua ceritamu, Paman," jawab Neji kalem tapi jelas tersirat rasa penasaran dari sorot mata itu. "Jadi, apa benar kalau kematian orang tuaku karena Hinata?" tanya Neji dengan datar._

"_Semua ini bukan salah Hinata, Neji. Tapi orang-orang yang mengejar Hinata." Hiashi mencoba meralat pemahaman Neji yang seolah-olah menyalahkan Hinata atas kematian kedua orang tuanya._

"_Sama saja 'kan? Orang-orang itu mencari Hinata dan yang terkena imbasnya adalah kedua orang tuaku." Neji mulai bicara dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Ia mengepalkan erat tangannya dan mulai memupuk rasa kebenciannya pada Hinata._

"_Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Hinata...!" Neji meluapkan amarahnya. Bocah laki-laki itu berteriak sambil menangis, dan tak lama ia berlari menjauhi Hiashi._

_Sejak saat itu Neji jadi selalu bersikap dingin kepada Hinata atas dasar kebencian_.

**End Flashback**

"Kalau yang dikatakan Neji itu benar, berarti semuanya jadi masuk akal tentang nasib buruk yang selalu menaungi Hinata...," ucap Sakura sambil berpikir.

"Apa maksudmu dengan masuk akal?" Sai melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Penyebab Hinata mengalami nasib buruk dan kesialan karena sebenarnya keberadaan dirinya di dunia manusia tidak diperhitungkan dan aura buruk itu berasal dari Hinata sendiri. Kehadiran Hinata di dunia manusia, merusak keseimbangan dunia..." Sakura mulai berteka-teki. Ada suatu penjelasan yang sepertinya ia sembunyikan. Tetapi Sasuke adalah orang yang pintar. Dia dapat menangkap apa maksud dari penjelasan Sakura.

"Jangan main-main! Kau mau bilang kalau Hinata itu adalah iblis? Begitu maksud kalian, hah!?" Sasuke terbakar emosi. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah kaca spion dan menatap Sakura serta Neji langsung.

Neji dan Sakura terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara Sai saat ini sedang berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Itu baru dugaan saja, Sasuke...," gumam Sakura sambil tertunduk lesu. Dia juga tidak tahu, apakah Hinata memang benar-benar iblis atau bukan.

"Hinata bukan iblis!" sambar Sasuke dengan cepat sambil setengah menoleh ke belakang. Sakura langsung terdiam begitu dibentak oleh sang raven. Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening.

'_Tidak, Hinata bukan iblis. Dia adalah manusia, dia tidak mungkin seorang iblis. Aku tidak mau mempercayainya!'_ berkali-kali Sasuke menepis perasaan itu.

Sasuke teringat kembali akan sosok Hinata yang selama ini dikenalnya. Bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum, berjalan dan bersikap pada orang-orang sekitar, apalagi ketika bibir itu merekah, melepas tawa. Hinata adalah sosok yang rapuh bagai kupu-kupu, namun disaat yang sama ia juga kuat bagaikan tembok raksasa. Gadis itu mewarisi keelokan seekor kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dengan warna-warninya yang mengagumkan, juga ketahanan yang luar biasa.

Tidak mungkin gadis seperti itu adalah iblis, mahkluk yang berasal dari dunia bawah dan merupakan penghisap energi manusia dan selalu menebarkan kejahatan serta kegelapan di dunia. Hinata tidak seperti itu. Karena dia selalu membawa kebaikan dan kelembutan bagaikan malaikat.

'_Aku harus cepat menemui Hinata di mana pun dia berada!'_ Sasuke menginjak gas mobilnya untuk memacu kecepatan. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Hinata saat ini dan memastikan semuanya.

"Sial! Kenapa si _teme_ itu ngebut sekali?" Naruto yang mengikuti mobil Sasuke dari belakang tampak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba mobil itu melaju kencang.

"Sakura, ada baiknya kau coba menghubungi Hinata dan tanya posisinya di mana sekarang," ucap Sai mengusulkan karena mereka mulai kehilangan jejak mobilnya Orochimaru.

Sakura mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diusulkan oleh Sai. Tapi berkali-kali ia menekan nomor Hinata, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mendapat respon. Hal itu membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya semakin cemas.

"Tidak ada jawaban..." Suara Sakura terdengar lemah. Dia benar-benar sedang memikirkan nasib temannya itu.

"Sial! Kalau begini bagaimana caranya kita mencari Hinata?" Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa melacak keberadaan Hinata dari segel emas yang terpasang pada tubuh boneka itu." Sepertinya mereka masih bisa mengharapkan kemampuan Sakura.

"Tolong ya, Sakura." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memberikan kepercayaan seutuhnya kepada orang lain.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Sakura mengangguk mantap.

* * *

Di sisi lain Hinata sudah sampai di suatu tempat yang asing di matanya. Kini ia berada di depan sebuah gedung tua yang tampaknya seperti bekas gedung sekolah. Bagian halamannya ditumbuhi oleh ilalang serta tanaman liar, sementara bagian pagarnya sudah ditumbuhi lumut dan tanaman jalar. Cat gedung yang sudah mengelupas di sana-sini dengan warna pudar, serta beberapa pohon besar yang tak terurus membuat gedung itu tampak menakutkan.

"Hinata, ayo turun." Orochimaru membukakan pintu mobil ketika dilihatnya Hinata masih berada di dalam sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Ba-baik," balas Hinata yang akhirnya mau tak mau turun dari mobil, meskipun jujur ada rasa ragu dalam benaknya. Hinata benar-benar ingin pulang.

"_A-ano_, Orochimaru-_sensei_..., kenapa kita harus ke tempat ini?" tanya Hinata dengan perasaan heran. Dari sekian banyak tempat, kenapa Orochimaru harus memilih bangunan tua yang sudah dimakan usia dan tidak terawat seperti ini.

Hinata berdiri sambil menatap gedung besar itu dengan perasaan takut. Berkali-kali dalam hati ia berdoa agar dirinya terselamatkan dan bisa segera menyelesaikan urusannya serta pulang bersama dengan Aka-_chan_.

"Hinata, tenanglah." Laki-laki itu menyadari kalau Hinata tengah gelisah. Ia menepuk pundak kecil sang gadis, berusaha meyakinkannya. "Kita di sini hanya untuk membuktikan kutukan pada Aka-_chan_ 'kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan menjagamu, Hinata." Pria itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Oh, dia benar-benar bagaikan serigala yang sedang menyamar menjadi domba untuk memakan sang gadis indigo.

"Ayo masuk." Kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah, beserta Hinata yang terpaksa mengikuti Orochimaru. Dia akan mengikuti pria itu kemana pun selama Aka-_chan _masih berada di tangannya.

...

Selang beberapa menit Sasuke tiba di tempat bersamaan dengan mobil Naruto yang berhenti tepat hanya berjarak satu meter di belakangnya. Dengan tergesa pemuda pirang itu segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri rombongan Sasuke.

"Bukankah ini gedung sekolah lama Konoha? Kenapa Orochimaru membawa Hinata kemari?" Sai memandang ke arah gedung dengan tatapan ngeri, dan pertanyaan yang sama juga terbesit dalam hati teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jadi, Hinata di dalam? Kalau begitu untuk apa kita berdiri di sini? Ayo masuk!" Naruto, seperti biasa selalu tergesa-gesa. Pemuda itu lekas melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah yang terbuka sedikit pada bagian tengahnya.

"Naruto, tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa masuk begitu saja!" Sakura berusaha menarik baju seragam sang pemuda, mencoba untuk menahannya, karena ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu dariku! Aku harus segera masuk ke sana untuk menolong Hinata!" dengan cepat ditepisnya tangan gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

Naruto kembali melangkahkah kakinya untuk melewati pagar, akan tetapi baru sampai di depannya, mendadak tubuh dan kedua kakinya tidak dapat ia gerakkan.

"A-ada apa ini? Ke-kenapa tubuhku jadi kaku begini?" Naruto jadi kebingungan kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya jadi bisa sekeras batu dan sangat sulit baginya untuk bergerak.

"Naruto, kau jangan bercanda!" Sai yang keheranan melihat tingkah Naruto langsung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sai! Tolong bantu aku!" dari nada suaranya yang begitu panik, tampaknya Naruto memang tidak sedang bercanda.

Sai yang awalnya ingin membantu Naruto, malah berakhir sama dengan pemuda itu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku semua, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya agar tidak bisa bergerak. Walhasil, Sai hanya bisa diam saja di tempat.

"Aku juga tidak dapat bergerak!" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah tiga temannya yang lain, meminta pertolongan.

Neji maju, mencoba untuk menarik Sai, tapi lagi-lagi, hal yang sama terjadi kepadanya. Tubuh Neji juga tidak dapat digerakkan, dan dia persis berdiri diam di sebelah Sai.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa tiba-tiba saja kita terserang penyakit diam menular?" celetuk Naruto secara asal.

"Sakura, apa kau melihat mereka?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. _'Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan Sasuke...'_ Sakura mulai merasa curiga pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau juga bisa melihat 'mereka' Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Hei, kalian berdua itu sedang bicara apa? Cepat bantu kami!" Naruto berteriak gusar melihat Sasuke dan Sakura malah diam dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Diamlah, Naruto!" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menyuruh Naruto untuk diam yang sukses membuat pemuda itu menggerutu tentang keangkuhan Uchiha.

Sekelebat sepasang _onyx_ itu berubah menjadi merah darah, dan hal itu dilihat oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan api suci untuk melenyapkan roh-roh yang sedang memegangi tubuh ketiga temannya.

'_Sasuke memiliki kekuatan api suci? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka...'_ Sakura dibuat takjub saat melihat kekuatan Sasuke. Api suci adalah kekuatan penyegelan roh suci yang sudah sangat kuno dan konon katanya hanya diwariskan secara turun-temurun lewat beberapa keluarga saja.

Setelah roh-roh itu lenyap, Naruto, Sai dan juga Neji dapat kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ketiganya menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. Meski tidak mengerti, tapi mereka tahu kalau barusan saja Sasuke melakukan sesuatu sehingga mereka dapat bergerak kembali.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" tanya Sai, bingung bagaimana pertanyaan itu seharusnya dilontarkan.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, kalau tempat ini dihuni oleh puluhan..., bukan, maksudku mungkin ratusan mahkluk astral," ucap Sakura dengan wajah serius dan sukses membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya, agak gentar setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Ja-jangan main-main!" Naruto tampak jelas ketakutan.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain..." Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa kertas mantra yang ia bawa dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto setengah protes saat Sakura memukul-mukulkan kertas-kertas itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku akan membuka mata batin kalian," jawab Sakura dan langsung meminta Naruto untuk diam agar dia bisa berkonsentrasi penuh.

...

Sementara itu Hinata yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan mengikuti Orochimaru dari belakang dengan perasaan yang benar-benar tidak enak. Dia ingin segera berbalik, berlari keluar, tapi dia sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam kegelapan ruangan. Ia tak mungkin lagi berlari lagi, seakan ini adalah takdirnya yang tak bisa ia hindari.

Sesekali iris lavender itu bergerak, melirik ke arah Aka-_chan_ yang berada dalam genggaman Orochimaru. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memeluk Aka-_chan_ untuk menyalurkan rasa gelisahnya kini. Entah mengapa dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kita sudah sampai. Masuklah, Hinata."

Orochimaru menggiring Hinata masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang kemungkinan dulunya adalah sebuah ruangan kelas. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari meja-meja serta bangku-bangku yang sudah sangat berdebu dan tak beraturan berjajar sembarangan.

"O-Orochimaru-_sensei_..., apa yang mau ki-kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan.

Gadis itu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dan tidak menyadari kalau sang guru sedang menyusun sebuah muslihat untuk dirinya. Disaat gadis itu lengah dan tidak memperhatikan Orochimaru, pria itu mendekat, dan...

BUGH!

Orochimaru memukul tengkuk rapuh Hinata dan berhasil membuat gadis itu pingsan.

"Yuka, aku membawa Hinata seperti keinginanmu. Selebihnya aku tidak mau ikut campur." Orochimaru menyebut nama Yuka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akasuna Yuka, iblis wanita yang memang sedang mengincar Hinata.

"Heh, kuhargai usahamu ini, Orochimaru." Sosok Yuka kemudian muncul, berdiri di sebelah tubuh Hinata, tampak menyeringai puas karena telah mendapatkan korbannya.

Orochimaru meninggalkan Hinata di dalam ruangan itu bersama Yuka. Ia berjalan keluar menuju ke lantai atap gedung sambil membawa Sasori.

.

.

Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap...!

Keempat remaja itu berlari menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan untuk mencari Hinata dengan sesekali menghindari para mahkluk penghuni dari gedung tersebut. Sai, Neji dan Naruto berlari di posisi depan, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke melindungi dari belakang dengan kekuatan mereka.

"Aku dapat merasakan sinyal kekuatan dari segel itu berada pada bagian paling atas dari tempat ini!" seru Sakura dengan yakin.

"Maksudmu, Hinata ada di lantai paling atas?" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang berlari di sebelahnya dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan cepat oleh gadis itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita ke sana!" Naruto memacu langkahnya lebih cepat.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan itu Hinata terbaring tak berdaya, tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara sosok Akasuna Yuka sedang mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk mengambil jantung Hinata yang sudah lama dia incar. Dia akan melakukan hal yang pernah ia lakukan rerhadap Sasori kepada Hinata.

Tangannya bergerak semakin mendekat, hingga pada akhirnya tangan itu menembus kulit kulit mulus gadis itu dan mulai secara perlahan merangsek masuk. Darah terciprat pada wajah pucat Akasuna Yuka yang tengah menyeringai. Sebentar lagi, jantung itu akan segera menjadi miliknya.

* * *

**Atap gedung sekolah**

Orochimaru meletakkan tubuh boneka itu di tengah-tengah dan memerintahkan Manda untuk membuat lingkaran segel dari darahnya. Setelah lingkaran itu terbentuk Orochimaru menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kembali menyadarkan sosok Sasori dari dalam tubuh boneka tersebut.

Sasori kembali menampakkan wujudnya yang sedang terikat benang segel itu di dalam lingkaran yang telah dibuat oleh Orochimaru. Sosok itu tampak dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan perlawanan. Ia menatap Orochimaru dengan sengit ketika pria itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Koroshite...!"_ Sasori menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru, seakan menantangnya. (**Koroshite : Kill me/bunuh aku**).

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena kau tahu kalau aku menginginkan kekuatanmu itu 'kan." Orochimaru menyeringai senang. Ini adalah saat-saat yang dinantikannya, saat di mana dia mendapatkan keabadian itu.

_"Watashi wa..., anata no ni naritakunai..."_ Meski Sasori berada dalam keadaan tak bisa melawan. Dia tetap menolak tegas dan tidak akan pernah mengakui Orochimaru. ( **I don't want to be yours**). _"Koroshite..., koroshite, onegaishimasu..."_ Dengan sisa kekuatannya dia meminta Orochimaru untuk melenyapkan dirinya saja.

"Aku akan 'memeliharamu' dengan baik, jadi diamlah!" Orochimaru tampak gusar karena sosok yang menjadi incarannya terus menolak dirinya sebagai sang _master_.

Dari dalam mulut laki-laki itu keluar sebuah pedang tak kasat mata, dia bersiap untuk melakukan penguncian pada sosok Sasori.

BRAKH!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Di mana Hinata!?" tanya Sasuke dengan geram pada Orochimaru dan kedatangan murid-murid itu secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan Sasori untuk sesaat.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : One chapter left :D (Tidak akan ada death chara). Dengan begini terkuak sudah alasan kebencian Neji pada Hinata.

Tidak bisa berkomentar banyak selain ingin segera menamatkannya, dan semoga tidak terhalang oleh apa pun dan beribu ucapan terima kasih bagi readers yang sejauh ini memberikan dukungan kepada saya. Jujur saja sempat sangsi untuk menamatkan fic ini mengingat ada 'suatu hal' kejadian yang kurang menyenangkan dan saya nyaris keluar dari FFN ini...

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Support!**


	26. Chapter 26

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 25

.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai dan Neji kini sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Orochimaru yang hampir saja mengunci sosok Sasori. Anak-anak remaja itu dapat menangkap ada yang tidak beres pada guru itu.

"_Unlocked_!" Sakura kembali menggunakan kekuatannya dan mengembalikan Sasori yang tadi dipaksa keluar oleh Orochimaru ke dalam tubuh boneka itu lagi.

Sakura menggerakkan tali emas itu agar kembali lagi kepadanya yang secara otomatis juga memindahkan tubuh Sasori ke arahnya.

"_Release_!" ia melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikat tubuh boneka Sasori.

Seketika sosok Sasori kini berdiri di sebelah Sakura dengan tubuhnya yang terluka bekas jeratan tali emas milik gadis merah mudah itu. Darah segar menetes dari tubuh pemuda itu.

'_Dia terluka?'_ Naruto sedikit ngeri melihat banyaknya luka yang diterima Sasori, dan anehnya kenapa dia dapat mengeluarkan darah seperti manusia.

"_Sensei_, di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. _Onyx_ pemuda itu mencari-cari sosok gadis bersurai indigo dan Berharap dapat menemukannya di antara mereka.

"Hinata, ya?" Orochimaru menyeringai begitu tahu kedatangan Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya untuk mencari Hinata. "Kemungkinan besar dia sudah menjadi tumbal," jawabnya dengan enteng.

"Menjadikannya tumbal? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padanya!?" kali ini Naruto ikutan bereaksi.

Saat itu muncul sosok Akasuna Yuka di sebelah Orochimaru. Laki-laki itu melirik ke arah sang iblis wanita yang terlihat gusar. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya ia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Yuka, kenapa kau di sini? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" Orochimaru berbicara pelan kepada sosok itu agar pembicaraannya tidak didengar oleh Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

_"Terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan...,"_ jawab Yuka dengan jengkel, _"gadis itu memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari dugaanku. Berhati-hatilah, karena cepat atau lambat dia akan datang kemari,"_ sambungnya memberi peringatan.

**Flashback**

_Akasuna Yuka yang mencoba untuk merebut jantung Hinata dikejutkan oleh suatu respon dari tubuh gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak ia duga sebelumnya. Tubuh Hinata menguarkan aura kegelapan yang kemudian kekuatan itu mampu melempar sosok Akasuna Yuka. Terkejut mendapati hal ini membuat Yuka berpikir dua kali untuk mengambil jantung Hinata. Dia tidak bisa bertindak macam-macam, dan kalau sampai memaksa, bisa-bisa tubuhnya lenyap karena kekuatan hitam itu._

_Akhirnya iblis wanita yang mengincar nyawa Hinata memutuskan untuk mundur._

**End Flashback**

'_Sehebat itukah Hinata?'_ Orochimaru mengernyit. Jujur saja dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yuka barusan. Tapi, Yuka juga tidak mungkin berbohong. Dia jadi penasaran ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Hinata.

"_Sakura, aku ingin kau mengatasi Manda, dan kau Sasuke, hadang Orochimaru, sementara aku akan mengurus Yuka,"_ ujar Sasori yang menyadari kalau mereka tak ada pilihan lain selain memberikan perlawan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Naruto yang merasa tidak puas karena dia tidak mendapatkan suatu tugas berarti yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Kalian bertiga di sini, jaga Sakura dan awasi Manda,"_ jawab Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan. _"Kita mulai!"_ sosok itu berlari menuju ke arah Akasuna Yuka yang sepertinya memang sudah menantikan terjadinya pertarungan ini.

"Segel naga emas!" bersamaan dengan itu Sakura kembali mengeluarkan kekuatan segel yang sudah diwarisi secara turun-temurun di keluarganya.

Sosok naga berukuran besar dengan tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh sisik-sisik emas meliuk-liuk di udara, memperlihatkan keperkasaannya. Naruto serta kawan-kawannya yang baru pertama kali melihat hal ini, mau tak mau merasa takjub dan terpukau oleh kehadiran sosok yang baru saja menampakkan wujudnya di hadapan mereka.

GROAAAAAR!

Naga besar itu meraung keras, membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya harus terpaksa menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. Pergulatan antara kedua mahkluk raksasa itu tidak dapat terelakkan lagi.

Di sisi lain Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk mengatasi ular-ular kiriman Orochimaru yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka dengan kekuatan api suci miliknya. Namun, banyaknya mahkluk-mahkluk tak kasat itu membuat sang raven kelelahan.

'_Tch! Sialan! Mereka terus berdatangan...'_ Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri dan sempat merasa menyesal kenapa dulu dia selalu menolak latihan yang diusulkan oleh ayah juga kakaknya.

"Kau hebat juga, Sasuke, tapi..., kekuatanmu masih belum cukup untuk mengatasiku!" Orochimaru menyadari kemampuan yang dimiliki Sasuke hanyalah kekuatan dasar dari api suci yang bahkan kekuatan penyegelan milik Sakura masih jauh lebih besar dari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menyeringai dan mendatangkan ular-ular iblis itu jauh lebih banyak dalam waktu singkat.

"_Kuso_..." Sasuke menjaga jarak dari lingkaran perangkap ular-ular tersebut.

.

.

Uchiha bungsu itu mengatur napasnya yang kepayahan. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada ular-ular panggilan Orochimaru yang kini sedang merayap ke arah dirinya. Berkali-kali iris _onyx_ itu berubah menjadi merah saat ia menggunakan kekuatan api sucinya, dan setiap itu juga barisan ular yang mendekatinya lenyap. Tapi kemudian ular-ular itu terus berdatangan dengan jumlah yang semakin banyak, Sasuke terdesak.

Di belakangnya Sakura masih berkutat memusatkan kekuatannya yang ia salurkan kepada naga emas yang kini tengah bertarung melawan Manda, sang iblis ular putih. Sasuke tidak bisa meminta gadis itu untuk membantunya mengatasi Orochimaru. Di sisi lain, Sasori tengah menghadapi Yuka.

Salah satu ular itu berhasil mendekati Sasuke dan menggigitnya. Sasuke meringis sesaat dan dengan cepat ia mundur, melenyapkannya dengan api suci.

"Kena kau!" Sakura berhasil mengikat tubuh Manda dengan kekuatan naga emas itu.

"Kau hebat, Sakura!" seru Naruto dengan perasaan takjub. Rasa lega terpancar dari wajah Naruto, Sai dan Neji. Setidaknya satu mahkluk berhasil ditaklukan.

_"Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku dengan trik seperti ini?"_ Manda menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang tampak kelelahan. _"Butuh waktu 1000 tahun lagi bagimu untuk menaklukanku!"_ tanpa terduga Manda berhasil melepaskan diri dari tali emas itu.

"Ah, tidak mungkin!" dengan ekspresi _shock_ Sakura melihat tali-tali emas yang mengikat tubuh besar manda putus dan terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian.

_"Matilah kalian semua!"_ ular besar itu meraung dan dengan kekuatan suaranya dia menghempaskan Naruto, Sai dan Neji ke segala arah.

Ketiga pemuda itu terlempar dari posisinya karena serangan Manda, sementara Sakura masih mampu untuk berdiri dan bertahan di tempatnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari teman-temannya dalam bahaya kembali lengah dan membiarkan beberapa ular yang berdatangan melompat, menerjang ke arah tubuhnya dan menggigit pemuda itu.

"Tch..." Pemuda itu terjatuh dan terduduk karena ternyata ular-ular tak kasat mata itu juga memiliki racun, sama seperti ular nyata yang ada di dunia.

Sasuke menahan rasa sakit yang kini mulai menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Racun-racun itu mulai bereaksi dan membuat tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Ia sulit untuk bergerak dan ular-ular itu mengelilinginya.

Greb...!

Seseorang menyambar tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya pergi dari kepungan ular-ular itu, dan penolongnya tak lain adalah Sasori yang berpindah tempat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sasori kini berlari ke arah Sakura dan membawa gadis itu juga yang hampir saja menjadi santapan Manda.

_"Kalian berdua, tidak apa-apa?"_ tanyanya kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sakura dan Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, Manda sudah melakukan serangan. Dia menggerakkan ekornya untuk menyerang Sasori.

Sosok itu melompat tinggi ke belakang dan mendarat di belakang tubuh Manda. Ular itu menyeringai lebar sambil melirik ke sudut belakang. Sepertinya sebuah rencana licik sedang berputar dalam otaknya.

_"Akan aku makan mereka berdua!"_

Manda membuka mulut besarnya itu, bersiap untuk melahap Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Sasori tersentak karena baru menyadari akan hal itu. Sakura tak bisa berbuat banyak, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang tubuhnya sedang keracunan oleh bisa ular.

_"He..., hentikan!"_ Sasori menahan ekor besar Manda dengan sekuat tenaga.

_"Heh? Kau mau melindungi manusia-manusia tidak berguna ini?"_ Manda melirik Sasori yang sedang memeluk ekornya. _"Mereka itu hanya manusia-manusia lemah yang seharusnya menjadi santapan kita, Sasori. Jadi berhentilah melindungi mereka!"_ Manda meraung penuh amarah. Di matanya manusia tidak lebih dari rantai makanan yang akan dikonsumsi para iblis sepertinya.

_"Kau..., salah, Manda..., mereka jauh lebih sempurna dari kaum kita... Mereka tidak lemah...!"_ Sasori menepis semua pernyataan Manda mengenai manusia. Ada suatu keyakinan pada dirinya dan kepercayaan pada mahkluk yang bernama manusia itu.

_"Bodoh! Akan aku tunjukkan apa yang kaum kita bisa lakukan!"_ Manda tampaknya tidak menyukai kalau omongannya dipatahkan oleh Sasori.

Manda menggerakkan ekor besarnya yang sedang didekap oleh Sasori dan melemparkan tubuh pemuda itu ke arah depan. Sasori terjatuh tepat di depan Sakura dan Sasuke. Keduanya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong sosok Sasori.

"Manda, kuperingatkan jangan menyakiti Sasori, karena aku menginginkan dia!" Orochimaru melihat ada gelagat yang tidak baik dari Manda dan mencoba untuk mengontrol mahkluk besar itu.

_"Diam kau, Orochimaru!"_ Manda malah menyuruh Orochimaru, tuannya sendiri untuk diam. _"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghancurkannya! Dia adalah sebuah dosa besar bagi kaum iblis!"_ Manda tampaknya sudah membuat suatu keputusan.

"MANDA KUPERINGATKAN PADAMU SEKALI LAGI JA—" Orochimaru berteriak pada ular yang seharusnya tunduk kepada dirinya, namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ekor besar Manda sudah mendarat ke tubuhnya.

DUAGH!

Manda mendepak tubuh Orochimaru dengan kekuatan ekornya sehingga tubuh pria itu terpental jauh beberapa meter darinya.

"Sial! Tubuh bergeraklah!" Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malah tidak berdaya disaat-saat yang diperlukan.

_Onyx_ itu bergulir menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang tergeletak pingsan tak berdaya karena serangan Manda sebelumnya. Orochimaru sendiri ikut terluka, dan Sasori sepertinya sudah mencapai pada batas kekuatannya sendiri, sementara Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya juga tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Sasuke mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan api suci untuk yang terakhir kalinya, namun gagal. Lingkaran api yang belum terbentuk sempurna itu pada akhirnya lenyap juga.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Manda tertawa dan merasa dirinya sudah di atas angin._"Kau sudah tidak ada kekuatan lagi ya, bocah?"_ Manda menyeringai saat melihat Sasuke sudah tak berdaya.

_"Lihat, Sasori. Akan kubuktikan, manusia itu lemah dan seharusnya kita para iblis yang berkuasa di dunia!"_

Mahkluk besar itu membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan sederet gigi-gigi tajam beserta gigi taring yang menghuni mulutnya. Ia memajukan kepalanya ke arah tubuh Sasuke, hendak memakan pemuda itu.

GRAUKH!

Manda menggigit tubuh itu, tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda...

_"Ka-kau..."_

Manda dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut karena tubuh yang digigit Manda adalah tubuh milik Sasori. Pemuda itu menghalangi Manda yang hendak memakan Sasuke dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"_Boku wa..., anata ga kare ni kizutsukeru koto wa dekimasen...!_" ucap Sasori sambil memegang bagian tubuhnya yang sempat digigit dan ada bagian yang termakan oleh Manda. (**I won't let you to hurt him**).

_"Kenapa? Kenapa iblis sepertimu harus melindungi mereka!?"_ Manda terlihat gusar melihat tindakan Sasori yang malah melindungi Sakura dan Sasuke sampai sedimikan rupa.

"_Karera wa..., Hinata-sama tomodachi ga aru node_, _boku wa..., karera o mamoritai...," _jawabnya dengan alasan ingin melindungi apa yang berarti bagi Hinata. (**Karena mereka adalah teman Hinata, dan aku ingin melindungi mereka**).

_"Kalau begitu aku akan melenyapkanmu bersama dengan mereka!"_

Manda menggunakan ujung ekor besarnya untuk menghancurkan tubuh Sasori.

_CRACK_...

Ekor Manda menembus tubuh Sasori. Menciptakan suatu retakan besar pada bagian perutnya dan perlahan retakan itu mengelupas dari tubuh sang iblis. Satu-persatu bagian yang terkelupas itu berterbangan ke atas dan hancur menjadi puih-puih debu yang sesaat kemudian menghilang ditiup angin malam.

Manda melepaskan ekornya dari tubuh Sasori sambil menyeringai puas, dan tubuh yang telah hancur itu pun akhirnya terjatuh tepat di depan mata Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

"Sa... Sasori...!"

Tanpa disadari satu bulir air mata dari manik _emerald_ Sakura menetes jatuh ke atas tubuh Sasori.

_"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau mencoba untuk melindungi manusia! Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar lenyap!"_

Manda kembali mengarahkan ekornya ke arah tubuh Sasori yang sudah terluka cukup parah.

"Tidak...! Hentikan!" Sakura yang berada di dekat sana mencoba untuk menahan serangan Manda, meskipun dia tahu hasilnya akan percuma.

_"Kumohon..., jangan lakukan apa-apa, Sakura-san..."_ Sasori masih sanggup berbicara meskipun nada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu lirih.

_"Sudah mau musnah, tapi kau masih memikirkan orang lain! Lebih baik kau memikirkan cara untuk memohon padaku agar aku tidak menghancurkanmu, dasar keras kepala!"_

Manda benar-benar dibuat sangat kesal. Sasori sangat keras kepala, dan dia merasa sangat perlu untuk melenyapkan mahkluk itu selamanya. Dia benci dengan iblis yang bersikap baik bak malaikat. Sejak diciptakan ke dunia mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kaum kegelapan dan memiliki misi penting untuk menghancurkan umat manusia. Lalu, kenapa masih ada saja iblis-iblis yang berlagak sok suci, padahal jelas tempat mereka pada akhirnya hanyalah di neraka, seperti yang sudah ditetapkan.

_"AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU SAMPAI BERKEPING-KEPING DAN TAK BISA BANGKIT LAGI!"_

Manda menyerang Sasori tanpa ampun. Berkali-kali ekor besar itu menghujam tubuh lawannya yang sudah tidak mampu untuk bergerak. Sakura memejamkan mata sambil menangis karena tak kuat melihatnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dengan amarah yang sudah bergemuruh di dalam dada.

'_Kurang ajar...!'_ Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena begitu lemah. Seandainya waktu dapat ia putar, mungkin dulu dia akan mengikuti nasehat ayahnya untuk melatih kemampuannya bersama dengan Itachi, demi hari ini.

_"HUEHEHEHEHEHE!"_ Manda tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa puas._ "Sekarang, giliran kalian yang akan aku lenyapkan!"_ Manda beralih memandang ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Manda siap memusnahkan keduanya hanya dalam satu kibasan ekornya yang besar, tapi...

_"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai orang yang dicintai Hinata-sama..."_ Ternyata Sasori masih dapat bergerak. Dengan satu tangannya (karena tangannya yang satu sudah hancur) ia membuat suatu dinding pelindung yang menyelimuti Sakura dan Sasuke agar terlindung dari serangan Manda.

"_Kau...!_" Ular besar itu menggeram marah melihat Sasori masih saja berusaha untuk melindungi Sakura, juga Sasuke. Manda kembali menggerakkan ekornya, dan hanya dalam satu kali hentakan ia melemparkan tubuh Sasori.

.

.

Tubuh itu terhempas ke udara dan langsung berubah wujud ke dalam bentuk boneka. Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu atap tiba-tiba terbuka. Hinata muncul dari balik pintu itu. Gadis itu melihat ke arah boneka yang terjatuh ke tanah dalam keadaan yang sudah sangat rusak, dan ada beberapa bagian dari tubuh boneka itu yang hancur. Hinata menatapnya dengan getir.

"_Minna..._"

Manik lavender itu bergulir, menatap ke arah Neji, Sai dan Naruto yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan tidak berada dalam kondisi yang baik. Hinata kini memandang Manda dengan sorot kemarahan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia tunjukkan. Lavender itu menatap tajam, seakan mampu menembus nyali siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"_Anata o yurusu koto wa arimasen...!_" Meski terdengar pelan, tapi suara itu terdengar cukup tegas dan tajam bagai es. (**Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu**).

Ular besar yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata hanya menyeringai, meremehkan, apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis tidak berguna seperti Hinata? Dia sudah dapat membayangkan untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh mungil itu.

_"Jangan lengah, Manda. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa terduga,"_ ucap Akasuna Yuka yang muncul di sebelah Manda dan memperingati ular itu agar tidak menganggap enteng Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Ia berdiri dengan tenangnya di depan Manda, meskipun kedua mahkluk itu tengah menguarkan aura kegelapan yang mampu membuat keadaan di sekitar menjadi amat mencekam. Tapi, Hinata tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda rasa takut atau semacamnya. Gadis itu masih berdiri di sana, dengan satu tujuan, yaitu melenyapkan kedua mahkluk itu apa pun yang terjadi.

sebuah kekuatan hitam menaungi Hinata dan dari tangannya muncul suatu benda besar berwarna hitam bersayap. Benda itu berbentuk sebuah tongkat panjang berwarna hitam yang pada ujungnya membentuk seperti sebuah sabit yang pada siap sisinya memiliki sayap hitam. Selain itu terdapat seperti ada sebuah aura kebiruan dari benda tersebut. (Note : Senjata yang dipegang Hinata _**Soul Scythe**_).

"Se-sejak kapan Hinata memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu...?" Sakura tertegun melihat kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata begitu besar.

"_Anata o kuruso yo!_" Dari belakang tubuh gadis itu muncul sepasang sayap berwarna hitam transparan yang berkobar bagaikan api hitam. (**I will kill you**).

Dash!

Dalam satu kali lompatan gadis itu terbang menerjang ke arah Manda dan juga Akasuna Yuka sambil menggenggam erat sabit hitam besar di tangannya.

"SHINDE!" Sabit itu terayun ke arah Manda dan Yuka ketika Hinata sudah mendarat cepat di depan kedua mahkluk itu. (**Die**).

"Tch... _Kuso_!" Yuka dan Manda sempat menghindar namun, keduanya tetap saja terluka karena benturan kekuatan dari benda itu tidak bisa mereka hindari.

Salah satu lengan milik Yuka terpotong, begitu juga dengan tubuh Manda yang besar tersayat akibat serangan dadakan yang dilakukan Hinata. Darah hitam keluar dari bagian tubuh kedua mahkluk yang terluka itu, dan Hinata menyeringai sedikit melihatnya. Sosok gadis itu kini tampak bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap menghabisi keduanya.

Manda meliuk dan menyerang Hinata sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dalam sekejap mata, gadis indigo itu sudah melompat dan berdiri di atas tubuh besar Manda. Dia menyayat-nyayat tubuh Manda dengan senjata miliknya dan membuat mahkluk besar itu kesakitan. Akasuna Yuka tidak diam begitu saja, ia segera mendekati Hinata untuk menghentikan aksi brutal gadis itu.

Namun, usaha Yuka tampaknya hanya sia-sia belaka karena Hinata menghempaskan sosok itu hanya dalam satu kali kibasan dari senjatanya yang mengeluarkan tiupan angin berwarna hitam ke arah sosok itu.

"KYAAA!" Akasuna Yuka, sosok itu lenyap dari pandangan Hinata.

Hinata memandang kosong ke arah buih-buih yang berhamburan itu, kemudian tatapannya teralih kepada Manda yang akan menjadi target berikutnya.

Manda tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Yuka dan ia melakukan segala cara untuk menyingirkan Hinata. Manda mencoba untuk menelan gadis itu yang sedang berlari di atas tubuhnya sendiri, tapi gerakan Hinata menghindari serangan Manda jauh lebih cepat, sehingga ular itu malah menggigit tubuhnya sendiri.

Tak berhasil dengan serangan pertamanya, Manda kemudian menggunakan ekornya menyerang Hinata. Kali ini Hinata tidak menghindari serangan itu, tapi dia berdiri diam, seakan sengaja menanti serangan itu datang. Begitu ekor tersebut mendekat, Hinata mengayunkan senjatanya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan ekor Manda dan dalam sekejap ekor itu tertebas.

Manda meraung kembali sambil menatap tidak percaya kalau Hinata bisa menjadi sekuat ini, jauh dari perkiraannya. Hinata kembali berlari kali ini tak ada perlawanan dari Manda kecuali suara rintihan dari ular tersebut yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

Akhirnya Hinata berada pada puncak kepala Manda. Tanpa banyak bicara gadis itu mengayunkan sabit hitam itu ke kepala Manda dari ujungnya dan menarik ayunan senjatanya sehingga membelah tubuh sang ular besar menjadi dua bagian. Begitu tubuh Manda terbelah menjadi dua, Hinata melompat turun ke bawah.

Sosok besar itu perlahan menjadi buih-buih kecil yang kemudian terserap masuk ke dalam senjata yang dipegang oleh Hinata. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Manda dan Yuka berhasil dilenyapkan oleh Hinata seorang diri.

.

.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, tapi Sasori..." Sasuke melirik ke arah tubuh boneka Sasori yang sudah hancur, dengan tatapan menyesal.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok tersebut. Tatapan matanya mulai melembut kembali. Ia berjalan ke arah tubuh boneka yang ia beri nama Aka-_chan_ itu, berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Hinata berlutut dan meraih tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku..., seandainya aku menyadarinya lebih awal...," gumam Hinata menyatakan rasa penyesalannya karena datang terlambat.

"Hi... Hinata...?" Naruto yang pingsan akhirnya tersadar kembali. Manik _sapphire_-nya menangkap sosok Hinata yang tengah berlutut dan menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi...?" sambar Sai yang juga ikut tersadar bersamaan dengan Neji.

Ketiga pemuda itu berdiri dan bergabung mengelilingi Hinata bersama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku..., maafkan aku..." Berkali-kali Hinata menggumamkan hal yang sama.

_"Masih belum terlambat bagimu untuk menyelamatkan Sasori, Hinata-sama."_ Sosok wanita berambut merah panjang dan mengenakan kimono putih muncul di antara mereka. Naruto menatap wanita yang baru muncul itu dengan perasaan aneh.

"Benarkah itu? Aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya? Beritahu aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hinata berdiri dan bertanya dengan antusias. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Sasori bagaimana pun caranya, karena dia sudah tahu, sudah menyadari kehadiran sosok itu selama ini.

_"Lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain saja,"_ ucap Mito yang sepertinya hanya ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita kembali," kata Sasuke kepada yang lainnya.

Satu-persatu dari mereka meninggalkan atap gedung tua tersebut, termasuk Orochimaru yang pada akhirnya mengakui kesalahannya dan untungnya Hinata serta yang lain tidak berniat untuk meneruskan permasalahan ini. Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing meskipun terdapat segudang pertanyaan dalam hati mereka. Kenapa Hinata bisa sekuat itu? Lalu, bagaimana nasib Sasori setelah ini? Benarkah dia masih bisa diselamatkan? Lebih dari itu, pertanyaan mengenai diri Hinata terus-menerus berkumandang dalam hati mereka. Benarkah Hinata itu adalah seorang iblis? Manusia biasa tidak mungkin memiliki kekuatan seperti itu bukan?

* * *

Sasuke terbaring diam dalam kamarnya, namun pikirannya terus melayang ke arah sosok gadis indigo yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia sukai. Teringat kembali perkataan Neji dan Sakura waktu di mobil mengenai jati diri Hinata. Sasuke menggeleng, sampai kapan pun dia tidak mau percaya kalau Hinata adalah iblis. Tapi, nuraninya tak bisa lagi dibohongi. Hinata sepertinya memang bukan manusia. Kalau gadis itu adalah iblis, bagaimana dengan dirinya dan perasaannya? Haruskah ia melepas gadis itu begitu saja? Lagi, Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tidak akan melakukan itu meskipun perasaannya melawan hukum alam sekalipun.

Disaat pikirannya kacau tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ada SMS masuk dari Neji dan sebuah kalimat yang tertulis pada layar ponselnya mampu membuat kedua _onyx_ itu membelalak tak percaya.

"Sasuke, cepatlah datang kemari. **Hinata akan pergi**. Aku sudah memberitahukan yang lain."

Hatinya terasa terkoyak membaca hal itu. Hinata akan pergi? Meninggalkan dirinya? Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda itu segera keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan rumah meskipun Mikoto dan Itachi berteriak memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari di sepanjang jalan berharap ia dapat segera sampai ke rumah kediaman Hyuuga yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Tapi peduli apa? Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bisa sampai ke sana untuk bertemu Hinata. Dia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu, karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan dan sudah lama terpendam dalam hatinya. Ia mencintai Hinata dan tidak menginginkan gadis itu pergi.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Akhirnya setelah berlari sepanjang jalan pemuda itu sampai juga di tempat kediaman Hyuuga. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan yang sunyi dan melihat di sana sudah ada Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Hanabi dan Neji, bahkan Hiashi juga Ayame ada di sana.

"Hinata!" pemuda itu berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu.

_**I'm gonna hold you for the last time**_

_**I'm gonna cry but afraid not to let it show**_

_**This is the hardest way to say goodbye**_

Tampak Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu tapi tidak menatapnya langsung, melainkan membuang arah pandangannya ke tempat lain. Dia tidak sanggup untuk menatap pemuda itu sekarang.

"Apa kau akan pergi Hinata...?" tanya sang raven dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Hmm." Sebuah gumaman yang terdengar seperti suatu pernyataan terdengar dari bibir Hinata.

_**Cause as you walk away I'm feeling so alone**_

"Kenapa...?" Sasuke melangkah maju ke depan dengan suara tercekat.

"Ini adalah keputusanku, Sasuke. Tidak seharusnya aku berada di dunia manusia, aku harus kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada," jawab Hinata dengan mulus. Gadis itu terlihat tegar meskipun saat ini hatinya sendiri sudah remuk, hancur berkeping-keping dengan menerima kenyataan ini.

_**I don't understand**_

"Jadi, kau..." Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ternyata apa yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan. Gadis yang dicintainya adalah seorang iblis dan dengan begitu mereka akan terpisah secara dunia.

_"Hinata-sama, sudah saatnya kita pergi,"_ sela Mito mengingatkan Hinata. Wanita itu membuka sebuah _portal_ menuju ke dunia lain.

Hinata berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Gadis itu melangkah menuju _portal_ yang dibuka oleh Mito sambil membawa sebuah kotak kayu (yang di dalamnya terdapat tubuh boneka Sasori).

_**You had to leave and I'm not part of your plan**_

"Hinata!" Sasuke kembali berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam untuk sesaat tanpa mampu berucap.

Sasuke ikut terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan gejolak emosi yang bercampur aduk dalam batinnya. "_Anata ga..., suki desu..._" Sebuah pengakuan yang akhirnya dilakukan oleh Sasuke setelah sekian lama, terlontar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

_**We both agreed but now I regret**_

_**There are so many things I should have said**_

Hinata menoleh sesaat ke arah Sasuke, menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu. Sasuke, mencintainya? Benarkah? Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis karena pada akhirnya ia dapat mengetahui perasaan Sasuke, dan perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, takdir sepertinya tidak berpihak pada mereka. Hinata sudah memutuskan jalan hidupnya dan dia tidak bisa kembali.

"_Atashi wa mo, Sasuke-kun..., dakedo..., kimi wa ningen, atashi wa akuryou... Wareware wa kotonatte iru desu..._" Hinata berucap dengan nada getir. Sungguh ia sedang menahan air matanya sendiri agar tidak tumpah dan menghambur untuk memeluk pemuda itu. Hinata menahan hasratnya sendiri, dan berkali-kali menampar pkirannya kalau ia dan Sasuke jauh berbeda. (**So do I, Sasuke-kun, but, you are a human and I am a demon, we' are different/Begitu juga denganku, tapi, kau adalah manusia dan aku adalah iblis, posisi kita berbeda**).

_**But now I've let you go**_

"_Kinishinaide!_" Sasuke menyambar cepat ucapan Hinata. Baginya saat ini, tidak penting identitas mereka manusia apa bukan, karena dia hanya ingin bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya saja. Ironis, dulu dia sempat melarang Sasori jatuh cinta pada Hinata karena mereka berbeda, sekarang malah dia sendiri yang melanggar peraturan itu. (**I do not care!**).

"_Dakara... Ikanaide, Hinata...!_" akhirnya _onyx_ itu menatap dalam pada manik-manik lavender itu. Sasuke kehilangan cara, dan akal untuk tetap mempertahankan Hinata. (**So, don't go, Hinata/Maka dari itu, jangan pergi, Hinata**).

_**I'm holding back the tears**_

_**I'm here alone**_

_**Forgetting all the years**_

Hinata tersenyum sesaat. Meski tidak terucap, namun ia dapat merasakan betapa besarnya perasaan pemuda itu kepada dirinya, dan dia sangat bersyukur dalam hati memiliki seseorang yang mampu mencintainya begitu dalam. Tapi, karena hal itu pula Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia tidak ingin melukai Sasuke suatu saat nanti, dia tak ingin pemuda itu melihatnya menjadi monster.

_**And now there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me, oh!**_

"_Watashitachiha isshon ni dekinai yo..._" Dengan berat hati Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sebenarnya kata-kata itu lebih ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia takut, takut kalau dirinyalah yang melanggar peraturan itu. (**We can't to be together/Kita tidak dapat bersama**).

Sasuke menggeram, dia tidak terima dengan semua ucapan Hinata. Apanya yang tidak bisa bersama? Baginya, saling mencintai satu sama lain sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tetap bersama. Pemuda itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun bibirnya terkatup ketika Hinata tiba-tiba kembali bicara.

_**So we live our different lives**_

"_Dakedo, anata no yasashisa no tame ni..., arigatou, soshite, gomen ne, Sasuke-kun...," _ucap gadis itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke, membuat sekujur tubuh pemuda itu membeku. (**Thanks for all your kindness, and I am sorry/Terima kasih untuk segala kebaikanmu dan maafkan aku**).

_**It's so hard and there's no**_

_**More you**_

_**And I**_

_**But we're worlds apart**_

Hinata akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam _portal_ itu tanpa berbalik lagi ke belakang. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan pergi. Sasuke dan yang lain hanya bisa menatap gadis itu pergi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mito-_san_ aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu," ucapnya ketika sudah berada di dalam _portal_.

_"Baik, Hinata-sama,"_ balas Mito dengan penuh hormat kepada Hinata.

Mito masih berjaga di depan _portal_, dan entah apa yang hendak dilakukannya. Sasuke masih mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Mito menggunakan kekuatannya dan membuat kabut berwarna kemerahan yang menyelimuti seisi kota Konoha. Kabut itu membuat semua penduduk Konoha tertidur.

_"Wasurenaide, Sasuke-kun..." _Gadis itu membatin sedih. Meskipun dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya dia tak ingin Sasuke sampai melupakannya. (**Don't forget me/Jangan lupakan aku**).

"_Kimi no wasureru koto wa ja nai...,_" gumam Sasuke seolah dapat mendengar suara hati Hinata, dan tak berapa lama setelah itu, Sasuke tampak pingsan, tertidur bersama dengan yang lainnya. (** I won't forget you/Aku tidak akan melupakanmu**).

...

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Konoha semua berjalan lancar seperti biasa, tidak ada yang aneh, semua murid melakukan aktifitas yang biasa mereka lakukan. Namun, Sasuke selalu menatap ke arah bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Shikamaru. Dia merasa ada suatu perasaan rindu acap kali pandangannya menatap tempat duduk itu dan hatinya terasa bergetar.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, padahal bangku itu hanyalah sebuah bangku kosong tak berpenghuni. Tapi mengapa ia merasa begitu kehilangan setiap kali menatap bangku tersebut? Di dalam kelas ia jadi sering melamun, menatap ke arah yang sama.

_**Sometimes it's hard to get to sleep at night**_

_**Sometimes I think about the way it could've been**_

Pemuda itu jadi pemurung dan tiap kali ia memejamkan mata, ingatannya seperti menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang wajahnya tersamar, namun senyuman itu dapat dengan jelas dilihatnya. Sebenarnya, siapa gadis yang selalu muncul dalam bayangannya?

_**I see you everytime I close my eyes**_

_**I try to shut you out**_

_**Instead I let you in**_

Sasuke merasa begitu menderita karena perasaan saat sosok gadis itu muncul dalam ingatannya, sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan ketika melihat bangku kosong di kelasnya. Apa mungkin semuanya berkaitan? Sasuke sudah mencoba mencari tahu mengenai bangku itu, tapi menurut pengakuan Kurenai, selaku wali kelasnya, bangku tersebut memang sudah kosong sejak dahulu.

Sasuke juga mencari tahu dari semua murid di kelas, dan memberikan respon yang sama seperti Kurenai. Tapi, mengapa perasaannya mengatakan hal yang lain? Sasuke merasa pernah ada seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku itu, tersembunyi dari balik bayang yang tidak dapat terjangkau oleh siapa pun.

_**I can't pretend**_

_**I wanted it to end**_

_**For you and me**_

Hari-hari berlalu, berganti menjadi minggu dan bulan, Sasuke mulai merasakan dirinya menjadi gila. Dia mencari seseorang yang tidak pernah ada. Bahkan beberapa temannya menyarankan dirinya untuk pergi ke psikiater.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Sasuke seperti mendapatkan suatu titik terang. Tidak biasanya, Sasuke selalu merasa malas untuk berkunjung ke galeri Sai, tapi saat itu berbeda. Perasaannya mengatakan untuk datang ke sana.

Sasuke mendapati sebuah lukisan seorang gadis berambut indigo memakai pakaian kimono berwarna ungu gelap yang tengah berdiri di atas air, dengan posisi tubuh seperti sedang menari. Ia tampak begitu cantik dengan helaian rambutnya yang tergerai dan percikan air yang berada di sekelilingnya bagaikan permata berhamburan di sekitarnya.

Sasuke dapat membayangkan sosok itu bergerak dalam pikirannya. Wajah itu, bagaimana mata itu menatap, lembutnya rambut itu, senyuman itu, bahkan suaranya seperti mampu ia dengar. Sasuke terpaku pada sosok yang ada di dalam lukisan.

_**But now I've let you go**_

_**I'm holding back the tears**_

_**I'm here alone**_

_**Forgetting all the years**_

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai lukisanku ya, Sasuke?" Sai berdiri di sebelah sang raven sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Darimana kau mendapat contoh untuk model lukisanmu ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh harap. Dia harus tahu, siapa gadis yang ada dalam lukisan Sai, dan dia harus menemuinya kalau gadis itu benar-benar ada.

"Darimana lagi? Tentunya dari imajinasiku!" jawab Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku serius, Sai!" Sasuke melempar _deathglare_ ke arah sang maestro seni lukis.

"Aku juga serius, Sasuke," balas Sai geleng-geleng, heran, kenapa Sasuke kelihatan bernapsu sekali dengan gadis yang ada di lukisannya, "kalau pun ada gadis secantik ini di dunia nyata, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepadamu," lanjutnya sambil tertawa jahil.

Sasuke kembali menatap lukisan itu. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan kalau dulu ia pernah mengenal sosok ini. Mereka pernah dekat, mereka pernah saling bicara, mereka pernah saling bersentuhan. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menyentuh lembut _canvas_ putih tersebut, meratapi sosok gadis 2 dimensi yang tak nyata dengan perasaan getir.

_**And now there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me, oh!**_

_**So we live our different lives**_

_**It's so hard and there's no more you and I**_

_**And I'm missing you tonight**_

_**But we're worlds apart**_

Malam itu Sasuke memang melamun sendiri di rumah sambil mencoba membayangkan sosok gadis yang ada di dalam lukisan Sai kembali. Pemuda itu berdiri di beranda kamarnya dan entah khyalannya saja atau kenyataan, yang pasti dia menangkap siluet seorang gadis berkimono biru gelap tengah berdiri di salah satu atap rumah penduduk yang tak jauh dari posisi beranda kamarnya.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Sosok berkimono itu masih berdiri di sana, di tengah rinai hujan yang mulai gugur satu-persatu membasahi bumi.

Sasuke keluar dari beranda kamarnya dan menghampiri sosok itu dengan perasaan bergejolak serta degup jantung yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Ada suatu luapan emosi yang sulit ia utarakan saat akhirnya dia dapat berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok gadis yang selama ini ia cari. Rasanya, seperti baru saja menemukan sebagian dari jiwanya.

_**What I'd give for one more day**_

_**Just to say the things I need to say**_

_**If only**_

_**Time was not erased**_

Keduanya saling terdiam sesaat. Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajah sang gadis karena tertutup oleh tudung besar yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, namun Sasuke masih dapat melihat bibir itu yang kemudian merekah menjadi sebuah seringai kecil.

Ada suatu perasaan ganjil menyelinap dalam hatinya saat melihat seringai itu. Beberapa detik kemudian sosok itu berbalik, menjauhinya. Sasuke mengejar, tidak tahu untuk alasan apa dia mengejar sosok yang tampaknya bukanlah manusia itu. Ada suatu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Sosok itu pergi kian menjauh disertai dengan kupu-kupu biru yang berada di sekeliling tubuhnya dan beberapa kupu-kupu dengan warna yang sama juga muncul di sekitar Sasuke.

_**As you walked away**_

_**I knew I couldn't explain to you**_

_**And I can't pretend**_

_**I wanted this to end**_

'_Aku harus tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya,'_ ucap batin Sasuke berkali-kali dan terus mengejarnya tanpa henti.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dari kejauhan ada sosok gadis berkimono lain yang mengamatinya. Ia berdiri tepat di atap rumah kediaman Uchiha, seperti sedang memantau. Sosok itu mengenakan sebuah gelang berwarna gelap yang terbuat dari rajutan benang. "Sasuke-_kun_...," ucap gadis itu yang tampaknya mengenal pemuda tersebut. Helaian indigonya diterpa angin malam, menatap sendu ke arah pemuda yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan matanya.

_**For you and me**_

_**But now I've let you go**_

_**I'm holding back the tears**_

_**I'm here alone**_

Di sisi lain Sasuke masih terus mengejar sosok itu dengan harapan dapat menyusulnya. Namun, ketika dirasanya ia sudah berhasil mendekat dan tinggal selangkah lagi ia dapat menggapai gadis itu, kupu-kupu yang berterbangan itu menghalangi jalannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena setelah itu ia pingsan karena suatu kekuatan, dan keesokannya dia akan kembali mengulangi hal yang sama. Menanyakan orang-orang mengenai sosok gadis indigo, menatap kosong ke arah bangku misterius itu dan terakhir sebelum pulang ke rumah dia akan mengunjungi galeri Sai hanya untuk menyapa sosok gadis berkimono ungu gelap dalam kebisuan.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kalau gadis itu pernah ada, hanya Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaannya, meski dia sendiri di ambang keraguan. Tidak ada satu orang pun juga yang menyadari kalau gadis berkimono ungu itu selalu berkelebatan pada malam hari menunggui di dekat area kediaman Uchiha.

_**Forgetting all the years**_

_**And now there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me, oh!**_

_**So we live our different lives**_

_**It's so hard and there's no**_

_**More you and I**_

_**And I'm missing you tonight**_

_**But we're worlds apart**_

Satu-satunya yang menjadi pengikat batin yang menghubungkan keduanya adalah gelang itu. Gelang yang sampai saat ini masih terpasang pada tangan keduanya, sebagai bukti mereka pernah bersama.

Meski dunia keduanya berbeda tapi perasaan mereka sama. Sasuke akan selalu merindukan sosok gadis itu, dan gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata akan selalu menjaga Sasuke dari balik bayang-bayang kegelapan. Sampai mungkin suatu saat nanti takdir akan mengijinkan mereka untuk bertemu kembali, Sasuke dan Hinata akan menjalani perasaan mereka secara terpisah, serta membawa kerinduannya masing-masing

**-The End-**

* * *

A/N : Cerita ini akhirnya tamat, menggantung 'kah?

Untuk lagu, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memakai lagu **World Apart by Veronicas** yang menurut saya cocok dengan situasi Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sebenarnya saya sudah membuat mini sequel cerita ini dengan judul **Baby Doll Baby Human**, mungkin tidak lebih dari 10 chapter. Di situ akan menjelaskan Kemana Hinata, dan apa yang terjadi setelah (fic) ini. Satu hal yang harus saya tekankan **cerita itu bukan merupakan cerita yaoi** :D meskipun alurnya memang terlihat 'begitu' tapi tidak, dan jangan di-judge dulu sebelum benar-benar mengetahuinya. Di sana akan memberi penjelasan mengenai kelanjutan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata yang sebenarnya, meskipun kemungkinan tokoh Hinata tidak akan banyak muncul di sana. Masuk kategoi **Hinata-centric**, dan anggaplah mini sequel itu seperti puzzle, teka-teki yang harus readers pecahkan sendiri. Selain itu ada beberapa tokoh lain (baru) yang muncul, seperti Gaara dan Deidara yang akan ikutan nimbrung. Seperti biasa, simple but not easy :D

Bagi yang masih ingin bertanya dan ada bagian yang belum mengerti pada ending ini silahkan PM.

Saya juga ingin ucapkan terima kasih, atas segala supportnya selama ini.

Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahan saya selama penulisan. Saya hanya penulis biasa yang bahkan belum bisa dikatakan dewasa.

Dalam fic ini alasan saya memberikan judul Only Doll Still Doll, adalah menggambarkan sosok boneka Sasori yang menjadi boneka dan pada akhirnya dia tetap menjadi boneka tanpa lepas dari kutukan (apalagi menjadi manusia), dengan kata lain, dia adalah iblis dan akan selamanya menjadi iblis, sama halnya dengan Hinata yang merupakan iblis dan pada akhirnya dia juga kembali ke dunia iblisnya.

Suka dan duka saya menulis cerita ini, banyak sekali dukanya, karena suatu faktor yang menempel pada saya. Ada beberapa tekanan yang saya dapatkan dari beberapa pihak dan sudah lama terpendam pada waktu penulisan, dan sukanya saya senang bisa menamatkan cerita ini, ini adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa untuk saya, karena saya tidak menyangka akan mampu menamatkan fic ini, setelah saya sempat berpikir untuk menghapus cerita-cerita saya dan meninggalkan FFN.

Saya bukan author yang baik, saya menyadarinya itu. Mungkin setelah ini saya berniat untuk me-remake cerita White Sorceres and The dark knight, masih dengan tokoh SasuHina, dan yah, harus saya akui, saya jadi sedikit mendapat feel SasoHina, dan saya memang lebih menyukai tokoh-tokoh beraroma (?) gelap, ketimbang tokoh yang happy go lucky, I am totally happy and lovely :D

Saya ingin sekali menulis cerita yang lebih berbau romance tentang SasuHina di suatu kesempatan lain kali, karena saya sadar saya memiliki kekurangan pada bagian itu.

_**"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih yang telah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga pada akhir. Terima kasih atas semua dukungan, terutama moral support yang membuat saya mampu untuk menamatkan cerita ini, mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik di sini."** _

**_T_**

**_H_**

**_A_**

**_N_**

**_K_**

**_Y_**

**_O_**

**_U_**

**_:D_**


End file.
